FAMILY REUNION
by HERMIT532
Summary: COMPLETE:  John takes his team to his family reunion. Rodney meets his cousin Megan.I own none of the Atlantis Characters.
1. Chapter 1 JUNE 10

June 10

Megan pulled up to the airport curb in her Aunt Bennie's gold SUV wondering if she would recognize her cousin John since she hadn't seen him in seven years. She put the vehicle in park and searched the scattered groupings thinking of the information her aunt had given her as music thumped from the speakers as she searched for her cousin. _John's finally coming to a family reunion! He'll be at the airport around noon and he's bringing three friends. He says their group should be easy to spot. He'll have on an air force bomber jacket, two male friends: one friend is a scientist, one has long, corded hair, and the third is an exotic looking woman._

She spotted a group of four that had to be them. She opened the car door and stood up on the running board brushing her shoulder length reddish blonde streaked hair back. "Hey, John Sheppard!" she hollered, waving wildly causing her bracelets to clank and the sun to glint off her silver rings. She saw him look around; noticed how the woman and one of the men started somewhat defensively; and she noticed how the other man stared at her incredulously for a moment before turning to John, crossing his arms and mouthing what appeared to be 'you've got to be kidding?'

She saw John grin, clap the man on the back, grab up the luggage and start toward her. Laughing quietly, okay smirking, she hopped out of the SUV and sashayed around to open the rear hatch. At 5' 4" and 120 pounds she knew she caused eyes to turn in her tight black leggings and tie-dyed tunic belted around her tiny waist with a chunky silver and gold belt. So she was somewhat flamboyant that was who she was and she didn't mute her personality for anyone.

"Megan!" He had no choice but to hug her when she whooped and jumped into his arms. "I wondered who Bennie would rope into picking me up." John said with guarded eyes as he put her back on her feet hugging her tight for a moment before turning to help get the luggage loaded.

"Are you kidding?" She leaned against the side of the SUV. "I had to wrestle the keys from Paulie, out run Jamie and Steve, and threaten to ban Chris, Alan, and Morgan from the club before I could come pick up the elusive John Sheppard." She raked her hair back her long painted fingernails glittered with gold flecks in the sunlight.

John flushed and muttered, "Yeah, right," while his friends gave his quizzical looks. He cleared his throat. "Well, where are my manners? Megan this is Teyla Emmagen, Ronon Dex, and Rodney McKay. They are members of my team and my friends. Teyla, Ronon, Rodney, this is my cousin, Megan."

Hi's and hello's all said everyone loaded into the SUV. John held out his hand toward Megan wiggling his fingers.

Megan laughed and replied saucily, "Are you nuts? Aunt Bennie told me most emphatically to not let the daredevil behind the wheel of her precious SUV." She tripped around to the driver's side and hoisted her self into the seat.

John tried not to grin as he got into car. "I am not a daredevil. I don't know where you all get these ideas from."

"Hmmm, the mustang, the dirt bike, the Harley, the hang glider, the…." She pulled out into the slow airport traffic and headed for the highway on ramp. Megan heard murmurs behind her that sounded something like 'Wraith, Genii, Replicators' followed by chuckles.

"Okay, maybe I'm a little adventurous, but people do grow up and settle down."

"Yes, and you settled into combat chopper pilot." Megan shot him a look full of different emotions. "We worry about you, John." She said quietly laying one hand on his arm for a moment before returning her full attention to traffic. "I worry that one day seven years will become a lifetime of never knowing."

John slid a sharp glance in her direction before turning and quietly whispering "Highway" to Rodney who after a confused moment replied in a stage whisper, "Oh, yeah, right," and then Megan heard whispered conversation going back and forth behind her.

Look, umm," she glanced into the mirrors and merged into traffic. "I'm pretty up front about things so I'll just say this now and say everyone some uncomfortable moments. We know that you are all on classified missions and no offense, Ronon, Teyla, but it's obvious you aren't from the States. So ask whatever you need to ask and we'll answer the best we can and if we get too nosey," Megan smacked John's arm when he snorted. "Just tell us it's classified or that you can't say and we'll understand."

Megan kept flicking glances into the rearview mirror as parts of the conversation drifted to the front. _Just where were these two from that they don't know about highways, restaurants, and shopping malls. Even backwards Africa knows about restaurants and mall. He's so animated his hands never stop and, boy, I love those eyes._

John glanced into the back tracking her gaze to…Rodney? He looked curiously at Megan. Her eyes flicked over to him and she flushed. She reached over and turned up the radio.

A song came on the radio and Megan began singing unconsciously tapping time out on the console between the seats as she sang 'Welcome To My Life'.

John smirked at the look on Rodney's face as he watched Megan move to the song while singing. The next five days might be more interesting than he originally thought it would be. "So, Megan, what are you up to these days?"

"Hmmm, oh, well, I just got back from taking Bryce to college. It doesn't seem possible that he's grown up." She shook her head fighting off the sense of loneliness. The band is still doing well. In fact, we're playing Friday night at Santana's. I'll give you all passes if you want to come out."

"Band? You're in a band?" Rodney leaned forward his sharp gaze sweeping her outfit again. "Makes sense," he murmured.

Megan laughed and John grinned mischievously. "What? You don't recognize her, Rodney?"

"Recog…?" He looked at John, confusion spread across his face. "Should I?"

John leaned back and looked out the window. "Does The Capture ring a bell?"

"The Capture?" Rodney turned toward her. "You're…" he snapped his fingers his face lighting up. "Megan Mercette."

Megan flushed. "Thanks John. I try for anonymity when I'm home. It's my downtime. Everyone around here treats me like they did before Capture became famous."

"Wow." Rodney sat back stunned until Teyla and Ronon's questioning look set him off. "Megan Mercette. The Capture. John's got all their CD's and now we know why Mr. I never talk about my past or family gets them so quickly." He reached forward and smacked the back of John's head.

"Hey," John glared and rubbed his head while Megan chuckled.

"I loaded their music onto your MP players. Country, Oldies, Alternative, Pop Rock they play a little of it all."

"Oh, yeah, now I know who you're talking about." Ronon rumbled.

"We really enjoy your music, Megan." Teyla said.

"Thanks." Megan glanced into the rearview mirror and caught Rodney staring at her. Flushing they both looked away.

They were out of town and cruising past small farms. Megan turned off the road onto a small paved road marked "Private Driveway". "A lot of the family is coming this year. Tina and her brood, Sam, Jordie and Helen and their family, Peter and Patti, Carl, Susie, Amy and Andrew with their families, my mom, Chris, Zack, Jenny and her current boyfriend Brett, and others I can't think of off the top of my head. Aunt Bennie has given Teyla a room of her own and bunked Ronon and Rodney together since she thought they might be uncomfortable sharing space with strangers. You," she grinned. "You have been bunked with Carl."

"Carl!" John yelped. "I thought Aunt Bennie was glad I was coming?"

Megan laughed. "She is. She's almost miffed that you missed the past six. She's also hurt that she didn't see you at your dad's funeral." Megan gave him a disappointed look. "You and he might not have been close, but he was her brother and you should have at least found time for a hug."

"Things got a little crazy." John ground out defensively.

"What's wrong with this Carl guy?" Ronon asked curiously to get the conversation away from _sensitive topics._

"He talks more incessantly that McKay." John responded peevishly.

Ronon and Teyla chuckled. Rodney snapped, "I do not talk incessantly. I just have a lot of information to impart at times."

All three of his friends laughed and Rodney 'hmphfed' and glared out the window. Silence descended until the road curved and Aunt Bennie's came into view.

"John, you really need to open up a little more." Rodney muttered as he took in the rolling expanse of land, the tennis courts, volleyball and badminton pits, the small cottages, the horses and stables, and finally the sprawling two story house and the wooded lands behind the house.

"She didn't live here last time I saw her." John murmured stunned himself turning toward Megan.

"Bennie married Walter Torset five years ago." She sent John a 'you should feel guilty' look. "He died a year later of a massive coronary. She inherited everything since he had no living relatives. She surrounds herself with family now."

Megan parked the SUV and waited for them to get their luggage. Several dogs of various heritages swarmed them barking and yelping and wagging tags. Megan grinned and petted and roughhoused a little with them. She called them down after a moment and sent them on their way.

They followed Megan into a large foyer. "Bennie we're back!" She hollered down the hallway before turning back to them and pointing to the wall where a color map was pinned up. "The estate is fairly large so Bennie had this made for the reunion. It shows where everything is at including riding trails and fishing ponds, tennis courts, swimming pool, hot tubs, game room, etc. Feel free to use anything at any time day or night. Now if you'll…"

"Johnnie!" A plump older woman came hurrying down the hallway toward them. "It is about time you came to visit. I missed you at Charles' funeral."

"I'm real sorry about that Bennie."

"It's done with." She swept him into a bone-breaking hug that he returned awkwardly and then she stepped back. "Let me look at you. Hmpff, doesn't the Air Force ever feed you." She patted his arm. "Don't you worry any, love, a few days of Noreen's cooking and you'll be right as rain." A set of muffled guffaws caught her attention. "So these are your friends?"

John nodded. "Aunt Bennie, meet Teyla Emmagen, Rodney McKay, and Ronon Dex. Team, meet my Aunt Bennie."

"Glad to meet some of Johnnie's friends. Megan, you show them their rooms. I'm still trying to help Noreen get everything organized."

"Yes, ma'am, will do." Megan saluted cheekily. "Follow me." She turned and trotted up the stairs chattering at them the entire way about whom was coming and what was planned to eat on tonight, and things to do. She led them down to long halls and finally pointed out three rooms. "Teyla this one is yours; John you are next door with Carl; Ronon and Rodney are one door down from you on the left. There is a huge bathroom at the end of the hall that has a closet loaded with towels and such like. There is a laundry chute inside the closet so just drop whatever you want washed down it. If you want to do your own laundry, that's fine too."

Megan turned to look at them and decided they looked jetlagged. "Well, wherever you're coming from it seems to be in a very different time zone so I'll let y'all rest." She started off then snapped her fingers and turned back around. "Oh, knew I was forgetting something. Allergies. Anyone allergic to anything cause there are going to be a lot of folks here the next couple days and if anything needs to banned we want to get it posted from the get-go."

"Citrus." All four of them said and then gave embarrassed grins.

"I'm deathly allergic to citrus." Rodney clarified.

"Citrus. Glad I remembered to ask. I'll go tell Noreen right away. Believe me within the next twenty minutes anything with a touch of citrus with be back in the storage area clearly marked 'off limits' until the family reunion is over with."

"Really? With no fuss?"

"No fuss Rodney. We banned peanuts a week ago just to make sure. Oh, and I'll be making a run into town later for anything that's needed so just let Noreen or Bennie know." Megan breezily waved goodbye and disappeared down the hall.

Two hours later Rodney stopped, staring at the mob of people below him. _Great! Loads of strangers and, arghh, kids – everywhere! The outrageous Megan would be better than this. _He scanned the foyer for Megan, but didn't see her. Someone saw him looking around though and asked if they could help him. "I'm looking for Megan."

"She just went out the door headed for town. You should be able to catch her."

"Great." Rodney hurried down the stairs and out the door. "Megan," he shouted when he spotted her getting into a sweet looking red mustang convertible. _Man she was hot!_

Megan paused by her open car door and looked at him questioningly. He closed the distance between them. He had changed into a pair of faded jeans and a black t-shirt that emphasized his broad shoulder and made his blue eyes shine like glittering topazes. She swallowed hard and tried for nonchalant as heat swirled inside her.

"I was wondering if I could ride into town with you."

"If you give me a list…"

"Honestly not a big fan of crowds." He motioned back toward the house and looked at her pleadingly.

She chuckled. "Boy, are you in trouble."

"My family reunion, if we had one, would be about five people. Sheppard didn't tell us he was related to half the country. Perhaps I can find a place to hide. This place is huge after all."

At his pained expression she gave in. _Surely she could keep her hands to her self while driving sixty miles an hour. _"Get in." She slid behind the wheel and waited for him to get settled. She backed out of her parking spot and let the car glide into motion.

"This baby your Aunt Bennie's?" His hand caressed the leather interior trying to make small talk even though he was extremely bad at it.

"Nope. This baby is mine." She patted the dash proudly. "You'll want to be buckled up by the time we reach the main road." She grinned evilly.

He sent her a startled glance and saw the merriment dancing in her eyes. "John isn't the only who likes going fast I take it."

She turned onto the main road and laughed as she hit the gas and the mustang flew down the road. She heard a muttered 'crap' and a click of the seat belt. She kept hearing him mutter about inertial dampeners and shielding and death wishes running in the family. She glanced over at him. "I can hear you, ya know."

He turned wide blue eyes in her direction. "Yet not slowing down." He groused.

She sighed melodramatically. "Well, since we want you to be at ease here." She slowed down a tad.

"I'd be more at ease under seventy miles per hour." He quipped as they whipped around a curve and he put a hand on the dashboard.

She eased off the gas pedal until the odometer read 68mph and flashed a sassy grin at him.

"Definitely related." He grumbled, but she saw the slight grin on his face as he stared out the side.

"Well then treat me like you would John and we shouldn't have a problem."

She kept her eyes on the road, but was very aware of the long look he gave her and the way his gaze slowly traveled down her body and back up. They reached a stop sign and she turned to catch his stare letting the attraction she felt show just like the attraction he felt showed. The atmosphere in the car became charge with tension and her eyes traveled to his Adams apple when he swallowed; she realized he was staring at her mouth and then she met his gaze again. _I am blatantly flirting with John's friend that I just met hours ago._ She flushed and turned her attention back to the road switching on the radio as she sped down the road. "A female John Sheppard; no, no problem," she heard him murmur as he leaned his head back against the rest and closed his eyes. She grinned, a huge grin. The next five days were definitely not going to be boring.

Neither said anything else until they reached the town. "I've just got to get a few things from the grocery store for Noreen then we can get whatever you need." Megan said jumping out of the car.

"I, umm, actually don't need anything." He met her inquiring gaze with a very hesitant look.

She chuckled. "Oh. Well, then, you get to push the cart." She headed inside hips swaying gently. She heard him get out and in a few long strides was walking next to her. She pulled out the list amazed at how organized Noreen was. Everything on the list was listed according to location in the store.

She started in produce: apples, bananas, grapes, blackberries, watermelon, lettuce, cucumbers, onions, carrots. The list went on.

"So you've know John long?" Megan asked as she selected tomatoes.

"Almost four years. You? I mean I know you're cousins, but that doesn't mean you grew up together. I have cousins I've never met."

"We did mostly. After his mom died whenever his dad got a remote assignment John stayed with us."

"Ummm. You live at Bennie's?"

"We live in one of the bungalows behind the main house."

"We?" He put a cantaloupe in the cart.

"Me and Bryce and the band. Well, Bryce is at University of Arizona now." She paused at the bread looking lost for a moment before selecting several loaves.

"And Bryce is?"

"My son. He just turned eighteen last month." She tossed several bags of buns into the cart.

"And, umm, his dad…is he, umm, around?" Little Debbies, HoHos, and Rice Krispy Treats landed in the cart.

She eyed his selections and tossed in Zebra Cakes and Oatmeal Pies. "Scott." She paused and took a deep breath. "He died. Sixteen years ago."

"Oh, sor..."

"Don't." She looked him in the eyes. "I loved him, but it was a long time ago." She gave a small shrug and swallowed hard. "Life goes on."

"I think we need two carts." Rodney muttered. "Be right back." He hurried off to the front and when he returned found Megan had sorted the cart so more would fit and the shadow of pain that had smudged her eyes was gone. He moved his selections over to the second cart.

"So there's no one?"

"Nope. You?"

"No, no one special. I mean, there is someone I have dinner or lunch with on occasion, but we're not..." He waggled his hands.

Megan grinned. "Gotcha."

They moved down the aisle adding the canned goods on the list to the cart. Megan sang a few bars of the song the supermarket was playing. "Sorry," she said when she saw him eyeing her.

"Hey, free concert." Rodney grinned and Megan laughed running her hand through her hair her bracelets clanking together with the motion.

"So," Megan glanced down at the list and over at him. "What kind of movies do you like?"

"Science Fiction, Action, Comedy, an occasional Drama."

"In that order?" She swallowed her laughter at his concise run-down.

"Yes, in that…oh, you're laughing at me." He frowned, but didn't seem surprised.

Megan laid a hand on his arm. "Not _at_ you; just enjoying your company."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I can't stand non-opinionated people who like anything and everything. No substance to them. And my preferences are Sci-fi, Action, Girl Flicks, and Comedy, but I have a very selective idea of what's comedy and what's just plain stupid. So there are a lot of 'comedy' movies that I just don't like."

Rodney nodded sagely. "Jim Carrey movies – not funny."

"Exactly! And Leslie Neilson."

He nodded in agreement. "Now Bill and Ted…"

"Excellent."

They laughed as they finished another aisle. "My philosophy is enjoy life; do what brings you pleasure as long as no one is hurt."

"Huh. Mine is since I'm smarter, my opinion is the one that counts." He gave her a superior glare then ruined the effect with a self-conscious grin.

Megan gave him contemplative look. "Smarter?"

"Yes."

"Than who?"

"Huh?" Rodney looked at her a little surprised for a second. "Everyone." Rodney pointed at himself. "Certified genius here."

"Modesty suits you." She replied drily.

Rodney looked like he was going to say something caustic then stopped when he saw the twinkle in her eyes and grinned. "Anyone who knows me will tell you I don't have a modest bone in my body."

She laughed. A full throated no holds barred laugh that slid heat through him. They shopped in silence awhile before he began the conversation again.

"Books?"

"I admit to reading purely for fun. Anne McCaffrey, Andre Norton, Mercedes Lackey, C.J. Cheryrhh, romances. "

"Science journals mostly, but I also like a good mystery."

"Really?"

He looked at as though surprised at the question. "Yes."

She silently chuckled and shook her head. "Geek."

"Hedonist." He snapped back without thinking.

She arched an eyebrow and chuckled, leaning against him slightly for a moment. He chuckled and surprised himself by taking a chance and sliding a hand around her waist to her hip drawing her close. She turned and looked up at him; he looked down at her and attraction sizzled between them. "Hedonist, huh?"

"Yes." His jaw jutted defiantly.

"Hmm." Before she could change her mind she reached up and tugged his head down and kissed him soundly. Then she grinned impishly and pushed her cart off.

He caught up with her at the checkout line. He cleared his throat. She glanced back; mischief danced in her eyes. "You are now officially on a five day vacation with a hedonist, Dr. McKay, who intends to enjoy your company to the utmost. So tell me now if you want me to back off."

"To the, umm, utmost?" He choked out; his eyes darkened at the innuendo.

She trailed a hand down his chest to his belt. "Yes." She purred. "Should I back off?" She fingered the belt buckle tugging slightly.

"No…no, no, no, no." He stuttered flushing.

"Excuse me, miss, are you ready to check out?" The cashier called out grinning at the two of them and Megan winked at Rodney and turned forward and began unloading her cart.

Neither said another word until they had paid for the groceries, loaded the car, and were back on the road.

"Megan."

She flicked a glance at him. "Don't overanalyze this Rodney."

"I'm, ah, not. It's just…" he trailed off unsure of how to continue. He stared out the side as she maneuvered through traffic. "Women usually go for John or Ronon."

"John's my cousin."

"And Ronon?"

"Ronon sca…seems too serious."

Megan felt his eyes on her and knew he didn't buy what she said. "I like you. We like the same things and you make me laugh."

"And Ronon is scary." He said it matter-of-factly.

"He's intimidating."

"Yeah, he is, but he's a softy underneath."

She slid an unconvinced look in his direction. "I'll just take your word on it. Besides, you're fun to talk too."

They reached the edge of town and spur of the moment she asked, "Want to drive?"

"You'd let me?!" His face lit up like a kid at Christmas time.

She pulled over and jumped out. In mere moments he was behind the wheel, adjusting the seat and mirrors, and grinning, a face-splitting grin. He eased out onto the road and set a fast, but cautious pace. "She handles like a dream."

"This road goes on for miles and miles through farmland and we have nothing that will spoil in the next hour or so."

Rodney grinned, caressed the leather dashboard, turned up the radio and pushed down the gas pedal. The mustang roared down the road and Megan relaxed in the passenger seat while the wind whipped her hair around and blew all thoughts of the past out of her mind. Eventually, Rodney sighed, slowed down, and turned around

She looked at him and with a soft smile slid across the seat until she was snuggled next to him. His arm went around her shoulders awkwardly. He drove back at a leisurely speed enjoying the feel of Megan snuggled against him chatting about inconsequential things while her hand traced designs on his thigh and made his body tighten and his mind want to disengage.

No sooner did he park the car than a dozen people were there helping unload the sacks. Once inside he headed upstairs.

"Rodney, where are you going?" John called after him having just appeared in the foyer.

"To get a shower." He growled. Soft laughter floated up after him amazingly not embarrassing him, but making his need for a cold shower even more urgent.

After a very cold shower, he came downstairs and joined everyone in the large family room. The adults were scattered around the huge room on sofas, loveseats, and plump chairs. Children could be heard playing outside, laughing and shrieking as they ran around.

"Sorry, Paulie, it's classified." Sheppard was saying as Rodney entered the room. "All I can say is we aren't based in the States."

"I wish I had the sort of job where I could just say 'it's classified' and get out of talking about work." Jordie said sarcastically.

"You wouldn't like our job." Ronon rumbled, looking intimidating.

Rodney took a seat in a chair next to Teyla. He glanced over at Megan and she winked and gave him a saucy grin. Flushing slightly he grinned back.

"Oh really? Why not?"

"People die."

"Ronon." John said warningly.

"What? Not a secret that you're military and do dangerous missions."

John's faced closed up. "No, it's not a secret."

"You've seen people die?" Susie asked.

"Have you killed someone?" Morgan asked at the same time.

A muscle in John's jaw jumped.

"We all have." Rodney snapped to spare John from answering when he saw all too familiar glint of guilt in his eyes. "Not pleasant and no we don't want to appease your morbid curiosity." All eyes turned toward him.

"But aren't you a scientist?" Megan asked confused.

"Yes." Rodney replied bluntly.

Megan saw the shadow of pain, horror, grief, and guilt chase across his eyes. "Helen," Megan turned toward Jordie's wife. "How's the new job going?"

"Great." Helen was glad to get off the subject of death. "its flexible hours so I can be home when the kids get home from school and very family orientated so no problem with doctor visits or teacher conferences."

"And she can work from home via modem if one of the kids gets sick." Jordie added.

"What exactly do you do?" Teyla asked.

"I work for a company that researches and designs playground and gym equipment for schools."

"That sounds fun."

"It is."

"Excuse me," Noreen stood in the doorway. "Dinner is ready."

They all went to the dining room and sat down at the long table. The children Rodney was glad to find out were eating at the picnic tables outside. They continued to chat about everyone's day to day lives and current events during the laid back meal.

Afterward, the ones with small children gathered them up for showers and bedtime while the others divided into various activities. Some went for walks, some the hot tub or the pool and others went for a late ride.

Rodney found himself in the game room with Bennie, Megan, and his team. The band members - Mickie, Julie, and Kat also wandered in. The music system was turned on and the pool table set up.

"C'mon Meg, me and Ronon against you and your choice." John wheedled.

"John, you now I'll just beat your butt."

"Don't be so sure." John said cockily.

Megan looked over at Rodney. He held up a hand, shaking his head. "I can't play well at all. You'd best choose someone else."

"Fine. Kat, come help me teach John and his friend a lesson."

"Glad too."

Rodney leaned against the bar and watched as the game progressed. John and Megan kept trading insults and critiquing each others shots.

"Goodness," Aunt Bennie remarked. "You'd think you two hadn't been separated for seven years the way you're going at each other."

She shook her head. "These two were always so competitive and trading cuts and insults was their version of a conversation."

"We had plenty of conversations that didn't involve insults, Bennie." John defended.

"Really? Refresh my memory then Johnnie."

"When she was eight." John said succinctly with a meaningful look.

"True, true you did help her through a difficult time. You were about the only one that could make her laugh."

"Yes, well, she is all grown now and he's still making me laugh." Megan said triumphantly as she called the pocket and sank the eight ball.

"Jet lag." John said making up an excuse. "In fact," he yawned, "I think I'll go to bed. See you all in the morning.

"I think I'll turn in too." Bennie got to her feet and walked out with John.

Ronon and Teyla looked at each other uncomfortably. They usually hung out with John and at least on Atlantis they knew what they could do and where they could go.

"You two can stay and watch movies or play games." Megan said sitting on the arm of the loveseat. "Or you could go swimming or sit in the hot tub. Go for a walk. Whatever you want. Noreen will fix you breakfast any time tomorrow morning so no rush in getting up. See you tomorrow. Night guys." She waved at the band who was still watching a movie. They waved back as she headed for the door.

Rodney followed her out into the night nervously. She had said she intended to enjoy his company, but he wasn't sure that she hadn't been teasing him. His fears were laid to rest as soon as the door closed behind them.

"Goodnight, Rodney." Teyla's amused voice followed him out and he flushed when he realized she had seen through his exit excuse.

Megan laced her arm through his. "Suffering from jet lag or up for a short walk?"

"I, um, a walk sounds nice." He stumbled over the words as she leaned slightly against him. He couldn't remember the last time a beautiful woman, okay any woman, had made a play for him.

They walked silently around the house, skirting the pool where they could hear some of the older children and adults still goofing around. She guided him down a stone pathway that curved around a high hedge...

"Where are we going?" He asked curiously. "Because as much as I like your company and I do. I really do." he assured her hurriedly. "John wasn't joking about jet lag. You wouldn't believe the time difference. I mean to me it's about three in the morning."

"Not far. My place." Megan answered.

"Your place?" His voice rose slightly.

She smiled in the dark. "Front porch swing. I wouldn't want to take advantage of an exhausted man."

"You wouldn't?" He sounded almost let down. "No, no, of course, you wouldn't."

"No. When I take advantage of you, I want you to be fully rested." She purred as they reached the bungalow. "Sit down, Rodney." She laughed lightly at his totally flustered countenance. "I'll get us something to drink."

She disappeared into the house and he could hear her moving around inside. A moment later music drifted out of the open door then she was back with two glasses of Blue Raspberry Kool-Aid. She handed him a glass and sat next to him on the swing.

"So….genius?"

"Ummm."

"At what?"

"Technically I'm an astrophysicist."

"Technically? So what are you really?" Laughter laced her voice.

He shot her a haughty look. "You're laughing at me. Again."

"You're so tense. Relax. I like a man that can make me laugh." She shifted in the swing, drawing her legs up under her and leaning against him and resting her hand on his thigh.

"Recently I've done a lot of wormhole physics, new technology research, and, um, systems repairs." He informed her sounding somewhat irate and evasive at the same time. His arm slid off the back of the swing and around her shoulders. He glanced down at her not sure what to do. Well, his body knew what it wanted to do, but he was fairly certain she'd hit him if he tried it. On the other hand, though, she was snuggled up against him; her hand lightly stroking his thigh was causing his body to react as though an electrical current was running through it.

"You are thinking way too hard." She murmured looking up at him playfully.

He met her gaze. His eyes widen at the invitation in hers. Taking a deep breath, he leaned forward and kissed her.

With a low moan, she kissed him back. She had wanted to kiss him since the supermarket kiss. Encouraged by her response, he deepened the kiss wrapping his arms around her.

Carefully, she changed position so she could explore his body while continuing to kiss him. She was now laying in the swing supported by his arm. Her body thrummed with pleasure as he very expertly plundered her mouth.

When he finally rose for air, she stared at him breathlessly. "Wow."

His eyes were a midnight blue with desire. He ran a hand up her arm and across her collar bone to where her pulse was beating frantically at the base of her neck. She arched into his touch with a sigh. He leaned forward and began to gently nibble and suck at her lower lip while his hand moved slowly down to cup her breast.

His thumb rubbed her nipple until it was hard and puckered. She ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, tugging him closer still. His hand drifted lower to settle on her waist. His kiss became a nip and a glide across her lips. She was definitely glad she decided as desire thrummed through her, that she had decided to spend time with this man.

They heard her friends coming just in time to straighten up and get their breathing somewhat under control. When Mickie, Julie, and Kat rounded the shrubbery Rodney and Megan were sitting and swinging slightly.

No sooner than they had closed the door behind them than Rodney stood up. "I should go." He pointed vaguely over his shoulder toward the main house. "I should, um, get some sleep."

Megan stood up and tugged him down for another kiss. "Goodnight, Rodney." She turned and went inside. Inside, she melted against the door.

"That good, huh?" Mickie teased and the others chuckled.

Megan just grinned and sauntered off to bed.


	2. Chapter 2 JUNE 11

June 11

Rodney woke up feeling like he had a hangover. His head pounding, stomach nauseous, caffeine deprived and needing a shower. Catching a glimpse in the mirror he decided a shower had to come first. He stumbled down the hall to the shower where he stood, hands braced against the wall, head hanging while the hot water beat the fatigue out of him until he felt semi-human.

He shut off the water and stepped out of the stall and began toweling himself off. That's when his brain kicked in and tossed memories of last night's necking session in front of his bleary eyes. He grinned like a fool at his reflection in the mirror. She was hot! And she was hot for him! No way could he have ever been prepared for that. Hot women did not inform Meredith Rodney McKay to prepare for a hedonistic long weekend with them. It rarely even happened in his fantasies.

A random thought that popped into his head that made his eyes go huge in horror and caused him to drop the towel. _What if Sheppard was 'punking' him? What if this was a huge joke on his favorite geek?_ Rodney's hands trembled from embarrassment and he sank down on the toilet seat trying to think. Not at his usual genius level that would be impossible without food and caffeine, but at least on a normal level.

No, he shook his head, no her reaction last night had been real. You might fake flirt even fake a great kiss, but the way her body had responded. The rapid pulse, the heavy breast and hard nipples - those would be extremely hard, if not impossible, to fake.

He grinned again and got dressed. He - socially inept, geek extreme - was going to have a weekend to remember! Not that anyone on Atlantis would believe him if he told them, which he wouldn't, but no, no one would believe it and he'd only be setting himself up for weeks of ridicule.

He was still grinning like a fool when he opened the door and stopped suddenly at the sight of Teyla leaning against the wall holding two steaming hot cups of coffee.

"Knowing how we felt this morning, I thought it best to get you caffeinated before you had to face a house full of children." She handed the coffee over.

He grunted his thanks and gulped down what he privately considered a miracle cure. Doctors should prescribe the stuff! Tired - coffee; cranky - coffee; headache - lots of coffee.

He finished the cup by the time they reached his door. He handed her the cup and reached for the doorknob wishing for a second cup.

"Rodney," Teyla softly got his attention.

When he looked in her direction, she held out the other cup. "I don't drink coffee."

He took the coffee gratefully. "Thanks, Teyla."

"You're welcome. And, Rodney, more showed up this morning." Teyla actually grimaced.

"What's wrong?" Rodney asked concerned. Teyla's composure rarely slipped.

She looked down the hall. "They are…loud and argumentative. The children," she shook her head slowly. "They are extremely undisciplined."

"Big families are often like that. I guess they think they have to be loud to be heard because there are so many of them."

"And the children?"

It should have been surprising (and it was to strangers) that Ronon and Teyla came to Rodney to explain things instead of Sheppard, but it wasn't to Rodney. Sheppard was an evasive man and any question, no matter how innocuous, got a round about, confusing answer.

"Vacation. Parents let the day-to-day rules lapse when on vacation. During the rest of the year these kids are probably well-behaved hellions."

Teyla nodded at his explanation and headed for the stairs. "Noreen said to tell you she's got your breakfast about ready." She called over her shoulder.

Rodney quickly dressed, downed the second cup of life, and hurried downstairs. He groaned quietly as he entered the downstairs area. People were everywhere. There had to be fifty or sixty people in the house. "Watch it!" He snapped as kids ran past him, bumping into him as they flew past laughing.

The others were still in the dining room waiting for him. He thanked Noreen when she handed him a plate loaded with bacon, eggs, hash browns and sausage. He sat down with his team and began eating without a word.

He looked up surprised when Noreen put a plate of waffles and a pot of coffee on the table by him. "You're wonderful, Noreen." He said with a heartfelt grin. He looked at John. "We have got to take her back with us. This," he waved his fork at his food, "is absolutely heavenly."

"Yeah, Noreen always could cook like nobody else." John smiled at her charmingly.

"You keep that charming smile to yourself, John Sheppard. Gone seven years with hardly a postcard to let Bennie know you're alive. You're lucky I'm feeding you at all."

Ronon laughed at the comical look of dismay of Sheppard's face. "She sounds like my granny."

After Rodney had eaten his fill they all left the dining room. The large house was filled with relatives that kept stopping John to ask about what he was doing now and to fill him in on their lives. Eventually, they made it outside.

People were conversing in small groups all over the lawn and games of horseshoes, volleyball and tetherball were being played. Kids were running around playing tag and hide and seek. Megan though was nowhere in sight.

Several men called out to John and soon he and Teyla were involved in a game of horseshoes.

"Well," Rodney studied Ronon. "Any idea what you want to do?"

Ronon gave him a silent look of disinterest. "I don't know these games." He finally admitted.

"I know the rules if you want to learn." Rodney offered.

"You play these games?" Ronon asked surprised.

"I didn't say that." Rodney retorted. "I said I could explain them to you."

Ronon just looked at him. Could it be that Ronon wanted to play a game with him?

"I do, ah, play tennis. A little, not a pro, but well, not to bad at it."

"Tennis?"

"Yes. It's played on those courts," Rodney pointed, "with racquets and a tennis ball. Come on. The rules aren't difficult and with your eye/hand coordination you will most likely beat me."

Ronon just grinned and followed Rodney out to the courts. It took about fifteen minutes for Ronon to understand the basics of boundaries and scoring. Halfway through the first game he had to admit to himself that as long as they weren't being 'cutthroat' about it Rodney was, in fact, a decent player.

The first game was so close in fact that a clever return volley by Rodney actually put him in the lead. They both stopped and stared at each other. Rodney was actually beating Ronon. Ronon nodded, acknowledging the feat, and they began playing again. Neither noticed their audience until Rodney's desperate lunging backhand sent the ball over the net in an unexpected trajectory and Ronon couldn't reach the ball in time.

"I won!" Rodney crowed. "I actually won!" He quit grinning and glared at Ronon. "You let me win." He accused.

"No," Ronon growled. "I didn't."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Hey, sexy."

They both turned toward the voice and saw Megan sitting on a horse outside the fence. Ronon looked curious and Rodney looked flustered and pleased.

"Meet me at the stables and we'll go celebrate your victory."

"Um, sure. Okay." His mind whirled trying to think of how they would celebrate. Don't expect too much, McKay, he said to himself. She isn't really giving you as heated a look as you think.

She reined the horse toward the stables and as it ambled off Ronon clapped him on the back. "Enjoy your celebration."

Rodney looked up at him. "Yes, yes, I will." He grinned in anticipation.

By the time he got to the stables, Megan had stripped the gear off the horse and was brushing it down. She glanced over at him as he stopped a few feet away with a wary look at the horse.

"I'll be done in a jiff." She leaned over to brush down the hind quarters.

"No hurry," Rodney said huskily as he eyed her tight jean clad bottom.

She shot him an amused look that was full of promise. "First time you beat Ronon?"

"Um, obvious was it?" He gave her a crooked grin.

She finished grooming the horse and led him into a stall. She shut the door and leaned against it weighing her next move carefully. Did she really want to get this man in her bed? He was only here for four days. "Hedonist, huh?"

He swallowed hard. "Yes."

"Come on then." She took his hand and tugged him out of the stables.

"Where, um, where are we going?"

"My place; we both need a shower." 

"Shower?" He squeaked, stopping.

She turned back and pressed against him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him down and kissed him. "Shower," she murmured against his lips then tugged him back in motion.

As they entered the bungalow, she called out, "Hello, anyone home?"

Silence greeted them and she grinned seductively. She led him into the bathroom and tugged his shirt over his head, running her fingers over his chest. Stepping back she pulled her own shirt off, reaching behind her she unclasped her bra and let it fall.

He groaned as she stripped in front of him. She couldn't be serious, but she was. He gently cupped her breasts, rubbing and kneading. She moaned and seemed to melt into his hands.

They kissed feverishly. Her hands fumbled at his waist and he reached down and helped her undo his belt and pants. Then they were kicking off shoes and pants were puddling on the floor.

Pulling away from him, she removed the last scrap of clothing and got in the shower. Bending over, she adjusted the water until it was hot and pounding. She heard him hesitantly enter the stall. Not wanting to give him too much time to think, she pressed her wet body against him and kissed him while letting her hand roam freely over him.

A part of him was definitely not over analyzing the situation as it was currently prodding her in the belly rather urgently. Breaking the kiss, she reached for the body wash and rubbed it across his torso, lathering him up.

Not to be outdone, Rodney was soon gliding soap slicked hands over her as well. She moaned as heat and desire pooled deep inside her. His hands were very dexterous, his fingers firmly tracing her ribs and spine.

She gave him a saucy smirk and wrapped a soapy hand around his throbbing manhood. It had been so long since she had wanted a man like this; so long since she had followed the urges she had as a woman that she was surprising herself. He gasped and his head fell back against the wall with a small thunk. "Oh, that feels…" he swallowed, "so good."

"Just good?" She murmured stepping out of the way of the water stream so the hot water washed the soap off of him. It had been years since she had been intimate with a man and her body was waking up and remembering how much pleasure could be given and received.

"I meant wonderful, great…ahhh….oh….amazing." He stuttered out as she sank to her knees and took him in her mouth. She took him to the very edge only removing her mouth when he ground out 'Megan, I'm going to…' Her hand finished the job and he slumped against the wall spent.

She watched his thoughts flicker over his expressive face. Ecstasy slowly gave way to the realization that he was ignoring her. "Megan, I'm sorry. I didn't…"

She put a finger to his lips. "I consider it a compliment that I was able stop _**you**_ from thinking."

He cupped her face and kissed her, long and slow then trailed kisses down her neck to her breasts. He licked and suckled them until her knees buckled and she clutched him for support. He chuckled as he moved lower and lower until he was the one on his knees.

He slid his tongue over her hot core, dipping and licking as he explored every inch of it then he began flicking the tip of his tongue over her sensitive nub and she cried out as heat spiraled deeper and deeper inside her. She came with a gasping moan.

Instantly, he was on his feet pressing against her as he ravaged her mouth. She returned his kiss just as desperate as he was to taste and feel. Neither of them thinking clearly as desire rushed over them nearly drowning them in its intensity. He reached down and dragged her leg up toward his waist; his erection pressed against her entrance. Just as he was about to thrust into her there was a banging on the bathroom door.

"Hey! Don't use all the hot water. We need showers too." Kat yelled.

Rodney and Megan stared at each other breathing heavily, trembling with need.

"Rodney," she moaned quietly pressing down on his head begging silently for him to make love to her.

His face tight with desire he pushed upward. The head slid into her and they both bit their lips at the exquisite feeling. She had forgotten the intense thrill of being invaded, stretched.

"Hear me?" Kat yelled with another bang.

"Yea…yeah, I hear you." Megan managed to answer shakily.

Rodney blinked. _What was he thinking he was about to have sex with a stranger with no protection._ He slid out and released her leg with a heavy groan. He held her close and leaned his head on his arm braced against the tile. His erection twitched between them. She reached down and wrapped her hand around him. "Megan, you don't have to…ahhh. Okay….okay….maybe you do…."

"This isn't as satisfying." She murmured slipping down in front of him and sucking him into her mouth. "Mmmmm," she swirled around the head. "You taste so good." She slid up and down his shaft a few times and then he was climaxing; muffling his cries against his arm.

She turned and switched off the water. "Now comes the rough part." She grinned cheekily at him.

"They know I'm in here?" He flushed a deep red.

"Oh yeah, Kat banged the door on purpose. She usually sticks her head in and yells at me."

Rodney looked mortified. If Kat had opened the door she would have had a clear view of Rodney having what he just knew would have been the best sex he'd ever had. "Are they going to be embarrassing?"

"Not to you, but after you leave. Yeah."

"Sorry?" He had to ask.

"No," she stepped past him out of the stall. "Just frustrated."

"That I can solve." He pressed her to the wall and kissed her, stroking her heated core until she came apart in his hands.

They quickly got dressed and left the bathroom. Rodney was hoping to exit the house without being seen, but he wasn't that lucky.

"Oh, hello, Dr. McKay." Julie called from the dining room. "Stay for coffee?"

"Julie. Um, no, sorry. Plans. John and…uh…Ronon are…um…waiting. Got to go." He backed to the door and slipped out.

Megan hung her head. "I can't believe you all did that." She snapped heading for the kitchen.

"Us?" Mickie replied. "Since when do you have hot, kinky sex in the shower with someone you just met?"

"When does she have sex with anyone?" Kat asked with a snort.

"Since yesterday." Megan retorted. "Look. I like him a lot." She gestured helplessly. "From the moment I met him I felt an attraction, a pull."

Her three friends looked at each other and then at her. "Who are you and what have you done with our Megan?" Kat asked seriously.

Megan just glared at them and stalked off to her bedroom to change. She came out with several sheets of papers. "Is this the line up for tomorrow night?"

"Yes," Mickie answered. "Just waiting for your final tweak and then we can all run through the music and lyrics just to be sure we have them down."

She curled up in the Papa-san chair and went over the list. She only made a couple of changes to the songs and then shifted the order slightly. That done, they ran through a few of the songs that were relatively new until they were satisfied that they had them down pat.

Noting the time, they made their way back over to the main house to socialize a little and help Noreen and Bennie out in the kitchen.

After he left Megan's Rodney went to his room and pulled out his laptop. He really did not want to run into John or Ronon at the moment since he was sure his traitorous face would reveal that something had happened. He spent the next couple hours going over research notes and diagrams he had brought from Atlantis. The feel of her slick with soap and water and pliant in his embrace kept intruding and wrecking his concentration.

When he came back downstairs people were milling around the house and out back. Several long tables had been set up and were covered with platters cold cuts, deviled eggs, fruit, cold fried chicken, baked beans, potato salad, chips, and drinks. All the dishes were covered to protect against insects he noted happily. He saw chicken salad and then noticed a note taped to the dish 'lemon was used in this' and groaned. _Fine, he could eat other things._

He glanced around and saw people eating, a volleyball game was in progress, some folks were playing horseshoes, some checkers and chess. Kids were running around everywhere. He grimaced and looked around for a familiar face. He saw Ronon and Teyla over by the volleyball net and wandered over to join them.

"Enjoying your selves?" He noticed John and Megan were playing on opposing teams.

"Yes," Teyla smiled softly. "These people are all so friendly."

"We're trying to figure out volleyball." Ronon whispered. "Sheppard tried to explain before he began playing, but…" he shrugged.

"Ah, yes, Sheppard's explanations do leave a lot to be desired." Rodney grinned and nodded slightly at Megan who mouthed 'hey there' and winked at him before returning her attention to the game. "I don't play, but I do know the basics. To serve the ball you stand back there." He pointed to the far corner. "Then you move up inside the line so you even with the other back line of people. When it's your team's time to serve again the person in the front there will go back to serve and everyone rotates."

John was facing her across the net narrowed his eyes and glanced speculatively between her and Rodney. He gave her a questioning look. She just grinned at him and rotated to her new position as server.

"Ah, now we get what they were doing."

"The object is of course to make the other team miss the ball or at least not get it back over the net while keeping it in bounds." He pointed out the chalked boundary lines. "If that happens you earn a point, but only if your team served the ball. You can not hit the ball twice in a row. After you hit it someone has to hit it before you can hit it again."

"So what happens if your team serves and then misses?" Teyla asked.

"Then no one gets points, but the other team gets to serve."

They looked at each other and grinned, wide 'we're going to have so much fun' grins.

Soon the game was over with much good natured ribbing from the winning side. Megan and several others opted out of the next game giving Ronon and Teyla a chance to get in. Megan joined Rodney on the sidelines. "Hungry?"

"Starved. I haven't eaten since breakfast." Now that he thought about it he was getting a little shaky. _How long has it been since something besides a scientific mystery has sidetracked me from eating regularly._

"Well, come on then because I'm starving too." They headed for the tables and grabbed plates. "Oh, hold on," she said. "I've got something stashed in the kitchen for you." She grabbed his hand and dragged him toward the house.

In the kitchen, she searched in the refrigerator until she found what she was looking for. "Ta da!" She presented him with a small bowl of chicken salad that was clearly marked 'Rodney McKay-lemon free'.

"How did you know?"

"John said something earlier about you'd be disappointed that the chicken salad had lemon juice in it. So Noreen made you a batch."

"I'll have to thank her later." Rodney grabbed some bread and made a sandwich then put the remainder back in the refrigerator. They went back outside filled their plates and sat down at one of the tables to eat and watch the games.

The evening passed easily. They laughed and talked, played games, and at times just watched others. There was music and impromptu dancing. Eventually it began to darken. Children started chasing fireflies; people started talking of the swimming pool and the hot tub and watching movies.

"Had enough of the crowd?" Megan asked leaning against the patio wall next to Rodney.

"Hmmm…" He nodded and stifled a yawn. "To me it's," he looked at his watch, "2 am."

"You could always go to bed or," she turned toward him, "you could come star gazing with me."

"Star gazing?"

"Yeah, nothing fancy. I just go up the road a ways. There's an outcropping off the road where you can lay down and watch the night drift by."

"That sounds better than listening to Ronon snore."

Megan laughed. "Let me get a couple things from the bungalow and I'll meet you at the car."

"All right, um, ten minutes?"

"Sure."

When he got to the car she was closing the trunk. Fifteen minutes later they were pulling off the road and she handed him a small cooler while she grabbed a two quilts and two pillows. He raised an inquiring eyebrow. "The ground gets cold and hard and we did get interrupted in the shower."

His eyes widened and his cock hardened. "So we did." He managed to choke out.

He followed her up a little trail that rounded an outcropping effectively hiding them from the road. She spread the quilt and pillows and they lay down and stared silently up into the clear sky. While he was getting settled she slid off her leggings leaving only the mid thigh shirt dress on.

"When I was little I would sneak up to the roof and lay there for hours thinking about how big the universe was and how we couldn't even see it all even with our strongest telescope and I knew in my heart that somewhere out there, there was another little girl on her roof wondering if I existed. And then I grew up and all the facts said we were most likely alone. Whenever I'd begin to believe the facts and not my heart I'd fine a quiet spot and stare up into the night sky until I knew again that that girl existed."

"I doubt we're alone." Rodney said in an odd tone of voice causing Megan to look over at him. "What?" he asked.

"Just the way you said that. Like you know we aren't. And no I'm not going to pursue it even though I want to." She turned back to the sky.

"How did he die?" Rodney asked softly after the silence stretched on for awhile and she knew he was talking about Scott.

"He was a fireman. He called me saying he was headed home from a three day shift and was stopping for gas and a soft drink. Someone held up the gas station while he was there. I lost the man I had loved for six years for $150." Her voice was rough with emotion. _Sixteen years! It shouldn't still hurt, but it did. She didn't want to think of the past tonight. Tonight she wanted to live. _She shoved the memories back where they belonged and turned toward him grinning impishly. "I didn't bring you up here to talk about the past."

Rodney looked a tad bit panicked. Romantic small talk, foreplay, this was when he usually really screwed up with women. "You really want to…I mean with me…because to be honest most women…."

She leaned over and pressed her fingers to his lips. "If you didn't figure it out this afternoon in the shower, I think you are incredibly hot," she murmured and kissed him – softly at first when he held still then when she felt his hand slide up her arm and rest between her shoulder blades she deepened the kiss. With a groan he responded, kissing her back and tugging her down against him. She slid a hand down his shirt and tugged it loose sliding her hand under it to feel heated skin. Impatiently, she tugged the shirt over his head and raked her fingers through the crisp hair on his chest following the trail down to his belt. She shifted against him and he turned on his side tangling their legs.

His hand slid down past the edge of the dress stopping when he met skin instead of leggings. He pulled back and looked at her desire darkening his eyes to a midnight blue when his hand glided up to her hip and he realized she was wearing nothing under the dress. "Megan, um, not that I don't want…cause I do…believe me I really do, but I, ah, don't have…" He came to a stammering stop when she pressed against him, kissing him hard and stroking the very obvious evidence that he wanted to.

"Then it's a very good thing that one of us planned for seduction this evening." She murmured as she pulled a foil package from under the pillow. Then she knelt beside him and pulled her dress up over her head and dropped it on top of the cooler.

For a moment all he could do was stare at her as blood left his head and gathered between his legs then he sat up and gently caressed her. He licked and suckled, and nipped until she moaned his name then he was kicking off shoes while she was undoing his belt. In a few feverish moments he was naked and arching up into the small hand that wrapped around his arousal. "Megan!" he ground out and then gasped and stopped breathing when he heard foil tear and felt the almost forgotten texture of latex being slid over his hot flesh.

She straddled him, in front of his erection, and leaned forward to kiss him hungrily. His hands roamed her body ending up between her thighs testing her readiness. He groaned in her mouth when he felt how slick she was. His hands grasped her hips and urged her back and up. "Rodney," she murmured placing her hands against his hips as he positioned her.

"Hmmm?" he responded distracted by throbbing need and praying she wasn't changing her mind. Oh, that would be his luck now wouldn't it. She's come to her senses and realized she was about to have sex with a total stranger and wants to stop.

"Let me, please. It's, um, been awhile and you're, ah, not small." Megan murmured glad the darkness hid the flush that stained her cheeks.

"Awhile?" His hands stroked her thighs as his erection prodded her opening. Thank goodness she was not saying stop.

"Y…yes." She moaned in a passion filled voice pressing down slightly onto him.

"How long?" He brought her gaze to his. "Megan?"

"Six years."

"Six…oh." His eyes widened and then he grinned. "Not a very good hedonist, are you?" He teased gently.

She chuckled as he drew her lips down to his. "Take your time," he murmured as he kissed her, "but not too much time."

She sat up stroking his chest slowly as she began to lower herself down on him. She felt liquid heat pool deep inside her as his breath hitched and his hands kneaded the quilt.

She pressed down biting her lip as his engorged head stretched her. She moaned when she felt it slide in. His trembling hands stroked her body as he waited for her to move. With a breath she slid half way down and stopped letting her body adjust to the invasion. She felt stretched and filled and wanted oh so much more. She slid up until just the head was inside her. His eyes flicked open and met hers. "Meg." A world of begging went into that one syllable and leaning forward to capture his lips she sank down taking him completely inside of her. A moan ripped from his throat as he bucked upward driving himself even deeper. She gasped with a mixture of pleasure/discomfort and urged him on with little sounds and fluttering movements of her hands over his body.

With a low growl he rolled them over and began thrusting long, hard thrusts as he sought to claim her. She gave herself over to him wrapping her legs and arms around him and whispering, "Oh, yeah, Rodney, make me come. Oh yeah, oh, oh…" She went over the edge gasping, her muscles clenching against him, rippling up and down the length of him.

"Oh yeah, Meg, ahhhh" he cried out as her climax sent him over the edge and he pulsed deep inside her. He rested his forehead against hers as they both sought to bring their breathing back to normal.

"I think I'm going to enjoy being a hedonist with you, Rodney McKay." She purred stroking his back.

With a snort of laughter he rolled off her onto his back tugging her up against his side stroking her lightly. "Absolutely no one who knows me would believe that you just said that."

"No?"

"No."

"Why's that?"

"I'm an arrogant, cynical, sometimes obnoxious, science geek with few social skills and I know it."

"Hmmm. You seem social enough to me." She purred pulling the quilt over them.

He chuckled, a silent little movement. "This is a behavioral aberration believe me." He paused staring at the sky. "Maybe I'm dreaming."

"Dreaming?"

"Yes, we're still on the plane and I'm dreaming because in the real world I always screw it up royally way before now. I really don't know why I haven't made you angry yet."

Megan could sense the hurt in his self-deprecatory tone. "Perhaps," she slid her hand across his ribcage and settled comfortably against him, "you're more at ease because you're on vacation. After the reunion you may never see me again so you don't have to worry about what you say or do with me getting back to your co-workers."

"Maybe." He said quietly as an easy silence enveloped them.

She had almost fallen asleep when he discreetly removed the used condom and then said, "Megan," and she heard the seriousness in his voice and propped her self up on an elbow.

"Four days, Rodney of hedonistic fun and light heartedness. Don't get serious on me when you live in a mysterious somewhere else with practically your entire life shrouded in secrecy." She gave him a mock-stern glare.

He glared back wanting this to be more than just fun and games; wanting to develop something with this amazing woman who not only thought he was interesting instead of irritating but engaged in great sex with him.

She sighed and her hand unconsciously stroked across his ribs and abs. "I worried for three years every time Scott went to work and I knew where he was and what he was doing. You can't tell me where you work or what you do nor can you explain the scars," she traced the one across his forearm, "but I can figure out its dangerous so how much do you think I'd worry about you?"

He just stared at her and she thought he'd argue, but then he sighed and said, "You're right; so four days lots of fun, lots of sex, and no strings."

She grinned and moved her hand lower stroking his manhood. "Talking of lots of sex…" She kissed him thoroughly while stroking him until he moaned and thrust into her hands.

"Aghh…please tell me you have another…"

She chuckled reached over into a small fabric bag he thought was her purse and pulled out several foil packages and let them fall scattered across his stomach. His eyes widened at the implication of all those foil packages.

Much later as they watched stars do a stately march across the sky Megan asked, "How about we continue this in a soft, warm bed?"

"You want me to stay the night?" He asked startled.

"Well, I was thinking of starting the day off right," she grinned impishly as she turned to face him, "but if you don't want to that's fine."

"It's not that I don't want too, but, uh, Ronon will know and then he'll tell John and…"

She slid over on top of him and kissed him. "And I don't care if John knows."

"You don't?" He looked earnestly concerned.

"Nope. Do you? I mean if it's going to cause you problems with him we can be as discreet as you want…" she trailed off and sat back on her heels and reached for her dress.

He sat up wrapping his arms around her. "Sheppard will probably be put out, but I quit letting people being angry with me dictate how I conduct my affairs a long time ago. I mean I'm leaving so it doesn't matter what they think of me, but they're your family and I don't want them to think…" She put fingers on his lips.

"Affairs? You do this often, Dr. McKay?" She murmured against his neck as she nuzzled him planting small kisses down his throat.

"Maybe 'affairs' isn't the right word." He sucked in a deep breath as her tongue traced his ear. "And no, no I don't get to do this often at all."

"Get to?" Megan rubbed against him and felt his reaction and smiled as she trailed small nips and sucks across his collarbone while he patted the ground next to them searchingly.

"Women usually smack me or tell me to get lost long before this point." His hand closed around a foil package which he opened with shaking fingers as she rubbed wet heat hard against velvet steel. He reached between their bodies and sheathed himself and visibly shuddered a moment later when she sank down on him with a sound of pure pleasure.

"They really should give you a chance." She moaned as his manhood hit just the right spot inside her and pleasure spiked through her body.

Eventually they managed to get everything back in the car and get back to the bungalow. Rodney, who was used to women not wanting him to touch them, was enjoying the touching and caressing that made the five minute walk from the car to the bungalow more like fifteen. Knowing that he wasn't going to get slapped and that she was up for just about anything was liberating and he shoved all second thoughts to the back of his mind and acted on his wishes and desires.

He nibbled the back of her neck while she attempted to unlock the door, but the feel of his lips on her skin distracted her and made her totally uncoordinated and she dropped the keys. She bent down to pick them up and felt his fingers lightly trail up the inside of her leg she moaned and placed a hand on the door to steady herself. When those dexterous fingers dipped inside her all coherent thought flew out of her mind and she arched back pushing him deeper inside her. A second hand joined the first on the door when he began rubbing her sensitive nub with his thumb. Heat pooled and tension coiled deep as he wrapped an arm around her to help keep her upright.

She could hear someone muttering incomprehensible nonsense and realized that it was her self just moments before her world shattered into a million pleasurable pieces. Rodney pulled her upright, turned her around, and kissed her smugly while plucking the keys from her nerveless fingers and opened the door. She practically fell inside; his embrace the only thing keeping her from collapsing. Without breaking the kiss, he kicked the door shut and muttered, "which way?"

"Hmmm?"

"Your bed. Which way?" He asked before devouring her mouth again.

With great effort she pulled away from his mouth and grabbing his hand led him down the hall to the second door on the left. She tugged him inside, shut the door, yanked her dress off, and pulled his head down for another searing kiss. With a moderate amount of tugging, pulling, and frustrated words they got him out of his clothes and tumbled into her bed.


	3. Chapter 3 JUNE 12

June 12

The smell of coffee and the sound of low voices woke Megan in the morning. She stretched, sore in all the right places, and snuggled up to Rodney sliding one leg lazily over one of his. Rodney made sleepy sounds and rolled toward her enveloping her in his arms.

"Morning," she murmured against his chest feeling oddly comfortable in his embrace as if she had been waking next to him forever.

"Ungh" he said one hand sliding down her back and across her bottom.

"Coffee?" she asked as she kissed him lightly.

"Always." He replied rolling her onto her back and slipping into her. She opened her eyes lazily to see smiling blue eyes still a little unfocused from sleep inches from hers. "You feel so good." He captured her mouth as he rocked back and forth inside her.

Her legs twined around his hips giving him deeper access and she moaned into his mouth. "Rodney," she grabbed the headboard, "oh, right there. Mmmm."

The sounds of her pleasure heightened his own. They had made love twice more once they'd tumbled into bed and he couldn't believe he had stirred to life again upon waking with her all warm and soft against him, but he had and she had been just as ready for him.

He slid in and out at a leisurely pace resisting the urge to hurry letting desire and pleasure spiral slowly upward. He let her soft words of encouragement bring him closer and closer to the edge. He reached beneath her and shifted their alignment slightly and her gasp almost sent him over the edge.

Her eyes met his; dilated and dark as she neared the edge herself. "Now, Rodney, now." Moaning he kissed her and picked up the pace until she flung her head back with a small cry and came, clenching him tightly and sending him over the edge after her. He came filling her; she felt his seed, hot and thick, fill her. Shocked completely awake they stared at each other, stunned and breathing raggedly, as they realized what they had forgotten.

"Crap." Rodney said elegantly.

She choked and laughed at the look on his face. "I…its okay." She stroked his face gently.

"No, it's not okay and I can't believe you're laughing." He looked and sounded panicked. "I mean, maybe it'll be okay, but how could I have forgotten. I mean it's been awhile, quite awhile actually, since I've …but…crap! After I'm gone if, if we created a baby, contact me and I'll…"

"Rodney," she said softly seeing the absolute panic blossom in his face, "I can't have children anymore."

"You can't?" He searched her face. "You're sure?" She nodded. "Of course you're sure. You wouldn't say you couldn't if you could." He babbled on thinking of her here and him on Atlantis and, he shuddered, children.

She took his face in her hands. "Something went wrong with Bryce. I cannot have kids - no way; no how."

Relief washed across his face. "Oh, that's good." He saw something flicker in the depths of her eyes. "I…not good that something went wrong, but good that we didn't just create….I mean you live here and I'm only here for five days and then it's back to Atla…" He snapped his mouth shut. "This is where I usually get slapped." He eyed her cautiously. "I mean one thing, but say something totally wrong and then the woman gets mad or hurt and then she…"

She finally took pity on him and pulled him down for another kiss. "I want to taste me on you." She whispered wickedly and felt him go hard inside her as what she said registered. She pushed him off her and onto his back. Slowly she kissed her way down his body.

"You're really going to…." She licked the length of him. "oh…ah.. oh yes." She swirled her tongue around the tip and felt his hand tangle into her hair. She slid her mouth over him and said 'mmmm' and he arched off the bed making incoherent sounds. She licked and nipped and suckled until he said hoarsely, "Meg, I'm gonna cu…" She swallowed and hummed and he exploded in her mouth his fingers tightening painfully in her hair for a few seconds before his entire body went limp.

She smiled in satisfaction when he mumbled, "I won't survive four days."

She slid off the bed and into her robe. "I'll bring you coffee. Sugar or cream?"

"Black." She grimaced at him on the way out the door.

She was back in a few minutes with two coffee mugs. Her face flushed a deep rose. "They left a note saying they'd try and save us some breakfast just in case we make it over before lunch."

He flushed when he realized her room mates knew he'd spent the night. They hadn't been exactly quiet. "Shower. Do you mind if I…?"

"No go ahead. In fact," she grinned devilishly at him.

"Oh no, we'll never get to breakfast if we shower together."

"Spoil sport!" And as he crossed the hall she added, "Don't use all the hot water."

Forty minutes later they entered Bennie's spacious dining room to find organized chaos as some people finished and left and others were getting the food together. Mickie, Julie, and Kat passed them with knowing grins making both of them flush. Seeing breakfast was buffet style they got in line and were soon looking for a place to sit.

"Hey, McKay!" John got their attention with a wave and a stern look. McKay looked around for anywhere else to sit, but the room was practically full.

"Chicken," Megan whispered and sauntered over toward John. Her short skirt swishing with every sway of her hips. McKay put his "I don't care what you think' look on and joined her.

"Morning," John said neutrally as they sat down. Ronon just eyed them with silent amusement and Teyla murmured, "Morning Rodney, Megan."

"Morning everyone," She glittered as the morning sun reflected on her jewelry. The silver and turquoise gleaming against the mango colored outfit. Megan smiled at the entire table and gingerly sat down. _Oh yeah she was going to be sore._

"Morning John, Ronon, Teyla" Rodney greeted them nervously as he sat down. _Calling him John is weird especially when he's eyeing me that way. I am definitely in trouble._

"Anything you want to tell me, Rodney?" John leaned back casually his eyes never leaving Rodney's face. He had planned on enjoying messing with Rodney as he and Megan danced around each other this weekend, but he wasn't too thrilled this morning not since Ronon informed him McKay hadn't slept in their room last night. He wasn't sure he liked the idea of Megan and Rodney hooking up.

"Hmmm? What? No, not particularly, Colonel."

John grinned at the 'Colonel' a sure sign of McKay's nervousness. "Wasn't McKay bunked with you, Ronon?"

"Never came in last night." Ronon grunted.

"Get lost, Rodney?" John queried.

"No."

John ate some bacon and continued to look at Rodney expectantly while Rodney ate with single minded concentration determined to ignore John. _They were adults; it was none of his business._

Megan stifled a yawn and asked in an attempt at misdirection, "So what plans do y'all have for today?"

"Oh, a round of golf."

"Horseback riding"

"Tired Megan? Didn't sleep well?" John asked all innocent except for his narrowed eyes.

Megan stared John in the eye over her juice and sat the glass down firmly. Not intimidated in the least, she replied. "Best sleep I've had in quite awhile, Cousin."

Megan smirked impudently; Rodney flushed; John glared; Teyla and Ronon struggled to keep their faces neutral.

John leaned forward. "I can't believe…"

"John, I haven't needed a keeper for many, many years so butt out." Megan snapped.

"You just met and you …you…"

Rodney made a strangled sound and stood up. "Yes! We're adults and we did. Now can you let it go?" He snatched his dishes up and took them into the kitchen and then went upstairs to change clothes.

John stared at Megan in disbelief. "McKay, Megan?"

"We hit it off."

"Apparently." Ronon murmured earning a slight grin and a punch from Teyla and a glare from John.

"Tell me. Do you do this often, Meg?" John asked waspishly.

Megan let out a sigh. "No, John. I don't."

"Look, Megan," John leaned forward worry evident in his face. "Rodney may not show it, but when he decides to care for someone he does it wholeheartedly. He just doesn't jump into bed with virtual strangers. He usually barely manages to have a conversation with a beautiful woman."

"You're worried about him not mad?" Megan asked in surprised revelation leaning back and crossing her arms.

"Oh, I'm mad...and a little worried." John admitted reluctantly.

"He is family." Teyla interjected and Ronon nodded in agreement.

"We set ground rules last night. Four days of fun – no strings attached."

"Yeah, well, Rodney doesn't follow rules much better than I do. And Rodney? He's the last person I would have thought you'd get along with."

"Why's that?"

"He's an astrophysicist. Brainy, not athletic and he's cynical, arrogant…"

"Long winded, pessimistic, whiney..."

"Self-conscious and very guarded, but," Teyla added with a stern look at John and Ronon, "it all covers a very gentle soul that can be easily hurt."

"Tell me given where you all work is more than four days possible?"

"No." John's face went guarded.

"Oh, please, I'm not asking for details." Megan snorted in exasperation. "My point is Rodney _knows_ that fact just as well as you do. Quit mothering."

"She's got a point Sheppard." Ronon said after John glared at Megan for a long moment.

"Fine." John looked over at Ronon. "When Rodney mopes I'm sending him to you." John shoved his chair back and left the room.

"Is he always...?" Megan began to ask.

"About family, yes, he is very protective." Teyla replied seriously before grinning. "He is also careful to hide it from Rodney."

"I was going to say crabby. I know he's protective. He was even as a child."

"Hey, Megan!" Someone yelled across the room.

Megan glanced around, waved and turned back to Ronon and Teyla with a frown. "I don't intend to hurt him. I'll see y'all later." She made her way over to the people who wanted to talk to her then she went to find John.

"Hey, how bout we go for a ride?" She asked when she found him flinging darts into the bulleye of the dart board like it was his mortal enemy.

John studied Megan for a moment then shrugged. "Sure."

"Figured you'd be holed up somewhere with Rodney." John tossed out as they strolled toward the stables.

Megan grinned and shoved John who staggered slightly and smirked at her. "Quit being an ass."

John shot her a dark look.

"You always locked people out John, but you never used to do it to me. "

"It's been seven years. People change."

"So…not you and me against the world, huh?"

John could hear the hurt she was trying valiantly to hide. He remembered telling her that when she was sick. Neither of them had been able to depend on their parents for support or defense growing up. He'd told her she had to get well because it was just the two of them and she couldn't let him face the world alone.

"Sorry. I've been military for so long I forget how to be just John."

"That's why you should come home. Whenever I start to get an inflated ego, Bennie pops it."

John gave her a twisted grimace that she thought was supposed to be a smile. "So where is Rodney?"

"He said something about checking email and whatnot."

"Whatnot…that's definitely Rodney-speak."

They reached the barn and Megan indicated a stall while moving past to get Silent out of her stall. "You remember how to saddle up?"

John gave her a _don't be stupid_ glare and brushed down the gelding he had cross-tied. He slid the saddle pad on then heaved a saddle into place. He cinched it tight, glared at the horse and kneed him roughly to make him exhale yanking the cinch straps before the horse could inhale again.

Once in the saddle he let Megan lead the way back away from the house into the rolling acres of Bennie's estate. They rode in quiet companionship for awhile just letting the peace of the open meadows and the heat of the sun soak into them.

Finally, Megan cut a look in his direction and John knew whatever was on her mind was coming out into the open.

"You look like crap, John."

John's lips thinned and his eyes shuttered.

"Oh no, you don't get to go all remote and stoic on me and don't give me 'it's classified' either."

"Except it is."

Megan pulled to a stop. "Pretend you're writing a letter and telling me everything and then they use that black marker on it. There's still things left to say."

John stared down the hill they were on. The meadow went on a little ways and then there was a large pond and a large copse of birch. It was beautiful and serene and he didn't want to think of people dying and the agony of being fed on or on betrayal.

"What do you want me to say? That I'm sick of the death and killing and the politics and the betrayal and the freaking secrecy." His voice was low and furious and he could hear the shakiness under it all, but this was Megan. Megan who _got _him like no one else except maybe now his team. No, not even his team because he didn't let them know about the screwed up childhood and the abandonment and the bone-deep superstition that people only stayed if you didn't let them know how much you cared.

"If that's making your eyes haunted then yes. We're out here in the middle of nowhere. No one is within miles. I'm not asking you to break confidentiality, but no one is going to see you not be macho."

"It's not about ego." John practically snarled at her and kicked his horse into motion.

Megan sighed and followed as he headed for the pond.

He dismounted and dropped his reins to the ground trusting the horses were trained. He strode to the water's edge and stared out over the calm expanse. Megan joined him silently sitting on the ground and watching him worriedly.

"Remember when I was eight and scared and angry and so sick I just wanted to hide away from the world? I wouldn't eat because I was afraid I'd puke and I'd yell and throw things because I was afraid to admit how afraid I was."

"How could I forget?"

"You'd badger me into spilling my guts even if it meant I'd cry on you and you never scoffed at me or made me feel stupid. And you didn't leave when it got bad."

John sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "It was supposed to be a scientific exploration mission. It's gone so wrong. Allies have tried to kidnap Rodney many times over and tried to kill the rest of us just as often. So many have died – died horribly – and I…I feel the guilt of each life lost."

He bent and picked up a stick and started snapping bits off to throw at the water. "Desperate people using unproven vaccines and half the population dying from it. Relentless enemies that kill for the sake of killing. Egomaniacs that think we're intruders and they should be in charge of the outpost."

He flung the stick out in a upward arch watching until it plunked into the water causing a small splash and multiple ripples that had the water lapping at his boots.

"Then you have the politicians and paper-pushers that want you to follow stupid rules that in no way fit the situation regardless of the fact that following the rules would get us killed. I've been a combat pilot in Afghanistan and I've seen some bad stuff, Meg, but what I've seen and endured in the past five years…" He broke off with a shudder.

He drifted over to sit by her wrapping his arms around his knees and hanging his head in utter weariness. "You know why my entire team got sent on vacation with me? Why we got the week off?"

"Why?" Megan asked softly as her heart ached for him. Where in the world was he stationed that this stuff was going on and not a hint of it was being leaked to the press?

"So we could remember why we're fighting the war we're fighting. So we could remember that not everyone has a hidden agenda and not everyone will knife us in the back at the first opportunity. We'd quit trusting anyone that hadn't been on our base at least two years. Our scientists and doctors wear tac vests and 9mm pistols when they go off base. Rodney carries a P-90 as well and uses it quite well because our team is number one on everyone's hit list and he's the golden prize every megalomaniac wants under their thumb. That scar on his forearm…" He broke off with a hard swallow as memories of the storm and Koyla and Rodney bleeding and looking petrified flashed in his mind.

Megan paled. "John," she breathed out horrified at the picture he painted.

He rubbed his forehead against his arms and rested his chin on them staring at the water, calm once more. "All I wanted to do was fly…soar into the open sky and taste honest joy."

"I know."

He blinked and a tear slipped down his face. "People think I'm too protective of Rodney. He's _died _a couple times, Meg and almost died several more. He's…he's more a brother to me than Dave ever was and I keep having to watch him die. One day…one day our genius doctors won't be able to bring him back and I…I don't know…"

Megan rose to her knees and wrapped her arms around him as the walls crumbled and they were kids again and had no one to confide in and trust in except themselves.

John let the tight control crumble. Megan's arms around him offering him a safe haven for a few moments just like when they were kids and he was being eaten up inside by his mother's death and his father's callous abandonment. He clung to her as he sobbed in a way no one except her and Bennie had ever been allowed to see.

Eventually, John quieted and then huffed 'thanks' embarrassed at _crying like a girl_. Megan ruffled his hair like she'd done to Bryce countless times over the years and rose to her feet to round up the grazing horses.

John knows she's giving him time to gather himself and he appreciates it. Like when the day or week's been especially crappy and Rodney and him sit out of the pier and he says nothing for the first beer as Rodney rants and rambles his panic and desperation out of his system.

They're halfway back to the house when Megan asks, "Why stay then? Why not rotate out and let someone else fight for awhile?"

"Because we're the best. The elite team. More people would die without us there than otherwise so we suck it and drive on."

"Anything I can do to make it easier?"

John looks at her intently and says with all seriousness. "Don't break his heart."

Later, Megan was swimming. Well, swimming might be stretching it. She was lazily floating in the pool occasionally flipping over for a lap or two or to clamber out of the pool to take a dive, but mostly lazily floating. She was too sore to be very active. Feeling someone's eyes upon her she slit open one eye and cast about until her vision landed on Rodney reclining on a lounge chair in the shade his hands idle on his laptop. She thought of what John had told her about where they were station and felt worry worm it's way into her gut.

When he saw her watching him he waved. She waved back flipping over she swam over to the edge and climbed out. She sauntered over to him picking up a towel on the way and drying off as she sat on the lounge chair next to him. She would not do this. She would not care enough about a complete stranger that she let worry eat at her. They had made _rules._

Rodney's eyes traveled over her body before sweeping up to meet her gaze. "Hey." He greeted her casually even as his sea blue eyes darkened.

"Hey yourself." She nodded toward the pool. "Not a swimmer?"

"Not during the heat of the day. Do you know what the sun's rays amplified by the water are doing to your skin? "Wrinkles, sunburn, peeling and itching, cancer. I'll swim in the morning or in the evening." His sharp gaze flickered over her face. "What? What's wrong? What'd I say?"

"Nothing." Megan toweled her hair hiding her face until she got her expression under control. She looked at him. "I've got a couple hours before I need to do a run through on the sets for tonight. Want to get some lunch?"

Rodney just stared at her obstinately. It had taken him awhile as part of the team, but he'd finally picked up how to notice things about people. He had definitely seen _something_ distressing flicker through her eyes. "Look, geek here. I don't always _get_ when I say or do something wrong. Sometimes you have to outright tell me before I get it. So…?"

She smiled softly. "You didn't say or do anything wrong. I…" she almost told him and that shook her. "A memory, that's all."

He looked at her clearly not believing her. She tossed the towel on the chair, reached over and took the laptop and placed it on her chair. She crossed to his chair and straddled him. "I don't want to talk about it. To be honest it's…painful."

He stared at her for several long moments where she thought he was going to push the issue, but then he sighed and slid his hands around her hips and up her back. "Live for today; four days of fun?"

She smiled her gratitude. "Yeah."

He pulled her toward him as he leaned toward her. Their lips met in a gentle kiss that quickly began spiraling into something hotter, more passionate.

He groaned into her mouth. "I could take you right here I want you so badly."

The fingers wrapped around the back of his head clenched in response to his statement. "And you call me a hedonist." She murmured against his lips as she brushed against his swelling desire. He arched slightly and ran a couple fingers under the leg band of her swimsuit delving between her thighs. She sucked in air and turned into liquid heat in his arms. "Rodney," she gasped dropping her head to his shoulder as he stroked her.

"Want me to stop?" His fingers slowed.

"No!"

"Lose control for me." He whispered in her ear as he continued to stroke her while dipping a finger inside her.

"Rodney. Oh….someone might see…ah….oh….oh yeah…." She tossed her head back and cried out as tremors slammed through her.

Rodney watched as she clenched against his fingers; watched the emotions play across her face as she swept over the edge; watched as she went limp sagging against him. She stayed that way for several seconds taking deep ragged breaths while he rubbed her back.

"You, sir, are so going to pay for that." She growled nipping his ear lightly.

"Oh, yeah?" His eyes fluttered and he tilted his head back as she nipped down his neck.

She raised her head and speared him with a heated look. "Yeah." She swooped down and captured his mouth in a hungry kiss waiting for him to give himself over to the kiss before reaching down and sliding her hand in his pants and over him firmly stroking down and up twisting slightly as she reached the tip.

With a moan he wrenched his mouth free and gasped as she worked magic on him. He was limited in his movements since she was sitting on his legs. She angled forward enough to hide the actual view of what was going on from anyone who might wander in that direction. She was also very glad for the huge potted plants that sheltered the pool area from the rest of the house affording some privacy. His eyes lost focused and he murmured something like 'oh yeah baby, oh yeah.'

With a wicked grin Megan removed her hand. "Don't stop!" Rodney yelped as the climax he was near faded slightly.

"Told you you'd pay." She muttered kissing him.

"You…you can't leave me like…" he waggled a hand toward their midriffs.

"Well," she drawled pretending like she was about to stand up. "I could."

He grabbed her waist with a growl of frustration and pulled her down against him. "Do it and I'll absolutely torture you next chance I get."

Her eyes dilated at the images that sentence provoked; his eyes widened and then darkened as he caught her reaction. She unzipped his shorts and freed his manhood. Slowly she caressed his heated flesh before leaning forward and kissing him. Slipping her swimsuit to the side she lowered herself on him. The action so unexpected his breath hitched and he bucked up hard with a needy sound. She rose and sank on him with a slow and steady rhythm that drove him crazy. "Meg." He said her name on an exhale of breath.

"Yes," she murmured raggedly against his lips.

"You feel…"

"You too."

And then they were moving faster and tension was winding tighter and then the world shatter around them leaving them slumped in the chair while the world coalesced around them.

"Now I need a shower and a nap."

"Want company?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, I'd love company." She gently stroked his face before planting a small kiss on his lips then they stood and made their way to her bungalow where they had a quick shower and a short nap.

Rodney woke up to the sound of a woman's voice softly singing. Disoriented, he took in his surroundings. He was in a large canopy bed draped with transparent moss green fabric. Through the gauzy fabric he saw a minimally furnished room with earth-tone walls. _Megan's room. _He sat up and swung his feet to the floor. He blinked and then remembered Megan, the swimming pool and the shower. He pulled on his shorts and t-shirt and wandered out into the front room where she sat curled up in a Papa-san chair, eyes closed, listening to an MP3 player, and softly singing as one foot tapped the air to the beat. He watched her for a moment still stunned that she liked him then with a half-smile he padded over to her and without warning bent down to kiss her.

Her eyes flew open as lips pressed to hers for a moment she went completely still then she realized it was Rodney and surrendered to the kiss and to the second. Finally, she murmured reluctantly, "I have to practice."

He sighed and lifted his head. "I've never wanted someone so insatiably."

She tilted her head a little looked at him flirtatiously. "No strings so no concerns or worries. That's very appealing besides…I'm just hot."

His gaze skimmed her face. "Hmm, yeah," he said, but something flickered deep in his eyes. "I'm going to get some lunch since you have to behave for awhile."

The sexy grin with just a hint of pleading he gave her made her want to forget practice. "Know what? How about you bring your bags over here and I'll fix us some lunch and we can hang out here away from the crowd. I'll practice later."

He swung around and blinked rapidly at her in confusion. "My bags?"

She shrugged. "You are sleeping and showering over here."

His expression cleared and happiness flitted across it. "True, true." It didn't take long for him to toss his things back in his carry on and get back to the bungalow.

She was making a chicken stir-fry when he came in. He leaned against the doorjamb and watched her as she cooked and sang quietly along with the music playing. She looked up and smiled happily at him.

"John introduced me to your mom."

Megan paused her stirring. "What'd you think?"

"She's very flashy. I see where you get your clothing style from."

Megan looked up at him more serious than he had ever seen her. "I'm not like her." She said firmly.

Rodney blinked at her tone. "She the reason we're hanging out over here?"

"And you don't think you're perceptive."

He watched her quietly for several moments waiting for her to talk, but she kept cooking in silence. Finally, he said, "I understand dysfunctional. Believe me."

She sighed. "When mom wasn't flitting from one man to another she was in rehab. She needs someone to handle stressful situations for her."

Rodney heard the bitterness in her voice as she tossed the chopped vegetables in with the chicken.

She took a sip of her soda and leaned back against the counter looking at him. "I spent more time growing up with Aunt Bennie in her home across town than with mom." She studied the floor intently. "I was diagnosed at seven with leukemia. Mom went into rehab and Aunt Bennie took me in. John and Bennie got me through the rough times."

"Leukemia?"

"It's cured." She told him stirring the stir fry.

"But she left you alone to deal with it? At seven?"

"Yeah. Mom's ideal of dealing with stressful situations is to drink them away." Bitterness dripped from her.

Rodney watched as she speared a piece of chicken and tasted it before adding soy sauce with several fierce shakes. "So, never there?"

"No." She checked the rice and turned off the burners and reached for plates.

"When Scott died?"

She froze, hands grasping the plates in the cabinet. "France with whomever her current man was. I had no way of reaching her. It was three months before she surfaced. By that time I had to sell our home and would have been in the streets if Bennie hadn't taken me and Bryce in."

She dished up rice and stir-fry and handed him one of the plates. He watched as she toyed with her food. Finally, she looked up at him. "I'm not saying she doesn't love me. I'm sure she does in her own way, but she's let me down so often that I can't be around her very long."

"I understand. I haven't been home for ten years. Neither of my parents understood their precocious child. Dad tried. He pushed Jeannie and me to do our best. Mom just thought I was being difficult on purpose."

She sighed. "Enough of the memory lane stuff. I want to enjoy the time we have so how about a movie."

"A comedy. Do you have Night at the Museum?"

"Yes, I do. That movie cracks me up."

They settled on the couch, cuddled up together and watched the movie. They laughed until their sides hurt at the antics of Ben Stiller and Owen Wilson.

Regretfully, she had to kick him out afterwards in order to practice for the night. He wandered around until he found Sheppard and Ronon playing darts in the game room while Teyla watched a murder mystery on the big screen T.V. He joined them dropping into a chair near Teyla enjoying the comfortable silence of the team.

Teyla told him of the trip on horseback - the beautiful scenery, the antics of the children, the wildlife she had seen (at this point she asked for specie names), and the exhilaration of galloping across the open farm land. John and Ronon mentioned the highlights of the golf game. Finally, John said with obvious nonchalance, "So, Rodney, how'd you spend your morning?"

"Huh, me? Oh, I, um, I took my laptop to the pool and worked on the specs for the puddle jumper upgrades."

"You took your laptop near water?" Ronon asked in disbelief.

"Specs and upgrades don't usually make you flush, McKay." John drawled taking in the dark shade on his cheeks. He was a little easier about Megan now, but messing with Rodney was habit and knowing Rodney the worry was still there.

"Perhaps," Teyla teased gently, "someone else was at the pool."

"I didn't come in here to be grilled about my personal life by Capt. Kirk and Company." Rodney snapped defensively.

John flushed slightly in anger. "She's my cousin, McKay and you're…"

"Enough Sheppard!" Rodney stood up. "It's okay for you to…to…enjoy women you've just met, but it isn't okay for me?"

"I don't…" John sounded aggrieved.

"Oh, please," Rodney snarled. "The ruler's daughter on M45-987, Chaya, that girl on P49-235, the one on…"

"Sheppard's saying it wrong." Ronon rumbled causing both men to stare at him. "We're worried about you not her."

"Me?" Rodney looked totally confused.

"We do not wish you to get hurt." Teyla added gently. "You," she laid a hand on his arm, "are family – like a brother. We do not want her toying with your affections."

Rodney stared at Teyla then over at Ronon and Sheppard asking with his eyes if she was right. After a small hesitation, John nodded. "She is as flamboyant as you are reclusive; as outgoing as you are reserved and besides, Ronon doesn't want to deal with you crying on his shoulder when we get back."

"I am not going to…" Suddenly Rodney saw the twisted Sheppard logic behind his actions. "A brother, huh?" He crossed his arms and looked smugly at his team.

John looked uncomfortable. "A very annoying brother."

"Oh, look whose talking about being annoying."

They all grinned and Ronon gathered the darts for another game.

Rodney sat on one of the bar stools his thumb rubbing against his hand distractedly until the first round of darts had been thrown then he said, "I understand the situation, John. I mean, even if we wanted more she's here and I'm, well, there."

"So you're good?"

"Yes."

John flicked a look at him before throwing the darts. "Good enough. Going to Santana's tonight?"

"Yes. You?"

"Yeah, Teyla says she wants to party all night." Teyla threw a pillow at John while they all chuckled.

oOo

The band kept watching Megan as she watched the door as they set up for the night. She had left their names along with the gold wristbands that indicated that the band was picking up the tab with Arden at the door. Every time the door opened she glanced that way expectantly only to look away dejectedly.

"He'll be here." Mickie said.

They were practically through the first set of mellow music. People were getting their first drink down; getting the complaints of the day aired. The music was almost lounge music some of it bluesy, some a little mournful, some a little romantic, but all of it soft, slow and easy. Reelin' In The Years, Here Comes That Rainy Day Feeling, Last Night I Didn't Get To Sleep. The reserved table sat empty and the gold bands still graced Arden's podium. _Why did it have to be this weekend? After sixteen years she could still recall the panic when he didn't show up; the sound of his cell phone ringing and ringing until voicemail picked up._

They finished the first set, took a break, and headed back to the stage. Megan looked around and not seeing Rodney yet took a long pull of her drink and sighed. _In her mind she heard the ominous sound of the_ _doorbell, the cops on the stoop, the disbelief. _

"He'll be here." Julie said.

"Maybe. He's a scientist. This may not be his thing." Megan tried to sound as if it didn't matter one way or the other. _She could still recall –huh-she could still feel the world shattering grief, still see the surreal scene as firemen passed her in formation, still hear the rain falling on black umbrellas and mingling with tears that never seemed to stop._

She started her second drink. They started the second set. This one was a mixture of alternative, pop rock, and old rock. The crowd started energizing; a few couples started filling up the dance floor; the noise level rose as everyone's mood did. Halfway through the set she finished off her drink and waved the glass at Mannie behind the bar and saw him nod. She finished the next song and turned to get the new drink from Mannie when Kat muttered, "He's here."

Megan whirled around searching the entrance. Of course, the first one she saw was Ronon, head and shoulders above the crowd and then she saw Rodney next to him. Their gazes connected and he gave her a shy smile and lifted his hand mouthing 'hey.' She couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face as she raised a hand in return then the next song started and she had to focus on lyrics instead of blue eyes.

When the set was over she made her way over to their table plopping down in the chair next to him. "You're late." She slid a hand across his thigh and leaned in for a light kiss.

"Sheppard couldn't get his hair right." Rodney replied surprised at her public display of affection and trying hard not to obviously respond to the hand that had slid perilously close to his crotch.

John glared at him, but his eyes danced. "I was done before Teyla."

Teyla flushed when everyone chuckled. "I was not sure what one wore to a place like this."

"What's with the gold bands?" Ronon asked fingering the stretchy band curiously.

"It means you are here as guests of the band." Megan replied. "And that means," she added seeing the next question forming, "that your drinks and eats are on us."

"You may regret that offer. You have no clue how much Ronon and Rodney can eat." John smirked at their denials.

"Megan," Kat called waving her back to the stage.

"Coming." Megan turned back to them. "Gotta go. This set is country, the next a crazy mixture, and then the last mellows out. She jumped up planted another quick kiss on Rodney and hurried back to the stage.

She started the third set with "Would You Go With Me" took a sip of her drink and slid into "Bring On The Rain". Glancing over at the table she saw Ronon and Rodney were indeed eating while to her surprise John had Teyla on the dance floor teaching her to two-step with a lot of laughter.

They missed a step and John murmured something and Teyla burst out laughing as John swept her back into the rhythm of the song. When she started "Redneck Woman" and everyone began a line dance John and Teyla retreated to the table. Teyla tried to get Ronon and then even Rodney on the floor for "Before He Cheats", but neither would venture out. Ronon just gave a short 'no' and went on eating; Rodney got flustered and Megan grinned to see his mouth and hands going. Teyla got John out for the last song of the set – "What I Did Last Night".

Megan signaled for a refill and headed over to the table slipping in next to Rodney and listening to the friendly banter of the team. Even Rodney was relaxed and laughing and joking very clearly at ease within the group. He slid an arm around her and without thinking she relaxed into him. "Having fun?" she asked.

"Yes. More than I thought I would."

"Rodney!"

"McKay!"

"What?"

"Nothing; ignore them. I love that you say what you think."

They all stared at her in disbelief even Rodney. "How many drinks have you had?" John drawled looking at her askance.

She laughed. "I gotta get back for the next set. It's a lot of dance mix, alternative type music that anyone" she looked pointedly at Ronon and Rodney, "can move to."

She tossed off her fourth drink and felt the memories fade into numbness as she started the next set full of fast, upbeat songs that had practically the whole crowd on the dance floor. _I don't want to think of Scott tonight; I want to focus on Rodney. _Another drink slid into her hand and she managed to finish it as she ended the last song of the set.

She talked Julie into taking the first couple songs of the next set so she could dance with Rodney. They made their way over to the table stopping along the way to talk to regulars. No sooner had she sat down than Mannie had another drink in front of her. She reached for it only to find Rodney grabbing her hand. "Let go, Rodney." She said quietly holding his gaze. _Tonight she wanted to be numb. Was that too much to ask? To be numb so she didn't cry in front of this man._

He tilted his head stubbornly. She had practically weaved her way over and nearly missed the chair when she sat down. "Are you driving?"

"No, I'm not; now let go." She tugged her hand free.

"Your mustang is outside." He accused waving a hand toward the parking lot.

"I'm not driving, Rodney!" She snarled as she reached for the glass, but he blocked her. "Would you stop? You aren't my keeper!"

"Is this," he waved at the glass, "normal? You've had three since we've been here. How many, Meg?

"Five." She spat defiantly reaching for the glass again.

He blocked her again. "So this is six. Do this often Meg?" He snapped the question out pugnaciously.

The table went quiet as she glared at him. "No." she hissed yanking her arm free and feeling tears prick her eyes. _Only on the night Scott died; only when the past threatens to drown me._

He took the drink and slid it over in front of Ronon with a look that had Ronon nodding grimly. His team sat quietly watching this new side of Rodney. They usually saw him being shot down not actually being _with _someone and it was interesting to see the difference; to see Rodney openly caring for someone.

"You don't control me, Rodney McKay." Her vision blurred with unshed tears; gods she didn't want to feel tonight!

"No, I don't and don't want to, but I don't want you falling down drunk either. Ruins my plans for later."

Megan stared at him emotions racing through her: anger at his high-handed attitude, fear of the memories, amazed that he cared, and curiosity about his plans. She looked down at the table swallowing hard. "Fine, dance with me and I'll not drink anymore tonight." She responded challengingly.

Thrown by her capitulation and her request Rodney looked around for help, but didn't find any. "I don't dance," he stuttered, "and you've had enough regardless."

"No, believe me I haven't." She snapped. "Not tonight." She muttered then she sighed and leaned toward him her lips brushing his ear as she whispered, "Dance a couple slow songs with me and I'll show my appreciation when we get home." She whispered what she'd do to him when they were alone.

"Ah, crap," John hissed as he realized what today was. He remembered being called into his CO's office and being told of Scott's death and that his Aunt Bennie was begging him to come home for his friend's funeral. He still recalled the shell-shocked look in Megan's eyes and the numb way she just let him and Bennie maneuver her where they needed her to go. The sound of her heartrending weeping in the night when she thought everyone was asleep had him wrapping her in his embrace and crying with her.

Rodney glanced questioning at John before turning to stare suspiciously at her capitulation when John just shuttered his eyes. Rodney flushed when he saw the passion in her eyes. "I, um, I'm not very good at…"

"Don't care." She tugged him to his feet as the rest of the band headed back on stage and started a slow song. She cajoled him onto the floor slipping into his embrace with a sigh. "I just wanted to be this close; wanted to feel your heat." She murmured against his chest as they swayed to the music. "I talked them into giving me two songs with you and then I have to do the rest of the set."

His arms tightened around her. No one had ever said things to him that she did even the girlfriends that he did actually have in the past never made him feel this wanted; this needed. Megan practically purred against him as they moved around the floor sensually shifting until his body felt aflame and he had to wonder how he was going to get seated again without embarrassing himself.

In an attempt to distract he asked her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." The hand around his neck stroked rhythmically.

He snorted in disbelief. "You're trying to drown it awfully hard for it to be 'nothing.'"

She tilted her head back to look at him. "Just…don't push. Please, Rodney, I…not here at least."

He studied her face. There was a sorrow in her eyes that spoke of a deep hurt. He pulled her back to his chest. "Okay, not here."

They moved in silence through the end of the second song. He felt more than heard her sigh as she stepped away. His hand moved to caress her face almost on its own and before he could second guess himself he leaned forward and kissed her. A 'ahem' from the stage mic made them jump and flushing slightly Megan turned and made her way up to finish the night. She belted out "Sugar Shack" and "Black Horse and The Cherry Tree" and finished with "Wasted" shaking her head in the negative when Mannie offered her another drink.

"You've been holding out on us, Casanova." John drawled when Rodney sat down.

"No one ever believes me when I say I know what to do on a date." Rodney humphed and then glared at Teyla and Ronon when they choked on their drinks. He transferred his glare to John. "And don't think I don't know that you know what's going on with her."

"Not my place to say, McKay."

Rodney started to harrange him, but then took note of the grief in John's eyes and let it go. Megan would tell him when and if she wanted him to know. It wasn't as if they were in a relationship. He certainly wasn't unloading dark secrets on her.

The bar called 'last call'; the band finished the last set; people started making their way out and the band started packing up. John, Teyla, Ronon, and Rodney waited for them. When they had finished packing the band joined them.

"We're going to get something to eat. Want to go with?" Mickie asked.

"Sure." John replied. "I could use some coffee."

"IHOP"

John grinned. "Oh yeah – waffles!"

Megan weaved a little and leaned against Rodney. "I think I'll just go home. If," she slid down to his lap and dropped her head on his shoulder, "someone will take me."

Rodney frowned and looked put out about missing IHOP waffles, but his eyes glowed as he demanded the keys. Megan dug the keys out of her pants pocket and handed them over snuggling against his neck. Ignoring the looks from his friends, Rodney got her on her feet and headed out.

They got to the mustang and he leaned her against it to unlock the door, but she slid her arms around his neck and kissed him hard and hungrily. Her hands slid down to his waist and tugged him closer. "I want you now – here." She murmured against his mouth.

He groaned as his jeans tightened uncomfortably. She wrapped her legs around his waist and slid her hands under his shirt stroking his back. Rodney gave up getting the door open before his mind disengaged. He lifted her over the frame pulling her hands out from his shirt so she could slide down into the seat. He dragged his mouth from hers and hurried around to the driver's side.

At his promptings, she helped guide him out of town with slurred directions and floppy hand waves. When they were on the country road she leaned her head back and let the wind whip around her as she gazed up at the stars. Rodney glanced over and saw the pensive look, but decided to bide his time. Granted he had only known her three days, but he was inclined to believe that she did not resort to strong drink often not the way she reacted to the few drinks she had.

The mustang silently glided into the parking spot and Rodney turned off the ignition. Jumping from the car he ran to the bungalow and unlocked the door before returning for Megan. She was already out of the car one hand casually on the hood. Rodney looked pointedly at the attempt to support herself inconspicuously. He smirked. "You are so wasted."

"Am not; just…tired." Megan muttered leaning against the car.

"Then, by all means, walk yourself to the door." Rodney stepped aside and waved toward the open door.

Megan gave him a narrowed eyed stare before straightening up. "Fine, I will." With obvious effort she started toward the door weaving a little to Rodney's amusement then she stumbled and he had an arm around her in an instant. With a low curse, he guided her through the living room, kicking the door shut behind them, and into her room. He sat her on the bed and removed her shoes and pants and tried to get her under the covers.

"Noooo, I made you a deal, Dr. McKay." She slid a hand under his shirt and grinned when his breath caught. "You dance with me and I," she scraped nipples on her way down to his waistband, "do naughty things to you."

"And I'd love for you to do those things." Rodney moaned as she unsnapped his jeans and slid the zipper down. "You need to sleep." He reached for her hand, but wasn't quick enough. Her delicate fingers wrapped around his manhood and instead of removing her hand he tightened her grip and thrust. "Megan," he moaned.

"I intend to sleep…later." She dipped forward and raked her teeth across the tip. Rodney gave up the fight with a strangled groan, kicked off his shoes and jerked his pants down as far as he could.

Unwillingly to let go of him Megan slid to her knees on the floor capturing him in her mouth as he bent to remove his pants. She heard him gasp as he placed both hands on the mattress and murmured, 'oh yeah, yeah' . He managed to remove his shirt and reached for hers. He tugged it up as far as possible then she released him long enough for him to toss the shirt aside then she nipped and sucked along his length. She kneaded the heavy sacs and felt him begin to tremble. She sucked on a finger slicking it inside her mouth then without warning him she engulfed him and slid her finger inside him at the same time with a surprised shout he came hard. He took a trembling step to the bed and collapsed on his back. With a satisfied smirk she slid up his body and kissed him.

When he could breathe again he asked "Where did you learn to do that?" stunned at the intensity of his climax.

"From erotic books actually." Megan admitted sheepishly as she kissed along his jaw.

He propped himself up on an elbow and smiled down at her caressing her slowly watching how she responded to his touch. "Anymore surprises?" he asked somewhat hopefully.

"I'm full of surprises, Dr. McKay." She grinned mischievously and he felt his body respond, but first he wanted hear her make the same breathless little noises she had last night.

He took his time kissing, nipping, licking, sucking, stroking he gently made love to her body from her delicate jaw line to the inside of her thighs. He assiduously covered every inch of bare skin except where she wanted him to touch her the most. It wasn't long before she was writhing beneath him begging him for release. A low, throaty chuckle was the only warning she had before he placed his mouth on her sucking firmly while stroking her with his tongue. She cried out incoherently as her world shattered. She had never felt anything so intensely pleasurable in her life.

They eventually got themselves under the covers. She lay with her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat slowly return to normal as his hand stroked up and down her back. She loved the way it felt just laying here with him. No pressing need to talk; no awkward moment. Tired and sated she was content to feather a hand across his rib cage then she traced the scar across his forearm she wondered how an astrophysicist got wounded like that. And the scar on his forehead and the one on his buttock were just as puzzling, but she knew the answers were locked behind the 'classified' status and so she didn't ask because she didn't want him to have to lie to her.

"Are you ready to tell me?" He asked softly.

"Rodney…" He heard her reluctance.

"Just tell me, Meg." He said with a hint of frustration.

She rose up on an elbow and looked down at him and gave a sigh. "It's the night Scott died."

His eyes widened. "Crap. Meg, I'm sorry. I…"

She placed a finger over his mouth. "It's not that I didn't want you to know it just felt wrong to talk about Scott and then…" she waved at them in bed.

"Hmmm." He nodded. "It does put a damper on things." He smiled understandingly at her. "Come here." He pulled her down on his chest and held her close. "I'll understand if you want to talk about him." He said hesitantly not sure if it was the right thing to say.

"He's the only man I ever loved." She murmured softly stroking his chest lightly. "High school sweethearts, married right out of school; we thought we had a lifetime together. We'd joke about rocking chairs and connecting rooms in a nursing home."

She felt his chest heave with silent laughter. "I can see you in a nursing home still wearing tie-dyed outfits."

Megan smiled, a sad little smile. "Don't forget blasting hard rock."

"Umm, and organizing sing-a-longs and conga lines."

He felt her slight smile as her hand slowed to a stop and her breathing evened out. Rodney tugged the covers a little higher and feeling more content than he could ever remember he followed her into slumber.


	4. Chapter 4 JUNE 13

June 13

They slept in until after noon since they didn't get to sleep until about six in the morning. What finally woke them up was a banging on the door.

"Come on, sleepy heads, wake up!" John was shouting.

Megan stumbled to the door and flung it open. "Stop banging and shouting." She snarled shading her eyes from the sun. She turned and walked back toward the kitchen mumbling about coffee and Advil and morning people.

John, Ronon, and Teyla followed her into the kitchen. John yelled "Get up, McKay" as he passed the bedroom door. He smirked at the 'bite me, Sheppard' that floated down the hall. "Technically, it isn't morning. It's one o'clock."

"And we didn't get to sleep until after six."

"Not my fault."

Megan glared at him. "What do you want, John?" She finished prepping the coffee maker and flipped it on. She leaned against the counter rubbing her forehead.

"We're going to the amusement park and we came to kidnap you and Rodney."

"Amusement park, Sheppard?" Rodney queried in disbelief as he shuffled into the kitchen in nothing but grey sweat pants and placed Advil in Megan's hand before popping a couple himself.

Ronon and Teyla looked at him askance. Rodney never showed skin, in fact, he usually wore several layers of clothes.

"Yeah, Ferris Wheels and Roller Coasters, Rodney. Do you know how long it's been?" John bounced back and forth on his heels and toes.

Rodney glared at him.

"Don't be a spoilsport, McKay." Ronon rumbled.

Rodney shook his head in disbelief as he reached into a cupboard for two coffee cups and poured coffee. He and Megan both sighed as they drank which earned them laughter from the others. "Fine, let me get a quick shower and I'll go, but only because I want to see those two on a roller coaster with loops." He grinned evilly as he passed them.

"We are at times upside down in the puddle…" Teyla broke off glancing at Megan who lifted an eyebrow and started some bacon and eggs.

"No inertial dampeners." Rodney replied cryptically as he disappeared down the hallway.

Moments later the water turned on in the bathroom. Megan, finishing her coffee, woke up enough to be somewhat gracious. "There's more coffee and there's juice in the frig if anyone wants anything." She slowly left the kitchen still holding her forehead to minimize jarring. "Don't let it burn." She poked John in the shoulder as she passed. He frowned, but moved toward the stove.

The rest of the band wandered into the kitchen searching for breakfast. "Hey, morning." Mickie greeted them. The most they got from Julie and Kat were waves. They all looked back through the doorway and chuckled when they heard a surprised squawk that was abruptly cut off.

"There is fresh coffee." Teyla waved toward the pot determined not to acknowledge what was apparently going on in the depths of the house. Some things were better off not visualized.

With a sigh of gratitude they all grabbed a cup.

"Anyone want to join us at the amusement park?" John asked and got three negative head shakes.

Fifteen minutes later Rodney and Megan reappeared both freshly showered and dressed for a day riding rides and walking around. They quickly ate and headed toward the door. When they got outside they realized several groups were going as well so they piled into the car Bennie allowed John to drive and followed the caravan to the amusement park.

The rest of the afternoon and early evening was spent riding a myriad of rides including the Ferris wheel which Teyla enjoyed, but Ronon found boring, several roller coasters (the loops leaving Ronon and Teyla both a little green at first), the Materhorn, the Scrambler, the Zipper, the Octopus, the Pirate ship, the Tower, and the Flume log. They ate cotton candy and candy apples and funnel cakes.

They played games of skill until they couldn't carry any more prizes since Ronon never seemed to miss. They wandered through the house of mirrors and the fun house where Rodney got caught kissing Megan (on the sliding floor while they both laughed and tried to maintain their balance) and teased mercilessly for a short time afterwards.

They returned to Bennies worn out, but in good spirits. Megan mentioned the pool; Rodney and John mentioned the hot tub. The five of them spent the remainder of the evening talking in the hot tub with intermittent trips to the pool. Other relatives came, stayed awhile, and wandered off. Jenny showed up and slid into the tub next to Ronon. He grunted hello and placed a drink in her hand.

"When did this happen? Where's Brett?" Megan looked at them in surprise.

"While you were too busy to notice." John drawled.

"He hit her. I convinced him to leave." Ronon growled.

"He hit you!" Megan straightened up shocked.

Jenny flushed. "He smacked me."

"Hard." Ronon added. "I told him if he ever laid another hand on her I'd snap him two." He grinned ferociously.

"So he just left?"

"Ran; didn't even pack." John grinned like a doting parent.

"And when you're gone? Who's going to protect her then?" Rodney asked curtly.

Ronon shrugged. "I can come back."

"Hmmm, yes, we are just a hop, skip, and jump away, aren't we?" He snapped.

"Rodney…" John drawled warningly while Ronon just looked at him in surprise. McKay didn't argue with him. McKay usually retreated when face to face with Ronon.

Rodney met his stare for a long moment then abruptly heaved himself to his feet. "I'm going to bed."

Megan looked questioningly at the rest of his team and only got silence. With a

sigh she left the tub and went after Rodney. She found him on her front porch swing. "What was that about?" she asked quietly sitting next to him.

He sat there quietly staring at the porch for so long she thought he wasn't going to answer. "I tried to keep it in the light hearted fun category I really did." He shifted to look at her. "I don't want to just walk away tomorrow and let that be that. I want to know you." He traced her jaw. "I want to discover your bad characteristics and how you react when you're angry or sad. I want to gain access to your secrets and fears and tell you mine. I want to fight and make up."

She stared into his expressive blue eyes and thought she'd drown in the emotion she saw there. She blinked and felt her cheeks become wet. "Oh, don't," he wiped the tears away. "I didn't mean to…"

She shut him up with a gentle kiss. "I want the impossible too, Rodney. I guess neither of us is any good at following the rules. I'd like the chance to see the arrogant, short-tempered, offensive chief scientist that I've heard about. I'd like to argue over movies and where to eat. To ask about these scars and get answers." She traced the one on his forearm and across his forehead. "I'd like to discover so much about you."

He pulled her into his lap and she put her head on his shoulder and let the quiet night surround them. "I could email you and I do have vacation, a lot of vacation." He smiled self-consciously. "Workaholic; there now you know a little more."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm usually an insomniac as well. You can find me in the lab at two, three in the morning sometimes. Hardly ever take a day off unless forced to. This," he waved a hand around, "ordered to take a few days."

She chuckled. "I meant the emailing and future vacations."

"Oh, well, yes, I just have to be vague about some things and vacation schedules are really erratic."

"Vague is okay." She murmured placing tiny kisses down his neck. He groaned when she trailed a fingertip down his chest. "Be vague. Tell me you can't tell me; tell me you don't want to tell me; just don't make up stuff or lie to me."

"I can do that." He growled "I want to feel you," frustrated at the way her one piece fit snugly.

She hopped to her feet and tugged him up after her. "Remember the question about surprises?" He nodded. "The band is shacking up at Bennie's tonight so we don't have to be quiet and," she pulled him into the living room, "we don't have to confine ourselves to the bedroom."

He turned to lock the door and when he turned back around his eyes darkened immediately with desire as he took in the sight of her standing completely nude before him. She paced toward him slowly. She tugged his swim shorts down careful not to touch him although she let her warm breath gust over him making him twitch. She planted kisses along his inner thighs and across his lower abdomen the tip of her breast barely making contact with his flesh. He sucked in a breath and hauled her to her feet kissing her hard and hungrily. She kissed him back just as desperately. She broke away and pushed him onto the sofa. Without preamble she straddled him and sank down on him while swooping down to capture his mouth with hers. Passion built quickly and soon they were both crying out with release.

He kissed her jaw line, nipped her ear causing her to shudder then trailed kisses down her neck and across her collar bone. She moaned, rubbing against him and clenching around him causing him to stir to life again. His hands cupped her buttocks holding her still as he rocked inside her. She gasped and tossed her head back holding onto his shoulders for balance. "Rodney," she moaned and jerked when he sucked a nipple into his mouth. His hands smoothed up her back pulling her closer as he shifted to the other nipple. She struggled to postpone the climax she felt coming wanting to enjoy the sensations he elicited in her as long as possible. He slid a hand between them and rubbed her sensitive nub and she exploded taking him along with her.

After several minutes she slid off his lap and sauntered into the kitchen. She had just finished a drink of water when she felt his hands caressing her waist and hips with a sigh she leaned back against his solid warmth. His fingers explored her dips and curves, stroking her ribcage and the underneath of her breasts. She raised her arms over her head and tugged his head down turning slightly to kiss him. He nuzzled her neck and sprinkled tiny kisses across her shoulders while he plucked her pebbled nipples.

His manhood nudged the small of her back and she felt liquid heat between her thighs. She turned in his arms pressing against him. He lifted her to the counter, stepping between her legs, stroking her, and murmuring encouragement as her head fell back against the cabinets and her body arched in pleasure.

She cried out, short pants of passion, as he played her body expertly. Wanting to feel connected to him she wrapped her legs around his waist and leaned forward wrapping her arms around his neck. "Kitchen table," she gasped. "Now."

She slid off the counter impaling herself on him with a moan of ecstasy. He supported with one hand on her back and one under her firm bottom. Somehow, they made it to the table without running into the doorjamb or falling. When she felt the table beneath her she laid back keeping her legs wrapped around him.

Rodney drank in the sight of Megan spread before him watching him with passion darkened eyes, her lips parted in pleasure, her chest rising and falling with each deep breath she took. She moved impatiently, clenching and releasing him making him groan. He leaned forward to stroke his hands down her satiny skin and she arched into his touch purring with pleasure. His hands trailed across her memorizing the way she felt. He ran a finger across her distended nub and she inhaled sharply and bucked driving him deep inside her.

She bit her lower lip her eyes never leaving his face letting him take her where he wanted them to go. He held her still while he continued a slow sensual stroking. She didn't fight the sensations that swamped her, but tried to move to the rhythm that he created. When he finally allowed her to move she bucked against him reaching for the rapture she knew was right out of reach. Her motions took him in and out of her tight sheath making his breath catching occasionally as bliss spread through him.

Finally, he grasped her hips and began a long, savage stroke that drove her closer and closer to the pinnacle that he kept just out of her reach.

"Rodney, please," she moaned trying to quicken the pace, but he held her to the pace he set wanting to extend the pleasure as long as possible.

"We have all night," he murmured thrusting into her loving the way she responded to him. Spread out of the table, held still by his hands on her hips all she could do was thrash her head and moan and cry out as wave after wave of incredible pleasure cascaded through her.

He had only a second to wonder about the glint that appeared in her eyes before her hands began cupping and kneading her breast. "Like watching me touch myself?" she asked softly.

"Yeah."

She smiled a seductive smile full of feminine power then one of her hands ghosted over her torso, ruffling through the damp hair before dipping down. She began stroking herself in sync with his thrusts. His gaze was captured. With a growl he picked up the pace watching as her hand moved across her flesh quicker and quicker as he thrust faster and harder grinding his hips against hers as the heat they created flamed up and out of control until they were both crying out incoherently and then she was clenching his shaft impossibly tight; shuddering ripples moved up and down his length as she arched and her legs drew him even deeper inside her until he found release. A hot, forceful eruption that had him seeing explosions of light then the room went gray and he gasped for air as he slumped forward catching his weight on his arms as his lungs took in gulps of oxygen.

"If I ever…get you…into the bedroom," she gasped for breath, "I've got a surprise…that I…picked up yesterday."

He raised his head to look at her. "You're going to kill me tonight, aren't you?"

She chuckled and rubbed her hands up and down his arms. With a groan he pulled her upright kissing her before stepping back pulling her to her feet. She leaned against him feeling his heart still hammering in his chest. When she finally felt her legs would hold her she moved toward her room beckoning him to follow her.

Megan stood in the shadows with her hands behind her back. He looked at her questioningly, but she just motioned to the bed. He tried to look behind her, but she turned slightly and smiled seductively. "Trust me, McKay." She murmured huskily.

To his immense surprise he began to stir again just listening to her. He sprawled across the bed on his back and look up at her waiting for her to make the next move. He didn't have long to wait. "Close your eyes," she purred.

He snapped his eyes shut and held his breath. In the silence he heard the faint snap of a top opening, and then he felt warm oil being slicked over his manhood. He arched into her hand in response. She chuckled, a low and sexy sound, right before she licked him. A spasm wracked his body as her tongue glided from the base of his shaft to the tip of his head then swirled around him dipping into the tiny slit. He wouldn't last very long at this rate he thought and apparently she agreed because the next thing he felt was a ring encircling him ensuring that he went the distance.

His eyes popped open and he propped himself up on his elbows staring at the ring circling his shaft then raised his gaze to hers. She smiled like a vixen as she licked and sucked the flavored oil off of him. Several times his head fell backward as his body climaxed, but still he stayed hard and she continued to lathe him. When he lay there trembling murmuring 'ohmanohmanohman,' she crawled up his body and positioned herself over him letting him just slightly penetrate her. "You want mercy," she whispered against his mouth, "or are you still game?"

His eyes fluttered open, dark and dilated with passion, he shook with the intense need for physical relief. This was his last night with this amazing person and although his body cried for release he did not want it to end. Whatever fantasy she had cooked up for this last, memorable night he wanted to see it through. "Game," he answered hoarsely and was rewarded with a brilliant smile as she sank down on him. He groaned and bucked hard in her eliciting a groan of pleasure from her and then she began rocking and grinding until she came, arching her back and pressing down on him as her body clenched tightly on his throbbing manhood. She collapsed on top of him panting and limp.

A moment later she stirred, moving off him she murmured in his ear, "Taste me." His eyes flickered open and he turned his head to look at her. "Send me over the edge with that fantastic mouth and then I'll let you remove the ring."

His eyes blazed as he covered her. He kissed her with all pent up frustration he was feeling and then moved down her body. Now it was his time to torture her a little. He planted tiny kisses everywhere except her center until she was wriggling underneath him moaning his name then and only then did he sweep his tongue across her. He growled his victory as she bucked under him crying out in pleasure. He teased her with lazy swirls mixed with short quick flicks slowly bringing her closer and closer, but never letting her over the edge. He teased and tormented until she was incoherent, thrashing her head on the pillow while her hands clenched and unclenched in the sheets only then did he suck down hard and stroke her nub so she shattered into a million tiny pieces of exquisite pleasure.

He moved up beside her and ran a hand down her body. She looked up at him eyes glowing. He reached down for the ring, but she stopped him. "Not like that."

He looked at her in confusion. "But, you said…"

She grinned, rolled over and removed something from the bedside table. "I told you. I'm full of surprises." He looked down at the small tube not catching on for a moment then his eyes widened and he looked up at her incredulously. She just gave him a smoldering look and flipped over on her elbows and knees.

She heard him take a long, slow breath. Just when she thought he was going to say 'no' he murmured, "Are you sure, Meg?"

She glanced over her shoulder at him. "You don't want to?"

"Oh, yeah, most definitely." He replied huskily.

She grinned impishly. "Well, then?" she wriggled her butt.

With shaking hands he lubed his fingers and slowly, gently slid one inside her. She moaned and pushed back against him. She felt the fine tremors as he slid another finger in, stretching her. His need fueled hers. "Rodney, please, I want you now."

"Not yet; I'll hurt you." His voice quavered as he slid in a third finger and stretched her further while she growled in frustration and begged.

Then his fingers were gone and one hand was on the small of her back and the tip of him pressed against her. "Yes," she hissed pushing back slightly stopped by his hand from impaling herself on him.

"Easy, slowly" he said shakily. "I don't want to hurt you."

She took a deep breath dropped her head to the pillow and forced herself to relax.

Trembling he shifted forward until he breached the tight ring of muscle pausing at her indrawn breath. When he felt her relax he slid his shaft completely inside her amazed at the way her whole body quivered in response to his invasion. The little whimpers of pleasure sent him spiraling toward the edge. He slid out and back in with a slow smooth rhythm delighting in the hot, tight sheath and in her wild response. When he could take it no more he leaned forward and stroked her nub. She gasped in surprise and jerked back against him as pleasurable sensations swept over her. He cried out and shuddered as another climax slammed through him. He reached between them and released the ring and began thrusting hard while continuing to rub her. "Rodney! Ohg…., oh yeah, oh…" she whimpered making a sound in her throat that had him clenching his teeth and exerting great will power in order to wait for her. "Now! Yes! Yes!" she screamed as spasms wracked her body.

He lost control and pounded hard into her shouting her name as he finally found release. His body shuddered over and over as his release continued. When it was finally over they both collapsed onto the bed breathing in short gasps as their sweat drenched bodies slowly cooled and their breathing eventually returned to normal.

"I want the name of that book." Rodney finally murmured tugging her up to spoon against him.

A little later he stumbled to his feet and went to the bathroom to clean up. He heard a small sound and looked in the mirror and saw her standing in the doorway glowing with satisfaction, but with a trace of sadness in her eyes.

"Promise you won't forget me." She asked in a saucy voice that didn't match her expression.

He snorted. "After that," he waved toward the bedroom then acknowledging the vulnerable look he took her in his arms. "Promise." He whispered in her hair as she held onto him tightly. "Come to bed."

"In a minute." He nodded and left her to clean up. Minutes later she slid under the covers and snuggled against him falling asleep to the feather light feel of his hand stroking her back.


	5. Chapter 5 FAREWELLS

June 14

She woke up to light caresses. Her eyes fluttered open, sleepy and unfocused. Slowly she became aware of light blue eyes staring down at her while incredibly dexterous fingers played over her body. "Morning," Rodney said softly.

She smiled up at him. "Morning."

He bent down and kissed her, a gentle lingering kiss that heated her blood. She sighed and slid her hands into his hair pulling him closer. He made love to her slowly knowing this was the last time. He held her gaze as they both tumbled over the edge.

Silently, they showered and arms interlocked ambled over to the main house for breakfast. The rest of the team was already at the table with the band and Aunt Bennie when they walked in. They both got coffee and sat down.

"Help yourself, Dr. McKay, Megan." Aunt Bennie indicated the huge selection on the table.

"Not hungry," they both said.

"You're always hungry." John teased Rodney.

"Megan, you look positively haggard. Eat." Bennie urged.

"No, I'm not." Rodney snapped. "Hypoglycemic and you know it."

"Then eat." John replied curtly seeing the shadows in both pair of eyes, but knowing there was nothing to be done about it.

Megan shook her head. "I didn't sleep well, Aunt Bennie."

"Drop it Sheppard." Rodney snarled when John opened his mouth.

Bennie looked at the two of them noticing how they sat close their forearms pressed together and shook her head. "You leave them alone, Johnnie." She said patting Megan's arm, standing up and clearing the dishes from the table.

"When's your flight leave?" Julie asked to end the silence.

"In a couple hours. We really should be going soon." John replied.

"We enjoyed meeting everyone." Teyla said as they rose from the table.

"Yeah, it was fun." Ronon rumbled. "We bought a volleyball set to take back with us."

"We will go get our things." Teyla said quietly and laid a hand on Rodney's arm as she went by.

Suddenly, Rodney snapped his fingers and jumped up. "I'll be right back." He rushed out and ran up the stairs, grabbed his laptop, and ran back down. He flipped it open and logged on pulling up his email. "Email address."

Megan grinned, leaned over and said, Rodney looked at her bemused. "You're kidding?"

"No." she grinned wryly. "Mercy for Mercette and me for Megan."

Rodney just shook his head at her and entered the address. "There. You're official." He gave her a huge grin as he shut the laptop; stood up and swept her into his arms. She held on tight unable to believe how much this man had come to mean to her in a few days.

"We need to go guys."

He looked up at John in the doorway and nodded. He released Megan and slid an arm around her waist. Together they walked outside. Aunt Bennie handed the keys to John. "Perhaps you should drive." She muttered. Ronon got in the front and Teyla, Megan and Rodney climbed in the back.

Everyone made small talk on the way to the airport. Too soon they were pulling up to the drop off. Everyone clambered out and started getting baggage. Megan leaned against the SUV quietly. No bangles or glittery jewelry today. Rodney pulled his carryon out of the back and walked over to her. Dropping the bag and carefully laying the laptop on it Rodney just looked at her unsure of how to say goodbye. "Meg…" his hands fluttered nervously.

She grinned at him, eyes bright with unshed tears. "Geek." She flung herself at him kissing him hard on the mouth and feeling him stir against her hip.

"Hedonist," he murmured kissing her back then he let go and she stepped back and with a half-hearted wave he turned and entered the airport.

"Bye John. Take care of him, will ya?"

"Yeah, always." John hugged her then they too disappeared into the airport.

Megan stifled a sob as the tears began falling as she climbed into the SUV and leaned her head on the steering wheel.

She headed home driving carefully since her vision kept trying to blur. Mickie, Julie, and Kat were waiting for her when she got there. As soon as she exited the SUV they enveloped her in a group hug. "I'm alright, really." She said in a wavering voice.

"You sure?"

"Unhuh. It was five days. How serious could it have gotten?" She tried for nonchalant, but judging from her friends faces she didn't achieve it. She ran a hand through her hair. "I think I'll take a swim and get my mind off him."

She wandered into her room to change and glanced over at her computer wondering when and even if he would email her. She changed into her swim suit and was headed for the door when she heard a 'bing'. Glancing back at the computer she saw an envelope on the screen. Curious she went over and clicked it.

June 14

To: MercyMe

From: MRK

Miss you already. Sheppard is like a bored kid. He fidgets; he picks; he annoys. I keep trying to work and he keeps interrupting because he did not think to bring something to occupy his time with. Ronon and Teyla wisely choose seats elsewhere so Sheppard has no playmates. Got to go – lunch is being served.

To: MRK

From: MercyMe

LOL. You like airplane food? – You are one sick man! Give John a toy to keep him occupied. I'm going for a swim.

I missed you before you were out of sight.

To: MercyMe

From: MRK

Yes and hospital food too. People are always saying I'm odd. I used my excellent people skills to convince the stewardess to put on a movie. Now Sheppard is happy and I get to work in peace except I keep picturing you in the pool and on the lounge chair. _groan_ Shouldn't have thought about that! Now I am quite uncomfortable and potentially embarrassed if I have to move any time soon.

To: MRK

From: MercyMe

The lounge chair? I'm hot and wet just thinking about what we did. I'd suggest a trip to the restroom if that's possible at this point. (wicked grin). Imagine I'm there touching you like I'm imagining you are here touching me. And I heard about your people skills. You mean you badgered her until she gave in to shut you up.

To: MercyMe

From: MRK

Are you trying to kill me? I almost had a heart attack when I opened your email with Sheppard sitting right next to me. You are an unrepentant hedonist! And I didn't badger her…much. I asked nicely – many times.

To: MRK

From: MercyMe

FYI - That's called badgering.

To: MercyMe

From: MRK

Oh. *grin*

I really do need to get some work done since I was supposed to do it while on vacation but somehow got distracted. I will try to email you again before I'm out of range.

A couple of hours later Megan came back from her swin to find she had another message.

To: MercyMe

From: MRK

Arrogant ass! Where does he get off? Sorry – ranting – we are off the plane and at the base in Cheyenne waiting transfer to our base. They don't like me much here. They haven't seen my warm and fuzzy side. After the next hour I'll only be able to send/receive once a week.

To: MRK

From: MercyMe

Hope this reaches you in time. Military personnel are usually asses. They think because they have all that training and rank they are better than the rest of us. They have no tolerance for those different than themselves. Your warm and fuzzy side is mine mister. You better not be showing it to others.

- Your Private Hedonist

June 22

To: MercyMe

From: MRK

My 2IC has been sick while I was gone. I'm lucky the labs were still standing. Imbeciles with mail order degrees! That is who I have to put up with. It's been a week and I still haven't gotten everything straightened out and back in order. Believe me THEY haven't seen me warm and fuzzy and probably won't ever at this rate. Glad I remembered to bring coffee back with me. My private stash mysteriously disappeared. If I find out who hacked my code and stole my stash they are in serious trouble.

June 23

To: MRK

From: MercyMe

LOL surely you exaggerate the level of idiocy! Lack of common sense and social skills sure, but professionally?

Stash stolen? By idiots? Short on chocolate as well as caffeine. Poor baby! To show my generous nature I will send a care package. Hopefully it will arrive before the situation gets desperate and people start dying. I've seen you before coffee and I'd hate to be around you when you were out of coffee.

June 25

To: MRK

From: MercyMe

I know you only get these once a week, but I figure I can keep writing as long as you read them in order. Bryce called this morning. He is doing well. He loves Arizona University. His professors are apparently top-notch and very interesting and approachable. He was bubbling over with architectural design and blueprint talk that I couldn't really follow, but I did get the fact that he is happy.

June 29

To: MercyMe

From: MRK

I got your email. Tagging this on the end of the data burst. Miss you. –R

July 4

To: MRK

From: MercyMe

Happy 4th! Oh wait, your Canadian. Do you celebrate the fourth? It doesn't matter. I just wish you were here on the road side lying on the blanket with me watching the fireworks and making some of our own. I would suggest opening the package in the privacy of your room. I sent you something that will make forgetting me difficult.

July 6

To: MercyMe

From: MRK

I am admittedly unbearable to be around without even the prospect of caffeine to calm me. A hedonistic care package? Do I dare even think what will be in it? Just thinking of it has me heading for my bathroom. Other than what thoughts of you are doing to me it's been a boring week. That's actually a good thing around here. We don't get many of them. Damn! I miss you!

Glad to hear Bryce is having fun. College professors can either be unbearably stuffy and egotistical or loads of fun. Glad he has the latter and not the former.

July 7

To: MRK

From: MercyMe

Admissions! I love a man who can admit his faults. My bed hasn't felt this empty since…a long time. Thoughts of you disrupt my day as well, but being female it isn't as, shall I say…obvious as it probably is in your case.

Can you believe I'm at a loss for words? I'm sitting here staring at the computer screen with so many things buzzing through my head and unable to write any of them. Well, I write them and then it sounds so maudlin that I erase it.

July 13

To: MercyMe

From: MRK

My regular addition to the weekly data burst has been notice. I received quite a few skeptical looks when I said I was corresponding with Megan Mercette. Sheppard finally backed me up with quite a bit of heckling added in. The idea of me emailing regularly with a beautiful woman has confounded many.

I got your package which went a long way to prove my assertions. Thanks for the warning! This book -–I take it that this is where you got your brilliant, mind blowing ideas from - cold showers – lots of cold showers. I'm definitely trying to figure out vacation. You were unforgettable even before I got the book. Every night with you was like the Fourth of July.

I've changed the combination protecting my stash now that I have Starbucks coffee and chocolate galore. Teyla was absolutely enchanted with the bath salts. John was positively gleeful when he saw the complete Star Wars DVDs and popcorn supply. Of course, he didn't get anything until I got a heartfelt apology for all the heckling he's been giving me. Ronon is captivated by Bruce Lee. The marines aren't going to be so happy about him. They have to spar with Ronon and he was pretty unbeatable without any ideas from Bruce Lee.

Radek says he should get the care packages for having to put up with me. Right - like I'm hard to deal with.

I dream of you; I hear your laughter when I should be concentrating in the lab. Not to mention your music is very popular here. Just hearing your recorded voice makes me hard. My hand is getting very familiar with a particular part of my body.

July 14

To: MRK

From: MercyMe

I like the thought of my voice being where you are if I can't be there. If I were there, your hand would be very lonely because I would be occupying parts of your body's attention. We are working on a new album. Recording should start in the next few weeks. Hopefully we'll have the song list finalized by then. There has been some dispute on what titles to include. Tell Radek I'll send him some Valium in the next package.

Does it matter if anyone else believes that we like each other? They find it hard to believe that someone like me is interested in someone like you. I find it hard to believe that someone as intelligent and accomplished and important as you are is interested in a single mom that lives with her aunt and does nothing more important than singing with her life. I'm still not sure what you saw in me besides a long weekend of no strings attached sex (great mind blowing sex). I was truly overwhelmed and completely surprised when I received your first email.

Okay enough of the sappy crap! (gives self a hard shake) I'm glad everyone liked what I sent.

July 15

To: MRK

From: MercyMe

I find it hard to sleep without your hand stroking my back. How did you become such a part of my life in five days?

July 20

To: MercyMe

From: MRK

Be maudlin! I kick myself for not taking pictures of us. John and Ronon tease me about you and everyone else thinks I fabricated our relationship. They can't quite explain away the care package. One rumor I've heard is that I had it sent to myself on time delay. As if I care what they think about me to the extent that I would go to that much trouble. The whole situation is annoying and distracting and Sheppard will neither confirm nor deny it. Not that I care if they believe me or not, but they are spending more time discussing us than they are working.

I'm trying to patch things up with my sister. We haven't spoken for four years; my fault. It's not going to be easy. I realize that, but I'm beginning to realize that family is worth the effort.

Idiots! I'm back. I work with idiots. Sometimes I think they believe the mission is to discover how many ways we can blow ourselves up! They say I'm even crabbier than before. I say they leave their brains in their quarters when they come to work. Argh! They have fake diplomas! That has to be it! Oh, and I'm out of coffee and chocolate.

July 21

To: MRK

From: MercyMe

It's a good thing I've already sent another package. Hopefully you'll get it soon. This one is safe to open around people. Is coffee and chocolate as valuable there as say cigarettes in prison? Have I made you 'the Man'?

John has always been charmingly annoying. I love him in spite of it. His…wit…I use the term lightly…covers a deep caring that he doesn't want everyone to see. Just like someone else I've recently gotten to know. (ahem) Seriously though, my childhood would have been a lot different and a lot harder if John hadn't been there with his irreverence and, even then, his determination to live life according to his rules.

They leave their brains in their rooms? Are you saying you work with zombies? The living dead?

Family is the only important thing – that's what I've come to realize over the years. Make the effort, Rodney however hard it is. Don't wait until it's too late for either of you.

July 27

To: MercyMe

From: MRK

I'm glad you like the fact that your voice torments me daily. The thought of what we could be doing if you were here is enough to drive me mad. And Radek doesn't need Valium. He is over reacting to a little bit of temper on my part. Ignore him. I do when possible.

Are you kidding? How could I be interested in you? You are beautiful and sexy not to mention intelligent, witty, and funny. And the sex may have been no strings attached sex, but somewhere between the sex under the stars and the amazing, exhaustingly intense good bye sex strings became attached. Don't ever sell yourself short. What you accomplished alone is amazing. You raised a fatherless boy into an upstanding man, started an amazing career, and managed to keep your sense of humor and love of life.

I'm emailing Jeannie, my sister. It's awkward and neither of us really knows what to say to the other that won't offend or open old wounds, but we are both trying.

July 28

To: MRK

From: MercyMe

I won't be a very good hedonist if I didn't enjoy the fact that apparently we are having a lot of long distance sex. It isn't as good as having you right here, but I fantasize that it is you touching me, making me wet, making me pant, making me moan. I run my fingers across my body and imagine your mouth trailing across my skin tasting me. I bought a toy so I could imagine you filling me, stretching me. It is no where near as good as the real thing, but I'll make do until you manage to get a few days vacation to visit me and rob me of sleep.

August 3

To: MercyMe

From: JPS

Meg, this is John. Rodney wanted me to write you so you wouldn't worry. Just how serious are you two getting? He's glaring at me and whining.

We had a mission go bad and he was injured slightly. Nothing serious – don't panic. He's going to be fine, but Dr. Beckett has forbidden him his laptop right now. He had me read him your latest email and I am not annoying!

He says to tell you he is definitely "the Man" and yes he is working with the living dead. Also, to impress on you how badly he wanted to reassure you that he was fine he gave up four Snicker bars to get this email written and uploaded.

Aug 4

To: JPS

From: MercyMe

"Injured slightly" is that John-speak for slightly less than mortally wounded? In case you haven't figured it out - I'm worried!

And you are annoying. I love you anyway.

Quit making your friends bribe you.

To: MRK

From: MercyMe

Injured? A little more detail might have helped with the 'don't worry' directive, but if you were able to negotiate I suppose you aren't in mortal danger. John really needs to improve his descriptive abilities!

John always down plays things and I get the feeling that you do too when you don't want to upset someone. So, in case you are wondering, I'm worried; very worried. You call me a hedonist and it's true I love life and the pleasures of life, but I worry about those I care about just as passionately.

Please let me know as much as you can about what happened and how you really are.

Aug 5

To: MRK

From: MercyMe

Aunt Bennie bullied me into taking a sedative last night after Mickie and Julie ratted me out. I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about how many different ways you could have been hurt. I get another generic email like that and I'll injure you myself when I next see you!

Aug 10

To: MercyMe

From: MRK

Good news! I'm fine; right as rain soon. Mission went south; team began hallucinating; Sheppard shot me – a flesh wound I swear! Don't ask, can't tell you more. He feels really guilty. It wasn't his fault really. He thought I was Taliban. The whole team lost contact with reality for awhile, but we are all okay now except Major Leonard's team and Barroso who didn't make it.

On another note our research here is bringing some amazing intellectual discoveries to light. There is an air of intense excitement in the lab. Brains were brought to work! My team has done such a remarkable job that I have distributed chocolate rewards all around quite depleting my stores (hint, hint), but for a good cause.

I am so glad that I didn't have Sheppard read your latest incoming. In fact, I'm glad I waited until I was well recovered and in my room before reading it.

I hope Bryce is still doing well and that the recording of your new album is on schedule and trouble free.

Aug 11

To: MRK

From: MercyMe

I am so relieved to hear from you! I have been frantic all week waiting to find out more details. SHOT! JOHN SHOT YOU! He had better be VERY glad I am not where you are right now. Hallucinating or not – he shot you! Injured slightly – that's all he had to say. I don't care if it's a year from now I'm going to hit him when I see him.

I am sorry about Major Leonard's team and Barroso. Were you close to any of them?

I am also glad that John did not read the email I sent you. Perhaps I should put warnings on them from now on if they are risqué just in case.

I'm glad your team found their brains and reinstalled them. Bryce is doing well. I can't wait for him to come home on break. We've never been apart this long in his entire life. Now that I can quit worrying about your sexy butt the recording will be back on schedule and doing fine.

You are shameless when it comes to caffeine, chocolate, and sex Rodney McKay. Another package has been sent. It is chock full of the first two and consider this an I.O.U. for the third.

Of course, if a certain someone wrangled a few days vacation, I'd be glad to call for a break in the recording schedule in order to cash in that I.O.U.

To: JPS

From: MercyMe

You SHOT him and then bribed him to write an email. You are so going to get it when I see you!

Aug 17

Aug 18

To: MRK

From: MercyMe

Rodney? What's happened? What's wrong? Why didn't I hear from you this week?

Aug 24

To: MercyMe

From: MRK

Sorry. Things are crazy right now. Got your package. We had to leave our base temporarily, well hopefully it's temporary. I'm actually in the States at the moment. Sorry, I can't say where, but I will be at Cheyenne Mountain next week for a few days. Is there any possibility of you taking off from recording a few days and meeting me there? - Your Deprived Geek

Aug 25

To: MRK

From: MercyMe

Yes. Let me know the date and time and I will be there with bells on (and not much else).

Aug 25

To: MercyMe

From: MRK

In the States now receiving email like a normal person. I'll be there 28th-30th. I will have to spend much of the day on base helping with some research, but my evenings are all yours. I'll put your name on the 'accept calls' list.


	6. Chapter 6 COLORADO SPRINGS

Aug 28

Megan yawned as she collected her suitcase and headed for the car rental kiosk. She had called the early on the 26th to make sure they reserved the car she wanted. Shortly she was leaving the airport and speeding down the sparsely populated highway in her burnt orange mustang convertible following the directions to the Bed and Breakfast in Colorado Springs.

She was glad to have the chance to get checked in and sleep before picking up Rodney. They had crammed two recording sessions into one and then she had caught the red-eye flight to Colorado Springs. It was now 4am and she'd been up since 7am the day before. Her vision blurred and she jerked her attention back to her driving and the directions.

Soon she was at a picturesque Victorian with a front porch spilling over with petunias and marigolds lining the sidewalk. A tabby watched her lazily from the porch swing as she crossed the porch and entered the B&B. A grandmotherly looking woman named Maddie checked her in chatting breezily about local attractions, restaurants, and things to do. "Well, as soon as your young man comes in I'll take the two of you to your room." She stated cheerily taking in the tired look on Megan's face.

"Oh, no, he's not here yet." Megan explained. "He's at the military base at Cheyenne Mountain. I'm picking him up this evening after he gets off work."

"Oh, well then, let me get you settled in so you can get some rest. You look extremely tired if you don't mind me saying so."

Megan chuckled. "I don't mind. I am tired. I've been up for twenty-one hours now." Megan yawned. "Sorry. Can you tell me how to get from here to the base and maybe suggest a good 'steak and potato' place?"

Maddie came around the counter and took Megan's suitcase. "Sure, sure no problem the base is easy to get too and there is an excellent steak house on the way."

Thirty minutes later Megan was out of a hot shower and snuggled under crisp, clean sheets sound asleep. She'd set her travel alarm clock for 4:30 pm and asked Maddie to make sure she was awake by 4:45pm.

Megan struggled up from a sound sleep wondering what in the world was that annoying buzzing sound and why didn't someone turn it off. Blearily she looked around the unfamiliar room wondering where she was. "Turn the blasted thing off," she muttered irately as she blinked the room into focus and corralled her memories of the past day – _Colorado Springs, Bed and Breakfast, Rodney._ "Crap," she realized it was her clock going off and hit the button. Blessed silence – she flopped back against the huge fluffy pillows with a sigh. Slowly a smile spread across her face. In approximately an hour she'd be wrapped in Rodney's warmth again. She crawled out of the bed and was washing up when a gentle tapping on the door got her attention. She made her way to the door and opened it. "Thanks Maddie. I'm up."

Maddie took in the joyfully expectant look on her face. "Been awhile since you've seen your man?"

"Two months."

Maddie nodded in understanding. "That's two months too long when you're in love."

Megan grinned, but didn't reply and Maddie made her way back downstairs. It wasn't long before she heard Megan tripping down the stairs, singing light-heartedly. She gave her directions and laughed softly as Megan hurried out the door and hopped into her car.

Megan followed the directions which were as easy as Maddie promised and soon she was parking in a tiny parking area beside a guard house outside of a huge fenced in area. Past the gate the road continued until it disappeared into a long tunnel bored into the side of the mountain. "Cheyenne Mountain Complex" read the sign above the tunnel.

Two guards were posted at the guard house and one came out and walked cautiously toward her. She slid out of the mustang and saw the way his eyes traveled over her. "May I help you, ma'am?" He asked professionally.

"I hope so." Megan gave him her mega-watt smile. "I'm Megan Mercette. I'm here to pick up Dr. Rodney McKay. He should have arrived either last night or this morning. He said he would put me on the 'accept calls' list."

"Megan Mercette." He took a closer look at her -petite, reddish blonde hair, form fitting sapphire blue tunic dress with flared skirt that barely reached mid-thigh, no hose and ballerina shoes. "For Dr. McKay?" He looked skeptical as his gaze swept over her again.

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"No ma'am. Just…you're the first person to ever…I mean…Dr. McKay?"

Megan stared at him calmly.

"One moment Ms. Mercette let me check the list."

Megan leaned against the door looking around at the impressive scenery while he went back into the gate house. She saw him talking to his partner then checked the list on his clipboard. They both looked out the window at her with a somewhat stunned look on their faces. With a sigh, Megan leaned into the mustang knowing that her short, flirty dress didn't hide much and turned the key over to accessory mode and cranked up the music.

When she turned around the guard who had greeted her was on the phone. He spoke for a moment, nodded his head, then leaned out and waved her over.

"He wants to talk to you. I can't let you in the guard shack so I'm going to put it on speaker phone."

Megan grinned, "Okay."

"Go ahead, Dr. McKay."

"Megan? You really came? I wasn't sure you'd make it." Rodney sounded really surprised.

Megan leaned against the half door wondering at the hesitation she was hearing. Then she thought of the teasing and skepticism he told about her in his emails and the look of disbelief on the soldiers faces. "Of course I came. I haven't seen you in two months. I caught the red-eye last night. You think I was going to pass up the chance to spend even two nights with you?" She chuckled, a low throaty sound. "I slept all day in preparation for tonight."

The guards' eyes went wide as they got her meaning. She grinned up at the sassily.

"Umm, just so you know. I have you on speaker phone as well so I can get finished down here." Rodney sounded flustered now. "The others were okay with postponing the recording a few days?"

"I figured you did." She practically purred. "And, no, they didn't mind; not that I gave them much choice. How much longer do you think you're going to be, Rodney because you did say your evenings and nights were mine." She let a little sexy pout in her voice.

Megan heard someone choking and murmuring 'McKay?' in the background as Rodney stumbled over 'an hour at the most possibly less.' Megan could picture the flush creeping across his cheekbones.

"Take your time. I'll be out here entertaining the guards." Megan teased.

"Less," Rodney ground out and hung up with Megan's laughter in his ear.

"Thanks," Megan said to the stunned guards. "I'll just wait for him by the car." She sauntered back over to the mustang and turned the music up another notch. For awhile she moved to the music at times singing the songs until she got tired then she laid back on the trunk, hands behind her head, and ankles crossed listening to music and waiting for Rodney.

Forty five minutes later she heard the gate opening, turning her head slightly she saw a car pull through to the guard shack and a blonde woman stepped out. Rodney stepped out of the opposite side shading his eyes as he searched for her.

She stood up on the car trunk and grinned at him. "Rodney!" she jumped down and ran toward him. He moved toward her with a tight smile. _ What the? He looks completely closed off. How do these people treat him?_ She flung herself into his arms, wrapped her legs around his waist and tugged his mouth to hers for a very deep, very hungry kiss.

He stood still in shock for a very long second before his hands pressed her closer and his mouth hungrily devoured hers.

Megan came up for air not caring that they were making a spectacle of themselves. "I've missed you so much." She kissed him again a slower gentler kiss. When his hand slid down to cup her bottom to support her weight she moaned and curled her fingers in his hair.

Suddenly, she pulled away from him. "I forgot! You're injured. Put me down before you hurt yourself."

"I'm not injured," he retorted. "I'm completely healed and I like you right here."

"Ummm, McKay," said the blonde sounding flabbergasted. "Are you going to introduce us?"

"What? Oh, yes," McKay replied letting Megan slide down so she could stand and affording the guards a tantalizing glimpse of blue lace before her skirt settled around her.

"Megan, this is Colonel Samantha Carter. Sam, this is Megan Mercette." Rodney looked puffed up, pleased, and slightly uncomfortable at the same time.

"Hello," Megan said shaking hands with Col. Carter who said hi in a somewhat disbelieving voice. Megan slid a cool glance over her that let Carter know that Megan saw her consternation and didn't particularly like it. She pulled her hand back and turned slightly toward Rodney. "I saw this great Steak house on the way here if you're hungry." She lowered her voice slightly. "And I've got us a room at this bed and breakfast that has this huge bed and a sunken tub big enough for two."

He flushed slightly as his eyes skittered from her face to Carter's and the guards. His eyes narrowed as he suddenly became aware of the total disbelief emanating from them. "Sunken tub? Suddenly I'm not very hungry."

Megan laughed and tugged him toward the mustang. "Then why are we still here because I am hungry - very, very hungry." She let her gaze wander down his body and back up.

Rodney's eyes darken at the implication in her voice. "See you tomorrow, Sam." He hurried to the car sliding in the driver's seat since Megan was already in the passenger side. Before he had the car backed up she had snuggle up against him with one hand very high on his thigh. He tossed an arm around her tugging her even closer.

"Are you going to be upset for long?" Megan asked twisting in the seat to look at him.

He kept his eyes on the road with only a quick glance in her direction. "Upset? What makes you think I'm upset?"

"Hmmm, the fact that you didn't kiss me back right away; the clenched jaw," she trailed nibbling kisses across his jaw. "The bunched shoulders," she worked her way down his neck and across his collarbone as far as she could.

He sighed. "She couldn't even believe that the phone call was for me. A woman calling for me is totally outside her comprehension." He slammed the steering wheel with the palm of his hand. "McKay may be brilliant, but he's an ass. A woman interested in McKay? Maybe a plain, geeky scientist, but no way would a 'real' woman be interested much less a beautiful, vivacious one." He humpfed and hit the steering wheel again. "How much did you pay her, McKay?" He mimicked Carter. "Who is she really, McKay?" He said angrily. "No one sees _me_! They see a brilliant, but socially challenged scientist and I admit I am that. I'm not good at small talk or sports or…or…I don't know," he waved his hand in the air, "the things that they are good at so none of them ever wonders what I'm like when I'm not at work. They think who I am at work is all that I am. They don't think I have layers and I just don't care to show them. I mean, aren't they different away from work when they're with friends or family?"

The muscle in his jaw jumped with frustration and anger and Megan felt a surge of anger at the treatment he endured from these people. She ran a hand through his hair and down the back of his neck. "I see you. The gentle, funny, loving man you are underneath." She said softly. She leaned over and nibbled his jaw and down his neck. "And I'm very interested," she traced his ear, "and believe me I'm a real woman."

The muscle in his jaw jumped again. He rubbed his eyes fiercely. "I'm going kick her butt tomorrow." Megan muttered angrily as she tried to think of a way to make him feel better.

"You want to know what I'm really interested in finding out about you?" she murmured in his ear.

He looked at her suspiciously.

She chuckled. "Tell me your fantasies, Dr. McKay."

"What?" he yelped, the car swerving as he looked at her. He veered back into his lane with a muttered oath.

She slid a hand across his lap. "Fantasies; everyone has them. Tell me yours." She murmured against his skin.

"I don't have…"

Megan put a finger over his mouth, tracing his lips with her fingertip. "I'm trying to see below the surface, Dr. McKay. Everyone has fantasies its just not everyone admits to them."

"Fine," he huffed, but his eyes were beginning to gleam a little. "Tell one of yours and I'll tell you one of mine."

She smiled wantonly and he knew he was in trouble. "I want you to tie me up," she purred running a hand slowly down his chest, "and torment me until I'm begging and pleading for you to do anything and everything you want to me," she lightly traced the bulge growing in his pants, "until we both come like we've never come before."

He pulled over to the side of the road and stopped staring at her flushed, eyes darkened with desire at the images her words conjured in his mind. "You are a dangerous and kinky woman." He said accusingly.

She just smirked and kissed him. "Your turn."

"I, umm," he stuttered, he never had told anyone his inner desires and he was a little embarrassed at what he had fantasized women doing to him. She pressed against him kissing him, a series of quick kisses while her hand slid under his black t-shirt. "I…your mouth sucking me while driving. Feeling the wind on my skin wet from your tongue." He said it in a rush flushing beet red.

She drew back and gazed at him intently. Heat sizzled between them. "Drive," she said unzipping his pants, "and don't forget the Steak house I want you to have plenty of energy tonight."

"Megan! You're really going too…?" His breath caught as she grinned wickedly while freeing his manhood. He was instantly and completely hard and throbbing as the light breeze skimmed his heated flesh.

"Hedonist – remember?" She shifted so she was lying in the seat with her head in his lap. "Drive," she demanded right before her tongue flicked along his length.

He shuddered as intense sensations swept his body. He let off the brake and returned to the road glad that there were no other cars on the road with them because his focus was not on driving especially when Megan swirled her tongue around the sensitive crown and then engulfed him completely in her hot mouth.

She slid up his shaft, licking the tip before raising her head slightly exposing him completely. She looked up and saw the somewhat glazed look as he tried to keep some of his mind on the road. He moaned when she scraped a fingernail up and down his sensitive skin. Once again she took him in her mouth setting up a rhythm that let the cool wind caress him before lathing him again.

He moaned and bucked a little in her mouth so she took him in completely and when his head bumped the back of her throat she swallowed. She was rewarded with a ragged gasp. She could hear him muttering 'focus, on the road, focus, focus, ohman…focus.'

Then he whispered, "Meg, hurry up; we're here." The car slowed and turned.

"Park in the back corner," she whispered back before sucking him back into her mouth.

"Okay, okay, parked…in the…back…corner." Rodney rambled brokenly as he pumped his hips slightly, pushing into her mouth.

His head fell back against the headrest and his hand fell to her hair clenching and unclenching rhythmically as pleasure sliced through him. "What? What are you…?" he stuttered when she sat up.

"Meg, what are you…?" he asked almost afraid to find out when she grinned evilly at him.

"I'm ratcheting your fantasy up a notch, Dr. McKay." She slipped her lacy panties off and straddled him.

"You're not…" He squeaked, then sucked in air and bucked hard as she sank down on top of him. Then all thoughts of speaking disappeared in a haze of pleasure as she began moving, riding him in a slow sensual motion and moaning into his mouth as she kissed him as leisurely as she made love to him.

Giving himself over to the moment, Rodney slid a hand between them and stroked her wet, sensitive nub. She cried out, flinging her head back and clamping down hard on his shaft. Her motions became fast and rough and desperate as they neared the pinnacle. Both gave ragged cries of pleasure as they spiraled over the top; her body milking his as he pulsed deep inside of her.

Nearly ten minutes went by before either of them could move. She raised her head from his shoulder smiled in satisfaction at the contented, relaxed look on his face. Taking his face in her hands she kissed him softly hoping he could feel what she felt for him. "Feel better now."

"Yes." He cupped her buttocks and ran his hands up her back and down her arms. "I can't believe we just had sex in the parking lot." He gave her a lopsided grin and his eyes sparkled merrily.

"Just so you know. It's a first for me, too." She wiggled and felt him twitch inside her and he unconsciously shifted his hips forward pushing himself deep.

"No, no, no, no, no," he said pulling back. The motion made her moan and his cock stir. "I am starving."

She sighed, "Okay," she rocked forward making him half erect before moving off him. "We'll eat." She turned on her knees, put a hand on the dashboard, and bent over reaching for her panties in the floorboard. She gasped and jerked in surprise when he stroked her then she shuddered when he plunged a finger inside her continuing to stroke her with his index finger while plunging in and out of her with his middle finger until she came slumping bonelessly against the dashboard.

"Now we'll eat." He replied smugly getting out of the car before she could even think of retaliating.

She just shook her head and thought about how wrong everyone was about this complex man that was slowing stealing her heart away. She met him at the back of the mustang and slid her arm through his and leaned against him as they walked across the lot and into the restaurant.

A pleasant hostess seated them almost immediately at a small table in a secluded corner and brought them their drink orders. When the waitress, Jodi, asked if they were ready to order Megan replied, "I really need to wash up," she gave Rodney a sly smile, "could you order me something well done and whatever else you think sounds good."

Rodney managed not to choke on his drink and nodded as she followed Jodi's directions to the restroom. Dragging his gaze away from her gently swaying backside he rallied his thoughts and added baked potatoes, salad and a bottle of wine to the steak order as well as a piece of chocolate cake to share.

When Megan came back from the restroom and sat down Rodney noticed a tiny piece of sapphire blue lace peeking out of her purse. He stared at it then looked at her pointedly. She shrugged, "they were beyond wearing," she whispered her cheeks darkening slightly at the admission. His eyes dilated when it hit him that she was sitting there calmly eating her salad and sipping her wine with nothing on under her dress.

"You, sir, are staring," she chided.

"I can't help it." He caressed her with his eyes. "Just knowing…" He snapped his mouth shut as the waitress brought their dinners out.

She gave him a sexy, knowing smile and rubbed his leg under the table with her foot. Her smile grew when his eyes widened and turned cobalt blue. "Wait until you see the room at the B&B," she teased taking another sip of wine.

The waitress smiled indulgently at the two. It was obvious to everyone who looked at them that they were very happy and very in love. "Can I get you anything else?"

"No," Rodney replied his gaze never leaving Megan's. "I have everything I need."

Megan flushed with pleasure glad that she had jumped through hoops yesterday to be here with this man. They had just begun eating when Megan noticed a small group being seated across the room. She didn't know the others, but the blonde was no other than Colonel Carter. She held her gaze as she went by acknowledging her presence and the fact that it couldn't be coincidence that her group was eating at the steakhouse.

Rodney's back was to the room so he didn't see her and he hadn't noticed her staring past him so Megan decided not to tell him knowing that he would lose the comfortable mellow mood he was in if he realized who was here watching him. She took another bite of wonderfully tender steak and returned her attention to Rodney.

They talked; they laughed; they flirted. He reached across the table for her hand and she entwined her fingers with his. They discussed movies and books and favorite pastimes. Several times he lifted her hand and kissed her wrist or the palm of her hand. She stroked his hand and whispered about the sunken tub that they could both fit in. At one point she gave him a sassy reply to a caustic comment causing him to laugh, a real uninhibited laugh that always caught her by surprise because letting go was hard for him.

She flicked a glance past him and saw the confounded, surprised, and incredulous looks on four of the five faces. The only one that didn't seem to be amazed was a tall, solid looking black man. She met Carter's gaze and let the acrimony she felt show. When Carter's eyes widened she blinked and turned back to Rodney to find him staring at her.

"Who are staring at?" He asked.

"Don't turn around." She ordered when he started to turn. "It's Col. Carter and four others. If they know that you are aware of them then they are going to assume that your actions are based on that knowledge."

Rodney stared at her wide-eyed. People usually left him floundering in social situations leaving him to try and figure out what they seemed to intuitively knew, but not Megan she explained the situation without making him feel inept.

"How long have they been here?" He stiffened knowing he was most likely being judged from across the room.

Megan looked at her plate, "Awhile."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he snapped.

"Why?" she looked at him incredulously. "Poof," she waved her fork. "Rodney is gone and Dr. McKay is back."

He glared at her and she sighed. "I knew you'd shut down and withdraw behind that façade you wear around people who don't like of you and I was enjoying the company of the inner you. The one you usually only let me see when we're alone."

He glared at her another moment or two before he slumped a little with a sigh. "Sorry, they just," he waved his fork and knife, "make me defensive."

"Well," she said with a head toss as dessert arrived, "if I can't distract you from people clear across the room when I'm not wearing any panties, I'm not being a very good hedonist, now am I?"

He crossed his arms mockingly. "No, you aren't." He tsked.

She slid her bare foot up his leg and kept going higher and higher until she could rub her toes across the inseam of his pants. He groaned and to her amazement didn't jerk back, but instead shifted forward so she could stroke more of him. She felt him swell against the fabric of his pants and arched her foot so her toes slid across the tip and then she dragged her foot down his impressive length. She rubbed his hardened flesh until he bit back a desperate moan then let her foot drop to the floor with a very satisfied smirk.

She forked a bite of chocolate cake and leaned over the table to feed him the morsel. When he swallowed she crooked her finger beckoning closer to her. She saw the curiosity in his eyes as he leaned forward. She placed her hand behind his neck bringing his face close to hers and then slowly she licked the chocolate smear from the corner of his mouth causing him to swallow hard. "I'm going to lick more than that when we get to the room," she murmured against his lips then she sank back into her chair.

"You do that again and I'm going to embarrass myself," Rodney said with a groan subtly shifting himself for a more comfortable fit. "I have no idea how I'm going to walk out of here!"

She smiled at his cranky tone knowing that it wasn't for real since she could see his eyes glowing with suppressed desire. "There's only one way to do things when you're with me," she took a bite of cake, "and that is with flair."

"You want me to walk out of here right past Sam and the rest of SG1 with a very obvious erection?" He asked flustered.

Megan shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "I'll walk in front you hiding it from all but the most observant. Those that do see it can enviously imagine the fun I'm going to have tonight."

By the time they finished the slice of cake Rodney had decided that he could do this. Of course, it helped that his erection had started to fade a little. He took the check, paid the waitress, and dropped a generous tip on the table.

Megan stood and slipped her handbag over her shoulder when Rodney stood and put a hand on her waist she moved in front of him walking at a deliberate pace as if they were in no hurry. As they neared Carter's table she felt him tense behind her.

"Sam," Rodney said as they drew closer letting Megan know he intended to stop at the table.

"Rodney, I thought that was you." Carter gave Megan an uneasy smile. "Megan."

Megan nodded coolly, but didn't reply.

"Ah, Megan let me introduce the rest of SG1." Rodney indicated the individuals as he rattled off their names. "Colonel Mitchell, Daniel Jackson, Valla Maldoran, and Teal'c. This is Megan Mercette."

"I'm glad to meet you all." Megan replied politely.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." Colonel Mitchell said with a bit of condescension.

"Hello," Valla said, friendliness emanating from her.

"Hi," Daniel responded a little confused, but friendly enough.

"Wait," Colonel Mitchell sat up a little straighter, "Megan Mercette of The Capture?"

Megan blinked and gave a wry smirk. "That's right." She felt Rodney puff up behind her and then tense when Mitchell and Jackson both glanced at Rodney and looked even more bewildered.

"Nice to meet you all," Megan said leaning back against Rodney, "but we're wasting time, Rodney. After all you have to work tomorrow."

"Um, yes, we should go."

"Eight a.m., McKay." Carter reminded him sharply.

Rodney raised a hand in acknowledgement, but Megan was beginning to get pissed at these people and their attitudes. "Better make that 8:30 or 9:00 Colonel Carter," she said cattily over her shoulder. "He's going to be up late tonight."

Rodney flushed slightly and his pants got tight again. As soon as they were out the door he hurried her to the car. "What was that?" he asked aggravated when they reached the mustang.

"What was what?" Megan asked innocently.

"What was?" He spluttered for a moment, hands waving agitatedly. "That!" He pointed back at the restaurant. "That….cattiness."

Megan put her hands on her hips. "That was me pissed at them."

"Why?" Rodney stared at her.

"Why? You're kidding, right?" He amazed her sometimes.

"No."

"They taunt you at the base. They came here to see if we were really a couple. They watched us through dinner like we were the entertainment. They didn't bother to hide the fact they thought the idea of us being together was distasteful and she talks to you as if you were inferior and you want to know why I'm pissed! I want to know why you aren't!"

"I've been the outcast all my life, Meg. The socially cool have never tolerated people like me. Teal'c and Valla treat me decently, but they haven't had time to learn to despise me yet. Mitchell may be an arrogant jock who thinks he's better than me, but I developed my own arrogance long ago as a defense against people like him. I am so much smarter than him that it's ridiculous. Carter, Radek, and Jeannie are the only people in the world that might," he held up a finger, "might be as smart as I am. No one else comes close." He sighed and looked at the ground. "To be honest I probably deserve Carter's contempt for the way I've acted in the past." He waved a hand in agitation. "I guess I'm saying I've learned to accept that type of attitude toward me."

"Well, I haven't and I won't accept such an asinine attitude from anyone. No one should think they are that much better than someone else." Megan didn't betray the fact that she saw the group two rows behind them by so much as a flicker. She wanted them to hear what he was saying hoping they would understand and treat him a little better.

Rodney put his hands on his hips. "Perhaps, but they do. Now can we go to our room and get naked?"

Megan felt heat pool deep inside her. "Are you going to tie me up and torment me?"

"I planned on it."

"Then I'm driving so we can get there quicker." She jumped in the driver's seat and Rodney chuckled as he got in the passenger side and handed her the keys. Ten minutes later Megan whipped into the B&B's parking lot and practically dragged Rodney inside.

"Evening Megan," Maddie said. "Is this your man?"

"Yes. This is Rodney McKay. Rodney this is Maddie."

"Hi." Rodney raised a hand in greeting.

"Nice to meet you. I won't keep you two I remember how it was being young and in love. Breakfast is served buffet style from 7:00 to 8:15."

"Thank you," Megan called out as she led Rodney up the stairs.

"Oh, and the rooms on either side of you are empty." Maddie shouted after them. The only response was Megan's laughter echoing down the stairwell.

As soon as they were in the room Rodney pulled Megan into his arms plundering her mouth. She responded fervently tugging his t-shirt over his head so she could rub her fingers across his chest and shoulders. He yanked her dress over her head and picked her up ravishing her mouth as he carried her over to the bed.

He dropped her on the bed and quickly stripped the rest of his clothes off. She reached up and grasped his cock stroking him tugging him closer until she could get her mouth on him. With a sound of satisfaction she took his swollen cock in her mouth licking and sucking while he moaned and rocked back and forth in her mouth.

His hands clenched in her hair as the sensations became more and more intense. She scraped her teeth up his shaft and across the head before circling it with her tongue. Then she swallowed him. He gave a strangled cry and bucked causing his head to slide slightly down her throat. She swallowed again and again and then he was coming; his hot seed spurting down her throat as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through him.

She lay back on the bed and looked up at him in satisfaction. He thought of her fantasy and growled, "Pretty pleased with yourself, aren't you?"

She gave a brazen little shrug. "I love how you come apart in my mouth."

"Yes, well, it has been awhile." He fondled his limp cock noticing how her eyes tracked to motion.

"Let me," she urged leaning up on one elbow and reaching for him.

He stepped back. "You just lay there like a good little girl." He ignored her raised eyebrow and looked around the room. He spotted her suitcase. "Unpacked?" he asked pointing at it.

"Yes. Top drawer." She flopped back down on the bed watching him intently.

He strode over to the dresser and rummaged through her stuff. With a sound of triumph he closed the drawer and returned to her side hiding what he had found in the dresser. "Scoot over to the middle."

She shifted over to the middle and he crawled onto the bed and straddled her. Arching up she rubbed her wet pussy against his cock giving him a smug grin when it swelled slightly. He slapped her hip lightly. "Stop that," he growled. "Scoot up and close your eyes."

Feeling excitement stirring she did as he told her. She felt him move forward and then he extended her arm over her head tying her wrist to the bedpost. He had to stretch a little to do this and she felt his manhood brush her cheek. Unable to resist she turned her head sideways and flicked it with her tongue. He started in surprise and with a moan shifted to give her greater access. He allowed her to lick him several times before he shifted to the other side to tie her other wrist to the other bedpost. "Now we'll see who comes apart." He muttered as he moved to her side.

He softly glided his hand over her belly and rib cage reveling in her satiny skin. Taking his time he cupped one full breast, kneading it gently before pinching the rosy nipple and rolling it between his fingers. He watched her expressive face. She was biting her lower lip to keep from moaning and he wanted to hear that sexy little moan so he bent his head and began a feather light lathing of the nipple with his tongue. She moaned, panting little moans that drove him crazy. He tapped down his desire and switched his attention to her other breast; kneading, pinching, licking, sucking until her moans got louder. He glanced up and saw she was staring at the ceiling with immense concentration. So she thought she could keep from begging did she? Well, he had only begun to torment her.

He scattered kisses and licks and sucks across her ribcage and down her belly swirling his tongue around her navel before nosing the mound of hair below it. Her breaths were coming short and fast now and she was beginning to writhe beneath him. He inched downward until she could feel his warm breath on her nether lips. He smiled in pure male satisfaction when she stilled waiting for him to touch her. He brushed kisses on her inner thighs softly exhaling as he passed over her clit. Soon she was trembling in anticipation and need, but still she uttered not a word.

He inched up her body until he was stretched out on her his weight on one elbow his now erect cock nudging her wet core. He looked her in the eyes and saw the hunger in them; he bent his head and kissed her. It was a gentle kiss at first, gliding back and forth on her lips, sucking her lower lip, nipping then without warning becoming a harsh plundering.

Her lips parted in surprise and he took advantage of the moment to thrust his tongue into her mouth. He could still taste himself on her and he moaned as he remembered thrusting in and out of that sweet mouth.

She urged him to bury himself in her with her body, but he just laughed as he kissed her. Pulling his mouth from hers he moved between her legs and thrust his tongue inside her tasting her. She cried out once then clamped her lips tight as he thoroughly explored as far inside her as his tongue could reach until she began bucking against him and moaning then his tongue glided up to flick her clit. The climax was unexpected and she barely managed to stifle the shout as she came.

"Rodney," she murmured.

"Begging and pleading already?" He teased.

"No," she clamped her mouth shut.

He knelt between her legs and teasingly rubbed the crown against her opening. She growled in frustration and tried to move down so he would penetrate her, but the bindings wouldn't let her. He leaned forward on one hand holding her gaze while grasping his cock in the other hand and rubbing it in tiny circles on her clit until he saw he nearing another orgasm then he removed it.

"Rodney, please."

"Not yet."

He again went to the drawer and withdrew the tube of lube he had spotted earlier. He returned to the bed, kneeling between her legs and pushing her legs up and over his shoulders. He made a production of opening up the tube and drizzling the lubricant over his fingers. Her eyes darken and began to dilate as she realized his intent.

He slid his middle finger in her anus stroking with long sure strokes. She tried to match the rhythm, but was immobilized in her current position. Another finger joined the first stretching her slightly, loosening the tight sphincter muscles. She closed her eyes in tortured bliss as a third finger probed inside her.

"Rodney, please, please fuck me."

"No."

"Please! Anything; I'll do anything. Take me anyway you want to just take me." She begged; she pleaded.

"Anyway?"

"Yes!"

"Anywhere?"

A slight pause. He pulled his fingers out and bent over to lick her slowly.

"Yes!" she hissed.

"And you'll give me a blow job tomorrow on the road like you did today?" He sounded wistful.

"With pleasure," she purred.

"Deal." He untied her, pulled her off the bed and dragged her over to the glass balcony doors he had seen earlier. He yanked open the drapes, pushed open the doors and positioned the arm chair sideways in the opening. "Bend over," he snapped nearly as frantic to be inside her as she was to have him.

She glanced out the open doors and realized for the first time that their room faced the street. Anyone driving by or walking up to the B&B could look up and see them having sex. "Rodney," she muttered impressed as she bent over placing her forearms on the seat cushion.

"You upped the ante on my fantasy," he said in explanation.

She heard the flip top on the lube open and realized they were going to not only have exhibitionist sex, but exhibitionist anal sex. Heat pooled low in her belly as she widened her stance. He guided the head of his cock to her tight opening and pushed.

She dropped her head onto her curled hands at the slight burn. A couple of deep breaths and her muscles relaxed and he thrust forward; once, twice, three times and he was buried to the hilt in her. He was large and barely fit and she moaned at the sensation of being so completely possessed.

She waited passively for him to move. He rubbed a palm up and down her back as he regrouped and let the intensity wane slightly so he wouldn't erupt at the tiniest motion. A second and then two and just when she thought she'd die if he didn't _move_ he moved. He pulled completely out and thrust completely back in with one fluid motion. She gasped her head snapping up as she jerked at the combined pleasure/pain of his entrance.

"I hurt you?" he asked anxiously holding very still.

"No."

"Meg?"

"Rodney, I liked it, okay?" she ground out.

"Really?" his manhood throbbed with the need to move, but there was no way he was going to hurt her.

"Really, now move!" She pushed back burying him even deeper.

Capitulating, Rodney pulled out and thrust back in.

"Oh, yeah," she moaned.

He set a rhythm that would prolong both their pleasure and she stopped thinking about where they were and if someone would see them. She just coasted on the waves of pleasure he was producing in her.

"I need to come," he moaned.

"Then come; come in me."

Her words drove him to the brink. He pulled out and shoved in hard. She gave that combined pleasure/pain gasp and he withdrew again. This time when he thrust forward she thrust back slamming him in.

"Just the head, baby." Rodney said pulling out and grasping her hips to control her motions. He began pushing the crown in and out letting the tight sphincter muscles caress the sensitive underside of his head. He watched her. Her head was thrown back; loud moans and incoherent words coming from her as he gave as much as he got.

Feeling the end coming he shifted forward and started rubbing her clit as he continued his fast, short thrusts. "Oh, oh yeah, oh yeah, ah, ah, oh, yes!" she came. She came brilliantly spilling over the edge in total abandonment taking him with her. He slammed as far into her as he could get and let his seed pulse into her with hot, frenetic bursts. So intense was his orgasm that he thought he was going to black out for a second.

They collapsed to their knees still joined together. He fell forward pressing her into the chair before catching his weight on his arms. They stayed that way for several minutes before he could muster the energy and coordination to slip out of her and help her to her feet. He led her to the bathroom and sat her on the toilet seat while he adjusted the water temperature and got the bath going.

He pulled her to her feet. She looked at him stunned and totally passive. He brushed her hair back from her face and kissed her softly. "Bath."

"Yeah."

They were soaking in the tub. She was nestled in his lap, leaning back against him, when he began to stir to life again. "You, sir," she tossed the wash cloth at him with a small laugh, "are going to be the death of me."

"Is that a no?" He whispered in her ear.

She turned to face him straddling his thighs. "No," she whispered as she sank down on him. Twenty minutes later they clambered out of the tub of now cold water and managed to get under the covers before they fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7 CARTER

Aug 29

He was dreaming that someone was giving him the best blow job of his life. "Yes," he hissed. "Like that oh, yeah, ummm." He could feel hair brushing his thighs as a mouth bobbed up and down his shaft. Fingers fondled and squeezed his balls while a mouth sucked down the underside of his cock until the mouth reached the base then a tongue licked his balls before the mouth sucked them one at a time inside it while a hand stroked his length.

He heard soft laughter as a tongue lathed him, swirled around his crown and dipped into the slit tasting his pre-cum. He knew that laughter; he blinked. The mouth swallowed him again humming happily as he bumped the back of the throat. He blinked again. He wasn't dreaming. Someone was really giving him a fantastic blow job. His eyes fluttered open then widened as a lubricated finger probed his anus.

"Megan?"

"Yes," she sucked him into her mouth; teeth grazed sensitive skin on the way up.

"Just checking," he moaned as she chuckled around his cock. He felt tension building; his balls began retracting a precursor to an orgasm. She went down on him and pushed her finger in and he exploded with a hoarse shout that everyone in the house probably heard.

She slithered up his limp body and kissed him passionately. "This is your wake up call, Dr. McKay." She said merrily against his mouth kissing him again.

"What time is it?"

"After 7 before 8."

"Crap, I have to go." He jumped from the bed and headed for the shower.

She watched him with narrowed eyes. He really needed lessons on Attitude. She sauntered into the bathroom where he was already in the shower. "Is Carter your boss?"

"What? No."

"Will you be fired if you get there at 8:30 instead of 8?"

"No, probably not." She looked at him through the glass door vexation written on her face. "No, I won't be fired."

She smiled that smile that said he was in trouble and was going to enjoy every minute of it. She joined him in the shower. "Make love to me in the shower; eat breakfast with me downstairs; and then I'll give you another blow job on the way as promised."

"Megan, I have to," he lost his train of thought as her hand closed around him and she pressed against him. In moments he was hard and throbbing. Mere moments later he was buried deep in her pussy banging her fast and furiously as she egged him on with phrases like 'harder Rodney harder' and 'oh yeah fuck me, fuck me'.

They arrived downstairs at 7:45 where Maddie greeted them with a knowing smile that flustered Rodney and even made Megan blush. They had a quick breakfast and were out the door by 8 o'clock.

Rodney turned onto the road that would take them to the Cheyenne Mountain Complex and Megan told him, "Twenty minutes to the base if you drive the speed limit," then she unzipped him, freed his cock from his boxers and used her hands and mouth to get him erect. She turned the fan on and directed the air vents down toward his lap before she began licking and sucking.

He gasped and moaned his hands tightening on the steering wheel at the alternating hot wetness and cool breeze flowing over his manhood. He reclined the seat a notch more to give her better access and she took advantage of it dipping her hand into his pants and cupping his balls.

He was trying really hard to pay attention to the road and missed the quiet snick of the lube tube top. "Shift a little she murmured her hands directing his motions. He shifted and she continued working him with her mouth and hands. Her hands momentarily withdrew, but he didn't notice as he navigated a turn with oncoming traffic.

She waited until they were going straight again then she gently slid her hand around his balls, she took him half way into her mouth and pushed her finger inside him.

He yelped and bucked up filling her mouth. He couldn't make his eyes focus as she rhythmically bobbed up and down on his cock while pushing in and out of his ass brushing his prostrate each time.

He yanked the car over to the side of the road, came to a stop and put in it park then he let his head fall back and gave himself over to the very talented Megan. When he finally came he knocked her head into the steering wheel he thrust so hard into her mouth.

"Megan, are you okay?" he asked when reality coalesced around him again.

"Yeah," she rubbed the back of her head. "Remind me not to do that to you again unless the seat is back a little further."

"Hmmm," he said nodding in agreement. "Horny?" he asked looking at her.

"You'll be late."

"I'm already late."

"Then yes."

"I'm not as flexible as you." He looked around the car thinking. Suddenly he snapped his fingers. "It'll be a little more obvious, but it'll work. Put your seat down and totally forward then lean back against the dash."

She did as he said and he lay down on the back seat and curved his upper body forward on her seat. He pulled her pants down to her knees, spread her nether lips to expose her nub, and began licking her, tasting her sweetness as she responded to him. She was already aroused from pleasuring him so it didn't take him very long to send her over the edge. He lapped up her juice like she did his seed.

Five minutes later they were pulling up at the guard shack. He slid out of the car. "Pick me up at 6?" He asked as she moved over to the driver's seat.

She stood up and swung her legs over the door frame so that he was between her legs then she pulled him down so that she could kiss him long and passionately. "Six o'clock. I'll be here."

He stopped at the guard shack for them to check his identification and then he waved at her one last time before going through the gate and disappearing into the tunnel.

He endured a very awkward day. Sam obviously wanted to ask questions or make comments about last night, but was refraining from doing so. Rodney wanted to say on more than one occasion that yes he had spent the night having mind-blowing sex with Megan Mercette, but he also refrained from doing so.

Finally, when they broke from lunch Sam looked across the table at him and couldn't contain herself any longer. "McKay, don't be offended, but Megan Mercette?"

He stopped eating and looked at her not saying anything determined to make her actually say what she was thinking.

"You just don't seem to be her type."

"Oh, really. And whose type do I seem to be?" he snapped pissily.

"I'm not sure actually. She just seems very outgoing and sociable. I just…it's just…what does she see in you?" Sam sounded flustered.

"What does she see in me?" Rodney snapped, insulted and tired of being dismissed as a person. "What you never did- she sees the real me." He stood and left.

He was hard at work in the lab when Sam returned an hour later. Neither said anything else about what happened in the cafeteria and the rest of the day passed in near silence broken only when necessary for the work they were doing.

Rodney was never so glad to leave Sam's company as he was that evening. When six o'clock rolled around he shut down his laptop, slid it into its protective covering and left the lab without a single word.

He passed through the corridors in steely silence and jabbed the up button on the elevator hard enough to hurt his finger. Everyone made a wide arc around him as he waited for the doors to open and he felt a moment's satisfaction that his reputation for acid comments and barbed personality was keeping everyone at bay.

Just as he was about to jab the button again the doors slid open. He stepped in and pushed the button for the surface as soon as the doors slid shut he let go of his temper. With a snarl he hit the steel wall barely feeling the pain lance up his arm. _What does she see in you? Sam had known him for, what, six years, and she still didn't know _him_. For several of those years he had admired and lusted after the brilliant, blonde scientist. He had existed in carefully concealed awe of her intelligence, her leaps of logic, her wit, and her apparently effortless ability to be friends with geeks and military goons alike…and she didn't know him. She could make friends with just about anyone and she didn't…she didn't…_

He leaned against the wall and shut his eyes willing the hurt away. _She didn't care enough to try and know him._ He stepped out of the elevator when it opened and slowly walked down the tunnel. He could get a ride, but he had gotten use to walking on Atlantis and used the time to sort through his thoughts.

_He had tried to let her in several times over the years; had given her glimpses of the inner him; had opened the door and hoped she'd walk through or at least peek inside, but she hadn't. She stayed firmly on the outside. Oh, she got him better than Flyboy Mitchell did, but that wasn't saying much. _

He blinked and realized he was out of the tunnel and almost to the gate. Perplexed he turned and looked back at the mountain wondering how he had crossed from the cool, shadowy tunnel into the bright sunlight without noticing. _Humph!_

He turned back and saw Megan leaning against that sexy convertible she had rented watching him with knowing eyes. He stood there and took in the sight of her. Today she was wearing stone washed denim capris that hugged her body like they were molded to her and a crop top of lime green. One arm was loaded with colorful bangles and on her feet was a pair of sandals in lime green as well. _Talk about knowing him. She knows from this distance that something is bothering me._ He shook his head and started forward again.

She met him just on the other side of the gate wrapping her arms around him and kissing him like it had been months not hours since they said goodbye. She took his laptop satchel and swung it over her shoulder so it bumped her hip as she walked. She linked her arm through his. "Come on, Lover boy, let's shake the dust of this place off and go have fun."

A short tilt of his head was all the acknowledgement she got. When they got to the car he stopped her as she started around the car. He surprised her by pulling her back into his arms and kissing her hungrily as if verifying something.

When he broke the kiss, she looked up at him searchingly, but he just shook his head and stared at her with pain shadowed eyes. She brushed her hand across his cheek then turned and got into the car.

She barely had her seatbelt fastened when he roared away from the base. She sat quietly giving him space to work out whatever they had done or said to him today. They flew down the road going nowhere just aimlessly driving until finally he reached down and flicked on the radio and glanced over at her. "Are you going to stay way over there all night?"

She gave him a quizzical look. "Is it safe?"

He gave her a look filled with desire. "Not in the least."

She gave a quick, short laugh, unbuckled, and slid over to snuggle against him.

"You like Japanese?"

She shrugged. "I don't have anything against them."

He snorted in mock disgust. "Food; keep up. Do you like to eat Japanese food?"

She chuckled. "I love Japanese food."

He nodded and started threading his way through the streets of Colorado Springs. Ten minutes later he was parking in front of a Japanese restaurant. It only took about five minutes to get seated and not much more than that to order.

"Bad day?" she asked casually over her wine glass.

"Hmnn," he jerked his head in the affirmative, but didn't elaborate.

_Okay, he doesn't want to talk about it._ "So, you all had to leave your base for awhile. Is everyone at the same place in the States with you?"

"No, Sheppard is actually here except he isn't right now." He looked flustered as he came up against the secrecy barrier. "He's stationed here, but is at another location at the moment. Carson is also here, but neck deep in medical research he doesn't even have time to breath. We've managed a few minutes of time the past couple of days. The others are scattered about." He waved a hand vaguely and then looked worried and sighed.

Their food came and they took a few minutes to enjoy it. "So who are you so worried about?"

"What?" He looked up at her confusion showing in his face.

She steepled her hands together and rested her chin in them. "It's me Megan. I can tell you are worried about someone."

He gave her an awed look and then coughed and looked away. "Elizabeth," he admitted. "She took leaving the base hard. It was her command. She isn't returning calls or talking to any of us."

"It sounds like she needs some time to come to terms with the change."

"Maybe, it's just Elizabeth doesn't usually mope."

What about grieve?"

Rodney just stared at her. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Figure people out like that. You don't even know her."

"Women become attached. If that base was her command for three years and she suddenly had to give it up, she's missing it; she's grieving the loss."

His face cleared up like he had gotten the answer to an ancient mystery. "I'll get with Carson and Sheppard. If you're right, she needs us."

They finished the meal with light small talk and went back to the bed and breakfast. Once in their room, he put the laptop down and pointed toward the bathroom. "I'm going to get a shower."

"Sure. Take your time; I'll be waiting over there." She pointed toward the bed.

He hesitated at the bathroom doorway. "Megan?"

_She hated the way these people made him second guess his every word and action. _"Go, get a shower; get refreshed so I can wear you out."

His eyes scanned hers a moment then he nodded and disappeared into the bathroom.

She lay on the bed and thought hard about how different he acted after spending time with the military inside Cheyenne Mountain; how closed off and hesitant he was until he had time to believe it was okay to let down his guard. _What would it be like to live your life so guarded; so walled away; so _afraid_ to let people in? What was his day to day life like that made him that way? And how could she help?_ The answer to all her questions was 'I don't know' and that frustrated her.

She heard a small noise and looked up to find him watching her wearing nothing but a towel. "What were you thinking about?" he asked.

"How long it'll take me to get you out of that towel." She gave him a leering look.

"Before that," he asked annoyed walking toward her and reclining next to her on the bed.

"You," she replied honestly, "and what you're life must have been like to make you so…"

"Bitter, cynical, asinine, tactless…stop me anytime."

"Guarded and unwilling to let hardly anyone in." she said softly tracing his jaw and down his neck.

"Hmmm," he fell over on his back one arm behind his head. He stared at the ceiling. He started talking softly lost in memory. "I was always smarter than everyone which never makes you popular. When my parents found out they could advance me through whole grades and get me out of school years early they jumped at the chance. I graduated high school four years early." He glanced her way. "Can you imagine being a senior at fourteen? Can you imagine the hell I went through every day? I was shorter and skinnier than all the other boys and I was lacking four years of social training. The girls my age were four years below me and wouldn't date me and the girls in the same grade as I were four years older and wouldn't date me. Needless to say I was a popular and easy target for all kinds of practical jokes and bullying from the guys."

He paused when she slid over next to him sliding an arm around his waist and laying her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her pulling her even closer to him with a sigh. "College – not better; worse in fact because now even the professors thought I shouldn't be there and picked on me in class. I had no friends. I mean what eighteen or nineteen year old wants a fourteen year old hanging around them. I couldn't drink; couldn't drive and had no one to help me figure out how to act. My mind might have been able to keep up with the academics, but I was a kid. I had never just hung out with my kids my age."

"You never got the chance to learn as you grew up. Academics left no room for anything else and no one had the time or the desire to teach you." She traced random patterns across his chest and abs.

"When everyone else my age was learning how to get slapped by their dates, I was learning how to solve scientific puzzles for the CIA and other government agencies."

She bounced up on an elbow gaping at him. "Are you serious?"

He gave a wry twist of his lips.

"Huh," she settled back down.

"After college which took half the time it should have since I had nothing to distract me from my studies the government hired me and whisked me away to one of their research facilities. I have pretty much worked for the government in one way or the other since then. Usually in labs surrounded by other geeks with social skills on or about the same level as mine and even they found me abrasive and hard to get along with at times."

"So what changed? Because clearly underneath the protective layers you show the world you've become a pretty decent person."

"I never said I wasn't a decent person!" He sounded really offended.

"True," she leaned up and kissed him sneaking her hand under the towel while he was distracted.

He moaned and arched as her hand stroked him then he grabbed her hand and pulled it away. "Take it back." He glared at her.

"I take it back and rephrase the question. What changed since you clearly know how to connect with people now when you want to?"

"Sheppard," he replied softly and she could see the honesty shining in his eyes. "Sheppard, the team, and Atlan…" he paused then set his jaw and finished, "Atlantis."

She frowned, "Georgia?"

"No, not Georgia," he stared at her intently. "I could get in so much trouble for saying this. Atlantis is where we were stationed. Not that that really tells you anything, but still big trouble for me if anyone finds out I told you that."

"I won't tell; cross my heart." She crossed her finger over her chest.

"Tell me how my cousin helped you reconnect with people."

He sighed. "I'm not good at this."

"Yes, you are; with me you are."

He stared at her then returned his gaze to the ceiling. "From the beginning Sheppard took my verbal volleys and returned them. Some of them he bounced off my head." He grinned. "No matter how harsh or cynical or self-centered I sounded he just seemed to know what I was really meaning on the inside. It was like," he turned a stern look her way, "if you tell him this I will deny it." He waited until she nodded and crossed her heart again before continuing. "It was like we were best friends from the moment we met. We are so different and yet we aren't. If that makes sense," he looked at her like he had confused himself.

"Different walls; different defenses against the world, but very similar on the inside." She untied the towel and flipped it open so she could touch him. "You were smart and became smarter and prickly. John is smart, especially in math, but he hid it behind a jock's façade. You hide behind poisoned barbs and he hides behind his charm."

She ran a finger lightly along his length grinning like the Cheshire cat when he responded eagerly to her touch. She moved over him, straddling him poised above his erection. Bending over she whispered against his lips, "Are we done talking for now?"

In answer to her question, he grasped her hips and tugged her down as he arched upward impaling her on his shaft. She moaned as pleasure rippled through her spreading from her core outward like an explosion.

They were too occupied after that for words. Soon they drifted to sleep wrapped around each other contentedly.

She woke in predawn dimness wondering what had awakened her. She was sprawled over Rodney warmed by the immense amount of body heat he gave off – nothing unusual there. Then she realized how tense he was – almost rigid. She shifted to look up at him.

"What do you see in me?" he asked softly. "That's what Sam asked me today."

"Rodney…"

"Just answer the damn question." He snapped.

"I hate what they do to you." She laid her head back on his chest. "I see an immense ability to care for others and to love. I see a deep sense of loyalty and honor. I see a man not afraid to stand up and fight for what he believes in; a man that fights alongside his friends to protect what he holds dear. I also see a brilliant man with a sharp wit and an apparently endless knowledge of old sitcoms and trivia. I see a gentle man with a quirky dry sense of humor that just wants to be accepted for who he is not what he can do."

"You really see all of that?"

"Yes and so much more."

He swallowed convulsively. "Like what?"

She scooted up so she could look him in the eyes. She gaze into those completely vulnerable blue eyes and said, "A kinky closet hedonist that I think I'm falling in love with."

He looked into her eyes searching, weighing then his whole countenance lit up. "You think I'm kinky?" He whispered nearly choked on the emotions welling up inside him.

She grinned down at him and blinked at the tears that pricked her eyes. "Right answer," she murmured as she kissed him. He kissed her back feeling like he had finally found his place in the universe. Atlantis was still home, but now he wasn't an incomplete formula. She completed him, balanced both sides of his personal equation like no one else could.

He slid a hand down her silky skin skating across her ribcage to her hip. He pushed her onto her back, looming over her, raking his gaze over her form. He palm a breast amazed that it fit his hand perfectly, he grazed the nipple with his thumb and felt a surge of satisfaction when it pebbled. He suckled one breast then the other until she moaned and moved under his mouth and hand.

He nipped his way down her abdomen to the soft, curly triangle of hair. He grasped her thighs and pulled them apart. She moved, levering herself up on her elbows. He met her soft; her gaze filled with passion as he flicked his tongue over her clit. Her indrawn breath was his reward and he turned his attention to giving her pleasure. Soon she was crying out as her head fell backwards and her body arched against him seeking to prolong the delicious contact.

She collapsed against the sheets panting from the climax. Grinning smugly, he levered himself up and slipped inside her, burying his shaft to the hilt in her tight, wet sheath. Slowly, keeping eye contact with her, he moved in and out each thrust bringing them both closer and closer to the ultimate joy they found in each other's arms.

He saw her lose focus as her body began to tremble and clench around his erection. He shifted his position slightly increasing the friction on the sensitive underside of his cock. Her hands clenched in the sheets as she kept pace with him until she finally convulsed and cried out. He thrust two, three more times and cried out as he spent himself deep inside her.

Collapsing beside her he pulled her into his embrace whispering, 'I'm falling too' before sleep claimed him.


	8. Chapter 8 GOODBYES

Aug 30

When she dropped him off the next day, she waited until he was nearly at the tunnel entrance before sauntering over to the guard shack. "Hey, Miller," she greeted the corporal she had meet the first day.

"Morning, Ms. Mercette." He smiled at her shyly.

"You think you could ring Colonel Carter for me. I just need to say a few things to her real quick."

"Sure, I'll see if she's available."

Moments later he opened the door after a quick look around and let her in to the phone. "Colonel Carter?" she asked into the handset.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to answer the question you asked Rodney yesterday."

"What?"

"The question: What do I see in him? I see a caring, loyal, honorable man; a research scientist who is brave enough to fight alongside his friends to protect what he holds dear. I also see a brilliant man with a sharp wit and a quirky dry sense of humor. Finally, I see a man who for all his sharp words is never, never unnecessarily cruel and who never intentionally makes someone doubt their worth as a person. Perhaps instead of judging him so harshly you and your friends should take a long look at yourselves because frankly I don't think any of you deserve his friendship." She hung up without waiting for a reply knowing that if Rodney found out about the call he would be royally pissed off at her, but knowing she couldn't just let the slights go by without defending him.

"Thank you, Miller." She smiled at the dazed young man and left.

When Rodney walked into the lab, Sam was staring at the phone with a bemused expression on her face. "Colonel Carter? What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, McKay, um, nothing. Someone was just pointing out something I should have already known."

"Oh, well then, shall we get to work?" He set his laptop on the counter flipping it open and bringing up the programs they needed for the research they were conducting.

"Yeah, sure." Sam said hesitantly looking at him oddly for a moment before shaking her head and going over to her own computer. "The simulations finished last night and the results are marginally promising."

"How so?" Rodney tapped into the SGC's server and pulled the results up on his screen.

"The modifications we made yesterday have reduced the frequency of the energy spikes, but not the intensity. The field still collapses it just takes longer to do so."

"So we're on the right track, but we still have some obstacles to overcome." He studied the lines of code scrolling up the screen. "What if we change the buffer strength here," he started typing, "that should," he held up one finger briefly, "reduce the magnitude of the spikes."

"Let me see, McKay." Carter looked at what he had changed, nonchalantly sliding a cup of coffee in front of him.

He looked startled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome and that looks like it should work. Let's take yesterday's modifications to the next level and that should take the frequencies a step further out as well." She entered information on her keyboard.

She waited until McKay had glanced at her work then leaned back sipping her coffee. "Ready to simulate?"

He glanced at her again. "Simulate away." He gave her a hesitant grin and was surprised when she grinned back before starting the simulation.

They watched the test run awhile in silence while drinking coffee. Finally, Sam sighed and set her cup down wrapping her hands around it. "Look, McKay, about yesterday."

"Don't worry about it." He cut her off quickly.

"Rodney," startled he looked over at her, "I want to say I'm sorry. I was wrong to dig at you like that. I know you have good qualities buried in there somewhere." She grinned and looked doubtful.

"And people say I suck at apologies." He complained, but he also grinned.

The simulated power generator flashed into overload and exploded the screens going red and yellow and green before going black and rebooting. They frowned at each other over and bent over the screens re-reading the code and formulas trying to see where it was going wrong.

Several hours and four failed simulations later Carter said, "Hey, McKay how about we break for a bite to eat."

Rodney glanced at his watch. It said 12:30pm. "I am feeling hungry. What are they serving today?"

"Your favorite," she waited for the expectant look to appear, "lemon chicken."

"Oh, ha ha, very funny, Colonel."

"Sorry, I think they're having meatloaf and beef stew. I'm fairly certain triple layer chocolate lava cake was the dessert on the menu."

"Oh you had better not be joking about that!"

Carter laughed. "I wouldn't dare."

They turned down a corridor. "Colonel Sheppard should be back anytime now."

"If he didn't get lost, for a pilot the man has a lousy sense of direction on the ground. Teyla was always correcting him."

"Yeah, Cam too."

"Really?"

She nodded.

They entered the cafeteria and sure enough meatloaf and beef stew and triple chocolate lava cake. Rodney got meatloaf, potatoes, salad, cake, some fruit, and a coke.

Sam watched amazed as always at the amount of food he could put away and the single minded way he practically inhaled his food.

He saw the way she was watching him. "School bullies," he explained. "If I didn't eat before they spotted me," he slashed his hand through the air, "my lunch was history. Never really got out of the habit."

"You weren't eating like that the other night." Sam teased lightly.

Rodney looked up at her flushing slightly. "Megan has a way of capturing your attention."

Sam took the opening. "You and Megan; you two are pretty serious?"

His face shuttered. "Yeah, fairly."

Sam ate a few bites. "She the one?"

"The one?" he studied her face; trying to figure out what was going on today.

"Yeah, you know sickness and health, richer or poorer – The One."

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Why the questions? Why the coffee? Why the teasing?"

"I'm curious and trying to make up for being a Class A jerk yesterday."

"She called you." He exclaimed. He watched her face closely. "She did; she called you! What did she say?"

"Basically that you are a great guy; we are big jerks and we don't deserve your friendship."

"She said that?" He asked in an odd voice.

"McKay, she was angry for you; defending you and to be honest she was right."

"Of course she was right. She's as smart about people as I am about physics." He smirked at Sam. "She said she should kick your butt."

"She did; verbally of course."

The air cleared; they finished the day companionably. Finally, when they had about given up on resolving the problem the simulation succeeded.

"I knew we could do it." Sam grinned happily.

"We do work well together. Don't we?"

At first it sounded like typical McKay smugness, but when Sam glanced up she saw shadows in his eyes. "Yeah, McKay we do."

He gave her a faint smile and looked away. "Well, I guess then I can go back to Area 51 tomorrow."

"I guess so. Does she know? That you're leaving tomorrow?"

"I told her three days so yeah she's been figuring on me leaving tomorrow."

She offered Rodney a lift to the gate. They were at the elevator when Rodney heard a familiar voice shout, "Hey, McKay."

Turning he saw Sheppard jogging toward them. "When did you get here?"

"Two days ago."

"Wish I'd got back sooner then. Headed out?"

"Megan's waiting for me at the gate. Want to come?"

"Megan's here?"

"Yes." The elevator opened. "Come have dinner with us. We'll put you up for the night and bring you back to the base tomorrow morning when I come."

"You sure she won't mind?"

"Of course not."

"Just don't bad mouth McKay." Carter put in with a grimace stepping into the elevator.

John looked at Rodney in confusion. "I'll explain later."

They both entered the elevator and Carter gave them both a lift to the gate where Megan was waiting.

Megan straighten up, striding forward looking like she was ready to battle. Carter held up her hands. "I apologized."

Megan glanced over at Rodney. "We're good." He said and she saw that he meant her and him as well as him and Carter. She nodded. "Hi, John."

"Megan. Rodney said you wouldn't mind me joining you two for dinner."

"When do I ever mind your company, cousin?"

They headed to town and stopped to eat at the steak house. They were seated quickly and the three got caught up to speed with each other.

"I talked to Carson this afternoon." Rodney stated. "He agrees that we need to find out what's up with Elizabeth."

"She's probably busy, Rodney."

"Megan thinks she's grieving the loss of…her command."

John glanced over at Megan. "Oh, she does, does she?"

"Yes." Megan said taking a bite of her cheesecake.

"Hmmm, well she doesn't usually ignore us like this. It can't hurt to check it out."

"Agreed. In the next few days one of us will make her talk."

"Speaking of talking Rodney what was Carter talking about?" John asked casually.

"Oh," Rodney looked somewhat abashed. "Apparently, someone," he looked pointedly at Megan, "took offense to some things Sam said and decided to defend my honor."

"Someone had too." Megan said defensively. "Are you angry?"

"No, I'm not angry. I would like to know what you said."

"I just answered the question that she asked you yesterday."

"Oh."

"Are you two going to fill me in?" John asked impatiently.

"No." They said together.

"Maddie," Megan called out as they entered the bed and breakfast a short time later.

"Yes, dear." Maddie appeared from the depths of the house.

"You have an empty room for our friend here?"

"Why of course I do. And not next door to you two either." She winked at John. "Lovebirds."

"I did not need to hear that." John groaned.

"This way." Maddie led him to a ground floor room. "I hope this is suitable."

"It's great." John said looking around.

"Breakfast at 7:00 to 8:15. Those two usually show up around 8:00."

"Thanks."

The next morning John was finished eating and drinking coffee when Megan and Rodney made their appearance. "Morning sleepyheads."

They just glared at him and sat down. They both ate very little.

"Not hungry, huh?" Maddie asked understandingly. She patted Megan on the shoulder. "You'll see him again soon, dear. These military guys get lots of vacation. Isn't that right?" She directed the question at John.

"Lots." John agreed. Not that we get to use it often, he thought.

"I know." Megan sighed. "I just hate seeing him go."

Rodney took her hand and squeezed it tightly. She gave him a watery smile.

"Alright you two." John stood up. "It's not like you don't constantly email each other and vacation should be easier now." He looked pointedly at Rodney.

"That's true." Rodney perked up.

"And now it's time to get back to the base before I'm late." John said. "How much do I owe you for the room, Maddie?"

"Nothing." Megan replied. "Add it to my bill."

"Megan."

"John. Let me do this."

"Fine. Thank you."

Rodney and John took her luggage to the car while she settled up and shortly they were at the base. John got out of the car and strolled over to the guard shack to give them some privacy.

Rodney hugged her tight. "I hate this."

"Me too." Megan clutched at him.

With a sigh, Rodney stepped back. "Email you soon. Perhaps even a phone call from a secure line."

"Really?"

"Should be possible."

"I love you."

Rodney stared at her intently. "I love you, too. I really do, Megan."

She smiled, a shaky smile. "I know."

"I got to go."

"Yes."

"McKay! Come on!"

"Yes, yes. Coming." He hugged her hard again and then turned and resolutely strode off toward Sheppard and the gate.

oOo

Aug 31

"Hello?"

"Just wanted to make sure you got home okay."

Megan smiled into the phone. "Yep. Safe and sound. How about you? You get back okay?"

"Yep." She could hear the smile in his voice. "Everyone was real glad I was back. Missed me terribly."

"Groaned and ran screaming from the room?" She asked teasingly.

He laughed softly. "Something like that. Well I've got to go there's a meeting I can't be late too. I just wanted to check on you."

"I wanted to hear your voice, too." Megan murmured.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Sept 5

To: MercyMe

From: MRK

Well so much for being in the States, phone calls, and vacations. We are back on our base. The differences have been…resolved, shall we say. I hate the secrecy; hate not being able to tell you everything. Getting back was a lot more difficult than I can say.

I'm glad to be back. This place really feels like home now, but I miss you terribly already.

They did a lot of damage while they were here and we'll be spending some time repairing everything, but nothing beyond repair.

Elizabeth is back to her old self. John is very happily leading the team on missions again. Carson is contentedly humming in the infirmary.

Sept 6

She wrote the dedication.

_To my son Bryce who gave me a reason to go on when I thought going on was impossible. Who healed my pain with his wholehearted love. You are the reason I am what I am today. The belief you had as a small child that I would take care of you gave me no choice but to do that very thing. I love you with all my heart._

_To my Aunt Bennie who never let me quit and taught me to have courage in every aspect of my life. She taught me to live life not just to endure it. _

_Finally, to Dr. Rodney McKay, genius, you stole my heart that night under the stars. You filled the empty hole inside of me with love and laughter. No matter where your job takes you; no matter how far away you are physically you are right next to me. I love you. –Megan Mercette_

Sept 7

To: MRK

From: MercyMe

I am glad things have worked out for all of you. I miss you though. Perhaps someday you'll be able to regale me with tales of heroic derring-do. I'm glad you're safe and unharmed.

The recording is going well we should be finished soon. I'll ship you and John a CD as soon as I can. Be sure and read the dedication. I've worked hard on it.

Bryce is here on break. He loves Arizona and the University. He is developing some amazing designs. The software keeps telling him it won't pass inspection and certain sections won't stand the way they are. He just mutters and tweaks it some more. He's smart and inventive so I have no doubt that he'll manage to fix the problems and still have spectacular designs.

Sept 11

To: MercyMe

From: MRK

Whales are amazing creatures. They among other mammals with sonar are able to detect sun storms, earthquakes, and other natural events long before human machines can detect them. We owe our lives to some of those creatures. Their reaction to an event allowed us to take preventative measures that kept many from dying.

We are continuing repairs. It is a fairly large base and will take a long while before everything is back to normal, but the main areas are repaired.

Stranger Than Fiction? Have you watched that movie? Very odd; very unexpected. I could see Will Farrell's character saving the boy, but the fact that the literary professor was willing to let him die just so the author could have the best story she had ever written. That was creepy.

Ghost Rider was decent enough. I thought they could have made it more suspenseful. The main bad guy should have been harder to beat. Believe me – they don't get defeated that easily.

Sept 14

To: MRK

From: MercyMe

Talk about cryptic! There has been no dangerous solar activity nor natural disasters reported anywhere this past week. Not asking.

Stranger Than Fiction? I liked it too. And yes Dustin Hoffman was creepy. I really liked the part where they started demolishing his building by mistake. I'd have a heart attack!

Ghost Rider was great as a PG13 movie. You were just disappointed there wasn't more explosions or fantastical fight scenes.

I love those shows with the martial arts styled fights with people running up walls and flipping, hovering in mid-air kicking, twisting and diving and bending in slow motion. Those are so cool. The Matrix, Crouching Tiger; Hidden Dragon, and Bulletproof Monk are some of my favorites.

Sept 18

To: MercyMe

From: MRK

I try to leave the derring-do to the grunts and fly-boys. That said I do way too much of it myself. Someday I'm sure I'll be able to tell you. I'll work on my embellishments until then so that it sounds truly spectacular when the time comes.

I hate waiting. Why don't you tell me now what the dedication says or at least what songs you all selected for the album?

Tell Bryce that a huge part of success is not letting failure defeat you. Sometimes we run thousands of simulations before we figure out what we are doing wrong. On rare occasions we have to give up for the moment, put the project on the back burner, and move on to something totally different then in totally unexpected places we find the answers that have been eluding us and driving us nuts.

Sept 20

To: MRK

From: MercyMe

You hang around John and Ronon of course you are going to get into the thick of things. As long as they do their best to keep you safe. I'm sure the tales will be exciting enough without embellishments, but I look forward to hearing them.

Sending a package. You can read the dedication when you get it. Patience is a virtue.

I think I'm coming down with a cold or flu. I'm very tired and achy here lately. Everyone is making sure I drink plenty and eat chicken soup.

Bryce says thanks for the pep talk. It helps knowing even geniuses are stumped on occasion. He's putting his latest frustration on the back burner and focusing on his current assignments. He hopes the answer will spring into his mind while he works on his other subjects.

Don't think I didn't notice the complete lack of weekly dialogue.

Sept 27

To: MercyMe

From: MRK

Not everything is reported. I'm not spilling any secrets by telling you that.

What's wrong with explosions? Bulletproof Monk? You are joking right? What a corny movie! Now the fight scenes in the Star Wars movies those are cool.

Sheppard and I discovered we were inadvertently influencing a couple of villages nearby and shall we say they picked up on our competitive natures. We had to do some fast talking and inventive educating to keep them from going to war with each other.

Oct 1

To: MRK

From: MercyMe

I said I liked the fight scenes not the whole movie! Some of my favorite movies are My Big Fat Greek Wedding and Hidalgo. I wish you were here to watch Lost with me. It has gotten me and the others so intrigued we spend the week trying to figure out what exactly is going on and who is really on which side.

Geez Rodney! What are you and my cousin doing? Aren't you supposed to set good examples? A war? Just how competitive are you two?

I still feel like crap. My energy levels are practically nil. Aunt Bennie and Kat have badgered me into going to the doctor tomorrow. The doctor most likely will tell me just to wait it out.

Oct 4

To: MercyMe

From: MRK

They protect me. Usually. Well at least the best that they can. The CD is on its way? Yes! Patience is not necessarily a virtue; sometimes it is procrastination or passiveness in disguise. Sometimes it is easier to say nothing than try to figure out what I can and can't say. This is really unfair. I finally discovered the woman I can really, honestly talk to and I can't talk to her.

The flu? It's a little early in the year for the flu bug, isn't it? Are you feeling any better yet? Perhaps you should have a doctor check you out just to be sure. There's no telling what type of virus or bacterial agent you could have picked up.

Tell Bryce good luck.

Oct 7th

To: MRK

From: MercyMe

What do you mean, 'There's no telling what type of virus or bacterial agent you could have picked up?' You make it sound like I'm traipsing around in underdeveloped countries or trawling for johns on the boulevard.

I know what you mean. Things flow so easily between us when we are together. Having to edit and think about what is and isn't allowed to be written is difficult. I have a feeling that we probably edit more than we need to.

The doctor says he isn't sure what I have. He's running more tests. It isn't the flu that he does know. He thinks possibly a vitamin deficiency or something of that nature. The test results will be back soon.

Oct 11

To: MercyMe

From: MRK

I will concede the point that Bulletproof Monk has a few good scenes in it. So did Mortal Combat. Jackie Chan movies are good – action and comedy rolled into one. Oh, and Lethal Weapon. My Big Fat Greek Wedding – chick flick need I say more. Hidalgo – very good story I see that you aren't hopeless.

The dedication – do you really mean it?

I can't help it if Sheppard's response to any challenge is a military force one. I tried to convince him to compromise and he wouldn't listen. Thankfully everything was sorted out with no injuries on either side of the conflict and peace talks are underway.

Radek and Lorne are being just as competitive as Sheppard and I by the way. We have decided to stick to chess. Elizabeth was upset with us for awhile, but she has forgiven us, I think.

Perhaps you have an iron deficiency. That will make you extremely tired very easily. I can't imagine you being anything but indefatigable. I was beginning to believe your high energy levels were another new law of physics. Megan Mercette = indefatigable.

One of my best friends, Carson Beckett, died. I've told you about Carson – the doctor. The doctor – that's like saying I'm a scientist. Carson was a brilliant genetic researcher, and very good general practitioner, an honest and caring man. My small circle of friends has been reduced by one and I feel the hole inside me. I really can't talk about how it happened so I'm rambling filling up the page with whatever else I can. I wish I could talk about it because I'm sure you'd find some way to make it better. Right now I just want to lock my door and not deal with this place anymore. I'm a scientist not a soldier. I've become a quasi scientist/soldier here. I've seen so much death here, so many injured, so much deceit. Too many people I either care for or was responsible for are gone.

I'm sure I shouldn't be saying any of this. I'm also sure at this point, on this day, I don't care. I want to lie beside you and watch shooting stars not see bombs exploding; I want to sit in the hot tub and kiss you senseless not sit here feeling guilty for not going fishing with my friend and being scared senseless. I want to hear your laughter not people screaming in pain and dying.

Oct 13

To: MRK

From: MercyMe

I read your email and I cried for you. My heart is breaking that you are in so much pain and I can't be there to comfort you. Are you sure you can't take a few days and come sit by the pool? Sick or not I'd try my best to help you sort through everything your feeling. I remember you telling me about Carson. He was Scottish, yes? Gentle and caring; a healer even of those who were enemies because to him they were people first and foremost.

Why do you say you feel guilty, Rodney? Surely you had nothing to do with his death and even if you did it had to be accidental because you would never do anything intentionally to harm a friend.

I'm going today for my test results. Bryce will be home in a few days for a week. If you can get some time off, now would be the perfect time to visit. He's going to love you as much as I do.


	9. Chapter 9 bad news

Oct 13 – afternoon

"What are you saying, Dr. Thelson?" Megan asked unable to absorb what she had just been told.

"I'm sorry Megan. I know this is hard to hear. Are you sure there isn't someone I can call to be here with you."

"No, no need. I have family and friends at home. I don't need someone here to hold my hand. Just explain what you mean by 'rare neurological virus'."

"That term is misleading. The virus itself is not rare. Many people have the virus in their system, but it remains dormant their entire life never acting up or causing any problems. You, unfortunately, are one of the very, very rare individuals in which the virus has become active. According to the history you gave me you had leukemia as a child."

"Yes, when I was eight, but that was cured." Megan was confused about how that was important.

"It also made you susceptible to the virus in its active form." Dr. Thelson looked down at the file gathering his thoughts. This was the hard part – explaining to people that he couldn't do anything for them. "The virus attacks your nervous system. It first destroys the protective sheath that keeps everything but the nerve endings from reacting to sensations."

Megan leaned back in her chair and stared at him pale and nearly in shock. "My nervous system. Am I going to lose mobility doctor?"

"Yes, but it's much worse than that I'm afraid. As more and more of your nerve bundles lose the sheaths you will become more and more sensitive to touch. It will become quite painful near the end."

"Near the end? Did you just say near the end? Are you saying that I'm….dying?" Megan swallowed hard and gripped the arms of the chair as the world swirled around her.

"Ms. Mercette? Megan?" She looked up and saw Dr. Thelson's worried face in front of her a wet cloth pressed to her forehead. "Are you going to be okay? Are you sure you don't want me to call someone?"

Megan shook her head. "He isn't in the country right now." She blinked and swallowed again. "I'm be alright. Finish telling me what you need to tell me."

"Yes," he said softly, "you're dying. There is no known cure for this virus. No way for us to stop the progression. We can only minimize the pain."

Tears fell unheeded as Megan processed the facts. "How long?"

"If it progresses at its current rate, I'd say a year. Maybe a little longer." He held her hands firmly feeling them tremble like captured butterflies. "If it's progress increases, and I have to be honest, it probably will then you're looking at six to eight months."

Megan pulled her hands free and swiped at the tears falling down her face. She had to be strong. Bryce was coming home in three days and Rodney….Rodney had just lost one of his best friends. How was she going to tell either one of them this news? How did she tell Rodney through an email? She couldn't. She couldn't do it.

She sat there shell shocked. Her thoughts whirled around in her mind refusing to become coherent; refusing to let her make a single decision at the moment.

"Megan," she looked up at the doctor. "Give me your cell phone." She absently handed him her small purse. He opened it and removed the phone. "Give me a name to call."

"Julie." She sat there lost until Julie showed up looking panicked. "Tell her," she whispered to Dr. Thelson. "No, don't." She changed her mind. "You'll have to call someone else if you do." She gave a watery smile. "I'll tell her when we get home."

When they were in the car Megan leaned back in the seat eyes closed. "Let's go somewhere quiet where we can sit and talk. Call Mickie and Kat to meet us."

"You're scaring me," Julie said.

"I know."

Julie called Mickie and Kat and they met at Starbucks. Megan made her way to a secluded table in the back corner. "I'll take a green tea, Julie. Please."

When they all had their drinks and had sat down Megan raised stricken eyes to their frightened faces and told them everything Dr. Thelson had told her. When she was finished they stared at her in disbelief.

"Dying?" Mickie murmured. Megan nodded.

"In less than a year?" Head in hands, Megan nodded again. "How did this happen? Why didn't they catch in before now? What…?" Kat trailed off bewildered.

"It only recently activated and it wouldn't have mattered anyway." Megan sobbed. "They have no way to stop it." She looked up at her best friends in the world. "Bryce will be here in three days and Rodney," she waved a helpless hand. "How do you tell the man you love that you're dying in an email especially when he just lost someone close to him? I don't know what to do?" she wailed.

"We'll help you tell Bryce and Bennie." Julie patted her hand. "But Rodney. Surely the military will let you call him with something like this."

"I don't know." Megan whispered trembling.

"You need to contact that person at Cheyenne Mountain." Mickie said suddenly. "That Colonel. Maybe she can help you?"

"Colonel Carter?" Megan looked doubtful. "She isn't really…" She sighed. "I guess she is my best chance." She pushed the phone over to Kat. "Get me on the next flight."

"You're going out there? Why don't you just call her?" Julie asked aghast.

"Because it's harder to say no when you're face to face and if she says yes I'll have to call from there anyway." Megan could feel the numbness setting in. The same numb feeling she had from the day after she was told until the day of Scott's funeral.

Kat made the arrangements and then they went home to tell Bennie. Bennie fell apart weeping and hugging Megan tight and calling the doctor an idiot who didn't know what he was saying because her Meg couldn't die. She just couldn't.

Oct 14

The next morning after a sleepless night filled with lots of tossing and turning and crying and denying Megan got on a plane for Colorado Springs. Steadied by Bennie's Valium she rented a car and drove to Cheyenne Mountain.

The guard on duty was one she hadn't seen before and since she wasn't on the list he wouldn't patch her through.

"Corporal Miller knows me. Will he be here today?" Megan asked trying not to break down.

"Miller? Yes, Ma'am he'll be on shift soon."

"Is it okay if I wait. Over there." Megan pointed a trembling finger at her car.

The guard felt bad for the obviously distraught woman and if Miller did know her... "Yes, Ma'am. You can wait. He should be here in about thirty minutes."

"Thank you." Megan wandered over and hopped up onto the trunk of the car and laid back hoping Miller would remember her.

Taking a chance the guard called down to Colonel Carter's lab after Megan was out of earshot. He asked if she knew a Megan Mercette and upon receiving an affirmative explained the woman was here and very distraught and wanting to speak to her.

Megan had dozed off when she heard her name being called. Blinking she sat up and saw not Miller, but Colonel Carter hovering beside her.

"Megan? You wanted to see me?" A closer look at her. "What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to Rodney." Her voice wavered and she hated it.

"I can't authorize that."

"Please," tears welled up and trickled down her face.

Sam reached out and touched her arm. "Megan, what's wrong?"

"I'm dying." The tears fell.

"What?"

"Can we…can we talk somewhere." Megan pleaded.

"Sure. Let's take your car, but I'm driving."

With a nod Megan handed her the keys and got in the passenger side. Sam drove in silence to a local diner letting Megan have time to pull herself together.

After they were seated with coffee, Sam asked, "What's this about you dying?"

I've been sick for a couple of weeks. I thought the flu or a bad cold, but everyone was worried and talked me into going to the doctor. He couldn't find out what was wrong so he ran some tests." Megan sipped the coffee to steady her voice. "He talked to a specialist about the results and the specialist had more specific tests run. I got the results yesterday." She looked at Sam. "I have a neurological virus that only becomes active in very, very rare cases. One thing that predisposes a person to the active form of the virus is having had leukemia as a child. I had it when I was eight. I have six months to a year. No cure; no way to slow it down. Only medication as the pain increases to make it easier to endure." She lifted begging eyes to Sam. "I can't tell Rodney I'm dying in an email, Colonel Carter. I can't. Please, I have to talk to him."

"Megan, I am so sorry. I don't know what to say." Sam replied honestly her voice rough with sympathy. "Even if I could get authorization and I can't, we won't be in touch with the base until the 18th."

Megan collapsed sobbing into her hands. "I know you can't fathom it, but I love him and he loves me. Don't make him find out this way not after Carson. Please Sam!"

"He told you about Dr. Beckett?"

"He told me his friend, Carson, died. He didn't spill any of your military's precious secrets." Megan replied waspishly.

"I didn't think that he had." Sam stared at her thoughtfully for a moment as she dried her face and tried to compose herself. "The best I can do is tell him myself. Try and break it to him as gently as possible." Sam finally said compassionately.

"You'd do that?" Megan looked at her gratefully.

"Believe it or not I do consider McKay a friend. A difficult friend," she shrugged, "but a friend. Leave it to me. There's no way to break this kind of news gently, but I'll do the best I can. Give me your number and I'll let you know as soon as I talk to him."

"Thank you." Megan wrote her number down and handed it to Sam. "Oh, and John Sheppard make sure he's there too."

"Sheppard?"

"He's my cousin."

"That's right. I'd forgotten."

They paid for the coffee and Sam drove them back to the base. "Are you okay to drive?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm going straight back to the airport. My son is coming home in two days from college and I have to tell him."

Impulsively, Sam hugged her hard. "I'll tell them personally and I'll call you."

Megan hugged her back and nodded before sliding behind the wheel and returning to the airport.

oOo

By the time Carter descended to the levels of the SGC she knew she couldn't hold off telling McKay this news for four days. If he truly loved Megan and Carter had a feeling that he did then he would be devastated. She headed for the General's office.

She tapped on the door and waited for permission for entering. "Sir, I need to use the puddle jumper to make an emergency visit to Atlantis."

Surprised, Jack just stared at her. "Okay. Now can I find out why?"

Struggling to remain in control of her emotions she told Jack about Megan and Rodney and the news Megan had just told her.

"Rodney McKay? Egotistical ass – that McKay?"

Carter winced as her words were thrown back at her. "Yes Sir, but he's an egotistical ass who's deeply in love and she's dying. I thought it best if this news was delivered in person."

"Well, we did have some supplies that needed to get there. So load up the puddle jumper and go in the morning. Just don't stay."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you Sir."

The next morning Carter was sitting in the puddle jumper's co-pilot seat dreading the conversation she would be having in less than an hour.

oOo

Oct 15

"Dr. McKay, Colonel Sheppard please report to the conference room immediately. Dr. McKay, Colonel Sheppard please report to the conference room immediately."

McKay and Sheppard looked at each inquisitively over their supper and then pushed back their chairs and arose.

"I wonder what this is about."

"I don't know."

"We haven't done anything recently that would get us in trouble, have we?" Rodney asked looking at Sheppard.

"No, Rodney we haven't and anyways they said conference room not Elizabeth's office."

"True, true. That means that whatever is wrong it's someone else's fault." Rodney grinned.

"Exactly." John grinned back.

They both paused in surprised confusion when they saw Colonel Carter sitting in the conference room with Elizabeth.

"Colonel Carter?"

"Sam?"

"Please, both of you, sit down." Elizabeth said quietly.

They shared a glance at her tone. "Elizabeth?" John asked as he sat down next to Rodney. "What's going on?"

"Colonel Carter has some very bad news," Elizabeth looked up sympathy shining in her eyes, "for both of you."

Rodney looked quickly from one to the other his eyes darting back and forth. "My sister? Something's happened?" He felt sick. He caught Sam's slight head shake and saw the regret in her eyes. "Oh no, Megan…"

"Megan?" Sheppard repeated and saw something flicker in the women's faces.

"What is it? What's happened? Tell me!" Rodney demanded frantically, shoving to his feet.

"Rodney, Colonel Sheppard," Sam began slowly. "I… there's no way to say this easily. Megan came to see me yesterday." She looked at the two of them. "You know she's been sick?"

"Yes, the flu or something." Rodney's hands fluttered nervously.

"It's not the flu. It's a very rare neurological…"

Seeing something in Sam's and Elizabeth's eyes. The sick feeling in his stomach grew. "She's dying." Rodney blurted out.

Sam held his gaze even as Sheppard was saying "Rodney". Then Sheppard saw Sam's eyes. "She's dying?"

"The doctor told her two days ago. It's a virus that's attacking her nervous system. There's no cure." Sam's voice broke.

Rodney just seemed to fold down into the chair, staring at the table. "This is just so…." Seconds later he jumped up and paced the room facing away from them as he struggled to process the news.

"The virus will slowly destroy the protective sheath around her nerves. Finally, her body will just shut down. She didn't want to have to email you." Sam continued quietly. "She came to me asking to call you. I knew I couldn't get authorization so I told her the best I could do was to tell you myself."

"How long…?" Rodney's voice broke on a strangled sob. He leaned a hand against the wall, needing support.

"Six months; a year tops." Elizabeth responded softly.

John just stared at them stunned. "There has to be a remedy."

"She said the doctor is a specialist in this field. He told her the only thing they can do is alleviate her pain as it progresses."

Rodney's body shook violently and then he straightened up and turned around. Tears wet his cheeks. "I'll be packed in an hour." He told them in a hollow voice as he headed for the door.

"Rodney." Elizabeth's voice stopped him, but he didn't turn around.

"I love her, Elizabeth." His hands hung still at his side. "I…I bought an engagement ring last month. I was going to ask her to marry me on my next trip Earth side."

"I helped him pick it out." John added softly.

"If all she has left is a year then I'm spending that year with her. Nothing and no one will change my mind on that."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Rodney." Elizabeth said stunned by the latest revelations. She knew he had been seeing John's cousin, but had no idea marriage was in the mix. "I was going to say I'd send Radek to your room for any last minute instructions."

Rodney nodded and walked out stumbling as he descended the stairs, catching himself on the railing and pausing to regroup before continuing on.

John stood up. "I'd like to go for a few days myself, Elizabeth. She's important to me."

"Of course, John. Go on; we'll manage a few days without you."

He nodded and started to leave. Stopping he turned back. "Thanks, Colonel Carter."

She nodded and he left to pack his own things.

He wasn't surprised when Teyla showed up in his quarters. "Elizabeth told us." She said gently stepping into his room. "Rodney is taking it hard, yes?"

"Yeah." John looked past her.

"Ronon went to see Rodney."

John nodded. That was another mysterious friendship. Rodney and Ronon. More different than John and Rodney. Neither of them seeming to know what to say to each other, but still friends. Saying things by their actions instead of with words.

"Tell her we are thinking of her." Teyla said touching her forehead to his.

"I will." John swallowed hard.

It took Rodney very little time to get things packed and Radek up to date on all the experiments he was running. It took longer to help Radek hack into the medical database. He would sift through everything they had discovered in the three years they had been on Atlantis. If the Ancients had a way to cure this deadly virus, Radek would find it. The only question was how long would it take.

Several hours later they were on the puddle jumper for the return trip to Earth. Rodney sitting in the back chair just staring. 'Shock' John thought covertly watching him. First Carson and now Megan. He wasn't in much better shape himself just more adept at hiding it; compartmentalization disassociation they called it.

The first thing Rodney did when they reached the SGC was call the airlines. There were no flights out that night or the next morning. The best they had was a flight at 1:00pm. He took it booking seats for him and John.


	10. Chapter 10 BRYCE AND RODNEY

Oct 16

Megan was shaking from exhaustion and numb with shock. The only sleep she had gotten the past three nights was Valium induced and even then it was a few sporadic hours here and there. Today she had to tell Bryce then two more days before Rodney would know.

She was drinking coffee to Rod Stewart when the door opened and Bryce breezed in. "Hey! I'm home!" He walked into the dining room and stopped staring at his mom. He knew she had been sick, but she looked – haggard was the word that popped into his mind.

"Mom?"

"Hi, Bryce. Welcome home." She closed her eyes briefly. "Sit down, honey."

He dropped his bags and came around the table sitting next to her. "Mom, you okay?"

She looked into those beautiful eyes that reminded her of Scott. "No. I'm not." She said softly. "Bryce I have some bad news. I have sat here for two days trying to decide how to tell you." Her voice broke and her hands shook sloshing coffee on her fingers.

Bryce took the cup from her. "Mom, tell me. What's wrong?"

The back door opened and Mickie, Julie, and Kat came in and sat at the table with them. They all looked haunted and miserable.

"Have you told him yet?" Julie asked gently.

"No. I was just going too."

Kat reached over and took Megan's hand in silent support.

"You're scaring me." Bryce looked around the table. "What's going on?"

"Bryce the doctor ran some tests to see why I wasn't feeling well. It's not…" She rubbed her face. "The news isn't good. I have a virus. It isn't contagious, but," she closed her eyes and bent her head regrouping then she raised her gaze back to his. "it's incurable."

"What?" Bryce stared at his mom and then looked frantically at the others. "What do you mean incurable? It's a virus. It should go away on its own."

"No," Mickie jumped in. "This virus it attacks the nervous system."

"Nervous system. Are we talking paralysis?"

Julie shook her head. "She's dying, Bryce." She said as gently as she could.

"No!" Bryce jumped up. "No." He stared at his mom and saw the truth in her eyes. Eyes overflowing with tears, he collapsed back into the chair. "Mom?" He clutched at her hand.

She clung to his hand. "A year maybe a little more." She choked out.

"Mom, no. You can't…I can't…" He stopped, crying brokenheartedly.

The band surrounded them. Hugging them tightly until the sobs stopped and Bryce sat back staring at the table. "There's nothing they can do?"

"No." Megan whispered.

"I'm staying home then." Bryce said firmly.

"No, you aren't. You are going back to school." Megan replied stoutly.

"Mom, I'm staying."

"You will not put your dreams on hold. Not for a year. Go back to school, Bryce at least for the next quarter then we'll see. I may not be any worse than this for the next six months."

"I don't care. I'm staying home."

"Bryce, I…I don't want you to watch me die. I want you to go to school."

"If you get worse, I'm coming home."

Megan smiled faintly. "Deal. Now I want to hear about school."

Bryce sighed and let her change the subject. "School is fine. Mostly more of the same stuff as high school. English lit, Humanities, History, Math, and then there's Basic Drafting. That's where I'm learning the most. It is so cool, Mom. I get to take the designs I've doodled for years and draft them. The professor shows you why certain things won't work and then helps you fix them so they will without totally blowing your design."

"I brought my laptop to work on them a bit. There are a few things I can't see to get figured out. My back burner projects." He grinned at her. "Dr. McKay was right. Several of the stumbling blocks I had I've figured out while working on something else. Someone else does something or explains something in their design and you say 'aha' and as soon as you can you're fixing yours."

"Rodney will be so glad. He hates being wrong.' Megan quipped.

"I was going to use him in my Public Speaking class. I have to come up with someone that's inspired or helped me that isn't a parent or blood relative. I wanted to get some details from you and maybe see if he'd answer some questions."

"He'll be pleased. I know he will, Bryce. A lot of what he does is classified though so if he says he can't answer a question don't push. I can't reach him myself to tell him about this." Megan took a ragged breath. "I had to get someone in the military to agree to tell him next time they exchange information in two days. I'm sure he'll be here if he can maybe you two can talk then."

"Setting up distractions already, Mom?" Bryce pointed a finger at her. "I know you. Even in this you're going to try and handle it alone, but that's not going to happen. We love you and we aren't leaving you alone."

She cupped his cheek. "I know you aren't." She stood up. "Now I'm tired. I'm going to take a nap." She hugged her son. "When I get up we'll talk more."

"Okay, Mom. I'll make up the list of questions for him while you're sleeping."

She drifted off to sleep with John Denver playing softly.

Megan was jarred awake by the sound of voices, frantic, frightened voices. "Megan? Megan!"

"Hey! Who are you?"

"What? Oh, you must be Bryce. Rodney, Rodney McKay and John Sheppard. Where's your mom?"

"She's asleep. She said they wouldn't be able to tell you for two more days. Wait! Don't go in there. She needs to sleep."

"You aren't going to stop him Bryce. Very few people can once McKay is set on an action. They sent an emergency flight to our base to tell us."

The door opened and Rodney stepped quietly into the room. He stopped in the doorway staring at her in the dark.

"They did that for mom?" Bryce sounded confused and surprised.

"They did it for him. We don't like to tell him, but he is a very important man."

"Oh."

Rodney moved toward the bed. Sitting gently on the edge he reached for her and froze when he saw she was awake. "Meg?" A world of sorrow filled his voice.

With a cry she flung herself into his arms weeping hysterically. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his lap. She clung to him like a lifeline letting go of the tight control she had been struggling to maintain knowing that it was alright with him there. Knowing he would help her put the pieces back together.

oOo

In the other room John watched Bryce's face start to crumple. "I can't believe it, Cousin John."

"I know. I think we're all still reeling from the shock." John's voice shook a little.

"She's all I've got." Bryce swallowed hard trying to be a man and wanting to cry like a baby.

"Hey, let's go see Aunt Bennie. Give them a few minutes."

Bryce hesitated, not wanting to leave his mom with someone he'd just met.

"He had planned to ask her to marry him next time he saw her."

Bryce looked at him. "He really loves her then?"

"Yeah, he really does. Come on." John clapped him on the shoulder and guided him out the door.

They crossed to the main house where the band was sitting in the kitchen with Aunt Bennie. When Bennie saw them she jumped up from the table and enveloped both of them in a huge hug. "I'm so sorry Bryce."

Bryce felt tears prick his eyes. "Thanks Aunt Bennie." He said roughly.

Bennie eyed John. "If you're here so is Rodney."

John nodded, heading for the coffee pot. "He's with her now. I thought we should give them some time alone." He poured two cups of coffee and slid one over to Bryce when he got to the table.

Noreen came bustling in sniffling and putting all kinds of finger foods and snacks on the table. "I just can't believe it." She shook her head. "That girl can't get a break. First leukemia, then Scott, now this." She hustled back out of the room.

The women talked of inconsequential things trying to get Bryce's mind off of it for a little while.

oOo

"What are you doing here?" Megan asked hiccupping as she tried to stop crying.

"You didn't think I'd come?" Rodney looked hurt.

"That's not what…" Megan rubbed her face. "Colonel Carter said she wouldn't be able to talk to you until the 18th."

"She arranged an emergency flight to our base. She came and told John and I personally." Rodney stroked her back, holding her close, pressing her against his chest. "She said," he swallowed hard, "she said there was no cure."

Megan shivered and trembled in his arms. "Dr. Thelson said they had no cure. This virus it destroys the protective coating on your nerves leaving the entire length exposed. As it progresses," she sniffled, "I'll become more and more sensitive to the lightest of touches. The pain…the pain it'll just get sharper…and…sharper until my body…will….just…shut down." She clutched his shirt and sobbed against his shoulder.

Rodney held her and silently cried as she gave him the details. That he was going to lose her was bad enough. That she was going to suffer so much was intolerable. A solution had to be found. He would not lose her without a fight.

"How long can you stay?" She whispered.

"As long as I need to."

She pulled back and looked up at him. "What?"

"I'm not leaving and it's not up for discussion." He said firmly.

"They okayed that?"

"I didn't ask." He said harshly.

"Oh."

He kissed her softly. "I really need coffee." He said lightheartedly.

"Sure. Yeah." She gave a quivering smile and started to get up.

He stopped her. "Megan," he cupped her face. "I love you so much." He swallowed hard as grief choked him.

She looked into his suspiciously bright eyes. "I love you too." She kissed him gently.

He put a hand behind her head and kissed her back hard. "I have brilliant people researching this. I won't lose you without a fight. I won't." He said harshly.

She flung her arms around his neck and whispered hoarsely. "I didn't expect you too, genius and all."

He stood up with her and hugged her tight. "Coffee woman. The time difference kills me."

She laughed. "Wimp. Come on let's join everyone at the main house."

John stayed a week. He gave Rodney and Megan their time alone spending that time with Bennie or Bryce. When he did spend time with Megan she cajoled him into playing the guitar for her. They talked about the seven years apart. She told him about raising Bryce while juggling a career and he told her unclassified stories of his years in the military.

Bryce and Rodney spent a lot of time together getting to know one another. Megan snuck off and went to her attorney's office and updated her will while Rodney answered as many questions as he could for Bryce's Public Speaking project.

Rodney asked her to marry him. He told her he loved her and wanted her to be his wife for however long they had left together. She cried and said yes.

Rodney went with her to Dr. Thelson's office on her next visit. He gave her a script for pain medication telling her to fill it now even though she didn't need it because when the pain started it would be unexpected and she would be better off to have the medication on hand. At the end of the week she and Rodney took John and Bryce to the airport. Rodney promised to keep them both updated.

Megan began to feel achy all the time. The pain began in her extremities. If she bumped into a wall or kicked table legs sharp pain would shoot through her. It then spread up her arms and legs making her extremely cautious when out in public.

She also convinced Rodney to take a teaching position at a local college just to give him something to do and to keep him from driving her crazy with his 'care'.

The college was ecstatic once they realized who he was and that he was serious in his offer to teach two classes for free just to have something to do. He was unbearably smug for days when his classes filled within hours of being posted.

In the third month, her entire body began to hurt constantly. A medium pain like a bad headache. She began taking the medication as prescribed: one every six hours. Rodney began calling her every day at lunch time to check on her. Mickie, Kat, Julie, Bennie and even Noreen kept popping in during the day to spend time with her. They worked it out so she was never alone more than an hour and a half to two hours at a time.


	11. Chapter 11 JEANNIE

From: Rodney McKay

To: Jeannie Miller

I'm getting married.

I've told you about Megan. Well, I asked her to marry me this morning and she said yes.

We're getting married in three months. I'd do it tomorrow, but women...flowers, cakes, etc.

We want you to be there.

From: Jeannie Miller

To: Rodney McKay

WHAT?

Married! Of course I'll be there.

Three months? Is she pregnant?

From: Rodney McKay

To: Jeannie Miller

No, she isn't pregnant! Why would you think that? Oh, I get it. She wouldn't marry me if she wasn't knocked up. Very funny. Come early and meet her. You'll love her. I do.

Jeannie came out a week early. To everyone's frustration Megan insisted on going to the airport with Rodney to pick her up.

Sitting in the waiting area watching Rodney pace and rub his hands together, Megan was glad that she came.

When the plane pulled to a stop and the door to the gangway opened she thought he was going to hyperventilate.

He kept saying, "Here she comes; here she comes. She'll love you; you'll love her."

"Oh and she calls me…"

"Meredith?"

Rodney swiveled around to see Jeannie standing a little ways away. A grin split his face. "Jeannie!" He hugged her tight.

Megan saw the surprise and then the delight on Jeannie's face and the hesitation before she hugged her brother back.

"I'm so glad you came," he told her before he released her. "Come meet Megan."

"Okay," Jeannie grinned back amazed at the pure joy he was exhibiting.

He pulled her over to where Megan stood waiting. "Megan, this is my sister, Jeannie. Jeannie, this is Megan, the woman crazy enough to marry me."

Megan snorted and laughed. "Crazy? Smart enough is more like it."

"You do know him, right?" Jeannie asked with a laugh.

Megan looked at Rodney and her eyes glowed with love then she looked at Jeannie. "Yeah, I know him."

"Yes, well," Rodney fidgeted. "Let's get your luggage and get going."

"I wasn't sure if Caleb and Madison would be with you so we brought Aunt Bennie's SUV just in case." Rodney rambled as he grabbed the suitcase off the carousel.

"Caleb couldn't get vacation. Aunt Bennie?" Jeannie asked confused.

"My Aunt Bennie." Megan explained as they headed outside. "We live on the estate with her in a bungalow behind the main house."

"Oh," Jeannie replied watching Mer open the door and carefully hand the petite woman into the SUV and shut the door. She saw Megan shut her eyes and lean back against the headrest. She looked at Mer questioningly.

"Later," he muttered opening the door for her to get in the back.

He tossed her suitcase and carry-on in the back and hurried around to the driver's side. "So how are Caleb and Madison?" He asked as he left the airport and merged into the highway traffic.

"Good. Madison starts Head-start this year."

"I remember when Bryce started school." Megan opened her eyes and turned slightly toward Jeannie. "He loved it; I was a nervous wreck for a week. Now he's a freshman in college and I'm a nervous wreck again."

Rodney reached over and gently twined his fingers in hers careful not to exert pressure. "He's fine and you know it. He's having a blast and doing well in class. And his design ideas are amazing."

He looked into the rearview mirror at Jeannie. "Her son, Bryce, is at University of Arizona studying architecture."

"So is Madison excited about school?" Megan returned the conversation back to Jeannie's family.

"Yes. She's marking the days off on the calendar and keeps checking her supplies and asking me all kinds of what to expect questions."

Jeannie leaned back and stared at her brother.

He saw her in the mirror. "What?"

"I can't believe you're getting married. And to Megan Mercette? I mean, wow. I knew you were emailing and talking, but…" She trailed off and just looked stunned.

Rodney smirked. "Wait until you see where you're staying. Aunt Bennie opened one of the smaller bungalows for you to stay in."

"Quit teasing your sister." Megan chided him with a grin.

Rodney looked offended. "That's what brothers are suppose to do. And Bennie did open a bungalow."

"She did and they are, but stop. Let her catch her breath."

Rodney raised their joined hands and kissed her hand gently.

Jeannie just blinked at the open affection.

It wasn't long before they turned into the long drive of the estate. "Oh, my," was all Jeannie could say as she got her first view of the estate.

"It's my aunt's not mine." Megan clarified.

"Still."

They parked and got out of the car. The horde of dogs milled around until Rodney snapped, "Go! Now!" They all raced off except a small black and white border collie that sat and looked at Rodney expectantly.

"Spoiled," Rodney grumbled as he patted the dog. He picked up the tennis ball lying by his feet and threw it. The dog gave a short happy bark and raced off after the ball.

Jeannie looked stunned, but refrained from commenting. Her brother, a cat lover, tossing a ball for a dog! She faintly remembered a dog when they were little, but it had disappeared and after that Meredith always wanted cats.

He retrieved the luggage. "Jeannie, let me get you settled while Megan tells Noreen and Bennie we're back." He looked over at Megan who was looking a little pale and tired. "You go to bed after you tell them."

Megan flushed and set her jaw obstinately.

"I'm serious Meg. You look exhausted."

He met her gaze until she finally nodded. She hated seeing the worry in his eyes and if her taking a nap helped hold it at bay then she'd nap. Besides, she was exhausted.

She watched him walk off with his sister and knew that by the time she saw Jeannie again she would know the bad news. She headed for the main house to tell them they were back and to remind Noreen to make some vegetarian dishes then she went home and fell into bed.

The next thing she knew Rodney was waking her up.

"Hey, sleepy head," he brushed light kisses over her mouth glad that he could still kiss her without hurting her. "Thought I'd better wake you for supper or you'd be angry."

"Supper? What happened to lunch?" She mumbled sleepily.

"We ate it; you slept through it."

"Rodney! What will your sister think of me sleeping through her first day here?" Megan asked put out with him.

"She'll think you put yourself out to meet her at the airport and needed your rest."

"You told her." Megan felt a mix of emotions welling up inside even though she'd known he'd tell. Self-pity, anger, embarrassment, hopelessness.

"Yeah, she was in a state of shock for awhile." He grinned a big brother grin. "You'll get a fair amount of sympathy from her. Jeannie's got the maternal instinct in spades."

"I don't want her pity and I don't want her thinking you're marrying me because I'm dying." She swung out of the bed and went to wash up.

"There's a difference between sympathy and pity." Rodney said following her across the hall. "And I made sure she knew I had planned to ask you to marry me long before we found this out."

"A long time?" She asked looking at him in the mirror.

"After you visited Cheyenne and we got back to our base I started looking at rings."

Megan felt tears prick her eyes. She cleared her throat. "We should get over to the house. Is she already there?"

"She's waiting in there." Rodney indicated the living room area.

"Sorry I slept all day." Megan told her as they entered the room. "He was suppose to wake me up." She frowned at the unrepentant Rodney.

"No, it's okay." Jeannie waved her hand around. "Mer told me…"

"Yeah, I knew he would. Don't feel uncomfortable about it. If you have questions, ask."

"Okay," Jeannie looked like the last thing she'd do was ask questions about it. "Mer was pretty informative."

"And he's pretty hungry."

Both women laughed and allowed him to herd them out the door.

The dining room table was full tonight. Rodney was the only man at the table surrounded by six women. They talked about childhoods and funny incidences, the making of a record and humorous run-ins the band had had. Jeannie told tales on Rodney that left everyone, but Rodney, in tears from laughing so hard so Rodney gave her an evil grin and told tales on her.

"I'm not sure how much Rodney has told you about the estate. We have the game room here." Bennie waved around the game room where they had settled after supper. "Pool, hot tub, tennis courts, stables and acres of land. Feel free to use any of it." They got comfortable while Mickie turned the stereo on. "The bungalow is stocked, but any time you want company or someone else to cook come up to the house. Noreen loves to feed people it's her way of caring."

"Thanks." Jeannie said.

"Come on, Rodney. Let's play a game of pool. It's been awhile since I've had a chance to beat you." Kat sauntered over and racked the pool balls. "Jeannie, do you play?"

"Huh, yes. A little." She replied modestly.

"Partners then." Rodney said. "And Jeannie is my partner."

"Really?" Jeannie looked surprised.

"Really. I know how well you play."

Kat got Julie to pair up with her. "A little, huh?" Julie said at the end of the game.

Rodney played moderately well enough to hold his own and win occasionally, but Jeannie was practically a pool shark.

Jeannie shrugged, "I can see the angles," she said apologetically and Rodney chuckled at her discomfort.

"Just don't let her and John team up." Rodney warned everyone.

"John?" Jeannie asked.

"He'll be here for the wedding. They're cousins."

Jeannie swiveled to look at Megan. "John's your cousin?" Megan nodded. "Double wow." Jeannie breathed.

Megan joined them at the pool table. "I'll play the next game. Come on Mickie let's give these two a run for their money."

Rodney shook his head mockingly. "Did you ever see someone so eager to lose?"

"Never." Jeannie said sadly.

"Who says we're going to lose?" Megan asked defiantly.

Rodney and Jeannie just sighed and showed no mercy.

"Fine," Megan laughed as Rodney sank the eight ball. "You win."

"To the winners goes the spoils." Rodney growled circling the table and tenderly sweeping her into his embrace and kissing her.

She laughed as she kissed him, her arms twining around his neck. "Spoils of war am I?" She whispered, "Aren't you suppose to ravish the spoils?" in his ear and he looked at her intently. "Really?" She nodded.

"Jeannie," Rodney addressed his sister, "we'll see you in the morning. Goodnight everyone."

"Night." Everyone chorused.

Jeannie saw the smirks and knowing looks and blushed as it dawned on her what Megan had said to her brother.

Bennie saw the crimson flush on their guest. "It's not often that the pain relents anymore." She said gently.

"I…no…I'm not…" Jeannie stammered. "It's just….he's my brother! That's not an image I want in my head." She flushed even brighter.

Everyone laughed. "We understand. Believe me." Mickie chuckled. "Imagine how we felt the first time we heard them in the shower."

"Shower?" Jeannie couldn't get any redder. "Mer?"

"Those two are very inventive. We have to be careful not to run into them at inopportune times." Julie smirked.

Jeannie shook her head. "Mer's always been prickly and very emotionally awkward. It's….strange seeing him so at ease and open."

"They're right for each other." Kat said with a shrug.

The next morning at breakfast Megan announced, "Jeannie, you have to come shopping with me and the girls today."

"Shopping?" Rodney's head jerked up.

"Yes. Wedding stuff. Dresses mainly, but I also need to decide on the flowers so the florist can get them in."

Rodney arose and grabbed his briefcase. "Dresses, flowers that's it?"

"That's it." Megan looked up at him innocently. "Go on. You'll be late."

Rodney made a rude noise. "They'll wait."

That's the Rodney she knew, thought Jeannie. The arrogant demeanor was such an integral part of her image of him that seeing him with Megan without any trace of arrogance was disturbing. What if he wasn't being himself around her? What if he was trying to be someone else in order to get her to love him?

"They're students, of course they'll wait." Megan retorted. "And no one will say anything to you about being late because they are so happy to have you on staff, but you won't have time to get your lesson in then you'll be rushed and flustered."

"I will not!" He said indignantly.

"You will. And then you'll be crabby when you get home."

He glared at her. Without any real heat Jeannie noticed. "Make sure she doesn't overdo." He ordered Kat and Julie then with a quick kiss he was gone.

Kat waited until they heard the mustang roar down the road. "Dresses and flowers," she mimicked.

"He worries too much."

Jeannie looked at the grinning women. "What are we doing today?"

"Oh, we're doing dresses and flowers." Julie confirmed. "She didn't tell him that it was fittings which are exhausting when you're well and we aren't just picking the flowers, but have to meet the florist at the building and go over placement as well."

"We'll take two cars." Bennie said. "Anyone gets tired can bail out early."

Jeannie met their grins with her own uncertain one.

Within the hour they were at the wedding boutique.

"Helen, we're here." Megan called out. "And we brought his sister for her fitting."

"My fitting? What do you mean?" Jeannie asked bewildered.

Everyone looked at her blankly. "Didn't Rodney tell you?" Bennie asked.

"He said come to the wedding." Jeannie replied.

Megan hung her head in despair. "He is hopeless. You and Bennie are both to be my Matron-of-Honors. If you'll accept." Megan asked uncertainly.

Jeannie teared up. "If…He really wants me to be in the wedding?"

"You're his little sister; he loves you." Megan said earnestly. "We both want you in the wedding."

"Well, then, of course I accept." Jeannie swiped at her face.

"Now that's settled," Helen said briskly, "let's get you in the dress so I can pin it. You," she pointed at Megan, "sit in that comfy chair until I'm ready for you. I won't have him in here railing at me again about exhausting you." Helen shuddered. "He scared off three customers last time."

"Yes, Ma'am," Megan said saucily and curled up in the chair.

Three hours later they were on their way to the florist. Jeannie eyed Megan, resting - no sleeping- in the front seat.

"She hides a lot of her exhaustion from him." Kat whispered, catching her eye in the mirror. "If she didn't, he wouldn't let her do anything."

At first Jeannie couldn't reconcile the attentive Rodney with the self-absorbed Meredith then she remembered the video John had shown her and how Rodney had awkwardly tried to reconcile with her and show her he cared.

She took another look at Megan. Somehow this woman had gotten past all his defenses and got him to trust her enough to show all the tender loving side he so carefully hid and guarded from everyone else.

They pulled up in front of the florist and Kat gently woke Megan up. Megan blinked, yawned, and stretched. The stretch ended in a quickly hidden wince. Not hidden quick enough though because Kat pulled a bottle from her pocket and handed her two pills.

Frowning, Megan took them and the bottle of water she handed her. By the time the florist greeted them all signs of pain were gone.

Within minutes it was obvious that Megan was not conventional. She didn't want roses and lilies or pastel colors.

"Neither of us are conventional or quiet." She told the florist, Abby.

Abby leaned back against the counter. "Okay, what are you then? Give me a direction."

"Bold, opinionated, outspoken, temperamental." Julie chimed in.

Megan responded with a quirky grin. "True; all true. He could actually care less about flowers. I love the vibrant colors orange, red, yellow. I love carnations and daisies and sunflowers."

The florist quirked an eyebrow. "You are going to be difficult, but I'm up to the challenge. Sunflowers and fiesta daisies are an easy combination. The colors complement. Carnations - they can be dyed to match any color scheme, but if you aren't careful they're small enough to be lost. So let's go to the hall and see where you want flowers and go from there."

They piled into the cars and followed the florist van to the hall where the wedding was taking place. Ideas were bandied about as they strolled around the room. Jeannie began to see the room to shape. The more she heard the more real it became. Chairs here and swags there. Pedestals here and there with vases of flowers and candlesticks along the walls.

She noticed Megan sitting in a window alcove and went over to her.

"Hey," Megan scooted over for her to sit.

"Hey," Jeannie sat down. "Tired?"

"Yeah."

Megan's face looked pinched. "He's going to be ticked off tonight when he sees how tired I am."

"Speaking of Mer." Jeannie hesitated and Megan leaned her head back and shut her eyes.

"Why him?" Megan cracked an eyelid open. "What do I see?"

"It's just you two are so different."

Megan smiled tiredly. "You know everyone I meet that knew him before I did asks me that question. I wonder who it is you all are talking about. Sure he's a little rough around the social edges, but the Rodney McKay I know is funny and witty. True he has no tolerance for stupidity, but he is gentle and caring. We like the same shows and music; we have the same opinions on a lot of things. Most importantly, though, he fills up the huge hole inside me that my first husband left when he died."

Jeannie shifted uncomfortably. "You know Mer and I have been estranged for years?"

Megan nodded.

"Megan," Kat hollered from across the room.

Megan leaned forward. "What?"

"Swags covered with entwined sunflowers and daisies and other orange and yellow flowers. Two huge vases of them on each side of you two and the preacher." Bennie and Julie indicated positions while Kat went on. Sunflowers between the candlesticks."

"And my carnations?"

"Centerpieces at the reception." Abby chimed in.

"Sounds perfect." Megan gave her approval. "Y'all go on. Jeannie and I are going to stay awhile."

Everyone waved and departed leaving the two women alone.

"So estranged." Megan nudged the conversation.

"I know how he can be. Petty, begrudging, arrogant, tactless, conceited - I've been on the receiving end of his bad traits for years. He isn't that way around you; he's pleasant, warm, funny. What I don't know is why. Is he truly different around you or just…being what he thinks you want him to be?"

Megan was quiet for several minutes before she spoke, carefully weighing what she said. "I'm going to assume you're saying this out of concern for him."

"I am." Jeannie said earnestly. "For all his faults and all our problems, he's my brother and I love him."

"He creates a bubble of hostility to protect himself from being hurt; from having his insecurities revealed for all to see. I've seen him when he wasn't all sunshine and roses. He's been tactless and arrogant and conceited. We've had our fights; we've butted heads, but I've loved him through it all. I've loved and accepted all his traits and quirks. And he mine. Believe me I'm not always cheery and easy-going. When the pain gets bad I can be a terror. He doesn't have to hide from me that makes a big difference."

Jeannie stared at the floor, blinking back tears. "So he's had to hide from me."

"You hurt him." Megan told her bluntly.

Jeannie gave her a startled look. "When did I hurt him?"

"When you chose Caleb and a family over science. In his eyes," Megan went on at her stunned look, "you chose Caleb and a family over him. You said you loved them more than him."

"That's not true!"

"He realizes that now. And he's trying to make up for it; trying to rebuild what he let get destroyed."

Jeannie sighed. "He's never been good at interpersonal relations."

Megan laughed lightly. "So he told me."

Jeannie gave her a questioningly look.

"He said, "Geek here. I don't always get when I say or do something wrong. Sometimes you have to outright tell me before I get it."

Jeannie chuckled. "His saving grace: He knows his faults."

"Are we good?"

Jeannie sighed. "We're good. Not that it would matter if we weren't. He'd marry you anyways."

"Maybe, but he'll be happier if you and I are friends."

The rest of the days flew by. Rodney went to work in the morning and was home by early afternoon having only two classes to teach. Jeannie loved the pool and the hot tub and even went horseback riding a few times.

Jeannie and Rodney talked - a lot. They mended fences fairly well, especially after Rodney sincerely apologized for being an ass for four years.

The week before the wedding Bryce arrived. Rodney hugged him tight and shook his head sadly. Bryce squared his shoulders resolutely and plastered a smile on his face.

The day before the wedding John showed up. After one game of pool where he and Jeannie were partners they were banned from being on the same team again.


	12. Chapter 12 RED TAPE AND THREATS

"He looks real nervous, Mom." Bryce shut the door quietly and smiled down at her. His eyes darkened as he took in her pain-filled eyes and the trembling in her arms. She had refused to take too much pain medication wanting to be completely aware of the moment.

"Like he's reconsidering?" She asked panic shoving aside some of the pain in her face.

"Like he can't believe he's getting this lucky." Bryce bent and kissed her cheek.

"Right," Megan grimaced.

Bryce touched her sleeve. "He thinks he's the luckiest man alive. If he didn't, I wouldn't have given my blessing."

Megan blinked back tears. "My makeup, Bryce. Don't make me cry."

Bryce chuckled.

Music started and Megan took a deep breath. Bryce opened the door and Bennie and Jeannie started the procession followed by Julie and Kat. Bryce walked with her down the aisle behind them. When they reached the end he gently handed her off to Rodney.

John smirked at the nervous fidgeting Rodney was trying to contain. He had managed to get there in time to stand up as Best Man and he was looking fairly emotional himself as he watched his favorite cousin and best friend join their lives together.

For all the nervous jitters and panicked rambling Rodney had evinced earlier his voice was assured and full of emotion as he said his vows.

Megan glowed; happiness shone from her. Her voice wavered slightly as she repeated the vows her voice thick with emotion. There was absolutely no doubt in anyone's mind that she loved this man wholeheartedly.

Rodney paused when John handed him the ring. Megan glared at him determinedly. With a sigh, Rodney slid the ring onto her finger wincing at her indrawn breath. They had argued over the ring. Rodney not wanting to hurt her and she determined to have his ring on her finger.

She apparently won, John thought. She'd won two arguments since Rodney was leaning in to kiss her lightly. She wasn't having lightly though. She slid a hand around his neck and kissed him long and passionately.

John was glad the wedding was being taped for Rodney's friends on Atlantis. If anyone thought he was heartless, they only had to see the look on his face at this moment to know they were wrong. Rodney's heart was too big John thought. He figured that was why he guarded it so well.

The ceremony over, Rodney swept her off her feet and headed down the aisle. Megan drooped in his arms, her head resting against his shoulder. Much to Rodney's consternation Megan insisted on a few pictures and she insisted on standing for them.

Everyone was lined up outside as he carried her out. He stopped at the car and she handed the bouquet to Bennie who grinned as she tossed the bouquet.

Jeannie had to leave the next morning, but John could only stay two days and then he had to get back to the base. He spent them talking with Megan, Rodney and Bryce going up to the main house to talk to Bennie when Megan slept.

Megan tried to hide how much pain she was beginning to feel by increasing the dosage of her pain medications. The band finally had to put out a press release informing the public of her condition without going into detail. She would have succeeded in hiding her worsened condition from Bryce if Rodney hadn't kept his promise and told Bryce the truth. She demanded Bryce return to college for one more quarter. Reluctantly, he went, but only after forcing Rodney to promise that he would tell him if her condition began to deteriorate more quickly than it currently was.

In the fifth month Megan woke up from a nap and wandered into the living room and in the process overheard Rodney having a very intense conversation on the phone.

"A machine has been discovered that could possibly cure her."

"Get her clearance."

"What? They won't consider it without more definite proof?"

"Fine," he snapped. "They should have a complete understanding within the week."

He flung the phone across the room where luckily it hit the couch and bounced to the floor in one piece. He ran a hand through his hair cursing bureaucrats soundly.

"Rodney? What was that about?" Megan asked hovering in the doorway.

"I told you I had people researching, hunting for a cure."

"Yes."

"We may have found something, but the I.O.A. won't give you clearance on what we have right now."

"A cure? At this secret base of yours? A cure that doesn't exist anywhere else in the world?" Megan slowly moved over to the couch and gently sat down wincing a little at the contact.

Rodney's face became guarded. "Yes. Maybe. Radek and the new doctor are deciphering the instruction manual they found in the computer for the machine. Radek is cautiously optimistic."

"Deciphering?"

"Yes, it's in a different language." Rodney went into the kitchen before he was tempted to say more and began preparing supper. He had gotten fairly good at cooking plain fare.

He wasn't Emeril, but then again Megan doubted she could have eaten anything fancy or spicy at this point. She did good to eat one decent meal a day. Her 120 pound frame was now 95 pounds.

She put on a CD of her favorite female singers and moved carefully into the kitchen sitting in the overstuffed, padded chair Rodney had got for her. She watched him move around her kitchen. His motions efficient and confident. She thought of the first few weeks he was here and trying to learn his way around. She smiled affectionately at the remembered curses of frustration and barely edible meals that they had laughed over. "Geek," she had murmured sitting in his lap. "Have you ever had to cook for yourself?"

He had grown thoughtful. "Mom's cooking, college cafeteria, base cafeterias, restaurants….no nothing more complicated than eggs and bacon or mac and cheese."

"Okay," she had laughed. "I instruct and you learn."

He had looked doubtful. Now she watched as he seasoned the fish and slid the pan into the oven before starting the rice.

"What?" He caught her looking at him adoringly.

She shook her head. "I love you, Dr. Rodney McKay."

He caught her face in his hands and kissed her gently. "I love you, Mrs. Megan McKay."

Two weeks later he received an email from Radek. The email said he was 90 percent certain that the machine could eradicate the virus and rebuild the protective coating around her nerves.

He read the technical email twice before reaching for his phone. "Woosey," he barked into the phone. "I'm sending you confirmation on the machine. I want her clearance." He typed in an address and hit send.

"What do you mean they won't give her clearance? I'm sending you proof that the machine will save her life."

"Don't give me 'you're sorry'. I saved your sorry life! I've saved this whole sorry planet more than once! Which means I've saved their useless lives! Get her clearance!" He snarled into the phone and hung up.

A week later he came home from teaching to find her in the bathroom retching uncontrollably while Bennie held a wet cloth to her forehead.

"What's wrong?" he asked frantically.

"It's the pain." Bennie told him crying herself. "I called Dr. Thelson. She can't keep the pills down long enough for them to help. He's calling in stronger medicine. He says injections will be best for her now."

"I'll go get it now." Rodney raced out the door and sped into town. He ran into the pharmacy, giving the pharmacist the information in rapid-fire delivery, then he raced back out and flew back home.

They were still in the bathroom when he arrived. Megan wasn't retching anymore, but she was curled up on the floor twitching convulsively and moaning. Rodney dropped to the floor next to her and with shaking hands plunged the needle into the bottle. Drawing out the recommended dosage he only hesitated a second before pushing the needle into her upper arm.

In mere moments she was relaxing. Her breath came in long shuddering gasps that slowly quieted until she slid into sleep. Rodney looked up at Bennie. He saw his despair reflected in her generous and loving face. "I can't lose her, Bennie."

"We don't have a choice." Bennie murmured, her heart breaking. "Let me help you get her into bed." She helped steady him as he lifted Megan's slight frame and hurried before him to pull down the covers.

He gently lowered her onto the bed and pulled the sheets over her. He brushed her hair back and traced her face. "Yes, we do." He said so softly Bennie wasn't sure she heard him correctly.

The next morning he called the college and told them he wouldn't be in. She had gotten worse and he was sorry, but he needed to stay home with her. He hung up as she shuffled to the kitchen table. He had given her an injection when she woke up earlier and it was allowing her to function even though it didn't quite nullify the pain.

Julie, Mickie, and Kat came back from the main house loaded with breakfast and with a subdued 'morning' proceeded to uncover the plates. The sounds of Snow Patrol filled the house.

Megan took a few pieces of bacon and a piece of toast. Rodney sat an apple juice in front of her with a straw stuck in it. She frowned up at him, hating straws, but seeing no graceful way around it since it hurt to pick up the glass.

They had just finished eating when the phone rang. Kat answered it and handed it to Rodney. "It's for you, Rodney. Sounds official."

"McKay here."

Megan chuckled at the military brusqueness he hadn't managed to stop himself from using.

"They want to know when I'm coming back?" He asked incredulously. "Are they complete morons?"

His eyes narrowed and he leaned forward, elbows on the table. "Is that right? They want to use threats?" He said menacingly. "Well, then, Woosey tell them this. She's my wife. I come back when Megan gets clearance and if they let her die knowing the technology exists to save her I won't be coming back at all. In fact, if she dies because of their bureaucratic crap, then they will never get so much as a consult from me; not one single thought or idea ever! Not even if the Ori or the Wraith or the Replicators show up in orbit around Earth." He spat the words out fiercely.

He listened for a second then snapped, "Oh, I am completely serious. I don't have an altruistic bone left in my entire body. They don't want me to be their enemy, Richard. She has less than three months left. I suggest they don't push the time limit." He hung up and slapped the phone down on the table. He finally noticed the total silence around the table and looked up at four shocked faces.

"Wraith? Ori? Replicators?"

"Crap. I can't…"

"tell us."

"Did you just try and blackmail the United States military into giving me clearance?"

"No, I just blackmailed an International Oversight Committee."

"Oh, okay." Megan looked nonplussed.

"You don't really think they'll change their minds, do you?" Julie asked seriously.

Rodney looked at her. "Yes, I do."

She blinked. "You're that important to whatever they're overseeing?"

Rodney grinned, a cold, smug grin. A grin that none of them had seen before. "I'm practically irreplaceable. Radek is probably managing to hang on, but what I do fairly effortlessly he is most likely working himself to the bones to do. He can't continue to do it indefinitely. That's why they are wanting to know when I intend to come back."

"So you really are a genius?" Mickie asked dumbfounded.

Rodney looked offended. "Yes. I have five advanced degrees in different scientific fields of study plus a wide range of practical experience in several different areas and the experience needed to oversee such a large diverse group of scientists."

"And he can cook and critique movies." Megan muttered hiding a grin.

"Very funny." He said curtly, but there was laughter in his eyes.

She blew him a kiss and stood up with her plate.

"I'll take that," Kat jumped to her feet.

Megan gave her a quelling glare as she sank back into her chair. "I can take a plate to the sink."

Everyone pretended not to notice her rubbing her hands and arms as she ambled out of the room. When Rodney followed her a few minutes later he found her taking her pain pills.

"I thought you weren't taking those." He asked suspiciously fear making his voice sharp.

"They don't help if the shots wore off." She put the bottle down without the lid and put on Josh Turner.

"So you need the injection and the pills to function? He asked stunned at how much pain she was hiding from him.

She sighed and sat on the bed. "You told them yourself I have about three months."

"I was forcing their hand!" He knelt in front of her. "Three months? It's that bad already?"

"Even with the shots it hurts my feet to walk. Any pressure at all hurts." She admitted.

"I need to let Bryce know, Megan."

"He only has three weeks left. If you tell him, he won't focus on his finals."

"Your life is more important than finals!"

"Wait, Rodney. Tell him it's gotten worse if you have to, but tell him to concentrate on his finals and then he can come home."

Rodney hung his head. "Okay, I'll hedge a little until after his finals. I gave him my word though."

"I know. Do what you think best. I'm pretty loopy right now and may not be thinking quite right."

"Get some rest." He pressed a very light kiss on her lips before helping her lie down.

Bryce left college the minute he finished his last final and caught the next flight home. He had packed everything and put most of it in storage. His friends would put the rest into his storage unit before they went home.

Mickie picked him up from the airport and filled him in on his mom's deteriorating condition. He didn't mention the machine on the secret base or McKay's threats. No use to get Bryce's hopes up and then have them dashed.

Megan refused to be in bed when Bryce arrived. She had Rodney and Julie help her get settled in the Papa-san chair. Rodney had purchased another cushion for it so she sank into softness in the chair. She had a double dose injection in her system and tossed down a pain pill when she heard the car pulling up.

She was drifting in pleasant numbness when the door opened. "Mom?" Bryce muttered shocked at how frail she looked. His eyes tracked to Rodney. Rodney shook his head sadly and Bryce visibly took hold of himself with a ragged indrawn breath.

"You did good on your finals?" Megan asked in a no nonsense tone.

"Yeah, I think so. Won't know for a couple weeks." Bryce crossed the room and sat on the couch facing her. "I'm not going back next quarter and you aren't going to change my mind." Tears pricked his eyes, but he glared down at her defiantly.

"Won't even try." She whispered her eyes drifting shut. "I'm glad your home." She sighed and let the drugs carry her into painless slumber.

Bryce swallowed hard and let the tears flow down his cheeks. If she wasn't badgering him back into school then the end was near. "How much longer, do they think?"

"Maybe a month." Rodney's voice was a ragged and full of pain.

"I'm not ready to let her go." Bryce's voice was soft. The hurt evident. "What do I do without her?" He looked at Rodney helplessly.

"I don't know." Rodney responded, tears sliding down his cheeks. "I don't know what any of us will do."

Julie and Kat hugged Bryce hard as he began weeping.

Megan began a downward spiral a week later. She very seldom was lucid and then only if she was willing to endure a fair amount of pain. She endured as much as she could resenting the time lost to the medicine. Bryce and Rodney immersed themselves in his designs. Rodney explaining that the laws of gravity wouldn't change just for Bryce's artistic needs. He then showed Bryce several different solutions and allowed Bryce to chose one or continue searching for his own solution.

Then the phone call came. The I.O.A. was giving her clearance very grudgingly. The Daedalus would be back in Earth orbit in two days and would beam them up and transport them to the SGC where they would take the puddle jumper to Atlantis. They expected Dr. McKay to begin work the day after he returned to Atlantis.

Rodney hung up the phone and looked at Bryce. "That was the people I work for. We didn't mention this before because it didn't look promising." He took a deep breath and sat down across from Bryce at the table.

"There is a machine at the secret base I work at that has a really, really good chance of stopping the virus and reversing the damage."

"What?"

"The people in charge have finally agreed to give Megan clearance to go in order to get me back to work. The thing is I don't have permission to tell anyone where the base is. I can promise to send news back on her progress."

"How long will you two be gone?" Bryce asked slowly trying to absorb the news.

"We'll have to stay there except for rare and irregular vacations." Rodney paused and seemed conflicted. Finally, he got a resolute look. "I'm going to tell you something I have no authority to tell you, but I think I can trust you to keep it secret."

"If it means saving mom's life of course I'll keep it secret."

"It's going to be quite unbelievable, but you know I wouldn't lie to you, right?"

"You've never been anything but honest with me."

Rodney nodded. "A highly classified secret military spaceship is going to be in orbit in two days. They will then beam Megan and me up to the ship. They are doing this because she's too ill for a commercial flight. I'm telling you this because you'll most likely see us disappear."

"A spaceship?"

"Yes."

"Beam you up? Like Star Trek?"

"Yes; sort of."

"You aren't stationed on Earth, are you?"

Rodney looked at him startled. "I didn't say…" He looked confounded. "Your mother does that to me, too." He muttered 'so much trouble.' "No. We aren't."

Bryce got up and went to the bedroom door and stared at his mom. "How positive are you?"

"According to Radek, who's almost as smart as I am, and the base doctor – 90 percent sure."

"That's pretty good odds especially when here they're zero." He said quietly.

Rodney watched him silently.

Bryce shook his head. "If you were anyone else, I wouldn't believe a word of it." He glanced at Rodney. "You'll take good care of her and email me?"

"Yes, of course."

"Okay. You know the band and Bennie will have to be told something. The two of you can't just disappear."

"I know. If word gets out that I told you all anything, I am in so much trouble."

Bennie and the band didn't believe as easily as Bryce and although Rodney told Megan he wasn't sure how much she understood.

Two days later they were beamed up to the Daedalus. Hermiod actually made an appearance in the infirmary to verify for himself that the mythological woman that supposedly married Dr. McKay was in fact real.

"Despite her condition, she is quite pretty." Hermiod stated.

"Pretty? She's gorgeous." Rodney corrected him.

"Hmmm." Hermiod gazed at her for a moment. "I truly hope we get her there in time, Dr. McKay."

Sympathy from an Asgard? Rodney blinked back tears. "Thank you."

"You are welcome."

Hermiod departed and left Rodney to stand vigil over her. She had woke in sever pain this morning and he had finally drugged her back to sleep.

Shortly, thereafter, they were beamed down to the SGC. They materialized right outside the puddle jumper where to Rodney's surprise Sheppard, Teyla and Ronon was waiting for them.

Sheppard took in the frailty of his cousin silently. Only the sharp indrawn breath and hardening of his eyes indicated he had any reaction at all.

Rodney hustled into the puddle jumper and laid Megan down on the back bench and strapped her down to keep her from falling off.

Twenty minutes later they were in the jumper bay where a med team was waiting with a gurney. Together they raced her to the infirmary where the doctor was prepping the machine.


	13. Chapter 13 TREATMENT

Megan slowly felt the world reform around her. Sounds and smells drifting in and out of her awareness like wisps of fog. Voices came and went with a hollow sound as she broke the surface of consciousness and then slipped back under.

_"Who is that?"_

_"No one really knows, but the rumor is…McKay's wife."_

_"Dr. McKay? No way."_

_"Yeah. Rumors are like that though."_

_"Guess we'll find out when she wakes up."_

Darkness slid over her.

Natasha Bedingford softly played in the background.

_"How is she?"_

_"Alive." _Rodney, she thought, but he sounded exhausted.

_"Get some sleep, McKay. I'll stay."_

_"I can't leave her, Ronon."_

_"You won't do her any good if you make yourself sick."_

A sigh. _"Fine."_

_"Three hours, McKay."_

She surfaced to the sounds of Montgomery Gentry playing by her bedside.

_"Is it broken?"_

_"No, just a bad sprain. I'll wrap it and give you some muscle relaxers."_

_"Thanks."_

She smiled inwardly as she listened to Tom Petty. Someone had an eclectic collection of music.

_"He made me redo the entire program." _A softly crying voice.

_"All of it?" _Disbelief colored the friend's voice.

_"Over one error and after he tore strips off me." _A sob. _"Who is that?"_

_"His wife so they say."_

_"**His** wife?"_

_"Yep."_

_"Who'd marry that asshole?"_

_"Apparently, the dying woman."_

KT Tunstall was playing.

Racking cough.

_"Here this will help with the cough and fever."_

_"That's it?"_

_"It's a summer cold."_

_"Just wait it out then?"_

_"Sorry, nothing else to do."_

She was dreaming. Maybe. She could hear Johnny Cash being picked out on a guitar. John used to play for her when she was sick. She'd come home from chemo and he'd sit and play the guitar that he was just learning until she fell asleep no matter how bad his fingers hurt later.

She thought she heard him softly singing Folsom Prison Blues. Trust John to sing a song about a life sentence in prison to cheer her up.

Maybe she was hallucinating she thought as she listened to Rodney singing quietly to Billy Joel's 'We Didn't Start The Fire.'

_"Rodney, I'm sorry, but we need you down here."_

_"She needs me here."_

_"She won't need anyone if we reach critical overload."_

_"Then fix it, Radek!"_

_"I would if I could, Rodney. You think I like admitting I can't fix it!"_

_"Fine. Ah, Cadman."_ She heard fingers snapping rapidly. _"Sit. Here. Don't leave her alone."_

_"Rodney. I have things…"_

_"Cadman, my wife is barely hanging on and one of the power generators is overloading. Just sit with her. Please."_

_"Sure, Rodney."_

_"Cadman."_

_"Colonel."_

_"Megan sitting?"_

_"Yeah, Rodney had to go save the city. She really married him?"_

_"Yep."_

_"What she like?"_

_"She's a big pain."_ There was laughter in his voice. _"She's my cousin actually. She's smart, funny, stubborn, outgoing and loving."_

_"Sees the real McKay?"_

_"Yeah, saw through him from the get-go."_

_"Someone needed to."_

_"Loves him?"_

_"Inexplicably."_

Laughter filled the air.

The next time she surfaced it was Avril Lavigne.

_"Can't we ban him?"_

_"I wish."_

_"He's driving me crazy."_

_"He's driving all of us crazy."_

_"And the music. It's different all the time."_

_"That's Megan from The Capture. He insists on her hearing music constantly."_

_"Why won't the doctor ban him?"_

_"Do you think she could enforce it? That is his wife and Colonel Sheppard's cousin."_

_"I just can't imagine anyone being married to that odious man."_

_"Someone for everyone they say."_

_"I thought **he** was the exception."_

Megan drifted confused about what she was hearing. The man everyone described didn't sound like the Rodney McKay she knew. She felt them moving her bed and knew that meant another life-giving treatment. At least she assumed that was what the agony they put her through was. Desperately she sought the dark sanctuary because the treatments also meant intense pain. She had no idea what the treatment was doing only that she was still alive and apparently the treatments were working since Rodney was letting them continue.

Intense searing pain; she heard someone cry out – a tortured sound then painless nothingness. Much later she slowly drifted awake. Her throat dry and aching. She wished someone would give her a drink. She moaned slightly. Where was Rodney? She heard voices coming closer. If she could just get her eyes open, maybe they'd give her something.

"I wonder what she's like." A gentle voice filled with curiosity.

"She married Dr. McKay. What do you think she's like?" A contemptuous voice replied.

Sigh. "She looks nice."

A snort. "McKay looks innocent when he's comatose and we both know how boorish he is." The voice said derisively.

"Sara!" Reprimand was evident in the now not so gentle voice.

"What? You know I'm right, Anna."

"She is his wife."

"She's asleep." A pause. "I think she is probably as disagreeable as he is."

"Not me. I think she must have the patience of a saint. Besides he has been very devoted to her. So has Colonel Sheppard. McKay'd be here now if Colonel Sheppard and Ronon hadn't literally dragged him off for his first decent meal in days. They're really concerned about him not eating or sleeping."

"Is he really hypoglycemic?"

"Yes he really is hypoglycemic. Twice he's almost died from hypoglycemic shock. Once in a cave-in and once when they were cut off from the Gate by hostiles."

"I though it was just another of his exaggerations." Contempt dripped from her.

"You haven't been here long, Sara. Don't make the mistake some people make. Dr. McKay has saved many people's lives including Dr. Weir's and Atlantis itself at great risk to himself. He has friends – loyal friends."

Megan by now had managed to get her eyes partially open. She could see the two nurses one checking the readings and the other was preparing a syringe sliding the needle into a small bottle and drawing out a clear liquid.

"Anyway, if she isn't just like him, she is most likely a vapid airhead who just doesn't get how obnoxious the man is." The nurse said as she tapped the air out of the needle and leaned toward Megan's I.V. shunt.

Megan twitched away from her gritting her teeth against the pain that shot through her arm. "Don't touch me." She whispered furiously.

The nurse's gaze shot up to meet hers and she paled. "You're awake."

"And you're a b…" Megan gasped with pain and the nurse reached for her I.V. again. "Don't." Megan hissed. "Where's Rodney?"

"The doctor made him go eat and shower." The other nurse, Anna, replied. "He'll be back shortly. Why don't you let us give you a shot for the pain you're in?"

"I'll wait." Megan said obstinately glaring at Sara.

"There's no reason for you to lie here in pain, Mrs. McKay." Anna cajoled her.

"Go away." She rasped, closing her eyes; she was so tired.

The two nurses looked at each other. "We'll be back then when he returns." They walked off talking softly to each other with an occasional glance back toward her. She relaxed into the soothing music of Kenny G.

Megan drifted not resisting the waves of pain instead she rode them concentrating on slow even breaths as pain surged and relaxing when it receded thankful for the respite. Anger filled her distracting her from the pain. Why were they saying these things about him here in this place he considered his home? She knew mere acquaintances sometimes found him hard to understand, but weren't these people familiar with him? Apparently, there was a side to Rodney that she had never gotten to see.

There was Rodney – the man who loved her, who liked to dissect science fiction movies and laughed at comedies; the man who watched the stars with her and shared dreams; the man who had put his career on hold when she became sick; the man who held her when she was afraid, comforted through her pain, and badgered her when she wanted to give up. He was the man who had blackmailed the I.O.A. into saving her life.

Then there was McKay. The side she had barely glimpsed. A man who apparently whined and complained about every little thing; a man who was rude and obnoxious; a man who treated everyone else contemptibly. A workaholic who berated those underneath him until they were in tears and demanded as much from them as he gave himself. She wondered if he hid that side from her on purpose or if he just didn't feel the need to act that way around her.

She drifted away with a sigh. Staying awake was hard work; too hard right now. She really just wanted to sleep until the pain was gone.

"Dr. McKay." It was the nurse, Sara. "A word please."

"Make it quick." He snapped not slowing down.

"McKay." John called him down.

He paused. "I don't like being away from her."

A silence ensued. "Well," he snapped.

"She refuses to let us medicate her." Sara informed him in a snippy voice.

"She refuses? She's awake? Then why are you stopping me?" There was hurried footsteps then a touch and a gentle voice. "Megan?"

She blinked.

"Megan, baby you awake?"

She swallowed hard and fought to get her eyes open.

"There you are." Relief colored his voice. "Water or ice now." She heard fingers snapping.

"I'm going to raise you."

"No," she moaned.

"Oh right, pain. Here," water dribbled into her mouth.

She swallowed and licked her lips. He slowly dribbled more water for her. John crowded up behind him with a huge grin on his face. "Hey, Meg," John said cheerily. "About time you woke up."

She grinned back at him.

Rodney looked at her sternly. "Why are you refusing medication?"

"Insulting you." She croaked glaring at the nurse hovering behind them.

"What?" He looked over his shoulder at the nurse who flushed beneath the combined looks since John was now fixing a disapproving look on her as well.

"I didn't say anything that wasn't true." She said belligerently. "She still should let us do our job."

"Disagreeable? Obnoxious? Boorish?" Megan got out before coughing. Wide blue eyes turned back to her and an ice chip slid into her mouth. She swallowed. "Vapid airhead," she added. Losing the battle against gravity she allowed her eyelids to close.

"You called McKay a vapid airhead?" John asked in complete disbelief.

"I am not vapid or an airhead." He snapped and then turned to Sheppard. "You don't have issue with me being called boorish, disagreeable or obnoxious?" He asked curiously.

"You are boorish, disagreeable and obnoxious….at times."

"Well, only to those who deserve it."

"True."

"Me." Megan sighed.

"I am not boorish, disagreeable or obnoxious to you." Rodney replied confused.

Megan got an eye open and gave him a 'don't be stupid' look or at least she thought she did before her eyelid drifted shut again. "Airhead."

A very uncomfortable silence followed. Then McKay asked in a dangerously cold voice, "You called MY WIFE a VAPID AIRHEAD?"

"I…I…I…"

"Yes or No?" He snapped and Megan heard the fury in his voice as she managed to get her eyes back open. Ohhhh, she had seen him like that only once before, on the phone with Woosey.

"I thought…"

"No, you apparently did not think or you would not have even thought those words." Rodney cut her off haughtily. "I personally don't care what you or anyone else with questionable intellect thinks of me, but I do care and will not tolerate Megan being mistreated. So I suggest that you take yourself out of her presence and get someone competent over here to care for her since you obviously got your degree through a mail order course and flunked the bedside manner portion of it." He was roaring by the end of his rant.

Sara stared at him, shaking. People are right about him she thought angrily. He's totally obnoxious!

"I suggest you get out of our sight." John snapped furiously.

Eyes suspiciously bright, the nurse scurried away. Something that sounded suspiciously like a sob echoed down the infirmary. So, Megan thought, that is the McKay everyone talks about.

A few minutes later another medical person came down the corridor.

"Rodney."

"Jennifer."

"I see Sara has finally run afoul your temper."

"She insulted my wife." He snapped angrily.

"I see. She didn't insult you?"

"Of course she did. Everyone does." He waved it off. "Megan's in pain. She needs drugs. Now."

"Of course," Jennifer pulled a syringe out of pocket and looked at the two men. "I can't reach her if you don't move."

Guiltily they both jumped back out of the way. With a smile, Jennifer moved up beside Megan and slid the needle into the I.V. shunt. "The good drugs." She smiled gently at Rodney. "You should feel a lot better in moments." She said to Megan as she straightened up and speared Rodney with a stern look. "Please refrain from making my nurses cry, Dr. McKay."

Rodney glared. "Please tell your imbecilic nurses not to call my wife,"

"And my cousin," John added angrily.

"a vapid airhead, Dr. Keller."

Jennifer's eyes widened. "Oh." She glanced down at Megan who was beginning to drift away on the happy cloud of painlessness. "Yes, I most definitely will."

"Thank you."

Megan became aware of a slow, steady beep and a soft huffing noise that was contrasting with a light snoring sound. Slowly she opened her eyes and found, instead of the bright glaring lights, dim muted lighting. The noises all seemed to be coming from her left so after careful consideration weighing curiosity against possible pain she cautiously turned her head.

There seated in very uncomfortable looking chairs were Rodney and John both sound asleep. There were lines of worry and exhaustion on their faces even in sleep. She lay there relatively pain free and studied the two men she loved dearly. So very different physically and in how they faced the world, but inwardly so very much the same.

She shifted slightly and the sheets rustled. Rodney woke with a start anxious eyes immediately tracking to the machines and then to her face. "Hey Lover boy," she whispered with a faint smile.

He glanced over at John and then moved quietly over to her side gently sitting on the edge of the bed. "Hi, lazybones." He reached out to touch her and then stopped.

"It's okay I think."

Hesitantly, he traced a feather light path down her face. She turned into his touch with a sigh. "I've missed you." She rasped.

He snagged a cup of ice and slowly fed her a few. "They kept saying you were getting better, but you wouldn't wake up."

"Medicated. They hurt." He looked confused. "The treatments. They hurt really bad."

Now he looked angry. "So that's why they kick us out when they give them to you."

"Beats dying."

He paled. "Don't joke. You came so close." A tear trickled down his face. "So close." He murmured stroking her face lightly. "Another day Dr. Keller says would have been too late."

"How long have I been here?"

"Three weeks."

She blinked; three weeks. She had been lost in lala land for three weeks? "No wonder I'm hungry."

He smiled softly. "Really?" His eyes searched hers. "Hungry? I can get you something quick."

"Not sure Doc wants me to have anything yet." She said on an exhale. Already she was drooping again. She tried to raise her hand to stroke his dear face, but her arm was so heavy. "You should rest," she murmured drowsily taking in his haggard appearance – mussed hair, stubbled cheeks, dark circles under his eyes.

"I am. They make me." He said tenderly. Love and hope shone in his eyes. "Ah, some good news." He grinned. "Bryce aced his finals. He's carrying a 3.5 for the year."

"That's good to hear." She fought to keep her eyes open. She didn't want to sleep. She wanted to keep looking into those beautiful blue eyes.

"Go back to sleep." He whispered, stroking her forehead.


	14. Chapter 14 RECOVERY

Two days later they took her off the I.V. They let her sit up and eat broth and jell-o. She actually managed to stay awake for several hours.

A couple of days later Dr. Keller strode up to her bed. "How are you feeling today, Mrs. McKay?"

"Megan, please. Better; bored; crazed with inactivity." She grimaced and smiled.

"Well, those are all sure signs that you are almost well. They are also signs that it's time to start getting you on your feet." At Megan's excited look, she held up her hand. "Don't get too excited. At first, you'll be doing no more than walking down this aisle and back. Possibly a couple of bed lengths."

Megan sighed. "It's a start Dr. Keller. Don't take this the wrong way. I'm very, very grateful, but I'm also very, very tired of your infirmary."

Dr. Keller laughed. "Yes, well, don't it wrong when I say for the entire staff, we'll be glad when you're released."

Megan joined her in laughter. "He's been a grumpy bear, hasn't he?"

"Yes, he has." Dr. Keller smiled gently then turned serious for a moment. "But for good reason. He's been worried sick that you wouldn't pull through. He loves you very much."

Megan glowed. "Yes, he does and I love him just as much."

"Now see that confounds us all." Dr. Keller shook her head, smiling to take the sting out of her words. "Watching him at his unflagging vigil by your side, listening to him talk to you, seeing how determined he was to make you live by sheer will power has given me a greater understanding of the man."

"He hides the soft underbelly quite well." Megan replied with an affectionate smile, then she looked past the doctor and her eyes lit up, her face glowed.

Dr. Keller turned, knowing it would Dr. McKay standing behind her. "Just in time," she told him.

"In time? For what?" Rodney looked at her puzzled.

"To take your lovely wife for a short walk."

"A walk? Really?" He perked up.

"Regretfully, just down the aisle a ways. She is going to tire extremely fast. In fact, if she makes it down to Norris' bed I'll be happy."

"I'll be happy when I can make it to our quarters." Megan mumbled with a sly glance at Rodney.

Rodney flushed, beet red. "Meg!"

Dr. Keller looked embarrassed. "Short walk." She turned and beat a hasty retreat.

Megan chuckled. "Come here. I'm finally awake long enough to do this." She reached up and tugged him down and kissed him.

A slow, lingering kiss full of promise. Rodney groaned and managed to get seated on the bed. Gently, he pulled her close, kissing her back.

"You two want me to pull the curtain?" Sheppard drawled.

They broke apart, flushed. Rodney brushed her hair off her forehead. "Tempting, Colonel. Tempting." Rodney responded softly.

Megan's lilting laughter filtered down the infirmary. "Very. Dr. Keller's ordered me to walk though so I suppose I should get off my duff."

Rodney jumped up and helped her off the gurney. The scrubs, the smallest they had, hung on her threatening to fall to the floor at any moment. He swallowed hard at the physical evidence of how frail she still was.

"Okay," she said with determination, "who's Norris?"

Confused, John pointed out a burly, freckled face young man two beds down.

"She doesn't think I can make it that far? Hmmph!" She set her jaw stubbornly and started walking with Rodney on one side and John on the other. By the time she reached the bed she was trembling and sweating with the effort.

"Let me get you back to bed." Rodney started to lift her up.

"No. I can do more." She turned and started back.

"Megan." John frowned. "Don't overdo."

"Meg." Rodney scolded at the same time.

"Let go!" She hissed, glaring at them. "I'll do it alone." They both let go of her. She took two tottering steps and wobbled.

"Crap! Meg!" Rodney swooped her up and carried her to the bed ignoring her waspish comments and demands to be put down. He glared down as stubbornly as she stared up until he had her tucked under the covers.

"Don't treat me like an invalid." She snapped angrily.

"Don't be pigheaded. You're energy levels are nil." He snapped back.

She glared at him, then suddenly the anger drained from her. "I want out of here. I want out so badly. I miss…." She broke off burying her head in her hands. She drew up knees up, crying quietly.

Rodney and John exchanged panicked looks and then Rodney sat on the bed and pulled Meg onto his lap. "Meg," he asked softly. "What's really upset you?"

"I hate being sick and seeing you so worried and not eating right." She clutched his shirt tightly. "I want to wake up next to you not in this antiseptic smelling infirmary."

He rubbed her back and traded anguished looks with John. Megan very rarely had meltdowns and neither were very good at handling them.

Just then John's radio clicked. "Sheppard, here."

He listened intently, his eyes narrowing. "Alright. Keep an eye on them. I'm on my way." He met Rodney's eyes. "Newbies, taunting some of your scientists that Ronon has been working with. I got to go rescue the newbies before Megan here has company."

Rodney turned his attention back to Megan unaware that the medical staff was unobtrusively keeping an eye on them in case she took a turn for the worse.

"Meg, you are getting well."

"I know." She hiccupped tearfully.

"And soon you'll be hogging our bed again."

"I don't hog the bed." She muttered.

"You take up three quarters." He huffed gently.

"Yeah, but you're in that three quarters. Underneath me if I recall correctly." Megan said with a final sniff looking up at him with a tiny grin.

He wiped the tears from her face tenderly and leaned down to kiss her. "_In_ you, if I recall correctly." He murmured softly against her lips.

She grinned brazenly. "I do believe you are right, Dr. McKay." She squirmed in his lap. "I wonder if we can bribe Dr. Keller into releasing me if I promise to behave."

"No, you can't because I know you won't." Dr. Keller said hiding her amusement at Dr. McKay's flustered appearance. "You will be our guest for another week or two at least."

Megan sighed and rested her head on Rodney's shoulder. "I shouldn't complain. I should be dead."

Dr. Keller checked her vitals and made notations on her chart then left the two of them alone.

Rodney pressed a kiss on her head and tightened his embrace then plopped her onto the bed.

"Rodney?"

"Shhh." He shut the curtains and kicked off his shoes. "Scoot over."

She moved and he laid down next to her. With a contented sigh, she snuggled up to him. Exhausted, she fell asleep with his hand stroking her back.

She woke up sprawled over Rodney's lax body. She remained absolutely still listening to the gentle huff of his breathing. She noticed the curtain was still shut and that the lighting had been dimmed. She smiled at the solicitousness of the medical staff. She had no doubt that they knew he was in here with her, sleeping, but then again they were probably just as grateful that he was sound asleep and not haranguing them.

She shifted slightly and felt only the smallest of aches in her muscles. Nearly pain free! What a glorious feeling to be able to move, to touch without being in excruciating pain. She lay there content to feel his steady heartbeat under her hand. After Scott died she had thought she would never love again. And then Rodney had walked into her life and into her heart. She loved him every bit as much as she had loved Scott.

The curtain silently parted and Dr. Keller peeked in. She smiled at Rodney and then shifted her gaze to Megan. "Six hours. The longest he's been asleep since you arrived. I was beginning to get worried about him."

She moved into the room and took a seat. "How are you feeling?"

"Alive; achy."

"No pain though?"

"No," Megan sighed softly. "It feels great to be able to touch and be touched again after five months, Dr. Keller."

"Call me Jennifer."

"Jennifer. Any contact at all has been extremely painful for the past five months. Just laying in bed hurt. Wearing clothes hurt like sandpaper on raw skin.

Jennifer frowned and nodded. "He showed me your pain meds and told me the doses you were taking. The fact that you didn't overdose tells me how much pain you were in."

"How long have you been here, Jennifer?"

"About a year and a half. It's an amazing place."

"And dangerous?"

"There's a danger, yes. More for the teams that go on missions that those who stay in Atlantis, but yes there is a certain amount of danger, but the rewards are worth the risk." Jennifer looked thoughtful and sad for a moment then shook it off. "I actually came in here to see if you were awake and wanting to stretch your legs a little."

"I'd love to. Let's see if I can get up without waking him."

Jennifer came around and helped her disentangle herself and get out of bed without disturbing him. She wrapped an arm around Megan's waist as she slid off the bed hiding her dismay at how little Megan weighed behind a professional mask.

Megan gained her feet shakily. Nearly four weeks unconscious and being fed thru a tube had left her considerably weakened. Slowly she shuffled forward determined to regain her strength so she could get out of the infirmary.

"Easy," Jennifer whispered. "Take your time."

"I just want to feel like myself again." Megan ground out as she forced herself to continue placing one shaky foot in front of the other.

"You will," Jennifer said encouragingly. "It just…"

"Don't say it'll take time." Megan snapped angrily cutting her off. "I've lost too much time to this illness! My career's over, my family and friends have no idea where I am. I haven't been able to even hug my husband."

"Well, then," Jennifer replied not taking offense at the angry tone. "I guess we better buckle down and get you well so that you can, um, well…" She flushed.

Megan gave her an impish grin, her mood flip-flopping. "Yeah, I've been missing that, too."

Jennifer groaned. "I really don't want to know about Dr. McKay's, um, private life."

Megan chuckled. "Make you a deal." She stopped to catch her breath. "Get me out of here so he can have a private life again and I'll keep you totally in the dark about the details."

Jennifer laughed. "I like you Megan. It's a deal." She noticed how shaky the petite woman was and turned her back toward her bed. "Let's get you back."

"Not yet." Megan said stubbornly.

"Megan, you've already went further than earlier. Don't overdo it. I'm serious. We've beat the virus, but your immune system is very fragile right now."

"Fine." Megan agreed ungraciously and began making her way slowly back.

The curtain yanked back and Rodney stepped out looking mussed and still half asleep. His eyes wide and panicked until they lighted on Megan and Jennifer.

"Hey, Lover boy," Megan greeted him. "Made another two beds down."

Rodney's eyes drank in the sight of her. She was practically nothing but skin and bones, but she wasn't all tense with pain and there was a sparkle in her eyes. "Marathon ready in no time." He quipped with a grin.

She reached for him and he took her from Jennifer, wrapping her in his embrace. He frowned at the trembling he felt. He felt her begin to wilt and swept her up in his arms. He started to place her on the bed, but she stopped him.

"No, I want a to clean up, a bath or a shower either one. I feel grungy."

Rodney looked over at Dr. Keller.

"We have a shower that the doctors and nurses use on occasion, but I don't think she can stay on her feet long enough."

Rodney looked torn. If they were at the bungalow or even in his quarters, he wouldn't hesitate to shower with her, but here in the infirmary everyone would know. He had a reputation on Atlantis; a reputation for being prickly about his dignity in addition to being obnoxious, self-centered and condescending. He also knew that the past four weeks had put a serious dent in that reputation.

Everyone who saw him at Megan's side saw him being gentle, concerned, loving. They saw him care more about someone else than himself. A few had seen him shed tears and beg her not to leave him. At the time he hadn't cared. Looking down at her now he realized he still didn't care. She wanted a shower and he would get her a shower.

"Get a clean set of scrubs, Dr. Keller and show me where the shower is."

"Dr. McKay…"

"My wife wants a shower." He set his jaw obstinately.

Dr. Keller eyed Megan. They had of course sponged her over the weeks, but she really could use a good scrubbing and shampoo. And she'd probably feel better afterwards, Jennifer had to admit. "Okay," she grimaced. "TMI" she muttered as she walked away.

Rodney followed her down the aisle and into another room. Lockers with name tags lined the walls. At the end of the room was another door. Dr. Keller stopped and got a new set of scrubs and handed them to Megan. "Through there. Towels are right inside the door. Soap and shampoo are in the shower." She turned around and strode off.

Rodney went through the door and into the shower room. Megan had been very quiet and he looked down to see her eyes were shut. "Meg?"

Her eyes fluttered open. "I'm here; just tired and little embarrassed."

He sat down on one of the benches lining the wall. "Embarrassed? You?"

She gave a faint smile. "It is possible."

"Hmmph." They sat for a second in silence. "Why are you embarrassed?"

"Being carried around like a small child; unable to care for myself."

"Oh."

"What did you think?"

He shook his head and settled her on the bench. "I'll get towels." He got towels and hung them just outside the shower stall and began stripping.

"Rodney, what is it?"

Rodney came back to her and helped her with the scrubs. "It doesn't bother you? Them knowing we're in here showering together?"

"No. It bothers me that not one of them would want to take my place." She placed her palm on his face feeling the rough texture of whiskers. "Let's get naked and slippery wet." She murmured against his lips as she kissed him.

He groaned at the memories her husky request brought to mind. He thought of silky skin slippery with soap sliding between his hands and moans of pleasure and felt his body respond.

She managed to gather enough energy to straddle him. She leaned her head forward on his shoulder. She groaned. "I want you so bad." She moved against him creating a slight friction that caused heat to spiral through both of them.

"You can barely stand." He stammered trying to do the honorable thing and not overexert her.

Megan kissed him. "Don't have to stand." She moved forward and then sank back sighing as he slid in her.

He closed his eyes and gave himself over to the feel of her rocking back and forth. They hadn't had sex for five long months and his body was very willing to resume the practice. He grasped her hips and helped her set a rhythm that soon had them both gasping and moaning and climaxing.

He helped her to her feet and into the shower. She leaned against the tile wall trembling, her reserves spent, while he got the water on and adjusted. He soaped a washrag and then said, "Come here. Wrap your arms around me."

She leaned against him and wrapped her arms around his neck surrendering to his ministrations. When he finished her backside he turned her around, wrapping one arm around her waist he washed her off. He knelt and washed her legs and feet.

"I need two hands to shampoo you." He said hoping she had a solution since she couldn't stand any longer without his help.

With a tired little smile she sank to her knees sitting on her heels. She leaned back slightly and let the water soak her hair. He squirted shampoo in his hands and began to gently massage her scalp working the suds through her hair until she made happy little sounds. He tilted her head back into the water and carefully rinsed the suds out then he worked conditioner into the clean strands.

She leaned forward and licked his semi-erect manhood smiling impishly when he jerked in surprise. His fingers tightened in her hair when she mouthed him. He uttered soft words of encouragement and bliss as she continued to suck and nip and lathe him until he came.

Satisfied with the result of her actions, she leaned back and let the water rinse the conditioner from her hair. "I think I'm ready to get out now."

"You sound very pleased with yourself." He retorted as he got her to her feet.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You look very pleased with me." She countered smugly.

He turned off the water and got the towels. He toweled them both off and carried her to the bench. Sitting her down he dropped a towel over her head and began towel drying her hair. "There." he said and began folding the towels and placing them on the floor at her feet.

"What are you doing?" She asked suspiciously.

"Teaching you a lesson about smugness." He said matter-of-factly.

"Really?" She drawled challengingly while she quivered with anticipation.

He knelt on the towels and said, "Really," then spread her legs, bent his head and licked her. She inhaled sharply as exquisite sensations burst inside her..

As he continued to flick his tongue across her clit, she lost all train of thought. Heat coiled deep in her until she felt heavy and then she climaxed with a small cry. She sat there languidly while he dressed only stirring when he began to pull the clean scrubs on her.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Umm," she nodded. "We better get out of here before they come looking to see what's wrong."

Rodney chuckled. "I don't think you could make one of them come in here."

"You really think they know we're in here having sex?"

He snorted. "No. They can't believe you married me. They won't want to chance seeing me without clothes on."

She eyed his body. "Idiots." She held out her hands. "Help me up, Lover."

He pulled her to her feet and picked up her, cradling her against him. Sure enough, the locker room was completely empty as they crossed through it. She laid her head against his chest resting. Everyone, she noticed, was busy being occupied with something when they reentered the infirmary.

"Told you," he muttered, scowling.

"Mmmm," she said and pulled his head down for a very passionate, very thorough kiss.

He froze as she caught him completely off-guard. Then he began kissing her back. Her kisses were amazing; no way could he not respond to those sweet lips not if all of Atlantis was watching.

When the kiss finally ended he managed to get her back into the bed. "Let them wonder now," she murmured, "if you make love as well as you kiss."

Startled at the thought, he glanced up and saw several of the nurses staring in their direction speculatively. They flushed when he caught them staring and hurried off.

He glared down at her smirking face. "You do realize I have a reputation to uphold around here?"

"Do you now?" She grinned mischievously. "I believe you may have a different type of reputation now."

"I get a fair amount of what I want done accomplished because of the fear I've managed to instill and more done still because they want me gone as fast as possible."

She studied him intently. "You want me to quit loving on you in public? Keep my hands to myself? Allow you to go around grumping and snarling and instilling fear?"

He swiped a hand through his hair and looked exasperated. "No, of course not. The loving in public part. That's you and I don't want you to change, but I do absolutely retain the right to grump and instill fear in others." He crossed his arms and looked adamant.

"Fine," she closed her eyes and yawned, "go instill fear, Attila." She curled up on her side and drifted off to sleep with a contented smile.

He chuckled and brushed her damp hair back from her face and leaned over and kissed her temple. "I don't deserve you." He whispered then he left to go see if the labs were in shambles yet.

Two weeks of tortuous rehabilitation passed with the speed of two turtles racing. The better Megan felt the more bored and impatient she became with her confinement. Now that she was out of the woods Rodney had to pick his regular duties back up. He has in the labs eight to ten hours a day and often showed up after supper red eyed with exhaustion. On those days she'd kiss him softly and send him to bed.

John brought her his MP3 player loaded with a wide variety of music which helped somewhat. Hours would pass unnoticed as she concentrated on adding even more songs to her impressive repertoire. Teyla dropped by and visited often bringing the rest of the base outside the infirmary alive to Megan. She would tell her stories about people she hadn't met yet in her mellow voice often bringing laughter to the quiet ward. Ronon even stopped by to check on her a few times. He said very little, but seemed sincere in his attention. He was the one who would inform on Rodney. The hours he put in, the meals he wasn't eating, the risks he would take to keep someone else from taking them.

It drove Rodney crazy trying to figure out who was informing on him, but no amount of coercion or cajoling would get Megan to give up her source.


	15. Chapter 15 RELEASED

She was bored beyond bearing. She began sitting with the wounded and ill that came in. Gradually, she became known as a very friendly, upbeat, nice person. The fact that she was outgoing with a quick and infectious laugh made her and Rodney even more of a mystery.

Finally, though the day came.

"Dr. McKay."

Rodney reached up and clicked his earpiece. "McKay here." His voice abrupt and filled with aggravation as he glared menacingly at the uncooperative piece of ancient technology in front of him.

"Dr. McKay, if you'd like to come down to the infirmary, I have someone that needs to be shown to her quarters." Dr. Keller said in an amused voice.

"Really? You're releasing her today?" Rodney jumped up from his seat and grinned at Radek.

"That's right. She's free to go as soon as…"

"I'm on my way." He hurried out of the lab and practically ran for the transporter.

He stepped out of the transporter and took a deep breath then calmly strode into the infirmary. His farce lasted until Megan let out a whoop of sheer joy and leapt into his arms heedless of those watching.

"Free!" She crowed.

He laughed joyfully and twirled her around and kissed her soundly before putting her back on her feet. He grabbed her hand and tugged. "Come on then. You've got a whole city to see."

"See ya later, Jennifer." She waved as she followed him out the doors.

"This is the corridor outside the infirmary." Rodney said with a wave.

"I've been this far," she whacked his arm.

He chuckled. "You want to see the cafeteria, the view from one of the balconies or our quarters first?"

"Oh, I definitely want to see our quarters first." She said in a flirtatious voice.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

He led her to the transporter. He explained how it worked before he touched the icon that would put them out near their quarters. He guided her down the hallway to their room and swiped open the doors nervously. His quarters reflected what he was like on Atlantis. Very little of the Rodney McKay that Megan knew so well was on public display. He had had Bennie and the others pack up a lot of her things and ship them once he was sure she'd live and he had unpacked her clothes and some of her stuff, but the majority was still in boxes.

Megan entered the suite and looked around curiously. Rodney's quarters, not theirs yet, were somewhat austere. To the right the wall was full of his degrees and achievements and there was a closet. She peeked in and saw that one side had her vibrant clothes hanging in contrast to the his neutral blues, browns and blacks on the other side

"When did my clothes get here?"

"Last week. I had them sent."

She continued to look around. A work table abutted the wall under the certificates cluttered with bits and pieces of electronics and tools and papers. One corner had been cleaned and cleared off and her jewelry boxes and ring stands were set there.

Beyond the table was a bed with a night table on each side. A picture of a cat and a picture of Rodney and another man was on one table. A coffee mug and candy wrappers littered the tables.

She picked up the picture of the two men crossing a meadow.

"That's Carson." Rodney told her with a catch in his voice.

Megan glanced up at him. She could see the grief he still felt in his face. "He looks like a very likeable person."

"Everyone loved Carson and Carson cared for everyone."

"And he was your friend."

"Maybe my best," he swallowed hard, "friend." He blinked back tears.

She put the picture down and hugged him hard. "I'm so sorry he's gone."

He hugged her back hard, holding on tight. "He would have absolutely adored you even if he would have thought you were crazy for being with me."

She looked up at him and saw he was grinning. "He might tell you that, but if he was your friend, I think he would understand exactly why I love you because those are the same qualities that made you two friends."

He stared at her in wonderment. "You are good."

"Thank you. Now," she pointed at some clear doors, "what is out there."

"A small balcony."

"Yes!" She grinned. "Two for one." She hurried out and ran to the railing. "We're on the water?"

Yes." Rodney followed her out and leaned against the railing. "The balcony is the reason I chose this room."

She grinned at him. "Excellent reason." She leaned against him watching the sun set on the wide expanse of water.

He put an arm around her feeling like his life was in balance again for the first time since they had arrived in Atlantis.

They spent several minutes watching the ocean advance and retreat before she turned in his embrace. Without a word she kissed him. His hand slid around to cup the back of her head as he returned the kiss.

He broke the kiss long enough to get them back in the room then they were kissing and touching and trying to get clothes off. Megan began laughing.

"What?" He looked confused. "What's so funny?"

"Us," she gasped. "We're all tangled up like we were the first night we made love."

He remembered that frantic night trying to get more skin contact and less clothes all at the same time. The urgency to be buried inside her and have her wrapped around him. He gave her that honest lop-sided grin. "I remember."

He tugged her shirt off. "I couldn't get close enough fast enough." He pulled her against him and moaned as he kissed her. His hands stroked up and down her back and sides. Finally, he tugged her pants down and felt her kick them off.

Naked they tumbled to the bed, laughing for the sheer joy of being together. The time afterward was a blur of hands and mouths and sensations until he sank deep into her with a sense of coming home. "I love you so much." He whispered in her ear as she arched upward to meet his thrusts.

Her eyes unfocused as she gave herself over to the intense sensations he created. He suckled her breast while he slowly moved back and forth. All she could do was moan and writhe beneath him as the separate sensations merged low in her belly. A heavy, heated coil of pleasure that grew tighter and tighter and spiraled higher and higher until nothing existed except his mouth on her breast and his cock inside of her.

The intense sensation erupted shattering her into a million pieces. She cried out his name as her body rippled and clenched his shaft taking him over the edge, shattering him with her.

He collapsed beside her pulling her half way on top of him. Soon their breathing slowed and evened out as they fell asleep.

Rodney groaned as his alarm buzzed next to the bed. Reaching out he slapped it off and disentangled himself reluctantly from Megan. He sat up and scrubbed his face and headed for the shower. A departmental meeting had been called for this morning and he couldn't blow it off since he was the one that called it.

A hot shower did a lot toward waking him up. He went through his normal routine shaving, brushing his teeth, drying his hair and dressing as quietly as possible. He propped a note on the bedside table telling her about the meeting and that he'd be in the labs most of the day and he'd send someone to show her the way to the cafeteria before tiptoeing out of the room.

He ran into Cadman in the cafeteria while he was getting coffee.

"Rodney, I hear that your wife has finally been sprung." Laura walked beside him as he headed down the corridor.

"Yes, if it's any of your business." He snapped. Cadman still made him uneasy. He shuddered at the thought of her seeing him naked and, knowing Cadman, most likely laughing at his body.

"Geez, Rodney, trying to be nice here."

He stopped and faced her. "Really?" He asked belligerently.

"Yeah, really. I figured you'd be busy as usual and she might want someone to show her the cafeteria and, you know, around."

"Really?" He looked bemused. "You'd do that?" He narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

Laura shook her head sadly. "Rodney, after all we've been through, of course I'll help your wife." She smirked as she walked off.

"Oh yeah, we won't let that drop now will we?" He muttered darkly before continuing on his way. "Probably tell her all my most embarrassing moments."

Megan woke up alone. She stretched lazily happy to be sleeping next to Rodney again. She sat up and looked around the room again. She spotted the note and deciphered his scrawling handwriting. She ran her hand through her hair and sighed. Well, he was back at work and she was all grown up. So first things first – the bathroom for a shower and then she'd get dressed and take herself out to wander around and see what she could see. Maybe she'd run into John or Ronon or Teyla in her wanderings after all how big could this place be?

She rummaged around and found her things in two of the dresser drawers and then pulled clean clothes out of the closet. Spying a CD player she flicked through the selections and put some Bryan Adams on and then got in the shower.

She pulled on black leggings and a loud tie-dyed tunic, belted on a aquamarine hip belt and accessorized with multicolored gemstone jewelry. Slipping on her tennis shoes she headed for the door.

The door swished open as she approached and she found herself face to face with a strawberry blonde woman. They both started in surprise and then grinned foolishly.

"Hi, I'm Laura Cadman, one of Rodney's friends. I thought that since he was busy in the labs that you might like a guide. I can show you the cafeteria, the control room, the labs." Laura slanted a knowing look her way.

Megan stepped out into the hallway and crossed her arms. "You're really a friend of Rodney's?"

Laura acknowledged the skepticism. "Yeah, well, he doesn't really claim me, but I think Rodney is pretty cool even if he does get uptight about certain things. I mentioned showing you around to him this morning at the coffee pot and he seemed okay with it."

Megan took in the easy stance and friendly face and decided to take the chance and spend the day with Laura. "I'd love a guide as long as the tour starts with food."

"We can do that."

Fifteen minutes later they were sitting in the cafeteria eating a late breakfast. They exchanged tidbits of information such as how long they had known Rodney and where they were from and what Laura did in Atlantis. Everyone kept glancing their way, but no one came over.

"Is there a reason everyone keeps staring at me?" She asked somewhat irritated.

"Besides the fact that they've figured out you are Megan Mercette of The Capture?"

Megan flushed. "You know who I am?"

"Of course. John's cousin and the sender of great care packages that I have to tell you McKay very subtly made sure people knew were from you."

Megan snorted. "Subtle? Rodney?"

Laura laughed. "For Rodney he was subtle." She mimicked him. "Oh, Sheppard I got another package from Megan….Mercette."

Megan chuckled and leaned back with her drink. "You said besides the fact. Why else are they staring?"

"You married him. Not many people understand the attraction."

The smile faded from her face. "I keep hearing that. I don't understand it. It's like there's two different Rodneys."

"I think there is. How about we get out of here? We can talk as we walk."

Silently, Megan rose and followed Laura to drop off their trays and out into the corridors. "Well?"

"Rodney is very defensive. He's down right prickly in fact. He comes across as very sarcastic and conceited and condescending. Very impatient for those less intellectually blessed. If you don't have the fortitude to get beyond the surface, you never see the other side of him. He doesn't let too many people see the nice side."

Megan watched some armed marines walking by in full gear with their weapons pointed safely toward the flooring before returning her attention back to Laura. "And you had the fortitude?" Megan asked a little sharply.

"Whoa! Don't go green on me." Laura held up a hand. "Rodney and I - just friends. We were thrown into a unique situation where we had no choice but to get to know each other better than either wanted to at the time. Here," Laura directed her outside. "This balcony gives you an excellent view of the city."

"You call the base a city?"

"It is a city." Laura said a little confused. "It's about the size of Manhattan."

Megan gave her a skeptical look and moved out to the railing taking in the ocean spread out as far as she could see.

"Look down and around." Laura said.

Megan looked down and saw the arms of the city fanned out then slowly she looked around and caught sight of huge towers and spires. Just then a puddle jumper sped past on the way back from the mainland. "What the?" She turned a stunned gaze toward Laura. "That…I've never seen anything like that. Where exactly are we, Laura?"

Laura looked confused and then understanding and panic blossomed in her eyes. "Rodney didn't tell you where you were?"

"I was pretty well out of it when we got clearance. All I know is a secret base called Atlantis."

"A secret base called Atlantis. Nothing more? Not what we're doing here or anything?" Laura squeaked.

"No." Megan crossed her arms and leaned against the railings. "Why don't you enlighten me?"

"Oh, no. No no no. Come on, we are going to his lab." She tapped her earpiece. "McKay," she snapped.

"What?" came the reply in the same tone.

"I'm playing tour guide remember. Is there something you forgot to tell her?"

"Uh, no, not that I can recall." Rodney sounded honestly confused.

"Are you sure?" Laura drew it out finding sadistic humor in the situation Rodney was going to shortly find himself in.

"Cadman, I've extremely busy. What are you talking about?" Rodney sounded distracted and aggravated.

"Oh, perhaps just where exactly this secret base is located." Laura drawled.

A string of curses filled her ears as Rodney suddenly realized that between the extreme fear of losing her and the extreme relief of knowing she was going to live that he had forgotten she had no clue where she was.

"What have you told her, Cadman?" he demanded anxiously.

"Nothing, Rodney. I thought that information should come from you, but she isn't looking to happy with me being evasive."

More cursing echoed through the link. "Are you an idiot, Samuels? Move!" Laura heard the staccato sound of fingers flying over a keyboard. "That sequence works quite well if you want the device to melt down into slag! Go work over there. Now!"

"Where are you?"

"Me?" Laura was obtuse on purpose.

"Yes you."

"Right outside your lab."

Laura and Megan stopped in front of a door that promptly slid open and revealed a lab full of computers and electronics and things Megan didn't recognize at all. Everyone, except Rodney and another scientist, was huddled over laptops or hiding behind other gadgets trying to stay out of his way.

"Did you all leave your brains behind this morning? First year students wouldn't be making these…"

He stopped mid-sentence at the sight of Megan and Laura. Megan looked like she wanted to grill him and Laura looked like she was going to enjoy the next few minutes immensely.

Megan glanced around the room. This was the first real indication of what her husband did for a living and it was somewhat daunting. The fact that he was a brilliant scientist in charge of an entire base of brilliant scientists hit her in the gut. She met his gaze and saw worry in them. He needn't worry she thought. No way would she lay into him in front of people who worked under him especially when those people would gloat over it.

"So, this is where you work?" She asked curiously, stepping into the room and walking toward him. She eyed equipment as she passed by, but was smart enough to keep her hands to herself.

"Yes, this is our main lab. I have a smaller lab that I sometimes work in alone, but today I'm overseeing several projects which necessitates me being in here with…" He waved his hand around the cluttered room. He cut himself off when he realized that he was beginning to ramble and snapped his fingers. "Radek."

"Yes?" a wild haired man with glasses asked cautiously while suppressing his amusement. McKay was usually not this nervous around anyone who couldn't hurt him.

Rodney frowned at him. "Like I scare you. Meet my wife. Megan, this is Radek Zelenka, my second in command. Radek, my wife Megan."

"It is nice to meet you." Radek said earnestly. "I saw you when you arrived, but you would not remember."

"Did you ever get any Valium?" Megan asked with a small grin, wrapping her arm around Rodney's waist and leaning against him.

"No, none. Evil man didn't send back any when he left either." He glared at Rodney.

Rodney slid an arm around her. "Oh, please. Valium would have only slowed your thinking down. You did fine."

"A compliment? You are slipping."

"No, he's trying to distract me."

"Ah, about that, let's go out of the lab. They need to concentrate on their projects."

Rodney hurried out into the corridor and across to another small balcony. Megan followed him determinedly.

"Before I say anything else let me say I honestly forgot that I hadn't already told you." He looked extremely nervous as he paced up and down the small area.

Megan nodded. "Okay, you forgot." She could believe that. "Tell me now."

"Atlantis isn't on Earth it's in the Pegasus Galaxy." Rodney said in a rush.

"Not on Earth?" Megan blinked as she struggled to take what he said seriously. "Not…on…Earth?"

He shook his head.

She looked around the ocean, the blue sky, the odd architecture. "Pegasus Galaxy?"

She swayed and Rodney grasped her and helped her sit on a bench. "You need to say more than that Rodney McKay."

Rodney McKay? Oh, she was very upset. Rodney took a deep breath and sat next to her. "It can be a lot to take in all at once." He glanced at her, but she remained silent.

"Something called a Stargate was discovered on Earth years ago. It was built by an ancient race. They used it to travel between worlds. Four years ago we discovered coordinates for Atlantis."

Megan stared at him mutely. Stargate? Travel between worlds? She swallowed hard and walked to the railing gripping it tightly.

"I'm not on Earth?"

"No." he said quietly.

"Not even in the Milky Way?"

"No."

"There really is a girl somewhere on her roof looking back."

Rodney smiled indulgently. "Yes."

She whirled around. "Bryce, Bennie, the band? Where do they think I am?"

"I had to tell them a little and Bryce guessed some more. Basically, they know a space ship picked us up and took us to the base. Bryce guessed the base wasn't on Earth. We didn't tell the others that part."

He hunched forward avoiding her gaze. "It was the only chance we had at saving your life, Meg." He looked at her then, his eyes begging her to understand.

"I'm not angry, Rodney. I'm just…" she waved a hand helplessly.

"Overwhelmed? Frightened?"

She nodded. "And amazed."

He moved up behind her and wrapped her in his embrace. "You going to be okay with this?"

She leaned back against him soaking up his solid strength. "I'm with you; I'm okay."

He leaned forward and kissed her softly on her neck. She held onto him. "What else do I need to know?"

"You don't need to know everything at once. Let this soak in."

She sighed. "Just tell me." She turned in his arms and stared up at him as memory returned. "Wraith, Ori, Replicators?"

"Ori and Replicators are Earth's problems not ours."

She looked past him at Laura standing uneasily in the hallway watching them then speared him with her eyes. "And the Wraith?"

"You're safe here."

"Don't cosset me!" She yelled suddenly angry and frightened at what he wasn't telling her. "I'm not stupid. You're a research scientist covered in scars that you've gotten here. Don't tell me I'm safe, tell me what I need to know so I know what to expect."

"The Wraith are the Pegasus Galaxy's bad guys." Rodney told her looking very serious. "They are strong and resilient and cold blooded and very hard to kill. They consider human beings nothing more than food."

Megan paled. "Food?" She whispered. "They _eat us?_" What kind of place was this? He had been here dealing with this type of thing for four years?

"Not exactly, no." Rodney shuffled and ran a hand through his hair. "They suck the life out of you with their hands."

She stared at him unable to comprehend something able to do what he said they did. She heard roaring in her ears and the world spun. She heard him call her name from a distance and the next thing she knew she was laying on the bench and Rodney was patting her cheek gently while Laura stood pale and shaken behind him.

"I'm okay," she mumbled trying to sit up.

"Easy, Baby." Rodney helped her sit up slowly. "You fainted."

"They really suck the life out of us?" She thought she was tough enough to handle whatever life threw at her, but aliens that sucked the life out of you with their hands? She shivered.

"You told her about the Wraith?" Laura walloped him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" He rubbed his shoulder and glared at Cadman. "Better I tell her than 'surprise alien vampires' don't you think?"

"Hey! Don't hit him." Megan growled at Laura.

"I didn't hit him hard." Laura defended herself.

"Look, Meg," he rubbed her arms, "don't worry about the Wraith. They think Atlantis has been destroyed. Whenever we detect one of their ships in the system we raise the cloak which effectively hides all signs of our existence from them."

"And we've successfully beat them off before." Laura said encouragingly.

Rodney watched the color come back into her face. She was bouncing back quickly just as he thought she would he thought proudly. His Megan wasn't K.O.'d by anything for long. "I hate to say it, but if you're okay now I really need to get back in there. We're working with some very unstable technology today."

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just need to wrap my mind around it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes, go do your job, Lover boy." She brushed a hand across his cheek affectionately. "I'll be fine."

He leaned forward and kissed her lightly then headed back to the labs.


	16. Chapter 16 REVELATIONS

Laura hung back after Rodney hurried off. She was a little unsure of how to handle the situation. Megan could be okay or she could be in denial and go back into shock any time.

Megan leaned forward and raked her fingers through her hair. "Another world in another galaxy on a city built by aliens and threatened by hard to kill alien vampires." She looked up at Laura. "That sum it up?"

"Pretty much." Laura hedged.

"Do I want to know about Ori and Replicators?"

"No. You don't want to know about Goa'uld, the Asurans, or the Genii either." Laura cleared her throat nervously as Megan paled again. "Maybe I should continue the tour."

Megan gave a shaky laugh. "Maybe you should."

They spent the next little while walking through Atlantis. Laura showed her the smaller cafeteria's and the gym, the recreation room and some sparring rooms. They watched Ronon and Teyla sparring for several minutes before Megan turned and strode out of the room.

"Megan?" Laura hurried after her.

"Ronon and Teyla. They didn't know about highways, malls, horses, or a lot of things we take for granted that everyone knows about." Megan scanned Laura's face. "They're not human, are they?"

"What? Of course they're human. They just aren't from Earth." She clarified. "Teyla is Athosian and Ronon is from Sateda."

Megan wasn't sure how much more she could assimilate in one day. She spotted a settee and settled on it, leaning her head back against the wall. "How much more is there on this tour of yours, Laura?" She turned her head sideways to look at the woman.

"Control room." Laura replied. "Come on, if you can handle Rodney's quirks, you can handle this." She cajoled lightly.

Megan shook her head. "No. You're wrong. I'll handle this because I have to in order to have Rodney." Her voice wavered, but held firm. "When he said he didn't think we were alone he wasn't kidding." She muttered half to herself. She stood up resolutely. "The control room then."

"What's been confusing me is how you know where you are. The walls all look the same."

"It is confusing at first. Took me several weeks before I quit getting turned around. I learned the important routes: the cafeteria, the control room, the infirmary." She paused and tapped her earpiece. "Cadman."

"How is she? Is she okay? Any more, ah, passing out? Has the shock wore off? Is she angry yet? Where are you two? What are you showing her now? Is…."

"Rodney. Take a breath." Laura grinned at Megan. "She's okay, still digesting it all. She isn't angry and we are outside the control room."

"You have made him a nervous wreck." She gave Megan a look of admiration. "I haven't heard him this rattled since… Never mind, that's a story for another day."

"Control room?" Rodney hissed in her ear. "Are you insane? There are teams off world coming in today. I didn't explain how the Gate works." He was getting very agitated. "Maybe I should come join you."

"No, you stay in the labs and concentrate on not blowing things up. If I have to I'll explain it, but I think we're safe. She doesn't want more explanations right now."

Megan quirked an eyebrow at her and crooked her finger indicating she wanted the earpiece.

Laura hesitated. McKay ran off when he thought no one could hear, but Megan was insistent and Laura handed her the earpiece.

Megan put it to her ear in time to hear "…..want to inundate her. I'll tell her more later. And, Cadman, whatever you do don't bring up the incident between us I'll broach that sticky subject later."

"Sticky subject?" Megan asked sweetly.

"Meg…oh geez…it's not what it sounds like, really it's not." He paused and waited and waited.

Finally, Megan asked quietly, "Did you sleep with her?"

Laura paled and looked ill as Rodney spluttered indignantly. "With Cadman? Ugh, no. Not in a million. I swear Meg."

"Ewww," Laura exclaimed in disgust.

Megan heard the pure desperation in his voice. How much of his life did she really know? Not much since so much had been under the secrecy cloak. The question was one of trust. Did she trust him?

"So she isn't the occasional dinner?"

"Meg! No." He repeated emphatically. "My big mouth gets me in so much trouble. Look I'll explain it at dinner tonight. The whole gang wants to get together. You can ask them about it." He sounded scared that she wouldn't belief him.

She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Okay. I'll wait to ask for details, but I want you to know now that I believe you."

"You do? Really?"

"Yes. We may be in Atlantis, but don't confuse me with them. I don't automatically assume the worst about you."

She heard him release a sigh of relief. "Right. I know. Not them."

"Rodney, don't stress over this. I love you."

"I know; I know." She could almost see him running a hand over his hair. "I won't."

She smiled softly. "Yes you will."

He chuckled.

"Laura wants her radio back. I've got to go."

"Me too."

Megan handed the earpiece back to Laura contemplatively. "Things around here are going to be unbelievable, aren't they?"

"You are in another galaxy." Laura said before walking into the control room.

Megan took a deep breath and followed her in. Across the huge empty room was a circular construction and beyond that was colored windows.

"That's the Stargate," Laura said. "You might want to wait until tomorrow to ask about it. Up here," she started climbing the stairs, "is the actual control room."

Megan followed her up slowly. At the top of the stairs was a lot of consoles and monitors.

"This is where we control the Gate and monitor for incoming ships. City wide communications are here as well as other control functions. Conference room over there," Laura waved to a large room to the left, "and Dr. Weir's office. Dr. Weir is in charge of Atlantis."

At that moment the door to her office swished open and Dr. Weir walked out reading a comp pad. "Chuck, if you could get me the latest readings on the desalinization tanks and…" She trailed off as she looked up and saw the two women. "…the oxygen filters."

"Yes, Ma'am" Chuck replied and started tapping keys on his laptop.

She faced the women. "Lt. Cadman?"

"Dr. Weir. I was showing Megan around. Megan, this is Dr. Weir. Dr. Weir, Megan McKay."

Dr. Weir smiled in welcome. "The woman lucky enough to capture our Rodney's heart. It's nice to meet you finally." She held out her hand.

Megan blinked at the unusual sentiment. "Thank you. It's good to finally hear a positive response at my introduction."

An eyebrow quirked slightly. "I can imagine they haven't been pleasant. Rodney tends to rub people the wrong way at times."

"Did I mention Dr. Weir is a diplomat?" Laura retorted.

Dr. Weir gave her a little amused glare and Megan chuckled.

"So how do you like Atlantis so far?" Dr. Weir asked.

"It's beautiful."

"Yes, she is." Dr. Weir said proprietarily.

"I'm sure I'll love it here once I get used to the idea."

Laura grimaced. "McKay forgot to tell her where we are."

"Oh!" Dr. Weir looked at her sharply. "And you aren't yelling at him?"

Megan shrugged. "He forgot he hadn't told me what with me near death and all. Besides, I wasn't going to lay into him in front of the piranha in the lab."

Dr. Weir smiled and Megan felt she had gained the woman's approval. "They do look for any reason to pounce. Well, I have to get back to work, but if you need anything, my door's always open."

"Thanks."

"Let's get some lunch." Laura said as they headed back down the stairs.

"Sounds good."

They were barely into the corridor went a sound filled the air and Megan jumped and looked around to see the Star Gate starting to glow.

"Really," Cadman grabbed her arm and pulled her along. "Not today. You've had enough shocks."

Megan began to protest and then sighed and gave in. Her head hurt and she really wasn't sure how much more she could take without having a breakdown.

They settled out on a balcony for lunch were they could talk without being overheard or stared at to Megan's relief.

Laura rattled on about the people of Atlantis giving Megan an overview. "Dr. Weir, of course, is in command then comes Colonel Sheppard as military leader. Rodney would be third as Chief Scientist."

"Wait," Megan couldn't believe what she had heard. "John is the military leader of all this?" She waved a hand at the city.

"Yep. Does a very good job of it too."

"And Rodney, Rodney is third in the chain of command?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"No. He said he was irrepla…important, but not third in command." Megan stared out over the water the immensity of what he had given up for her hitting home. "I can't believe he threatened never to come back here." She whispered as tears clogged her throat. She blinked several times and then tamped down her emotions.

"Sorry for getting all mushy." She laughed at herself. "Who else is on the need to know list."

"Major Lorne is Colonel Sheppard's second in command. Dr. Zelenka you met today. Let's see….you know Dr. Keller. Oh, yeah, Kate Heightmeyer. Kate is the expedition's psychologist. That's all the high ups I think."

"I'm pretty tired, Laura. Would you mind showing me the way back to the room? I'd like to sleep for awhile."

"Yeah, no problem. You're okay though, right?"

"I'm fine. Dr. Keller said it would take awhile for my strength and endurance to return to normal and I'd just like some time alone to digest everything I've learned today."

"It always looks different from the opposite direction." Laura said when she saw Megan looking around confused as they headed back to her quarters. "That's something they taught us in training. In new territory look at your back trail often because it'll look different and you'll think you're lost when you aren't."

Megan put on some Oldies and wandered out onto the balcony after Laura left and sat down. She stared blankly at the water thinking about everything she'd learned today. She'd always imagine that there was life out there and now here she was 'out there' and there was more life than she could ever have imagined.

An ancient race Laura had told her had built this city and had populated not only this distant galaxy, but the Milky Way before that. And on their way they had come across enemies. The Wraith for one; the one she needed to worry about. Laura had filled in some gaps. The hive ships with queens on them; the way they culled cultures to keep them at a low technological level; the way they sucked the life out of you.

She shivered in the warm air. Ronon had been captured three times and managed to survive. Sheppard and Teyla twice and Rodney, she swallowed hard, had been captured once, but they all managed somehow to escape.

The city had been besieged once and had barely survived. Only the quick thinking of John, Rodney, and Radek had fooled the Wraith into thinking the city destroyed. Now they were careful not to let the Wraith know Atlantis still existed.

And what of the other things she still had to find out about. She trembled at the thought of what tomorrow might bring. Asurans, Genii, Goa'uld, Ori, Replicators and what about the missions he went on. She could now ask him about the scars and get answers. She could ask him about the cryptic emails and get more details. How safe were they here in Atlantis? Did she need to learn to defend herself? Shoot a gun? Would she someday have to kill someone to save her new friends, her loved ones, herself?

She loved him so much; so, so much. And he loved her. She looked around the wondrous place she had only got a glimpse of today and knew how much he loved her by the fact that he had flung it all away for her. Her throat tightened as she recalled how he threatened never to come back or to help fight Earth's enemies if they let her die.

Some people respected him; some despised him; a few hated him, but others befriended him, loved him. John, Ronon, Teyla, Dr. Weir, Radek, Kate, Laura, Carson. His group of true friends was small; no wonder he grieved the loss of one. His best friend gone. She had no doubt he would feel the loss for years.

And who was the mysterious woman he had dinner with sometimes? Had she passed her today and not known it was her? Would she instigate a confrontation or let it go and move on? Had it been as casual for her as it had been for Rodney or did she love him? What was her name? What did she look like? What was she like?

She rubbed her face and sighed. She was worn out emotionally and physically. She rose to her feet and went inside and laid down. Laura had informed him she was in the room napping. He would come wake her for dinner. She closed her eyes and drifted into a very troubled sleep.

"Hey, wake up, sleepyhead."

"Hmmm?" Megan mumbled still asleep.

"It's time for dinner."

A mouth brushed across hers leaving a tingling sensation. She moaned slightly and blinked her eyes somewhat open. She gazed sleepily up at Rodney through slits.

"'m sleepy." She muttered and rolled over away from him.

He bent over and nibbled her neck and jaw line until she sighed and turned toward him. His mouth captured hers in a lingering kiss. Her hands snaked around his neck and she ruffled his hair.

"I love the way you kiss." She murmured.

"I love the way you respond." He murmured back. "But right now there are people waiting on us."

She stretched and yawned. "Okay, I'll get up."

As they made their way to the cafeteria Megan asked, "So no slagged technology today?"

Rodney made a rude noise. "Amazingly, no." He shook his head ruefully. "They really are brilliant in their fields and fairly smart in others, but some days I'd swear they lobotomized themselves before coming to work."

Megan laughed. "There are days I can't remember all the lyrics to a single song. Does that count as the same thing?"

He looked at her amused. "On a smaller scale, maybe."

"It was tense in there today. When I stepped into your lab I thought there should be a music score playing, especially when I saw their faces."

"The music you hear right before Jason comes around the corner."

"Exactly, the kind where the audience yells 'Don't go in there!'"

They were laughing as they entered the cafeteria. Rodney slowed and looked around. "Ah, there they are."

He pointed over at a table near the wall.

Megan looked over and saw John, Ronon, Teyla, and Radek eating and talking. She waved at John and followed Rodney over to get dinner. Megan and Rodney both chose beef stew, corn muffins, salad and bottled water and moved over to the table.

"It's about time you two showed up." John grinned at her.

"I was sleeping. It's been a very……..interesting day." Megan hugged John from behind and sat down next to Rodney.

"How so?" Teyla inquired.

"Cadman played tour guide." Rodney told her.

"And soon realized that I had no idea where I was."

Everyone looked at Rodney. "I forgot she didn't know. Oh, come on," he huffed at their disapproving looks. "I did spend three weeks thinking she wasn't going to live. It sort of drove some things from my mind."

Megan leaned against him. "Leave him alone you guys." She glared at them. "Anyway, you forgot to tell me too, John."

"Me!" John went from frowning at Rodney to looking at Megan in surprise.

"Yes, you. You sat by my bedside and helped me with therapy and never mentioned it either."

"I thought McKay did."

"But you didn't verify did you?"

"Fine. Everyone forgets things. You know now so no harm done." He smiled disarmingly.

"So that was what you came to the lab about." Radek jumped in.

Megan nodded around a mouthful of stew. "I always thought there was something out there so that didn't shake me as much as learning about the Wraith." She shuddered.

"You told her about the Wraith?" John frowned again.

"Would you rather I waited until she saw one to say 'oh, that's a Wraith don't get close or he'll suck the life out of you'?"

"He's got a point, Sheppard." Ronon backed Rodney up.

"What?"

"Better the enemy you know." Ronon rumbled.

"I also understand there are others, but I don't want to hear about them tonight." Megan finished the sentence quickly.

"It is a lot to understand." Teyla said supportively. "When we were preparing to visit Earth, I thought I'd never remember or understand half of what I was being told."

"I figured out that you and Ronon weren't from Earth today too. In fact," she glanced sideways at Rodney, "I heard a little about something else this afternoon, something I was promised more details about over dinner."

Rodney turned a dark crimson and muttered, "I need a refill." He grabbed his bottle and hers and practically ran for the bottled water supply.

Everyone looked at Megan, but she refused to say anything until Rodney got back. He looked very uncomfortable. "Can we talk about this later?"

"No, I want to know about the incident and your friends," she waved her spoon around the table, "are suppose to verify the events."

"But you said you believed me!"

"I do. You said you haven't slept with her and I believe you. Now explain."

"You are both annoying. What are we to verify?" Radek asked in frustration.

"Some incident between him and Laura." Megan replied succinctly.

Everyone but John looked uncomfortable. John laughed uproariously. "Of all the predicaments…." He kept laughing. "Good luck, Rodney." He gasped with laughter and clutched his stomach. "Don't forget the ending."

Rodney glared murderously at him. "It was not funny." He snapped. "It was traumatic, very traumatic."

"Someone start explaining." Megan snapped exasperated.

"We were exploring a world that the Wraith had recently culled looking for survivors." Teyla began. "Upon finding none all the separate search teams began to head back to the Gate. Rodney, Lt. Cadman, and Dr. Beckett were in the clearing when they heard the Wraith dart and began running for safety."

Megan glanced at Rodney who looked acutely embarrassed and upset. "She pushed Carson out of the way, but the two of us got scooped up."

"Scooped up?"

"That is how they capture you. The small ships, darts, have beaming technology that demolecularizes you and stores you until they get back to the hive ship."

"Demolecularize?" Megan was confounded for a minute then her brain kicked in. "You mean, like 'beam me up, Scotty'?"

John leaned forward placing his elbows on the table. "Exactly."

"Not exactly." Rodney retorted.

"For the purpose of this explanation." John grated.

"Fine, whatever, you two are definitely related." Rodney grumbled.

"So you get beamed up and held in the buffer."

"I get it." She shivered at the thought of Rodney being 'scooped up'. "Go on."

"Megan, you have to understand that our survival right now depends on them thinking Atlantis and all of us are destroyed." John said emphatically.

"Now who's hedging?" Rodney crowed.

John glared at him.

"What did you do, John?" She asked quietly, not sure she wanted to hear the answer.

"We shot the dart down before it could reach the Gate."

"You shot…." She looked around the table stunned. Her gaze settled on Rodney who was staring at his hands. She turned back to John. "You risked killing him?" She asked in a shrill voice.

"Not lightly, Meg." John looked guilty.

"I don't care how hard the…."

"Meg." Rodney put a hand on her arm. "If the Wraith discover we're still here they will come in force and kill everyone here."

Megan felt the blood drain from her face.

"Didn't kill him." Ronon stated in the silence.

Megan looked at him not believing he was so cavalier. "He could have…" 

"He didn't." Ronon stared calmly back at her.

Slowly she nodded. "You're right. He didn't."

"We got Radek here to figure out how to rematerialize them, but there was only enough power for one and we couldn't tell which signature was Rodney and which was Cadman."

"So we picked one." Radek put in nervously. "And we got Rodney."

"Sort of." John looked uneasy.

"Yes. Sort of." Radek acknowledged.

Megan looked confused. "What do you mean, sort of?"

Rodney inhaled deeply. "Cadman's consciousness got connected to mine. Her body was in the Wraith storage unit still, but she was in my head."

"That's….that's just crazy." Megan looked around at the serious faces. She looked at John for confirmation.

"Like Freaky Friday with a twist." He grimaced slightly.

"Would you quit with the analogies?!" Rodney snapped.

"We brought the device to Atlantis and eventually figured out to use a Gate crystal to stabilize the power fluctuations we were having when we used our power generators and we got them straightened out." Radek smiled nervously. "I have to go now." He looked extremely relieved as he left.

"It was odd. He kept talking to himself." Ronon told her with a tiny grin at Rodney.

"I was not talking to myself. I was talking to her." 

"Looked like you were talking to yourself."

"Well of course it did. She was in my head." Rodney retorted sarcastically.

"So you could hear each others thoughts?"

"I could only hear her when she talked to me. She on the other hand could hear my thoughts and see through my eyes, etc." Rodney was fidgeting fretfully.

"In all seriousness, Megan, the strain of…."

"Sheppard!" Rodney snarled.

John looked at Rodney and let his guard down for a moment. "Don't have secrets from her Rodney. Nothing ruins a marriage faster."

Everyone stared at such bare honesty from John Sheppard. Rodney nodded, wide-eyed, at the obviously hard won advice from his friend, his brother.

John turned to Megan and continued. "The strain of having two consciousnesses in one body became too much. Using the Gate crystal was a desperate act on Rodney's part to save Cadman's life."

"What? Why?"

"One of us had to let go; quit fighting to live or we'd both have died. She opted to let go. Said I was more important which is ridiculous. Every life is just as important as another. Too many people had already died for me to let her die without trying every possibility." His eyes had become more and more haunted as he spoke.

Megan slid onto his lap and wrapped him in an embrace. He held on tight to her love and acceptance. "Of course you couldn't let her die. You are too good a man to do that; too brave not to try."

She felt the shudder that wracked his body. They sat that way for several moments before John cleared his throat.

"Okay you two. You are in public."

Megan chuckled. "That won't work on me, John. I'm shameless, but I'll have mercy on your tender sensibilities." She caressed Rodney's face and moved back into her own chair.

Rodney stood up abruptly and touched Megan's shoulder. "I've had a long day. I need to get some sleep."

"Sure."

They left together. Megan wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned her head against him as they walked out.

She waited until they reached their room before asking any more questions. She could tell that it had cost him to tell her what had happened and she mulled that over. Why had it been so hard? What part of it did he think she would react badly to?

A private, guarded person it would have been horrible for him that she could hear his thoughts. He had been made completely vulnerable to her; his innermost thoughts reflecting his fears, hopes, and insecurities all laid open to her.

How long? How long had she been in his head?

Megan sat on the bed and watched as he took off his watch and emptied his pockets. He kicked off his shoes and took off his trousers.

"How long did you two have to share a body?" Megan asked quietly.

Rodney froze; his face closed up and his eyes shuttered. He walked past her to the bathroom and she heard him brushing his teeth. He finished and stood in the doorway. They looked at each in silence.

"Three days." He bit the words off. He didn't like remembering those days and the way Cadman had accessed his mind and had been privy to things he'd never tell anyone.

He disappeared back into the bathroom and she heard the shower come on.

Three days. And she could see out of eyes and use his other senses. Three days meant two nights. Suddenly, the pieces fell into place. She had been present when he showered, when he dressed, when he had done anything at all of a personal nature. No wonder he was uncomfortable around her.

She stripped and joined him in the shower. "Is it okay for me to join you?" She asked and waited for his answer before stepping into the stall.

She didn't say anything at all. She just suds up her hands and ran them over him. He groaned and pulled her to him.

"That had to be an ordeal for you. I can't imagine having someone seeing my every move and being able to hear my every thought. I mean we think things in the privacy of our minds that we'd never ever say out loud and for her to see your private life and habits."

"No secrets. Surprisingly sound advice from Sheppard." He said softly and sighed. "She saw me….without clothes." He tensed up as he told her.

"And I'm not having to beat her off you?" She shook her head and shifted against him. "I can't understand some people."

He gave her a heartfelt grin and a kiss. "She was interested in someone else – Carson." Now he squirmed and flushed. "She kissed him."

Megan blinked stunned at that revelation. "In your body?"

His faced screwed up as if in pain and he nodded. "That is what John was laughing so hard about."

"People know about it?"

"She did it in front of everyone just before they scooped us up and rematerialized us. It was disgusting."

Megan looked horrified. "That would be disgusting. I can't even think of kissing another girl."

"It was harrowing." He ran his hands over her backside and tugged her closer. "Perhaps you should distract me from the memory." He murmured against her lips.

She laughed. "Perhaps I should."


	17. Chapter 17 KATIE

"Well," Jennifer said, "this should be your last check up if everything comes back normal."

"I hope so." Megan replied with a sigh. "I'm beyond tired of getting poked and prodded."

"I don't blame you." Jennifer smiled at her friend.

"Dr. Keller, could I see you a second?" a technician asked, fidgeting nervously with a chart.

"Sure. I'll be right back."

The technician flipped open the chart and conversed with Dr. Keller in a hushed tone while flipping through the chart. Dr. Keller sighed and shook her head. "Okay, no big deal. We were quite preoccupied with keeping her alive. We'll just do it now."

She returned to Megan with a tiny scowl. "It seems that we forgot to test you for the ATA gene and seeing as how you're Colonel Sheppard's cousin it's very likely that you have it like he does."

"ATA gene? What's that?" Megan asked nervously.

"No one's told you about the Ancient gene?"

Megan shook her head. "Stargate, alien city, Pegasus galaxy, Wraith, Asurans, Genii, Iratus bugs…..no, no ATA gene."

Jennifer grinned slightly at the Iratus bug, but quickly suppressed it. "Many humans are descended from the Ancients who built the Stargate system and Atlantis. They have the ATA gene in either active or inactive form. The gene allows you to activate and use a lot of technology that you can't if you don't have the gene - like flying the puddle jumpers. If the gene is inactive, we can give you the gene therapy and activate it."

"Okay, but what makes being John's cousin important?"

"He has the active gene in spades. He's probably the closest thing to a live Ancient that we have. Atlantis will do practically anything for him. He can activate technology that won't respond to anyone else and she talks to him which she won't do for anyone else. So, can I have some more blood?" Jennifer smiled winningly at her.

With a resigned look, Megan stuck out her arm. Gently, Jennifer took a small tube of blood and corked it. "If you want to wait, have some coffee in my office, we should have results back within thirty minutes or so."

"Sure. Rodney's down at one of the grounding stations and I could use some coffee."

They went to Jennifer's office and she put on some fresh coffee. "Ah, speaking of Rodney." She glanced at Megan and saw her tense. She always did that when someone brought up Rodney hesitantly. "If you do have the gene like Colonel Sheppard, Rodney may not take it well."

Megan looked at her questioningly.

Jennifer sat the coffee in front of her and sat down behind her desk. "Rodney had to have the gene therapy and, from what I've heard, is somewhat jealous of those who have it in spades."

"And my cousin most likely rubs the fact in."

"Salt in the wound." Jennifer grimaced slightly.

"Thanks for the warning." Megan sipped her coffee.

They chatted about various things until the results were brought in. Jennifer studied the results for a few moments then grinned at Megan. "Good news is you are totally healthy."

"Good!"

"And you have the gene in spades."

"Yeah." Megan frowned.

"That's good." Jennifer said, a little confused about Megan's response.

"Not good if Rodney isn't going to be happy about it."

"I'd suggest not rubbing it in; not being too excited around him."

"That will be easy." Megan replied.

***

She found him down at the grounding station repairing a console that looked half melted. "Hey," she greeted him.

"Hey yourself." He smiled at her briefly before turning his attention back to the console.

Megan leaned against the wall and watched him work. It always amazed her to see him dexterously manipulate delicate cables and connections in small spaces with such large, blunt man-hands.

"Feel free to talk." He told her while keeping his attention completely on what he was doing.

"Jennifer gave the me all clear."

He flicked a glance at her. "Great! We'll celebrate." He gave her a lewd once-over.

She chuckled. "Like we need an excuse."

He laughed and gave a little nod of agreement.

Megan watched him in silence for awhile waiting for the right moment. Then it came. He removed his hands from the sensitive cables and reached down into his bag searching for a tool.

"She ran the test for the ATA gene today."

Rodney stilled. "Let me guess – you're overflowing with it." Jealousy dripped from his voice.

Megan remained silent.

"Meg?" He looked up at her.

"I'm not sure I want this gene thing." She said quietly.

"What? Why not?" He looked at her like she'd sprouted a second head.

"It means I'm different; slightly less…human."

"No, it doesn't. You are completely human. You can just do some cool things that others can't."

"And you'll resent me for it." Megan said miserably.

"I will not resent you. Why would you think that?"

"Because you resent John."

Rodney straightened up with a sigh. "Sheppard likes to rub my nose in the fact that I had to have the therapy to activate the gene. And while he may downplay the fact that Atlantis actually talks to him to everyone else he talks to her in front of me."

Megan heard the wistfulness and bitterness in his voice. "He can be quite the jerk."

"And you aren't." Rodney stroked her face and kissed her. "Envious I may be. Resent you – never."

Megan bit her lip. "Okay."

Rodney went back to work repairing the console.

"How did this happen?" Megan asked coming to lean against the console.

"Genii."

"When they tried to take Atlantis?"

Rodney nodded. "Overzealous idiots – shot at Sheppard before he could disconnect the grounding pillar." He waved at the huge object. "Practically destroyed the console."

Megan looked around thoughtfully. "This is where that man, Kolya, held you and Elizabeth."

Rodney glanced at her. "Yeah. Wonderful man. Life of the party I imagine."

"Him I think I could shoot if the occasion arose." Megan said fiercely.

"It won't. John's already shot him."

"Oh."

"What's next on your list?" Megan asked later as Rodney closed up the console and repacked his gear. "Lunch?" She asked hopefully.

"I need to run by Botany. Their lighting and irrigation keeps sporadically shutting down."

"Don't you have minions for that stuff?" Megan asked.

"Ummm, yes."

Something in his voice made Megan swivel around and stare at him. He was fidgeting. She arched an eyebrow at him.

"They're all busy today." He said hesitantly.

Megan gazed at him shrewdly. He was trying, poorly, to hide something from her. "Fine, I'll go with you and then lunch."

"Ah, no…that is…no reason for you to miss lunch and all….it won't take me long and I can meet you in the mess hall."

"I won't miss lunch and if it won't take long I'll walk with you."

"Meg…"

"You are a bad liar, Rodney McKay."

"I don't think you should come with me." He said adamantly.

"Why?"

"Katie works there." Rodney mumbled grabbing his tool bag and starting out the door.

"Katie?" Megan frowned, lost for a moment as to who Katie was and why he didn't want them to meet. _Oh!_

"Occasional dinner? Her name's Katie."

"Yes, and…"

"Why can't I meet her? She does know that we married, right?"

"Yes."

Megan hurried after him as he strode quickly down the corridor. "Rodney!"

He stopped.

"We have to meet at some point."

"Some other point would be nice." He groused.

Megan stared at him. Why was he being so protective of this Katie person? Were they still seeing each other? Did he still…love…have feelings for her?

"I want to meet her." She stared at him for a second. "Unless there's a reason you're keeping us from meeting."

Rodney stared at her shocked at the implied meaning of her words. How could she think…? "No, Meg. No. We're not. I wouldn't. How could you think…?"

"You won't tell me her name; you won't describe her; you won't introduce us." She ticked the points off on her fingers. "A woman begins to think things especially when the Chief Scientist is fixing irrigation systems and flickering lights."

Rodney sighed. "I just…I don't want to hurt her more than I already have."

"I'm not going to rip her to shreds, Rodney!"

"Fine. You obviously aren't going to drop it so come on." He turned and stalked down to the transporter. He glared at the wall until she entered the small cubicle and then he viciously stabbed the display.

Megan studied him with narrowed eyes. They hadn't had many disagreements and so she hadn't been on the receiving end of one of his bad moods before. Not one like this at least. The more he protested the meeting though the more concerned she became that something was going on. Just how many occasional dinners did they have together? She'd meet this Katie and see what competition she was, if she still was.

Rodney was silent the entire way to the botany lab. Clearly, he was very angry and worried. Stopping just short of the door sensors, he took a deep breath and exhaled. Stepping forward, he triggered the doors and they slid open. "Hello, anyone here?" He called out cheerfully.

"Rodney!" A woman's voice responded fondly. "I'm back in the ferns."

"Okay, I'll just, um, get started then on the, um, lighting. Take your time."

Avoiding Megan's stare, he hurried over to the panel where the lighting was controlled. This was not going to turn out well, he just knew it. He remembered the first time he had run into Katie after arriving back in Atlantis with Megan - bewilderment, questions, tears. Later run-ins had been awkward and he'd done his best to explain the situation to her without making her cry. He hadn't succeeded. They'd only recently reached a somewhat comfortable interface as friends.

Megan would have been amused at his uncomfortable body language and tone of voice if she hadn't been so upset with him.

"Rodney? Is something wrong?" The woman's soft, sugary voice grated on Megan's nerves. She imagined a room full of pastels and dainty, feminine furniture that men were afraid to sit on.

"Wrong?" Rodney squeaked looking cornered. "Ah, no. No, not wrong. There's someone here that wants to, ah, meet you."

_Someone, huh?_ Megan gave him a glare and he glared back then turned toward the panel.

"Someone wants to meet me?" A petite woman appeared amongst the dense foliage. She stopped when she saw Megan. The color drained from her face. "Oh," was all she said before darting panicked eyes in Rodney's direction.

Rodney looked like he'd rather be facing a Wraith than here between the two of them. "Ah, Katie this is Megan. Megan, this is Katie Brown."

"Hello." Megan said, taking in the pale woman. Light strawberry blonde hair, trim figure, long, expressive fingers that were trembling at the moment. "I'd wondered when we'd run into each other." No way this woman ever made Rodney lose control in private much less a semi-public area.

Katie flushed and paled again. "Your wife?" she glanced over at Rodney who was anxiously fidgeting with the crystals.

He nodded.

"I can't…" she whispered. "Not yet." She turned and fled.

Megan stared after her. Sobs could be heard for a moment before the sound of a door opening and shutting cut off the anguished sounds. That was not the response of an occasional dinner type girlfriend. She turned toward Rodney.

Rodney made the adjustments necessary for the lights, replacing a crystal with a hairline crack in it with a newer one. He slapped the panel shut, grabbed his bag and without a word or a glance went over to the irrigation console and brusquely clipped his laptop into the system.

"Happy now you made her cry?" he snapped at her before scanning the diagnostic results. "Want to go kick puppies later?" He huffed as he dropped to the floor and scooted under the console.

Whoa, Megan flinched from the fury in his voice. "Kick puppies? Kick puppies?! I said hello!"

"She wasn't ready to talk to you! You're arrival was a shock to her."

"A shock? You'd been gone from Atlantis for months. Surely someone told her you'd gotten married."

Silence filled the room.

"She didn't know about me, did she?" Megan asked quietly.

"I might not have gotten around to telling her how serious it was." Rodney admitted reluctantly. "She...heard rumors about why I was gone, but she didn't know until we came back."

_How serious it was…_ "And have you gotten around to telling me?"

A tool clattered under the console; Rodney muttered under his breath.

"She's my opposite. Very….pastel."

"Pastel?"

"Hmmm. Quiet, timid, mousey."

"She is not mousey; she's….calming."

"Calming?" Megan parroted. "Serene, huh. A retreat from the stressful work day."

"Enough, Meg!"

"No pushing uncomfortable boundaries; no risqué behavior."

"Enough!"

Megan narrowed her eyes, noting the tiny movements that gave away his thoughts and emotions to her. He was absolutely furious with her right now over little Miss Pastel!

"She's what you thought you wanted."

Megan made a blind stab and was rewarded by the total freezing of Rodney McKay. His whole body stilled. For a moment, he didn't even breath. "Yes," he finally admitted. "I could see myself content with her."

"Content? With milquetoast?"

"Stop it!" Rodney hissed furiously. "She doesn't deserve your cattiness!"

Megan took a deep breath. "How serious was it, Rodney because that wasn't the response of an occassional dinner type girlfriend."

Rodney twisted and looked up at her. His expressive eyes wide and full of emotions. "We had talked, in a round about, far, far in the future sort of way about…."

"Marriage."

Rodney gave her frightened, worried, apologetic look. "Yes," he said so softly she almost didn't hear him.

Megan turned from him, hurt slamming painfully into her. Tears pricked her eyes. "Before you met me?"

"Meg."

"Just answer the question!" She snapped as tears choked her. Please, let it have been before they met!

"Yes." He said behind her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She cried, spinning around and thumping him in the chest. "No wonder she…"

"I was floored by you the moment I saw you. I was afraid that you'd back off, freeze me out if you knew."

Megan stared intently into his sincere face.

"Believe it or not, I've never been stuck between two women before." He said softly as he hesitantly reached for her. Gently, he stroked her arm. "I didn't want to hurt her and I couldn't lose you."

Megan shook her head as the anger drained from her. "Geek." She moved into his embrace.

"Your geek." He murmured into her hair.

"Completely?" Megan asked with a trace of uncertainty.

Rodney took her face in his hands and forced her to meet his gaze. "Completely and forever."

He felt the tight knot in his gut unravel as his assurances erased the doubt in her eyes. He kissed her tenderly. "Now go to lunch and let me finish here."

Megan's gaze flicked past him to where Katie had disappeared and then back to Rodney. "Okay. I'll go. Just…" She sighed and looked down at her feet. "I didn't mean to hurt her by coming here today."

Rodney brushed her hair back. "I know. I could have handled the situation better."

Megan leaned forward, resting her forehead on his chest. After a moment she stepped back. "Going now. I need to find John anyway."

She turned and left. She glanced back through the doors as they closed and saw him back under the console.


	18. Chapter 18 MEETING ATLANTIS

"I was just coming to look for you." John greeted her with his signature grin as she met him on the stairs of the control room.

She saw Dr. Keller and Dr. Weir behind him. "Jennifer told you?"

"Yep. Come on, I'll introduce you."

"Are you sure she wants to meet me?" Megan asked nervously.

John looked distracted for a second. "She's practically giddy."

"Giddy?" Megan looked around at the city.

As if to prove that she was indeed excited to meet Megan the lights in the gate room flickered and the Star Gate lit up briefly.

"What the…?" the control room tech started.

"It's okay." John told him. "Atlantis is saying hi to Megan."

The tech looked at them both askance.

"See, that's why I'm not blatant about it." John steered her out of the control room.

He led her down several corridors and in and out of a couple of transporters. Corridors lit up as they approached and switched off behind them.

"John, where are we going?" Megan asked finally.

"Where we won't be disturbed." He looked over at her. "It can be unnerving at first."

"Great."

"I'm surprised Rodney isn't with you." John said as the entered a room with nothing but a bed against the wall.

Megan gave him a sharp glance. "He's in the Botany lab." Megan replied shortly. "Fixing the irrigation system."

"Bot…oh."

"Yeah, 'oh'. I went with him and met her. She freaked out; ran off crying."

John debated continuing the line of conversation. He decided not to when he saw the glitter in Megan's eyes. He wasn't sure if the glitter was withheld tears or anger, but he didn't want to try and calm his cousin down in either case.

"Someone should have warned me they were more than 'occasional dinners'." Megan snapped at him pointedly.

"More? How much more?" John asked slowly not sure he wanted to know.

"You didn't know?" Megan asked accusingly.

"You're my cousin, Meg. If I had know he was involved, I would have warned you." John looked exasperated. Just how involved had Rodney been with Katie, he wondered.

"They had mentioned marriage in a general, far in the future realm of possibility kind of way." She quipped.

"Rodney and Katie?" John looked at her wide-eyed. "I swear I didn't know."

Megan studied him intently. "Okay. Let's just do this."

John grinned. "Sit on the bed and lean back against the wall." He did and she hesitantly followed suit.

"Okay, now close your eyes and kind of let go. Just think that you want to talk to her."

John watched Megan close her eyes. A moment later she jumped nearly out of her skin. Her eyes flew open and she scrambled off the bed.

John laughed remembering the first time the city had talked to him. Oh, he had had impressions from the start and the city leaped to do his bidding, but the first time she said something! He had thought he was losing his sanity. It had taken her several days to convince him and then it had taken over a week to convince Dr. Beckett, Elizabeth, and Dr. Heightmeyer that he wasn't crazy.

McKay had nearly turned green with envy. He had badgered John for weeks and weeks to ask Atlantis to talk to him. Atlantis, after John made her realize how much McKay practically worshipped her, had finally given him a little acknowledgement, but he wasn't a direct descendant and she wouldn't open up to him.

"She…she…she…" Megan stared at John. "She actually talks!"

"Of course she talks."

Megan stood there uncertainly for a minute then slowly resettled on the bed.

_Megan McKay, do not be afraid._

_I, um, okay. Do I call you Atlantis or do you have a name?_

_I am Atlantis. I have been waiting for you to initiate talks._ The city actually sounded wistful.

_I didn't know until earlier today._

_John should have told you._ Atlantis took on a reproachful tone.

_Hey, I'm a busy man. _

_You do not know what busy is._

Megan laughed silently and John let his joy slide over her.

_Wow, this is amazing!_

Megan could feel the city preen and then her perspective increased and she could sense the many lives inside the city. The city picked up the worry in the back of her mind and suddenly they were spiraling downward.

Megan felt a sickening rush and felt John take her hand. "You get used to it." He said ruefully.

Megan swallowed hard and found herself in the Botany lab.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Rodney was saying softly.

"I know you didn't." Katie said in a tear-filled voice.

"I…I…" he sighed. "I truly liked you. A lot."

"Liked." Katie echoed sadly, understanding mixing with the hurt in her eyes.

"I love her, Katie. I won't apologize for that." Rodney said a little defensively.

"You shouldn't." Katie replied gently. "You can't control your heart Rodney. That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt though."

"I know. I'm sorry."

_No, no I don't want to be here. I won't eavesdrop on him. _She wrenched herself away and found herself slumped on the bed beside John.

"Megan!" John cried out and helped her sit up and lean back against the wall. "You shouldn't break contact like that. It gives you one dozy of a headache."

_I am sorry. I did not mean to distress you._

_It's okay. I just…I trust him and don't want to spy on him._

_He is a very honorable man._

_He is. _Megan let her love and pride flow freely_. He loves you very much, you know. _

_I know._

_Then why won't you talk to him?_

_He is not a child of the Ancients._

_And? _

_And what?_

_That's it? That's why you won't talk to him?  
_

_Yes._

_That is so wrong! He loves you. He works endlessly to make sure you run right and feel well. He deserves to have you talk to him!_

_He is not…._

_I don't care. If you won't talk to him, I won't talk to you._

Megan scrambled off the bed. "You tell her that she is being unreasonable."

"You want me to tell a city the size of Manhattan that she's being unreasonable?" John looked at her as if she'd lost her mind.

"She can hear me like this, right?"

"Yes."

"Good." Megan looked around the room. "Listen up then, Atlantis. You are being a snob. Just because Rodney doesn't have the same genetics in his DNA as your precious Ancients had does not mean he isn't worth talking too. He cares more for you than anyone." She stared at John. "Anyone. And it hurts him that you snub him."

Megan headed for the door. "He's my husband; my soul mate. You want to talk to me; you have to talk to him. We're a set. Two-for-one."

"I think she gets the picture, Megan." John said testily.

"Don't get testy with me John." Megan whirled around angrily. "You should have done this long ago." She poked him in the chest. "You knew how much he wanted to talk to her."

John looked chagrin. "I asked her. She said no."

"She said no so what? You just gave up? Best friend? Brother?" Megan sneered.

"She gave a little." John responded defensively.

"Oh, right. She gives him little tidbits, scraps, a tiny taste of what he wants and you," she smacked him hard. "You talk to her in front of him!" Megan growled furiously. "Both of you don't talk to me until you realize why you're wrong!"

She stormed out furious that they would do this to Rodney. How dare the city snub him because he didn't have the ATA active gene. He had it recessively or the therapy wouldn't work. How dare she act like he was unworthy! He wore himself ragged on her behalf!

"Megan," John chased after her.

"I don't want to hear it."

"Meg, you're being overly dramatic about this."

Megan paused just inside the transporter, turning she glared at him. "I'm serious John. You have no idea how much it would mean to him. And apparently you don't know how much he means to me."

Frowning, John waited for the transporter to become available. Maybe Megan was right. Rodney practically caressed the Atlantean equipment, his eyes lit up when something came on line, and when he managed to get one of her systems up to optimal running status he practically glowed. He talked to her even though she wouldn't respond as if she would one day respond if he didn't give up.

"She's right, you know." He said out loud.

Atlantis thrummed around him, miffed.

"He dotes on you."

The transporter opened and John stepped in. It activated without him touching anything letting him out near his room. He went in and changed into his running gear.

An hour later, he was catching his breath high in the metal ribbing over one of the maintenance areas.

_She really won't talk to me._ Atlantis sounded hurt and surprised.

John had never heard the city sound so unhappy or unsure. "She loves him. She meant what she said."

The city sighed unhappily. Lights dimmed in the whole city momentarily. The next morning the city grudgingly agreed to talk to Dr. McKay just like she did John and Megan.

With a grin, Megan told Rodney the good news.

"Really? She'll talk to me? Really talk?"

"Yes, I just had to let her know how much it would mean to you. Most people don't even think of her as alive, you know."

"Most people are idiots."

Megan grinned. "She has no idea what she's gaining by opening up to you." Megan wrapped her arms around him and snuggled close.

Rodney embraced her. They stood silently just enjoying each other's presence.

"Ready to say hi?" Megan asked him.

Rodney took a deep breath. "Yes, yes; I'm ready." He wrung his hands together nervously.

"Alright, get comfortable somewhere where you're in contact with her."

Megan grinned to herself when he lay down on the floor.

"Do I always have to do this?"

_No, just at first._

Rodney jerked and sat upright, staring at Megan.

Megan just quirked an eyebrow at him.

He lay back down gingerly.

_Ah, Hi._

_Hello, Dr. McKay._

_I'm so glad to be able to talk to you. I can't believe Sheppard doesn't do this more often. I mean, to be able to talk directly to the city of the Ancients - a sentient city! The things you've seen, the things you know, the things you can do. How can he not talk to you every day?_

Atlantis practically glowed at the effusive rambling. _John is…reserved._

_Reserved. _Rodney snorted. _That's one word for him. I have so much to ask you. I feel like I've been fumbling around in the dark for years trying to restore you and not really knowing if you wanted everything restored or in what order. Now we can work together and get the systems you need going up and running. _Rodney took a deep mental breath. _I'm rambling; sorry. It's just you are so far beyond us and so technically amazing and…I'm speechless. I have no words to describe how wonderful you are._

_Megan said I was being a snob. She was right. I apologize._

_No, no, no, no. No apology needed. You can't talk to just everyone. I'm honored, really._

_You are right. I can't afford to talk to everyone. It would take too much processing with the limited power I have at the moment, but I was wrong in your case. I am aware of all you do; the effort you make on my behalf and I should not have ignored you._

_Are we good?_ Megan had unobtrusively joined him on the floor and now joined in the conversation.

_We are good. _Atlantis said and Rodney agreed.

_As you become more adept at tapping into me, you will only have to make the smallest of contacts with any of my surfaces and I will hear you._

_Show him, _Megan requested eagerly. _Show him the city the way you showed me. He'll get a kick out of it._

A sense of being humored filled Megan and then the viewpoint expanded from the three of them to their section of the city. The viewpoint became wider and wider until they could feel the city pulsing around them.

The ultimate scientist and caretaker Rodney zeroed in on a sector that didn't feel as light as the rest.

_Something isn't right there. Can you tell me what's wrong?_

Atlantis gave a tiny start and how quick he was to pinpoint the flicker in her systems. _That is the secondary control room. You haven't discovered it yet. It is in a section not slated for exploration anytime soon. The systems there are only partially on-line. _

_Shouldn't they either be completely on or completely off?_

_Yes, it is a disturbing feeling being half awake in that sector._

_I can take care of it this afternoon if you can put the route on my comp pad._

_And he could have taken care of it a long time ago if someone would have told him. _Megan couldn't help driving the point home.

_You are right. __I would appreciate it very much, Dr. McKay._

_I would appreciate breakfast. _Megan said letting her hunger filter into their perspective.

Atlantis withdrew from their minds and Rodney lay there absorbing the remarkable experience.

Megan propped herself up on an elbow and smiled down at him. "Cool, huh?"

"Completely cool." He grinned up at her.


	19. Chapter 19 MORALE OFFICER

Megan was bored out of her mind. She had been in Atlantis for several months now. She knew practically everyone by name and what the did on Atlantis. She knew her way around the city as well as anyone else.

She was in communication with Bryce and Bennie and her friends. Bryce was doing great in school. He missed her as much as she missed him, but they would miss each other if she were home. Bennie and her friends were glad she was alive and well and happy.

She leaned on the balcony railing and stared out over the ocean. She had heard many stories over the past months about the past four years here in the Pegasus Galaxy. She knew about the Genii and how they had tried to take the city during the hurricane. Anger surged in her as she remembered how Rodney had gotten his scar on his forearm. They had tortured him for information, slicing deep into the muscle of his arm until he had told them what they wanted. Pride mixed with anger at how he had saved Elizabeth's life.

He had told her about the crashed puddle jumper and his ordeal on the ocean floor. He had explained what had caused John to shoot him. She laughed at the arrow in the butt then sobered as she recalled the rescue mission to Sateda.

Over and over she heard stories that contained tiny bits of understated bravery on his part - stepping in front of a gun; trying to shut down that Wraith mind control machine; shooting Wraith; keeping people from panicking when a nanovirus infected them; saving John from an ancient Wraith after seeing two of his men killed by the Wraith; saving a race of people from a super volcano; shooting a Wraith queen; fixing a puddle jumper stuck in a Stargate in outer space.

And the siege. Wraith cruisers attacking the city and invading the city. Him and Radek and other scientists staying in the city instead of evacuating. Days and days without sleep as they fought bitterly to keep the city from the Wraith. Teyla had told her of finding Rodney facing down a Wraith warrior with nothing but his 9mm. Refusing to run, refusing to surrender the ZPM, bravely standing his ground.

Many people focused on his whining and complaining and brushed off the accounts of his bravery. Those she didn't give the time of day to. The majority though respected him even if they didn't want to be friends.

She wanted to give something back to these people who worked relentlessly here. No scheduled days off, shifts that fluctuated as need demanded. How many nights had Rodney not come to bed until one or two in the morning only to get back up at six or seven and return to work.

What could she do though? She was a singer; a performer not a brilliant scientist or engineer. Sure she could turn gadgets on and off and talk Atlantis into doing things others couldn't, but she wanted to be doing something that was more like regular work. She sighed and rubbed her face in frustration.

"You appear to be deep in thought?"

Megan looked over her shoulder and saw Kate in the doorway.

"Mind if I join you?"

"No, come enjoy the sun." Megan turned back toward the water as Kate joined her at the railing.

Kate and Megan had become very good friends. They were both outgoing people with similar tastes. Kate was one of the few people who never even subtly dug at Rodney and Megan felt as though she could be completely relaxed around her.

"I'm feeling useless." Megan confessed. "I'm trying to think of someway to contribute around here."

"Anything coming to mind?" Kate asked curiously.

"Not really." Megan groused. "I'm a singer. How important is that here?"

Kate was silent as she pondered the situation. Finally, she said thoughtfully, "I may have a suggestion." She glanced over at Megan. "What we don't have here is a good way to relieve stress."

"I'm not a masseuse."

Kate laughed. "No, but you are an entertainer."

Megan looked intrigued. "Go on."

"We do have parties on occasion and they're nice enough as a get together, but they are infrequent and sort of quiet and dignified." Kate grimaced. "What we could use is a morale officer."

"A morale officer?"

"Sure. We would have to clear it with Elizabeth, but I don't see why she'd object. I could help you come up with ideas for fun activities and I'm sure you'd have plenty of volunteers to help with the organizing and implementing. Just some little something once a month or something like that."

Megan began pacing the balcony as she mulled the idea over in her head. "It wouldn't have to be big things either. Decorations on the tables, treasure hunts, riddle games." She grinned at Kate. "Live music at the celebrations."

Kate grinned back. "Want to go talk to Elizabeth?"

"Yeah." Megan grinned back.

"A morale officer?" Elizabeth was a little skeptical.

"I really think it would do a lot of good, Elizabeth." Kate stated confidently. "Even now with the Wraith thinking we're dead and the Genii treating us as allies the stress levels are high and with downtime at a minimum people aren't getting to release as much as they need to."

"We aren't talking about having a lot of huge shindigs, Elizabeth." Megan put in. "Decorations on the tables, maybe a treasure hunt, movie nights, live entertainment," she pointed at herself, "at the next party."

"The government is not going to approve of spending money budgeted for other things for this. We can get away with a few things, but not anything on a regular basis."

"Then it's a good thing we don't need their money." Megan retorted. "I send a list of the things I want to my Aunt Bennie and she ships them to me on the regular run."

Elizabeth steepled her fingers and leaned back in her chair thoughtfully. "It would be nice to have something frivolous to do sometimes in the evenings. Are you sure your Aunt Bennie won't mind?"

Megan and Kate exchanged excited glances.

"We both have more money than we know what to do with."

Elizabeth smiled at their excitement. "You'd have to accommodate the different shifts, make sure no one was left out."

They nodded.

"Not just that, but with so many different countries represented here we could talk to them and get cultural ideas for things."

"Bring a small piece of the familiar to them." Elizabeth mused. "I like the idea. Why don't you two work up a few ideas and let me look them over."

"Great."

"Thanks, Elizabeth."

Over the next week Megan and Kate worked up several ideas. Everyone always put flowers on tables so they ignored that idea as too easy and expected. They would collect landscapes from around the world and put them in double sided acrylic picture stands. Forests and lakes, marshlands and deserts, oceans and icebergs, prairies and mountains and if anyone approached them with a favorite landscape or scene they would incorporate it.

The treasure hunt was a little more challenging. Three different shifts meant three totally different set of clues so the first ones couldn't tip off a friend in one of the later shifts. They decided to come up with ten clues. The clues would be loaded onto a persons comp pad and only by keying in the answer would the next clue appear.

The first person to solve reach the treasure point would win their choice of three different prizes, the next ten people to reach the point would all get something smaller, and anyone after that who reached the end would receive some type of consolation prize. There would be a deadline, but it would be days not hours and although the end point might be the same the points in-between would be different and all clues had to be answered before the prize given out. The only people exempt were the people who helped with the clues.

Elizabeth gave the go ahead and Megan and Kate with Teyla and Laura's help along with a few others spent several hours one night getting all the tables in not only the main cafeteria, but the smaller ones decorated with the pictures. The expressions of delight the next morning made the late night worth it to Megan and she basked in the feeling of having given even a little back to the people who welcomed her into their small community.

It took another week to iron out all the clues and get the prizes she had asked her family to send. When all was in readiness, Elizabeth opened the citywide communications and let Megan explain the hunt. Megan, Laura, and a computer tech named Pat had copied the program onto USB devices and Megan would hand them out in the cafeteria for two hours after each shift ended.

Rodney waited with her in the cafeteria for the first treasure hunters to show up.

"I hope people don't think this is too childish." Megan fretted. "What if no one shows up?"

"I don't think you have to worry. People here are usually game to try anything that sounds fun or intriguing. You may have to worry about running out of those." He indicated the box of prepared portable drives.

"I doubt that many will show up."

Rodney laughed. "I think you underestimate your creativity. Everyone in Atlantis except you, me, Kate, Laura and Elizabeth will be doing this by this time tomorrow. I bet Ronon and Teyla will do it too."

"I doubt Ronon will be interested."

"Don't be fooled by the Neanderthal act. He is very intelligent and he loves Earth music. When do they find out what the gifts are?"

The grand prize gifts were a choice of either an MP3 player full of the current hit songs from several genres, a picnic basket full of chocolate, a bottle of non-alcoholic (per Elizabeth) wine, and a voucher to hand over to the cooks for food for two, or a version of Trivial Pursuit and an assortment of chocolate. The next ten people would get an assortment of chocolate and candy, and consolation prizes were the vacuum sealed sample packs of gourmet coffee.

Megan grinned. "When they load the program they will find out the first winner has a choice and the next ten get something somewhat smaller and everyone else gets a consolation prize. After they get through the first two clues, the information shows up for the consolation prizes. After clue four is answered they find out what the ten gets and only after they solve clue eight do they find out what the grand prize choices are."

A loud noise reached them and they both looked toward the doors.

"I think that will be your few contestants." Rodney smirked. "You might want to actually sit on the table."

The doors opened and people flooded in excitement bubbling out of them. Megan yelped and scrambled up on the table. Rodney bravely stood in front of her. Over seventy people crowded around excited about the prospect of something fun and entertaining and most importantly new to do.

"Don't crowd! There's no advantage to getting one first. Back up a little!"

Megan was trying to hand the devices out, but everyone was jostling each other until finally heads above the rest Ronon came surging through the crowd to stand beside Rodney.

"Back off!" He roared and everyone went still.

In the stillness Megan began handing out the devices. People clutched them like gold and began making their way out. So many people showed up that she was beginning to worry about running out when she heard Laura shouting, "Make a hole! Make a hole!" and she arrived with more devices.

"Thank goodness," Megan gave her a heartfelt grin. "I don't think they would have let me leave."

"Well, expect this many at the next two shifts as well. Maybe more. The ones who didn't come are going to realize what they're missing out on and show up later." Laura predicted.

"I can't believe so many people want to play without even knowing what the prizes are." Megan shook her head.

"We saw the boxes being delivered." Ronon said as he plucked a device from the few remaining. "Whatever they are, they're good."

"I've got to get to work." Rodney chuckled and bussed her cheek before he hurried off.

Sure enough, by the next morning everyone had the program on their comp pads and were muttering and racking their brains for the answer to the clues.

The first one 'I'm shiny like a pendant.' and the second 'When I'm here I feel like a king." were meant to be simple. The Gate and the Control Chair.

"Real coffee! She got us real coffee!" was bandied about by breakfast.

The clues differed after the first two but the thing they had in common were they got harder and harder.

"Godiva and Dove chocolate and assorted candy," was the buzz by the end of the first day.

Megan was pleased with herself and her co-conspirators when it took the entire second day for the first few to decipher clues five and six. Clue seven stumped everyone for an entire day alone. It was a quiet, bashful support tech that figured it out first and shrieked, "I got it! I got it! and slapped her comp pad to her chest and rushed from the cafeteria before anyone could get a glimpse of the answer.

By day five people were getting frantic. By now even those who hadn't solved the eighth clue had heard about the grand prizes from those who had. Not only did you have to figure out the last two clues, but you had to get to them and find something that had been written or left by them.

7 pm on day seven was the deadline. You had to bring your comp pad with the answers to the control room to claim your prize. Only one person for each version would get a grand prize. Only ten of each version would get the next prize.

To everyone's immense surprise Ronon was one of the three grand prize winners. "Told you," Rodney said to Megan when Ronon took the MP3 player.

Ronon helped Teyla figure out the last clue on her version and she raced to the control room getting there second much to her obvious disappointment. John was there ahead of her talking to Megan and Kate, congratulating them on a great treasure hunt and taking his time deciding on his prize. He watched her face fall and saw her struggle to regain her composure.

In that moment, he made his decision and picked the basket and voucher for two then waited for Teyla to get her prize. Together they walked out of the control room and down the corridor.

"So," John looked over at her, "who is he?"

"Who is who?" Teyla asked neutrally.

John smiled knowingly. "The one you wanted this basket for."

"Perhaps I wanted the Trivia Pursuit game or the MP3 player." Teyla gave him a serene smile.

"That's true." John watched people passing them by headed for the control room. "I guess that means you don't want to trade."

Teyla's head whipped around to stare at him. "Trade? You would trade the basket, the bottle of wine, and a meal for two for a collection of chocolate and candy?"

"All I wanted was the chocolate. My position - I don't feel right dating anyone. So give me a name and I'll trade you." He waggled the basket with the voucher in it in front of her.

"Why don't you just trade me? Why do you want a name?" Teyla could give John a run for his money when it came to being tight lipped about her personal life.

The easy charm faded from his face. "You know I consider you family." He said seriously.

Teyla nodded. She knew how John valued family.

"Some of the men are real jerks. Untrustworthy where women are concerned. I just don't want some one to take advantage of you."

"I can take care of myself." Teyla replied heatedly.

"Yes, you can." John turned on the charm. "But you aren't aware of the ways a man from Earth can lead a woman on. We call them pick-up lines."

"Pick-up lines?" Teyla frowned. "Lies."

"Exactly. Lies that sound like the true. Maybe even are the truth, but the men aren't serious about meaning them. They just say what they think will get them what they want."

"You mean sex."

John blushed. "Yes, I mean sex."

Teyla studied him and then the floor debating on whether to tell him or not. She did not want to teased about her choice.

"You will tease me or give the information to any other."

"I won't tease or gab."

"Not even Ronon or Rodney."

"Not even them." John agreed.

"Frank Jenkins." Teyla gave in to his obvious worry.

John blinked at her. "Captain Jenkins?"

"Yes." She crossed her arms and dared him to poke fun at her choice.

Frank Jenkins was only an inch or two taller than her with mahogany hair and hazel eyes and a mouth that always seemed to be wanting to laugh. He was a good marine or he wouldn't be on Atlantis, but he was also the most affable man John had ever met.

"Here," he handed her the basket. "Jenkins is a good man."

With a wide grin she gave him the assorted chocolate and candy. "Thank you, John."

"Your welcome." John sauntered off with his candy stash.

Teyla looked after him for a moment then turned with a tiny smile and headed for her room.


	20. Chapter 20 MISSION

"It's a simple mission to check out some rumors."

"If it's so simple why can't someone else go?"

"I'm part of the team Megan. I need to get back to going on missions with them." He finished packing his small pack.

"I know you're part of the team. It's just…" Megan clamped her mouth shut and finished dressing.

"Just what?" He checked the pockets of his vest. Power bars, chocolate bars, bandages, band-aids, sun block, 2 epi-pens, batteries, insect repellent.

"Nothing. Go."

"Don't do that." He snapped in frustration.

"What?"

"Shutting me out." He glared at her, eyes snapping. "If something's bothering you, tell me."

"I've seen how dangerous off world missions can be." Now she felt selfish. Wanting him to remain safe on Atlantis when so many others risked their lives off world.

"It's dangerous here." He said exasperated.

"Not so much." She said contrarily.

"You knew there was danger here!" He couldn't understand why she was being this way. Meg breezed through life cavalierly. Not that she wasn't opinionated and caring, but she didn't panic and freak like a lot of women did except for some reason she was.

She gave a frustrated sound. "Knowing planes crash is a lot different than actually seeing a plane crash."

He looked at her momentarily confused by the analogy then he blinked rapidly as he processed the correlation to their conversation.

"All three of them protect me. After four years I'm still here."

Megan took a deep breath and released it. She knew she was being unreasonable. Watching him pack; seeing him check his equipment and seeing him strap on the gun holster made her think of the people who had come back through the gate injured since she had been here.

"I said go." Megan turned and left their quarters hoping he'd drop the subject in the corridors.

He followed her down the corridor ignoring everyone else, making them dodge around him. "You're being unreasonable." He shouted at her back.

"I am not being unreasonable. I said go!" She called over her shoulder, unable to keep the tremor out of her voice. Would he come back laughing and joking or bleeding?

"Would you at least tell me why you're being so freakish about this?" He yelled, annoyed.

"Just go!"

"Answer me!"

She whirled around, tears tracking down her face. "I lost one husband." She shouted back. "I don't want to lose another."

Realizing that several people were avidly taking in their argument, Megan gave an embarrassed sound and ran off, dodging around people blindly seeking someplace she could be alone.

"Megan!"

She ignored him and kept running. She finally stopped at the top of one of the spires. Sitting in the opening she let her mind wander back to the distant past. Her mind replayed the last time she had seen Scott alive.

_We can't afford this house, Scott. Not on your salary alone._

_Don't worry about it, Megan. We'll get by._

_Do you know how expensive raising a child is? Clothes, food, toys, school, medical bills, dental bills, saving for college._

_I get it, Megan! Trust me._

_I do trust you, Scott. I just don't think you've thought this through. Maybe I should get a part-time job._

_No. You know I don't want you to work._

_I know that! But…_

_Enough! I've got to go to work._

She could still hear the door slamming and the wheels squealing in her mind. Not a big fight, barely a fight at all. Just a heated disagreement really. Still. The last time she had saw him they were yelling at each other.

She blinked back the tears that threatened to choke her. She struggled to her feet and headed for the control room. Would she have time to mend things before he left? Would the last thing between them be words of frustration yelled at each other in the corridor. She exited the transporter and ran for the gate room.

_You will have time._

_What? _

_He will not leave before you talk to him. They have just begun to dial. I will stall if I need to._

_Oh, ah, thanks._

She rushed through the corridors and skidded to a stop just inside the room. The chevrons were just beginning to lock into place. She took in the way he stood there beside his team confident in his abilities and in theirs. He would do his job and they would bring him home safely. It was there in the way he stood relaxed and trading barbs with John and taking pot shots at Ronon even though she could tell he was still upset about their fight. Teyla stood quietly amused, but not taking part - the big sister setting the example.

Ronon tilted his head slightly and said something quietly to Rodney. Rodney tensed and looked her way. His face, set pugnaciously for the continuation of their loud argument, changed swiftly to alarm as he took in her tear-streaked face.

He held a hand up to the gate tech halting the dialing process as he strode over to her. "Are we still fighting?" He asked cautiously, crossing his arms.

"No." She replied in a small, trembling voice.

Rodney stared intently trying to figure out what was going on inside the head of the woman he loved. She learned she was in another galaxy hiding from alien vampires and after one tiny faint she was fine. She'd learned of the Genii and the Asurans and hadn't even flinched. Him going through the gate had set off a major freak out. She wasn't suppose to do the inexplicable female thing on him.

"The last thing we did was argue. We argued; he stormed out and then he died." She swallowed hard the lump of grief hurting her throat. "I don't want it to be that way with you." Her eyes swam with tears as she gazed up at him.

He gathered her up against him, holding her tight. "It won't be that way. No fighting before I go through the Gate - got it."

Her hands clenched into his vest as she gave a watery chuckle. "I never saw you gearing up before. It suddenly hit me that you were going to be in danger. Maybe shot." _His cell phone ringing and ringing into voicemail while he lay there dying in a pool of blood._

He held her tight as she shook and took in shuddering breaths. Hard sobs wracked her slender frame and he tightened his embrace. "It's okay," he murmured rubbing her back. "We go through the Gate all the time. All this gear is just standard equipment."

She nodded.

"I'll be fine. Trust them to protect me; trust me to duck and run." He stepped back and turned toward his team to find them patiently waiting while he calmed her down. John had a frown on his face and a haunted look in his eyes that said he understood her freakout. "Meg says you have to guard me with your lives. Take a bullet and all that."

Ronon snorted. "You make a such a good shield though."

Teyla elbowed him. "We always guard Rodney, Megan."

"We won't have to worry about it if we never go through the Gate." John reminded them and waved to the tech who finally entered the last symbol. "We take care of McKay, Megan. He is the genius." John smirked at Rodney.

"Exactly. See they know I'm the important one." He brushed tears off her cheeks.

"I know I'm being emotional."

The Gate whooshed and stabilized. The team walked toward the Gate pausing for Rodney to catch up.

"I love you, too." He kissed her softly. "Show you how much when I get back."

oOo

"You better hope nothing happens to me on this little field trip." Rodney told the others testily as they tramped across a meadow. His gaze darting between the energy detector and his surroundings.

He had forgotten just how much fun tramping across a meadow with tiny flying insects in the heat was. Sweat trickled down from his temple and disappeared inside the collar of his shirt. He yanked his insect repellent out and sprayed a cloud of it around him.

Ronon coughed and waved a hand to disperse the repellent. With a frown he moved to put a little more distance between him and Rodney.

"Megan was not happy with you coming?" Teyla asked with an amused look at Ronon.

Ronon grinned back at her. It felt good to have McKay back in their midst. Everything felt normal again; the whining and complaining that was more habit now than anything else, the superior attitude, the verbal fencing with Sheppard. The other scientists that had been filling in for him were too quiet, too cowed.

"No." Rodney said succinctly over his shoulder as he studied the detector's readings.

"More like afraid." He said a few moments later after making a few adjustments on the detector.

"Scott." John said.

"Yes, Scott."

"No wonder she freaked."

"Who is Scott?" Teyla asked confused at what seemed to be a random name introduced into the conversation.

"Her first husband. High School sweethearts." John informed them. "He was a fireman. Died when Bryce was two."

"A fireman?" Teyla inquired while Ronon walked quietly by her side.

Ronon had finally figured out that Sheppard's explanations were convoluted and it was better not to interrupt too quickly or too many times or they got really confusing.

"A person trained to help put out buildings, cars, forests, etc. that are on fire and to rescue people trapped by the fire." Rodney told them automatically falling back into the role of explaining Sheppard's non sequiturs to them.

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Yes. Very. Even with special equipment. They wear special flame retardant gear, helmets and oxygen tanks, but still an explosion or a building collapsing is always a possibility."

"He died putting out a fire?" Ronon asked.

"He was shot by someone robbing a store he was in." John replied when Rodney was uncharacteristically silent.

Ronon looked at the arsenal they were carrying. All teams went through the Gate armed. No wonder Megan freaked. To her they probably looked like they were headed to a war. The likelihood of Rodney being shot was minimal, but she didn't know that.

"Don't worry McKay." Ronon clapped him on the back. "We won't let the enemy shoot you. And I have my eye on Sheppard."

"I'm not saying I'm sorry again." John replied in an aggrieved tone.

His team mates grinned at his hurt tone.

"Hey, I got something." Rodney's attention centered on the energy signs detector. "Just over that hill." His face lit up in anticipation. He loved doing this especially with these three. Hunting down the energy signals and solving scientific mysteries was exciting and fulfilling. More so when he trusted the people guarding his back while he was focused on the science.

They crested the hill and looked down at a sprawling little settlement. Having learned from previous experience they stopped and looked around.

"There is something….wrong." Teyla stated with a frown.

"No smoke, no people." Ronon summed it up. "Place looks deserted."

"Well, let's check it out." Sheppard began moving down the hill. "If it is deserted and there is a ZPM…"

"We get dibs on it." Rodney grinned smugly.

"Dibs, McKay?" Sheppard scoffed hiding his grin. It was so good to have his team together again. People he knew. People whose actions he could guess and plan for.

"Yes, dibs. No moral hemming and hawing about they might come back and need it or any other drivel."

"Drivel? I'll be sure and let Elizabeth know that you consider her morals drivel."

They reached the settlement and set aside the verbal sparring as the sense of abandonment became stronger. Soberly, they went from house to house searching for someone, anyone that could tell them what had happened.

At the first cross street, they split up Teyla and John, Ronon and Rodney and searched down the side streets meeting back at the main street. All signs indicated panicked flight. Doors left open, clothing and valuables left, food left on the table or even on the stove.

As time passed without a single person being found their mood got more and more somber. Determinedly, they searched each and every house. It was rare that the Wraith took everyone. If someone had survived, they would find them.

"The Quiet Earth." Sheppard said at one point when they met at the main street.

"28 Days Later." Rodney corrected him

Sheppard looked at him thoughtfully. "Maybe."

Eventually, they reached the far end of the town. A large building sat facing the street. It was built on a raised platform. More than twenty steps led up to a wide veranda.

"City Hall," Rodney said.

Sheppard nodded. He squinted thinking he saw something at the top.

"Someone's up there." Ronon said and started up.

He was kneeling beside a corpse when the others reached him. Mummified. Fed on.

Sheppard turned and looked out over the settlement. "He was an example." He said softly.

Rodney looked at Sheppard sharply then glanced at the settlement. "I really hate the Wraith." He murmured.

The teams silence was all the agreement he needed. After several moments he shook off the helplessness he felt every time they came across a culled settlement. He looked down at the detector and tapped a few keys.

"Whatever this is, it's in there." He said quietly and pointed into the large building.

Ronon headed in with Sheppard right behind him. Rodney trailed them with Teyla behind him. The building was, of course, as deserted as the rest of the village. Following his directions they worked their way deeper and deeper into the building.

"Down there," Rodney finally said indicating stairs.

"You know," Sheppard grumbled, "we should make it S.O.P. to go directly to the basement."

Rodney grunted in agreement. The eerie silence giving him the feeling of being entombed. "I always feel like I'm in the middle of a Jason or Freddy Kruger movie when we're down in tunnels."

John began humming the scary music that preceded Jason making an appearance and Rodney grinned at him.

Ronon and Teyla exchanged looks. It wouldn't be long before John or Rodney would show up with a DVD of this Jason and Freddy for them to watch or perhaps even the 28 Days Later and then the reference would make sense. Ronon just wished they could once in awhile see the movie first.

They rounded a corner and came face to face with a softly glowing orange cylinder.

"And that would be our ZedPM." Rodney stated softly stepping forward to get more accurate readings.

He practically caressed the ZPM before he reached to disconnect it. "Look at you sitting here all alone and unappreciated."

"McKay. Shouldn't you find out what they were using it for first?" Ronon asked cautiously.

"Why? They aren't needing it now." He replied somewhat callously.

"Could disconnecting it be dangerous?" Teyla asked continuing Ronon's thought.

"Only if it's somehow holding up the building we're under." Rodney replied curtly.

"Don't jinx us." Sheppard said uneasily, looking upward as if he expected to see the ceiling falling in on them.

"Jinx? Oh please tell me you're joking." Rodney rolled his eyes and disconnected the ZPM. "Are you afraid of black cats, too?"

"Just hurry up, McKay." Sheppard said, aggravated.

The only sound was their breathing as they all paused to see what would happen when Rodney removed the ZPM from its cradle.

"See nothing to your superstitions." Rodney cradled the ZPM and began moving back to the stairs.

His team traded glances and followed him. Ronon moving quickly to get in front of the scientist before he reached the stairs.

They all breathed surreptitious sighs of relief when the made it out of the building without anything happening.

They clattered down the stairs and headed down the street. They froze halfway down the steps when a rumbling sound began under their feet.

"What was that?" Rodney looked around startled.

"I don't know, but rumblings underground are never good." Sheppard grimaced. "Let's get moving."

Just then a loud roar filled the air. City Hall began collapsing and a huge cloud of dust was rising in the air. As they watched more and more building disappeared as the ground under them collapsed.

"Crap!"

"Run!"

They took off running for the edge of town trying to outrace the collapsing ground. The roaring and crashing was almost deafening and the air was becoming thick with dust. Coughing and stumbling, barely able to see, they had no choice but to continue to move as fast as they could.

Teyla stumbled as the ground shook and buckled. Ronon grabbed her arm and dragged her along until she regained her footing.

Rodney ignored the burning in his legs and lungs and concentrated on moving as fast as he could knowing that the others would only run as fast as he did. He wasn't sure how long it took to get to the edge of the settlement and start up the hillside. It felt like hours, but could have only been minutes.

Awkwardly cradling the ZPM against his chest he struggled to climb the slope using his other hand for balance. Coughing and gasping he felt his legs give and his knees hit the ground hard. Hands grabbed him on each side and carried him further up the slope.

"Let *cough* go. I can *cough, gasp, cough* walk." They didn't sound any better than he did. He'd be darned if they had to carry him.

The hands disappeared and so did the ZPM. Before he could panic Ronon coughed out, "I got it, McKay."

Rodney nodded in acknowledgment and focused on climbing. The ground continued to shake and jump under them. Dirt and rock loosened by the shaking skittered and bounced past them as they climbed.

Finally, they reached the top of the hill and flopped down breathing in ragged gasps and willing their lungs to quit burning. They lay there hands flung over their faces or staring up at the sky while the world continued to rumble and shake.

After several minutes of silence they sat up and stared, dumbstruck, at the huge gaping hole where the settlement had been only minutes ago.

"I guess the ZPM was holding up the building." Ronon said dryly which struck them all as funny.

They laughed until their sides hurt and they were coughing again. They drank some water and then struggled to gain their feet. Completely covered in dust they made their way back to the Gate slowly.

They were half way across the meadow when Teyla called a stop. She leaned forward hands on her thighs unable to stop coughing.

"Drink," Sheppard held a canteen to her mouth and she managed to get a little water down.

Another couple of harsh coughs and she straightened up out of breath and a little unsteady on her feet.

"Let's take a break." Sheppard settled on the ground and took a long pull from his canteen.

Rodney sank to the ground with a grunt. He too took a long drink with a sigh of satisfaction.

Ronon moved a short distance away and bent over shaking his head. Dust and dirt flew from his locks.

"Oh, come on!" Rodney groused, throwing an arm over his face. "Like I didn't have enough debris coating my body."

Ronon straightened up, flipped his hair back and gave Rodney shuttered look. He handed the ZPM to Rodney and moved away to kneel, resting on one knee.

Rodney put the ZPM in his backpack then he reached into his vest pockets and pulled out the chocolate bars. "I do believe we could all use an energy boost." He grinned and handed the bars around.

Ten minutes later they were on the move again feeling slightly less exhausted. They reached the Gate without further excitement and dialed Atlantis. Rodney activated his IDC code and when confirmation came they all stepped through the Gate.

"Honey, I'm home." Rodney sang out, looking around as he cleared the event horizon.

He wasn't disappointed either. Megan raced across the gate room and flung herself into his embrace. Several seconds passed then she jerked back and stared at him.

"What happened? You're all covered in dirt. Are you hurt?" She scanned him up and down searching for visible injuries. Her hands patted down his arms and across his chest.

"A sink hole." Rodney minimized the event as he grabbed her wrists. "It kicked up a lot of dirt and dust. We're fine. And we brought back a gift that Elizabeth will love."

"A gift? For me? You all shouldn't have." Elizabeth joined them.

Rodney pulled off his pack with one hand sliding the other around Megan's waist. He handed it to Teyla who opened it and pulled out the ZPM.

Elizabeth's eyes widened in surprise. "A working ZPM?"

"Yep. And," Rodney held up a finger to forestall her next question. "We did not take it from anyone. The settlement was empty."

"Culled." Ronon said somberly.

"Culled?" Elizabeth's eyes darkened.

"Everyone?" Megan asked in a hushed voice.

"Everyone." Teyla affirmed solemnly.

Elizabeth looked down at the ZPM in her hands. "How much power does it have, Rodney?"

"That I won't know until we hook it up and test it, but it was active when we found it so I do know it has power."

"Okay. You all get to the infirmary for post mission check ups and I'll have Radek take the ZPM to the lab. We'll debrief in two hours."

Dr. Keller treated the scrapes and cuts they got stumbling and falling through the settlement then declared them fit for duty and released them. They hurried to their quarters for showers.

"Getting in?" Rodney asked from the shower as she leaned in the doorway.

"In a minute." She let her gaze travel over his filthy body. He was covered head to toe in dust and dirt.

He laughed and turned the water on. The hard spray felt good. He tilted his head back and let the hot water cleanse him of dirt and dust. Muddy water eddied around his feet and swirled down the drain. When the water ran clear he heard the door slide open and then Megan's body pressed against him.

He swooped down and captured her mouth with his. She ran her hands over his chest and around his neck, twining her fingers in his short hair with a sigh. She squirmed against his erection while rubbing her leg up and down his sensually. Desire rumbled in his throat as he grabbed her leg and pulled it high against his thigh. Dipping slightly, he thrust into her with a sense of urgency like he had been gone days instead of hours.

Turning, he pressed her against the wall. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist. Holding her tightly, he pounded into her until they both cried out as sheer bliss exploded inside them.

Later, she sat on the bed while he finished dressing. "So, what really happened?"

He glanced up from fastening his watch. "The entire settlement was empty except for one…person that they killed there." His eyes grew haunted for a moment then he shook it off. "The ZPM was in the basement of the main building. We pulled it and headed out. We barely cleared the building when the ground began collapsing. The entire settlement disappeared into the ground."

She gaped at him. "The entire…? How did you escape?"

"We ran. Fast."

"It was a close call?"

He looked at her for a moment debating then nodded.

"And I'm not suppose to worry?" She looked at him with bleak eyes.

"You aren't to let it eat at you, at us. We are capable of handling ourselves in a lot of different situations. Ronon is even teaching me to fight." He winced a little at the last statement.

"How's that going?"

"As good as expected." He replied with a tiny quirk of his lips.

She blew out a breath. "What is it with me and daredevils?"

He grinned at the thought of him being considered a daredevil and crossed the room to kiss her. "We're exciting."

She laughed and wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down on top of her. They kissed long and tenderly. "You definitely excite me." She murmured when they broke for air.

He propped himself up on an elbow and drank in her beauty and the love and laughter in her eyes. "I still have no idea how I managed to win your heart." He said huskily as he stroked her face.

She shrugged. "You're what I was missing in me."

Whatever he was going to say in response was lost as Sheppard's voice, full of teasing, came over the city wide speakers. "Dr. McKay, debrief starts in, oh, ten minutes."

Rodney looked like he wanted to strangle Sheppard. He rolled over and sat up. Together they hurried to the conference room.

Her relationship with John and Rodney didn't mean that she got included in everything so she sat out in the control room talking to the techs while the debriefing went on. She was discussing some ideas they had for the next celebration when she heard Rodney's voice through the closed doors.

"Oh, come on! I get you a ZPM with no moral angst attached at all and you want to yell at me because I didn't guess that the town was a booby-trap! Unbelievable, Elizabeth!"

"Rodney, I am not yell…" Elizabeth's voice faded as she realized she was now yelling and lowered her voice.

"Check it out? Okay, you know, you make of list of all the idiotic uses of a ZPM that I should check for and next time I will." Rodney shouted angrily.

Great, Megan thought with an audible sigh. So much for an enjoyable evening.

"McKay!" Sheppard called him down sharply.

"What? Honestly, Sheppard who would have thought, 'oh, lets rig the whole valley to cave in if we disconnect the ZPM?"

"McKay! Enough!"

Silence descended. The techs and Megan glanced at each other. Megan stood up. "If he asks, I went to check on….ah…Parker in the infirmary. Heard he needed some cheering up."

"Got it." Chuck replied seriously. "You left before the yelling started."

"Exactly. And I will be in the infirmary talking to Parker." She ran lightly down the stairs.


	21. Chapter 21 children

"We have good news and bad news." Rodney said to the group assembled around the conference table.

"Let's start with the good news." Elizabeth said.

"The ZPM is half full." Radek said quickly, not wanting to be the bad news bearer.

Rodney glared at him while Elizabeth said, "And the bad news?"

"It's one of those specially configured ZPM's. It won't run Atlantis. At least not every efficiently." Rodney said quickly.

Elizabeth frowned and tapped her pencil.

"So we almost died for nothing?" John asked, swiveling his chair lazily toward the two scientists.

"No. We have idea for good use of it." Radek grinned. "We…"

"…can give it to the kids." Rodney smirked at Radek.

"The kids?" Ronon asked confused.

Rodney waved his hands around. "The kid planet. Hari-Kari at 25. It will increase the shield coverage and extend the time that the shield will hold."

Elizabeth leaned back with a thoughtful expression. "It couldn't be used on the Antarctica outpost or one of our ships?"

"Not without a lot of modification to their systems." Radek replied.

"Which would render the other ZPMs useless." Rodney tacked on.

"We should put it to the most beneficial use, Elizabeth." Teyla said.

Elizabeth nodded. "Okay. Give it to the kids."

Megan fidgeted nervously as the Gate dialed. Elizabeth and John had said she could go with them to deliver the ZPM to the kids. Get to experience the Gate and see Rodney in action in the field where there was practically zero chance of danger was how John had promoted the idea to Elizabeth.

Distract the brats from bothering him while he installed the ZPM was how Rodney had promoted the idea to John. He could possibly forget the installation sequence with the brats under foot. Unless John wanted to be the distraction, Rodney had added.

So here she was, sitting in the puddle jumper behind the co-pilot seat, outfitted like a team member: boots, cargo pants, black t-shirt, tac vest, and even (she hoped not to ever use it) a hip holster with a 9mm.

She looked across at Rodney who was sitting behind the pilot seat. He was entering data on a keypad and cross checking information on his laptop.

Rodney looked up and saw her watching him. He leaned across the aisle and whispered, "You look incredibly hot, Mrs. McKay."

Laughter bubbled up inside her and spilled out into the confines of the puddle jumper. "You are such a flirt."

John rolled his eyes and Teyla looked tolerantly amused. Rodney said things to Megan that he would never in a million years be caught dead saying to anyone else – mostly for fear of being smacked.

"Ready for your first conscious trip through the Gate?" John asked glancing back at her.

She took a deep breath and nodded.

The wormhole stabilized and the puddle jumper slowly descended until it hovered in front of the Gate.

Megan grasped the chair arm nervously and glanced at Rodney who was watching her with an amused expression.

"It doesn't hurt. It's like taking a huge step. You step in here and step out on another planet."

Megan reached for his hand. He looked down startled at her need for reassurance. His grip tightened reassuringly and then John shot them forward.

Whoa, Megan thought as she reappeared on another world. That was beyond real. She looked over at Rodney and grinned in excitement.

Rodney grinned back at her glad she hadn't freaked like some did. No, he thought, seeing the glitter in her eyes, she was hooked. She'd be wheedling her way through the Gate with them every chance she got.

John sat the ship down at a safe distance from where Rodney estimated the new EM shield's border would be. "Alright, folks, we've got a long hike in front of us."

Megan followed them out of the ship and looked around. They were in a small clearing in a wooded area.

"This way." Teyla said and they headed off through the woods. The woods were quiet except for the sounds of small animals and insects.

"This could be Earth." Megan said taking in the tall trees and lush undergrowth.

"Worlds that have human populations are amazingly similar even in the Pegasus." Rodney informed her.

She grinned ruefully. "I was hoping for purple skies and orange trees."

"Two suns and four moons?"

"Exactly. Now I feel foolish."

"Don't," Ronon said. "I've seen orange skies and Sateda has three moons."

"Really?" Rodney turned to look at him.

"Yeah, really."

"Hmmph." Rodney grunted.

"How beautiful!" Megan breathed as they cleared the woods and moved along the shore of a large lake.

"The ruins aren't far now and then we'll reach the village soon after that." Rodney slid an arm around her waist resting his hand on the small of her back.

"Can I take a second to look around?"

"Sure. We aren't in any hurry." John stopped and the rest followed suit.

They all watched as she scanned the area in awe. They had been to so many new worlds that the excitement had worn off. In fact, they were usually edgy since most of the time they ended up fighting or running.

Megan moved to the edge of the water and took it all in. It looked like an Earth lake in an Earth forest. It was hard to imagine she was on an alien world.

A fish broke the water's surface , jumping high in the sun. It was several feet long and electric blue with bulging eyes and a spiral horn sprouting from its forehead.

Megan gasped and laughed self-consciously. "Now I know I'm not in Kansas anymore."

Beside her, Rodney laughed. "No, Dorothy. You aren't in Kansas anymore."

"Dr. McKay!"

Everyone turned at the sound of two young voices. A young boy and girl moved out of the forest and headed toward them.

"Claire? Kasta?" Rodney asked uncertainly as they stopped in front of him and stared up expectantly.

The two grinned. "Yes."

"Wow. You've grown."

"It's been two years. We're eight now."

"Ah! Eight." Rodney nodded solemnly. He looked over at Megan. "Is eight too old for chocolate?"

Megan pretended to think about it. "Its borderline, but I think we could make an exception." She grinned at the two eager faces.

"Chocolate! You remembered to bring us chocolate?" The two kids beamed up at him.

Rodney grinned, enjoying himself immensely. He hadn't been nice to these two when he was here last, but they had helped him out and warned him of danger. He wanted to make up for being mean. He opened his backpack and pulled out two paper bags. He started to hand them to the kids and then pulled them back. "You'll share with the others in the village?"

"Oh, yes. We'll share." The two nodded and promised; their eyes huge at the sight of two bulging bags of chocolate.

"We'll even guide you back to the village ourselves." Kasta said.

Rodney handed them the bags and they eagerly opened them up. Gasps of surprised delight erupted from them as they peered into the bags.

"These look different." Claire said suspiciously.

"Yes. That is high quality chocolate from my world. Much better than the stuff we had last time."

"Better?"

"Much better." John interrupted. "Can we continue now?"

"Sure."

"Come on."

The two kids led them into the forest following a path. They walked slowly as they selected a piece of candy from the bags and began unwrapping them.

"Who is that?" Kasta asked Rodney pointing at Ronon.

"That is Ronon."

"Is he mean?" Kasta asked.

"He looks mean." Claire added.

"He is mean." Rodney said.

"Meaner than you?" Kasta asked.

"No one's meaner than McKay." Ronon rumbled with a smirk at Rodney.

"Funny, Ronon. Yes he's meaner than me, but he loves kids." Rodney smirked back at Ronon as the two gravitated toward him.

"What's that?" Claire pointed to his tattoo.

"A tattoo."

"What's it for?" Kasta asked.

"It signifies what fighting unit I belonged to."

John and Rodney looked at each other. Neither of them had known that.

"You have a lot of knives." Kasta said.

"Yes."

"Why?" Claire asked.

Rodney stifled his laughter at Ronon's pained look.

"So I can kill a lot of people." Ronon rumbled darkly.

"Oh."

"Have you killed a lot of people?"

"Mainly those who annoy me."

The two kids edged away from him and walked quietly for a little bit. They were nearly to the ruins when Claire and Kasta dropped back to walk beside Rodney and Megan.

"Who are you?" Claire asked Megan.

"I'm Megan."

"My wife."

"Your wife? You married him?" Claire looked disturbed.

"Maybe that's why he's nicer and brought better chocolate." Kasta said in a loud whisper to Claire.

Claire nodded.

John and Teyla laughed earning a scathing glare from Rodney.

"He's very nice." Megan smiled up at him and looped an arm around his. He smiled back at her.

"Ah, the ruins. Sheppard, do you want me to go ahead and begin the transfer or go on to the village with you first?"

"Better come to the village first and let them know why we're here. We don't know what may have changed in the year since Zalenka was here."

Rodney nodded. "True."

It wasn't long before the two ran ahead to tell the villagers that the full-growns were back.

"John Sheppard!"

"Karis!"

A young man strode forward and hugged John. John hugged him back in a rare display of affection.

Aren't you looking old." John teased with a wide smile.

"Ancient." Karis replied with a grin as they broke apart.

John looked beyond Karis and his face shuttered. "Ares." He greeted the young man with in a cold voice.

"Sheppard." Ares responded just as cold.

Not quite as warm a welcome there, Megan thought.

"He tried to shoot Sheppard and Karis intercepted the arrow." Rodney whispered to her explaining the animosity.

Karis, Ares this is Ronon and this is Megan McKay."

Karis glanced at Megan and Rodney. "Your wife?"

"Yes, my wife. Why does everyone do that?"

"What has brought you back?" Karis asked, tactfully changing the subject as he welcomed them into the village.

"Well, we knew your ZPM was almost depleted and we came across one in an empty settlement. It's about half full. We came to see if you wanted us to replace your old one with the newer one."

"Dr. McKay meddling caused the trouble last time." Ares stated angrily.

"I was not…"

"Still cranky, Ares?" Sheppard interrupted sharply.

Ares glared and stalked off.

"You are sure you can transfer the devices without damaging the shield?" Karis asked Rodney.

"Yes. I'm sure. I remember the sequence so it should just be a matter of changing out the ZPMs."

"And how long would this take?"

"Fifteen, twenty minutes."

"And how much more protection would it give?"

"Umm, at the current parameters - another 400 years. If you want to increase the covered area, 250 years approximately."

"Let me discuss this with the Elders." Karis told them. "I will be back shortly."

"Take your time." John drawled.

Karis grinned. "I will."

For the next two hours they hung out in the village, talking to the other kids.

"How old is Karis?" Megan asked.

"Twenty-six, maybe twenty-seven." John said proudly.

"And he's an Elder?"

"The eldest Elder."

"Where are the older people?"

Rodney grimaced. "There villages are protected by a EM shield, but they didn't know that. In order to keep the population down and inside the shielded area their ancestors invoked a ritual suicide law generations ago. When you reached twenty-five, you killed yourself."

Megan stared at him aghast. "That's…that's…."

"barbaric?"

She swallowed. "Yes," she whispered staring around at the young kids running around the village.

"When we were here the first time we figured it all out and convinced them to stop the hari-kari."

"What did he mean about your meddling?" Ronon asked.

"Oh, you had to bring that up, did you?" Rodney carped.

Ronon grinned like a shark smelling blood in the water.

"I removed the ZPM to study it and then found out you had to enter a certain sequence to get it back on line. The Wraith over there on their shrine had an emergency beacon that started emitting a signal when the shield went down. We didn't know about it until the Wraith sent a probe. I got the shield online before the probe got back to the Gate though so no harm done."

"John," Karis called as he reappeared. "The Elders have agreed to let you replace the ZPM. We will leave the parameters alone for now. We have plenty of room inside the shields."

"Great." John grinned. "We'll catch up on news while Rodney installs the new ZPM."

"Of course you will." Rodney grumbled, standing up.

Megan stood with him and together they headed for the ruins. He showed her where the device was and she leaned against the wall while he went to work.

He touched the top of the device and the ZPM slid into view. "Hello, again." He murmured to it. Carefully, he removed the nearly depleted ZPM and handed it to Megan then he reached into the backpack and removed the newer one.

"Sheppard."

"Yes, McKay."

"I'm making the switch now."

"Okay."

Gingerly, he seated it in the device and hit a sequence of buttons on the sides. The ZPM began to glow. Rodney pulled out his laptop and ran a diagnostic on it. With a smile of accomplishment, he tapped the top and the ZPM slid down into the protective casing.

"That's it?"

He tapped his radio. It didn't work. "That's it. These people are now protected for nearly four hundred years from the Wraith."

"You, Sir are amazing." Megan smiled softly.

"You impress way to easily if that," he pointed at the device, "impressed you."

Megan moved away from the wall and put the old ZPM on the ground. She pressed against him and kissed him. "That took five minutes not fifteen."

"I know that." He murmured against her lips as he kissed her again.

"Devious, Dr. McKay."

He slid hands around her back. "I prefer to think of it as wise time management." He pressed her back against the wall and slid a hand under her shirt and over her breast.

She moaned and arched into his touch. She felt him pressing hard into her belly. "These uniforms make this a bit difficult." She groused as they fumbled with belts and buttons. She gave up and yanked his shirt loose, running her hand up his hot flesh.

He growled his own frustration at all the gear between him and her. She chuckled and pulled his head down to kiss him again.

There was a rustling sound outside ruins.

"Yuck!"

"The Bobsie Twins," Rodney muttered.

"Ya'll were kissing!" Kasta accused.

"Karis and Annet kiss too." Claire screwed her face up in disgust.

Megan laughed. "When you get older, you'll kiss people too."

Claire and Kasta looked at each other doubtfully.

"You haven't eaten all the chocolate already?" Rodney asked incredulously.

They shook their heads. "We came to be look outs for you."

"Well, you're too late I've just finished." Rodney said shortly.

"Oh," they looked dejected.

"You know, Megan hasn't had a chance to look at the rest of the ruins yet." Rodney said with a sigh. He was suppose to be nice this trip. "You could watch out for us while she does that."

"Okay," they brightened immediately and hurried out.

Rodney gave her a look of frustration. "Come on. You have to look at a bunch of old rocks."

"I'll be sure and take my time." She teased, looking at the evidence of his desire.

He flushed. "You don't think they…"

"No, I don't think they did."

"Oh, thank goodness."

After she gave the ruins a good inspection they headed back to the village.

Teyla meet them as they entered the village. "We have been invited to stay for the midday meal by Karis. John has accepted."

"Of course he has." Rodney said. "Sheppard and Karis struck up an instant bond." He told Megan.

"This way." Teyla led them to a rope ladder and offered to hold it for them as they climbed. Rodney went up first and then Megan. He reached down and helped her up onto the platform. Teyla came up swiftly and led them across a swinging bridge to a tree house.

Inside, the rest of the team was waiting with Karis and a young woman. "Dr. McKay, Megan, this is my wife, Annet." Karis introduced them proudly.

"The benefits of living beyond twenty-five." Rodney said smugly.

"Nice to meet you, Annet." Megan said.

"It is good to finally meet the ones responsible for ending the ritual deaths." She said earnestly. "Please, be seated."

Everyone settled around a low table on cushion placed on the floor. Rodney groaned as he sat. Karis looked over at him curiously. "Is this one of things we can look forward to as we age?"

"Bad knees?" Rodney asked. "Yes."

"Not everyone gets bad knees." John refuted.

"Uh huh. Just wait. You run. Another ten, twenty years and your knees will be worse than mine."

"Then in twenty years you can say I told you so." John drawled.

Karis and Annet laid out the food and everyone dug in. Dinner conversation was light and varied. Many times John, Rodney or Megan had to explain something they said.

"Your world sounds wonderful." Annet said later as she collected the dishes.

"It is. You two should come visit sometime." John replied.

They looked at each other. "You would let us visit your world?" Karis asked.

"Why not?"

"We got the impression from the last visit that visitors were discouraged."

"Well, we don't have an open door for just anyone, but I'm sure Elizabeth would grant you permission."

"I'd like that."

"Tell you what." John said with a smile. "Pack an overnight bag and come back to the puddle jumper with us. We're having a party tonight. I'll radio Elizabeth and ask her. If she says yes, you can come home with us tonight. We'll bring you back tomorrow or the next day."

Karis and Annet packed a change of clothes and informed the Elders where they were going. Soon they were on the way back to the jumper. The young couple was awed at being in the ship and flying over the trees. Once they reached the Gate, Teyla dialed the Gate and Sheppard explained the request to Elizabeth.

"Of course, they're welcome, John."

"Thank you, Elizabeth." He looked back at Karis. "Ready?"

Karis nodded, excitement shining in his face.

The puddle jumper slid out of the Gate and into the gate room. They had a quick view of people watching them then the ship drifted upwards and rotated. It backed into its slot and John powered it down.

"Welcome to Atlantis." He said cheerfully as the back hatch opened.

They went to the infirmary for a standard post op checkout. Karis and Annet was reassured by the fact that everyone was checked out.

"It's basically to make sure that no bacteria or virus gets spread through the city." Dr. Keller told them.

Afterward, John offered to give them a tour of the city to which they agreed. John showed them their room so they could drop off their packs and then began showing them the city.

He showed them the view from the spires and from a pier. He took them around the rec room and the gym. He showed them the hologram room and finally took them to the control room.

John showed them to their room to rest. He showed them how to use the facilities and then went to get his own shower and change.

He and Teyla picked them up a few hours later. Together they went to the large outer area where long buffet tables had been set up. Lots of people were already there carrying on conversations.

Karis and Annet look overwhelmed, Megan thought as she and Rodney made their way over to them.

"Karis, Annet," Rodney greeted them. "How do you like Atlantis?"

"This city is stunning." Karis grinned at him. Annet nodded.

"Yes, she is." Megan agreed. "I was completely overwhelmed when I first got here."

"You have not been here long?" Annet asked.

"Less than a year."

"Karis," John said. "Why don't we get something to eat?" He indicated the long tables. "It's all finger food. We'll get a plate for Annet if she wants to stay and talk to Meg."

Karis looked at Annet who nodded slightly. Karis followed John over to the buffet. John handed Karis two plates and as they headed down the table he loaded lots of different tidbits on the plates. At the end he picked up three drinks.

"Atlantis is a lot different than our world." Megan was telling Annet when they got back.

"Earth is very crowded and very industrialized."

"Industrialized?" Annet asked.

Rodney muttered, "Just like Sheppard," and launched into an explanation. "We have lots of roads and big buildings and people live together in groups of thousands sometimes several thousands."

"Thousands?" Karis asked startled at the thought of that many people. "How many people live on your world?"

"Approximately six billion."

Karis and Annet just stared, stunned. There was just a little over a thousand on their world.

"Your entire population wouldn't fill one of our large cities." Rodney told them pompously.

Megan nudged him in the ribs.

"What?"

"Your arrogance is showing."

"Yes, well, sometimes it does that."

Megan laughed at him and shook her head. "It's a good thing I love you." 

His eyes softened. "For me."

"I've got to go. I'm the entertainment tonight." Megan headed off to where several people were setting up a microphone and a couple of speakers. She had her sets cued up; music to songs without the words sent to her by Julie, Kat, and Mickie.

She saw Rodney wander down the buffet line and then go sit at the table with his team and Karis and Annet.

This was the first time she sang on Atlantis and truth be told she was a little nervous without her friends at her back. She took a sip of water and looked over the crowd. The crowd grew silent as they realized she was preparing to start.

She laughed nervously. "Don't stop talking on my account."

They laughed and a few conversations resumed on a low level.

She glanced at Rodney and he gave her two thumbs up.

She chuckled and blew a kiss at him. The tech indicated the equipment was ready and Megan gave him the go-ahead to start the sequence.

She wouldn't be doing a whole gig. The celebration was only a few hours long not all night like at a bar. She began with some mellow music: Move along, Unwritten, 100 Years and World.

She took a break to drink some water and then cued the second short set. Knowing a lot of the people liked dancing she set the second up for country: Here For the Party, Let Me In, Who Wouldn't Want To Be Me, My Baby Loves Me, and The Keeper Of The Stars.

She took a break and wandered over to Rodney's table. She noticed that there was no room for another chair around the table since Radek and Kate had joined them.

She slid an arm around his neck and reached around and snagged a tiny sandwich off his plate. "Enjoying the party?" She asked Karis and Annet.

"Yes." They both grinned at her.

Rodney snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap as Annet said, "You have a lovely voice."

"Thanks," Megan shifted to a more comfortable position and leaned back against him. "That's the only thing I miss from Earth. My band. But I wouldn't trade for anything." She twisted and caressed Rodney's face.

"They are always like this." Radek said in a disgusted tone.

"You, my friend, are just jealous." Rodney smiled over at Radek.

Radek sighed. "Perhaps you are right."

Megan chuckled. "You want me to find someone to sit on your lap, Radek?"

Radek turned red and everyone laughed.

"I can find lap sitter." Radek snapped. "Difficulty is finding someone to love someone like us."

Rodney looked superior. "Us? I'm loveable!"

John, Ronon, and Kate started choking as they tried not to laugh.

Radek just stared at him. "You? Loveable? You are as loveable as badger awakened early from hibernation."

"Are you going to let him say that about me?" Rodney asked Megan.

Megan smirked, kissed him passionately, and said, "You know it's not true. I have another set to do." She hurried away.

She got the non country folk on the floor with Black Horse and a Cherry Tree, Bitch, X Amount of Words, SOS, and Boogie Fever.

She wound down the evening with Funkytown, Crush, I Do, Gravity, Little Wonders and If Everyone Cared.

Everyone applauded after the last song and she thanked them. The techs started tearing down the gear and everyone started slowly drifting off to continue their evenings somewhere else or to go to bed.

She returned to the table and plopped down in Rodney's lap even though there was now empty chairs.

She looked over at Karis and Annet who had wandered through the crowd and met lots of people. "Tired or too excited to sleep."

"Too excited." Karis grinned.

John yawned.

"Well, why don't we let my cousin go to bed and you can hang out with us. We usually just sit on the cafeteria's balcony and drink coffee or something and talk, watch the stars."

"That sounds like a good way to prepare for sleep." Annet said.

"It is. Its very relaxing."

The four of them went to the cafeteria and got something to drink then they went out on one of the side balconies.

"On Earth," Megan said quietly, "the general public doesn't know that all this exists. Some people believe that there is life out there." She waved toward space. "Most believe we're alone in the universe."

"Do you not have a Well…a Star Gate?" Karis asked.

"Yes." Rodney replied. "It's a well-kept military secret."

"I nearly died from an, on Earth, incurable virus before they agreed to let me come here." Megan explained to them. "Only Rodney threatening to never help them again convinced them to change their minds."

Karis and Annet looked at Rodney.

"Yes, yes," he said annoyed. "Genius, important."

Karis grinned slightly then tilted his head back against the chair and watched the stars.

"Are you glad you came, Megan?" Annet asked quietly.

Megan studied Rodney. "Yes." She said in a voice full of love and devotion.

The four were quiet for along time, watching the stars and the moon revolve in the sky.

"I believe we are ready for bed." Karis said later.

Rodney glanced down at Megan asleep against his chest. "Hey, Lover," he whispered. "Time for bed."

"About time." She murmured sleepily running a hand across his chest.

Rodney smiled affectionately as she gained her feet and stretched, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

They showed Karis and Annet to their room and then found their own quarters.


	22. Chapter 22 SHOT

It had been nearly a year since she had first seen him disappear through the Gate on a mission and felt the immense relief that filled her when he reappeared. She still felt that unclenching inside her when he stepped back through the event horizon.

They had not always come back unscathed, but they had always came back. Sometimes leaning on each other, limping or stumbling. Sometimes they came through backwards firing as they came. Sometimes weapons fire followed them through. A couple of times one or the other had been dragged or carried into Atlantis.

She kissed him goodbye in the entryway as she always did and he sauntered over to the others as the Gate started dialing. He turned and waved at her as John waved at Elizabeth and then they disappeared in the Gate.

Megan loved her life here. Morale officer - planner of fun and games, movie planner, live entertainment at parties - and wife of the most complex man she'd ever met. Bryce was finishing his second year at University of Arizona and already several architectural firms were offering him jobs.

He had also met a girl he had emailed her last week. Abigail was her name. Apparently, she was witty and fun-loving, adventurous and athletic. She was a country girl that also loved the city without big-city snobbery. Megan and Rodney were trying to get vacation scheduled so Megan could meet this wonderfully perfect girl.

"Hey, Laura," Megan greeted her friend as she entered the sparring room.

"Rodney off on another romp?" Laura stretched.

"Yes, he should be back tonight." Megan joined her in warming up.

"Ready?" Laura asked.

"Ready." Megan took a defensive stance across from her friend who for the next hour would teach her more fighting moves.

Megan began learning to fight when she realized that they had many enemies and, although unlikely, it was possible for them to attack Atlantis one day. More likely, the risk would come if she ever got to go off world with Rodney.

Ronon and Sheppard taught her how to shoot, Laura was teaching her hand-to-hand, and Teyla was teaching her the Bantu sticks. Considering how bad she was at the Bantu she hoped she had a gun when the time came.

An hour later, she lay groaning on the floor. Laura collapsed beside her. "I'm almost as bad at this as I am the sticks." She moaned. "I swear I'm just going to shoot people if the time comes."

Laura laughed tiredly. "You aren't that bad at hand to hand. It takes years of practice to reach the levels you see here."

"Sure, okay. I'll take that excuse."

They both laughed.

"I'm going to shower and then get some lunch." Megan struggled to her feet. "Join me?"

"Love to, but my shift starts soon. I have time to shower and change."

"Okay, see you later."

She stayed busy throughout the day visiting the infirmary, planning the next wave of movies and the next event, meeting with friends.

9PM

"Lizabeth, McKay's been shot! We need a med team to meet us in the gate room."

Elizabeth nodded at the tech who immediately notified the infirmary to get to the gate room stat. "How bad is he John?" Elizabeth asked worriedly as the shield disappeared from in front of the gate.

There was the sound of sporadic gunfire and then, "Bad." John's voice was thick was fear.

Then Ronon stepped through the horizon carrying Rodney. Teyla and John appeared behind him walking backwards and firing through the horizon. Blood ran down Ronon's arm and splattered on the cold tile floor.

The med team raced into the room and swarmed McKay's body as soon as Ronon placed him on the gurney. Dr. Keller flicked a glance at the rest of the team saw they were standing on their own two feet and focused on the pale, unconscious form.

An I.V. was started and pressure bandages reapplied and then he was whisked down the corridor toward surgery. One nurse seeing the blood dripping down Ronon's arm started toward him. "Not mine." He murmured staring after the rapidly disappearing med team.

"John, what happened?" Elizabeth asked shocked at how pale Rodney had been and how much blood there was on the floor. She took in Teyla's tear stained face and John and Ronon's tight, worried looks.

"The natives weren't too happy to see us." John said, his voice strained. "We were heading back to the gate trading a little fire. They pinned us down a few yards from the gate. Teyla and McKay were behind a huge boulder. A couple managed to circle our position. Apparently, McKay heard or saw them aiming at Teyla's back and stepped in between them and fired a few rounds at the same time they fired at him and Teyla. He got them both. He was hit in the chest and the lower right side."

"We need to find Megan." Teyla said urgently. At Elizabeth's nod, Teyla hurried up into the control room and had her paged. When she responded Teyla quickly informed her that Rodney had been injured and to meet them in the infirmary.

Megan arrived breathless and frightened at the infirmary. The sight of Rodney's team and Elizabeth gathered grim faced made her heart drop into her stomach. "Where is he?"

"Surgery. Come on." Sheppard led the way to the gallery overlooking the surgical unit. "Megan," he grasped her arms lightly, "he was shot – twice."

"No," she gasped tears falling. "No!"

Sheppard took a shuddering breath. "Right upper chest and lower side." He looked her directly in the eye grief showing in his. "It doesn't look good." He managed to say past the lump in his throat.

She shrugged him off and stepped to the window. "Dr. Keller will save him." She whispered desperately as sobs shook her body.

Rodney lay on the operation table covered from the waist down with a sterile blue sheet. Above the sheet was a cloth screen intended to keep the observers from seeing the gory details of surgery. All Megan could see was from his shoulders up…and the scarlet red on the surgical teams whites.

Megan could hear the muffled conversation between Dr. Keller and her assistants; see the tense postures and the worry lines around their eyes as they worked. Dr. Keller kept glancing at the monitors, her face growing grimmer and grimmer.

Megan sucked in a ragged breath as blood suddenly spurted up, splattering the front of assistant turning her whites red. Dr. Keller reacted swiftly clamping off the bleeder; her movement were swift and sure.

"Ancestors, please do not let him die." Teyla whispered fervently beside her.

Megan reached over and grasped her hand. Teyla gripped it fiercely. Megan felt Ronon's presence next to her offering silent support. Peripherally, she saw Elizabeth in John's embrace drawing support from each other.

She stood at the window surrounded by his friends – family – watching the monitors as they steadily beeped. Her world narrowed to the small screen that showed he was still fighting, still living. Then the steady beat faltered and her heart leaped into her throat. She saw Dr. Keller ask one of the nurses something and she glanced at the monitors and shook her head.

A moment later the beat stopped and the scariest sound Megan ever heard filled the arena - the sound of Rodney flat lining. The staff jumped into action injecting something into his IV and then backing off as Dr. Keller jolted him with the paddles. Everyone held an anxious breath as the paddles recharged and the steady whine from the heart monitor filled the room.

Twice more the paddles recharged and Dr. Keller jolted Rodney's heart with them. Finally she hung her head and shook it slowly. She looked up at the clock on the wall.

"What?" Megan looked around. Elizabeth and Teyla were silently crying. She looked at John and saw tears tracking down his face as well. Dead. Her heart shattered; pain flared; grief black as night well up inside her. "NO!"

Near blinded by tears she spotted the intercom on the wall. She smacked it hard and screamed, "Don't you dare give up! Don't you dare let him die! Do you hear me, Jennifer? Don't you dare!" She screamed hysterically, collapsing against the window beating her fist against the safety glass and sobbing uncontrollably.

Dr. Keller stared at the bereft woman, then clenched her jaw tight and swung around to her staff ordering another injection. Jennifer knew about Megan losing her first husband to gunshot wounds. She wouldn't let her lose Rodney the same way. Not without fighting harder to save his life. A nurse handed her a long needle and she plunged it into Rodney's chest pushing the plunger down.

"Don't do this to her, McKay." She murmured as she dialed the paddles up to the highest intensity and jolted Rodney's body completely off the table. "Fight!" She snarled as she jolted him again.

A tiny, hesitant beep sounded and then another. A hand touched her shoulder. "Megan, he's alive."

Ronon helped her stand holding her against his side with hands that trembled. "Knew McKay was a fighter."

Teyla hugged her waist and drew ragged tear-filled breaths. John was leaning on the glass pale and shaking as he watched Dr. Keller fight to save his best friend's life. Rodney was family by marriage to his cousin, Megan, but John had counted him a brother for years before that. Elizabeth had a hand on his back not caring that people were seeing the affection between them.

"Let's go down to the infirmary." Elizabeth said softly leading the way out of the observatory.

Ronon settled her into a chair and leaned against the wall while the others took seats around Megan. Megan clutched John's hand like it was a lifeline. "I can't lose him John. I can't." She sobbed.

"McKay is the most stubborn man I know. He won't leave you without one heck of a fight." John reassured her in a voice thick with tears.

Dr. Keller came out of the recovery area shortly and slowly walked over to them. She glanced around the group that had gathered in silent vigil for the acerbic physicist. His team, Dr. Weir, Megan, Radek, all looking distraught. She pulled the surgical cap off and gratefully took the seat that was offered to her. "I won't lie to you. Rodney's in very critical condition."

"But he'll live?" Sheppard asked brusquely.

"To be honest, I'm not sure why he's alive right now. He's lost a lot of blood and his body has suffered major trauma not to mention the repeated shocks of electricity to get his heart beating again." Dr. Keller sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "If he makes it the next 12 hours he'll be out of the woods."

"Can I see him, Jennifer?" Megan's voice quivered.

"Normally, I'd say not until later, but in this case I think he might actually do better if you were there. Soon as we get him out of recovery and settled I'll call you in."

Megan sniffled and nodded dropping her head into her hands. She started shaking. She had never felt such fear in her life not even when she faced death herself. The moment when his heart had stopped; the moment when the future stretched out in front of her without him by her side; the moment when future sunsets would be seen through her eyes only that was when she had realized that life without him wouldn't living it would be only existing.

12PM

Their friends and family crowded around her giving her emotional support. Two hours later when Dr. Keller came out of the recovery room with a very groggy McKay she saw the entire group still there; still waiting. She motioned for Megan to follow them. "He'll be in and out for several hours still from the anesthesia, but we're moving him out of recovery and into isolation for the quiet he'll need to rest properly."

3AM

Megan sat beside the bed listening to the low, steady beep that indicated that Rodney was alive. He looked too still. He was always moving even when asleep he moved slightly sometimes just a finger tracing abstract designs on her skin. She lightly caressed his hand needing to touch him to reassure her self. The image of his body bucking up off the OR table replayed over and over in her mind. The few minutes that lasted an eternity haunted her.

Her eyes darted to the monitor display checking the numbers: blood pressure, heartbeats. Dr. Keller had told her the safe range knowing she would be more diligent than any of the nurses. For three hours they had held steady. She took a deep breath and lower her head to the bed closing her eyes for just a moment.

4AM

She raised her head; vision blurry, thoughts muddled. She looked over at the display, blinked, rubbed her eyes and looked again. She jumped up and ran to the door. As soon as it slid open she yelled for Dr. Keller. Dr. Keller and her assistant came running.

Jennifer skidded into the room experienced eyes sweeping over the display and digesting the information the falling numbers told her. "Pressure dropping; we must have a slow bleeder somewhere. Let's get him back in surgery."

And with that they rushed him out of the room and disappeared into the O.R. Megan slumped against the wall and slid down to the floor. She sat there paralyzed with fear for several minutes before she thought of his family. Looking around she saw Rodney's ear set laying on the side table. Picking it up she held it to her ear and hesitantly tapped the 'send' button and called John.

"Megan?" came the surprised response. "What's wrong? Is it Rodney?"

A sob escaped her. "He's back in surgery, John."

"We'll be right there." He clicked off.

Five minutes later the team rushed into the room. Teyla dropped down beside her enveloping her in a comforting embrace. Megan's fragile control broke and she started crying inconsolably. Ronon stepped out into the main area and snagged the first tech he saw.

"What happened to McKay?"

"He developed a slow bleeder; he was bleeding internally. Dr. Keller has him in surgery now."

Ronon returned to the others and repeated the information. Sheppard moved to the side and informed Elizabeth of the situation. Shortly she was in the infirmary with hot coffee and tea for everyone while they held a silent vigil for their friend for the second time in seven hours.

6am

Elizabeth, Sheppard, Ronon, and Teyla had went to the control room because the Daedalus had arrived with visitors from Earth. They all looked haggard, but they had refused to leave until Dr. Keller had assured them that Rodney was 'stable for now.'

Megan was once again at his bedside holding his hand and wondering if he would now be okay or if the hellish nightmare would continue. How many more surgeries could he withstand? How much more trauma could his body take?

"You promised me." She whispered in a choked voice stroking his face. "You promised me a lifetime. You promised years of sunsets, of arguing and making up; promised a trip to Earth to see family and meet Bryce's new girlfriend. I don't think I can survive losing you." Her hand trailed down his neck, fluttered along his arm until she reached his forearm then with a sob she lowered her head to rest on his arm and gave in to the wracking sobs that tore their way from her body.

A hesitant hand touched her shoulder. "Megan." John's voice was thick with sympathy for his cousin..

"John!" she cried and curled into his comforting embrace.

"Shhh. Dr. Keller says he should be fine now." He rubbed her back gently, awkwardly. "Hey, he's got company."

"What?" She raised her head from his shoulder looking past him at Samantha Carter standing self-consciously behind him.

"Come on," John rubbed her arms. "Let's go get you a little something to eat while Col. Carter visits Rodney."

"Colonel Carter," Megan sniffed, swiped her cheeks.

"She's a friend of Rodney's from…"

"I know who she is." Megan said quietly noticing Carter's awkwardness. Carter who didn't think Rodney could get a woman like Megan to notice him. Carter who said she was a friend, but degraded him. Carter who had went to Atlantis in person to tell Rodney she was dying.

Megan stood unmoving a few moments longer then glanced down at Rodney. She brushed the wetness from her face. "Fine, a few minutes. If these numbers fluctuate more than 5 degrees in either direction," she indicated the monitors, "get Dr. Keller fast."

Carter nodded in agreement and Megan reluctantly let John escort her out of the infirmary. He gently, but firmly made her shower and change before bullying her to the cafeteria where he seated her at a table on the balcony before getting her a plate filled with a variety of food. "Aunt Bennie will skin me if I let something happen to you."

She sat back in the chair letting the sun and wind wipe away some of her fatigue and fear. Surely, if Dr. Keller said he would be okay then he would be okay. She took a deep breath and her mind conjured the face of Samantha Carter. Rodney had liked her for so many years even though she rebuffed him at every turn keeping him at arms length or further if possible.

She leaned forward when she noticed John staring at her worriedly and nibbled at something on the plate. Well, she wasn't at arms length right now. She was sitting by his bed. Megan pushed the food around, her appetite nonexistent.

"You have to eat."

"Not hungry."

"Rodney will be very mad at us if we let you make yourself sick."

She glanced up and saw the charming smile, but looking into his eyes showed her concern and the grief. John had briefly lost a brother last night and was suffering too.

"How are you doing, John?" Megan asked quietly knowing all to well how much John kept bottled up inside of himself.

"Fine." He said automatically then squirmed slightly under her knowing gaze. "Okay, not fine." He admitted as if it hurt to say the words. "He's…."

"Family."

"Yeah and not just because he had the common sense to marry you. He somehow become important to me before that. He'd leave…a big hole."

Megan swallowed hard and looked out at the water. "He is going to be alright, isn't he?" She asked desperately turning to search John's face.

John met her gaze with his own troubled gaze. "I hope so."

With a sigh she picked at the cornbread and nibbled at the roast beef. Her mind kept wandering to the infirmary. "I need to get back."

"Col. Carter will watch over him."

"I don't know her that well."

"And don't want to?"

She shrugged and walked over to the railing staring out at the vast expanse of water.

"He loves you, you know that."

She gave a short laugh. "Aren't you insightful?" She sighed. "I know their history. She's very pretty and nearly as smart as he is."

"She doesn't want him."

"But if she did? Am I what he settled for, John? If she decided she wanted him, could I keep him?"

John leaned against the railing next to her. "He didn't 'settle' for you." He sighed. "Col. Carter is…was…was someone safe, I think, for McKay to profess to like. Not saying he didn't like her, but she was never going to…they were never going to be…" He sighed. "I'm not good at this."

She grinned shakily. "Really? Couldn't tell."

He laughed silently. "Rodney always chose to like women that he pretty much knew wouldn't give him the time of day. I think, maybe subconsciously, it was his way of protecting his heart." He turned to faced her directly. "He gave his heart to you. Everyone can see how much you two love each other. He gave up this," he indicated Atlantis, "for you. He doesn't **want **her."

"Maybe you're right."

He looked offended. "I am right. Come on, let's get you back to the infirmary before he wakes up and thinks he's hallucinating again." And at her confused glance he asked, "You know about the sunken puddle jumper, right?"

"Yes," she said confused.

He told her the story of how Rodney had hallucinated Carter to help him survive. "And even in his delusions Carter wasn't his dream girl."

Megan smiled at that.

oOo

"Rodney McKay," they heard Carter say softly behind the curtain as they entered the infirmary. "People either love you or hate you. No ambivalent emotion when it comes to you that's for sure. I don't know how you managed it, but Megan loves you fiercely so don't you go dying on her." Her voice was raw with emotion and Megan was fairly certain the woman was crying.

"And you?" Rodney asked in a very weak voice.

"You're awake?" Carter's voice now was laced with embarrassment.

Rodney gave a weak chuckle. "People say things when they think you're unconscious."

"I can't believe you, McKay."

"Well?"

John reached for the curtain, but Megan stopped him. She looked determined to hear the answer.

"Well what?"

"Answer the question, Sam."

"I get my ass kicked either way. If I hate you, she kicks it because she's that protective and if I love you she kicks it out of jealousy."

Silence filled the area and Megan could picture Rodney glaring obstinately at Carter even as drugged and weak as he was.

Carter sighed. "Okay, then. As a friend…a very difficult friend…I love you."

"I knew it!" Rodney crowed. "Women love me. They hate admitting it, but they do."

Megan heard the teasing in his voice. She also heard the pleasure.

Carter laughed. "Yeah, McKay. We do hate admitting it."

"Why is that?" His voice was getting weaker. "Elizabeth only admitted it when she thought I was dying and you're doing the same thing now."

"I don't know. It couldn't have anything to do with how impossible you get." Carter teased.

Megan had heard enough. She pulled John back down the aisle and rattled the cart someone had left in the aisle and then they moved to Rodney's bedside.

Megan took in the flushed countenances and let her eyes go to the monitors before meeting Rodney's eyes. "Hey, glad to see you awake." She held his hand gently.

He smiled wearily. "I thought I was hallucinating again." He waved at Carter.

"Nope, she's really here." Megan said lightly with only the slightest flicker of her eyes.

"Now you're here." His eyes drifted shut and his face relaxed. "Dream come true." He sighed and fell back asleep.

Megan leaned forward and brushed his forehead tenderly. She wouldn't cry in front of Sam, she wouldn't. Her hand trembled and her throat clogged up and teardrops splashed down on the sheets. Emotions ran rampant through her. Fear of him dying, fear of losing him, love for him, jealousy, protectiveness - they all jumbled up inside of her until she thought she'd scream.

"Colonel Carter, we should leave them alone for now." John shepherded Sam out of the cubicle leaving Megan to sit her silent vigil.

He rallied during the night. His blood pressure returned to near normal and his pulse strengthened and Megan allowed herself to hope.

Early in the morning she awoke stiff and sore. She eased out of the chair to check on him. A sheen coated his face and the sheets were damp. Fearfully, she placed a hand on his forehead to find him burning up. "No," she moaned. "You can't have him." She whispered defiantly to Fate. "He's mine! You can't have him."

She yanked the curtain back and hailed a nurse. "He's burning up. Get Dr. Keller."

Dr. Keller arrived in short order checking his temperature and his vitals. She fired off rapid orders and her assistants hurried to carry them out. They hooked an antibiotic drip into his I.V. and laid cooling clothes on his forehead and behind his neck.

Jennifer looked over at Megan's pinched face. "He's running a fever, but that's to be expected with the trauma he's endured. His vitals are good so don't worry yet. Chances are very good that the fever will run it's course and he'll be up and terrorizing people soon."

Megan nodded; her eyes glued to the man she loved.

Jennifer or a nurse came by every hour to check on his condition and administer medication as needed.

His team, Radek and Elizabeth checked in throughout the day. Staying as long as they could, leaving only when they were needed elsewhere or Dr. Keller tossed them out.

Sam appeared around lunch time pausing hesitantly at the foot of his bed. "Megan?"

"Come sit down, Colonel Carter."

"Please call me Sam."

Megan looked at her and blinked then returned her attention to Rodney. It would be a very cold day in a hot place before she called her Sam.

"Dr. Keller is pretty certain that he's going to be alright." Sam said breaking the silence.

Megan nodded slightly and ran her fingers through her hair. She was so mentally and physically drained that she couldn't see straight much less carry on a coherent conversation.

The two women sat silently watching Rodney battle the fever that wracked his body. Sam let her attention shift to the dedicated woman sitting on the other side of the bed. Megan was pale and trembling; her face etched with worry and determination. She wondered if Megan knew how many times Rodney had been in this situation. Sam reviewed the list in her mind – the overdose of enzyme, the time they were rescued almost too late from the natives of P42-934, the ascension machine, the cave-in that they had been caught in where he had went into hypoglycemic shock before they were dug out.

"Do you ever regret not letting him in, Colonel Carter?" Megan asked softly without looking at her.

Sam drew a sharp breath. Whoa, talk about coming from out of the blue!

"No," she said honestly. "Not the way you mean. Rodney and I would have never worked out. Too much professional competitiveness; too much pressure to perform at too high a standard. I'd have rarely seen the side you see every day. We would have only made each other miserable."

Sam studied the man lying still fighting an internal battle to survive. "I do regret not being a better friend."

Megan regarded her intently as if weighing the truth of her words. Finally the tension left her shoulders and she accepted what Colonel Carter was saying. "It's never to late to make amends." She said gently.

"It would only confuse him." Sam quipped affectionately.

Megan gave a shaky, little laugh. "Maybe you're right."

"I'm going to go check on the labs for him. Make sure no one is about to blow up the city. He'll be worried about that."

"He says sometimes he sure they lobotomize themselves before coming to work."

Sam laughed. "That sounds like McKay."

oOo

Rodney blinked and groaned. Ow! He hurt all over. The sounds of the infirmary penetrated his confusion. Why was he in the infirmary? He blinked and shifted as he struggled to make sense of his hazy memories.

"Easy, McKay," Ronon's low rumble came from beside him and then Ronon loomed into view. "Ice?"

Rodney nodded slightly and Ronon slipped him some ice chips.

"Remember much?"

Rodney shook his head and then winced as pain lanced behind his eyes.

"You were shot twice."

"By Sheppard?"

Ronon chuckled, "No, not this time." Ronon got serious. "You saved Teyla's life. If you hadn't stepped behind her the bullet would have went through her heart."

Rodney blinked rapidly. "I…I saved her life?"

"Hard to believe, huh?"

Rodney didn't reply he just looked around as much as he could without moving his head much. A frown creased his forehead.

"Looking for Megan?"

Rodney looked up at him with hurt eyes.

Ronon indicated the next bed over with a lift of his chin. "Dr. Keller finally sedated her. Came around the curtain and gave her a shot without any warning at all."

Rodney turned his head to look at the next bed. He hissed at the pull of the stitches in his chest. Megan lay curled in a small ball worry evident on her face even in her sleep. How long had he been in here that they had to sedate her?

He turned eyes full of questions back to Ronon. "How long?"

"A week."

Ronon sat down and leaned forward. "We're all glad you pulled through, buddy. Everyone's been worried even Colonel Carter."

"Sam? Sam was really here?"

"Yeah."

"Wait…pulled through? What do you mean pulled through?" His voice rose slightly at the ominous phrase.

"You flat lined during surgery. We almost didn't get you back." Rodney thought he saw a shadow cross Ronon's eyes. "Then you developed a slow bleeder and went back into surgery just hours later. Two days ago you started to run a high fever."

Rodney paled. "Oh."

"We haven't left you alone. Someone is always here. She," Ronon indicated Megan, "wouldn't go to sleep; wouldn't leave your side. Threatened Dr. Keller with physical violence if she tried to make her leave."

"Threatened to wipe the floor with me." Jennifer said as she stepped up beside Rodney's bed.

Rodney smiled faintly. "That's my Meg."

"Your Meg made you look like a pussycat." Jennifer smiled to take the sting out of her words.

Rodney chuckled and then moaned as his entire torso reacted in pain. "Crap! That hurts!" He glared at them. "Don't make me laugh."

Jennifer checked his vitals then twitched the sheet back. "I need to check your wounds."

Before Rodney could object she had his shirt up and the bandages off. Rodney couldn't see the wounds himself, but the look on Ronon's face said it wasn't pretty.

Jennifer's face stayed neutral as she cleaned the areas and bandaged the wounds again. "They're healing nicely; the slight infection has cleared up. Another four or five days and you should be well enough to be released."

Rodney yanked his shirt down and pointed a trembling finger at Ronon. "His face doesn't convey 'healing nicely'."

Jennifer ignored the sharp tone having gotten used to bad patients. "It might not look pretty right now, but you are healing nicely. I had to dig two bullets out of you, Dr. McKay and then go back in to find a bleeder. It's safe to safe you'll have a few more scars to add to your collection."

"Great," he muttered, turning to stare at Megan.

"I don't think she cares how many scars you have as long as you're alive." Jennifer said gently.

"I know that." He retorted sharply.

Jennifer laid an understanding hand on his shoulder and then left. Rodney heard her say, "Just a few minutes." Then he heard footsteps.

"Hey, buddy glad to see you awake." Sheppard grinned and Teyla nodded.

"You gave us quite a scare." She said softly.

"Afraid we'd lost you this time." Sheppard said solemnly.

Rodney flushed with pleasure at the outpouring of affection from his team. "Zalenka doesn't get my position yet." He retorted wearily, his eyes drifting shut.

"Rodney?" Megan's sleep fuzzed voice washed over him.

He heard a shuffling and felt her hand caress his cheek and fought to get his eyes open. "Meg," he sighed and finally got his eyes to crack open a little.

"Oh, thank God!" She cried as her fingers trembled against his skin. Tears hit his skin as she finally gave in to the fear and stress of the past week.

"Hey, hey, stop," he groused weakly. "I'm getting all wet."

She swiped the tears away and smiled down at him just happy to see him awake. "Sorry."

His eyes drifted shut, but a smile lifted the corners of his mouth. "Love you," he whispered. "Love all of you."

John and Ronon shifted a little uncomfortably at the sentiment, but Teyla smiled broadly.

"He is asleep again, Megan." Teyla said. "You should get some more rest." She cajoled Megan back into bed.

Megan's eyes were already drooping from the sedative still in her system. Soon they were both asleep again.

oOo

Rodney shifted, trying to find a comfortable position in the chair. The breeze rifled his hair and brought the scent of salt water to him.

He was still recovering from being shot and his lower side still ached. He had eventually gotten the entire story from various people and had told them his part.

They had been pinned down behind some boulders by angry natives. Nothing new about that. They apparently had a taboo about women being warriors. Teyla had been with him and John and Ronon were behind another huge boulder. Hearing a rustling sound, he had turned and saw two natives aiming at Teyla's back. He hadn't even thought about being shot himself; he had just moved between them and shot his P-90.

The natives went down, but not before firing themselves. He vaguely remembered hot, searing pain and then nothing until he woke in the infirmary.

He had been told that Teyla had bandaged his wounds the best she could and that it had been another fifteen minutes before they had cleared a path to the Gate. Even with the pressure bandages he had lost a lot of blood.

He followed Megan's progress through the buffet line. She had new worry lines around her eyes and he had put them there. Flat-lined; Keller had given up, had been about to pronounce him dead, but Megan had screamed and raged until the doctor had tried again. Keller had plunged a needle into his heart and hit him twice more with the paddles at full intensity. No wonder his chest had hurt so much. He absently rubbed it as he watched his wife chatting with people while sending tiny glances in his direction.

Someone dropped a slice of chocolate cake on her tray; someone else deposited a tub of blue jell-o. She thanked them with a luminous smile while Rodney blinked and swallowed hard at the overt affection his fellow expedition members were showing him.

Her tray loaded she headed for the beverage dispenser.

Just hours later he had succumbed to a slow bleeder and was rushed back into surgery. He had awoke sometime later to find Sam at his side. Drugged and in pain he had thought he was hallucinating. He remembered the conversation; remembered asking what he would have never asked if he had thought she was real.

Megan had shown up looking pale and frightened with eyes glittering with something Rodney had been too out of it to figure out. Now he knew – jealousy. He thought he had heard other conversations between her and Sam while he was fighting an infection-induced fever and wondered how they stood with each other. She was being remarkably closed lipped about Sam.

A hulking marine laid a huge paw on Megan's shoulder and leaned over talking to her. Rodney tensed, one hand clenched the blanket covering his lap while the other grasped the arm of the chair then he saw Megan nod. The Hulk picked up the tray and followed Megan who had two steaming mugs of coffee.

Megan approached checking on his condition with a sweeping glance. Rodney frowned at the marine who was checking out Megan's backside.

"Hey, Lover Boy," Megan greeted him. "Mark here was kind enough to help with the tray." She put the coffee on the table and moved behind Rodney draping her arms around his shoulders and snuggling against him.

"Very kind of him," Rodney grumped glaring at the man.

The marine grinned unrepentantly as he sat the tray down on the table. Rodney placed a possessive hand on Megan's arm.

Mark chuckled. "Catch you later, Mrs. McKay." He emphasized her name.

"Don't be jealous," she breathed in Rodney's ear. "I'm all yours and everyone knows it."

"He was eyeing your backside!"

"He can eye whatever he wants." Megan said coming around and easing into Rodney's lap. "Only you get to touch." She kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He carefully placed his hands on her back and tug her closer. Feeling the light pressure, she leaned into him slightly being careful not to put too much weight on his torso.

Ending the kiss, she moved to the chair next to him and sighed in contentment. "I can see us here when we're old and gray. Sitting on a balcony, wind in our hair watching the ocean together."

Rodney smiled at the thought of spending the rest of his life with his two loves: Megan and Atlantis.


	23. Chapter 23 FAMILY REUNION

"I told you I could see us sitting on a balcony watching the ocean, old and gray."

"Hmmm, you were always good at that." Rodney raised her hand, wrinkled with age, to his lips. "No regrets?"

"Regrets? How could I regret being loved so completely for so many years?" Megan leaned her head on his shoulder.

"They'll let Bryce come?" She asked later as her eyes drifted shut and fluttered open again.

"Yes. It's all been settled. He'll be here when it's time."

She tilted her head to look up at him. His hair wispy and white; his face mapped with lines and wrinkles. He was thinner now than he had been and his body had accumulated many more scars over the years. The hand that held hers trembled with age not nervousness. The work he did now was through a voice activated interface with Atlantis. His mind still as sharp as his tongue.

He turned slightly and kissed her gently. They'd had so many good years – nearly forty years of love and laughter. The Wraith were gone; the Asurans had finally reprogrammed themselves and no longer sought revenge; the Genii were happily rebuilding a society above ground.

Bryce had married Abigail and had proceeded to give them plenty of grandchildren. The first boy was named Scott; the second Rodney. Three girls followed: Linda, Sadie, and Nicole.

They even had seven great-grandchildren. All of whom loved the fact that their grams and gramps had mysterious, top-secret jobs. On their trips to Earth, Rodney would regale them with stories that wouldn't violate the secrecy rules.

Not long now, he thought. Soon we'll see our friends again – Carson, Elizabeth, John, Ronon. They had lost them one by one over the years. Each one taking a piece of Rodney's heart with them. Teyla would see them off knowing she'd see them again soon herself.

"She's in good hands," Megan murmured and Rodney knew she was talking of Atlantis. Atlantis who had begun talking to him like she did John and Megan once Megan had explained things to the city.

Atlantis was being run by Elizabeth and John's son, Rhett. Rhett who, of course, was brimming over with the ATA gene. The city had spoken to him from the time he was in his cradle. Teaching him her secrets and watching over him as he grew. He had run wild in her corridors his parents confident that Atlantis would not let him come to harm and that she would alert everyone immediately if he did.

The city was full of personnel nowadays. Scientists, medical researchers, and historians along with a military contingent swarmed the corridors of the ancient city. The Pegasus Galaxy was no longer a dangerous place to be and the Asurans had given them three fully charged ZPMs.

"We've had a good life." Rodney said quietly.

"Yes."

Megan watched as Rodney sighed in contentment and closed his brilliant blue eyes that had remained undimmed by age.

"Hedonist."

"Geek."

Rodney smiled. The hand holding hers relaxed slightly as his head tipped toward hers. Megan relaxed against him and quit fighting to hold on.

A throbbing moan echoed through the city and the lights dimmed everywhere. Everyone stopped what they were doing and bowed their heads. When Atlantis mourned everyone residing in her showed respect to those that she was mourning.

Dr. Rodney McKay, one of the original expedition members, the man who knew more about Atlantis than any living person and his wife would no longer walk the halls of the great city of the Ancients and they would both be missed.

Teyla stood patiently outside the door of their quarters waiting for Atlantis to give her access. Tears slid down her cheeks as she mourned the passing of her last two dearest friends. Even if she could have she would not hurry the city. She could only hope Atlantis would give her a fraction of the time she was giving Rodney and Megan.

It was twenty minutes before the city let the doors open. Teyla entered the room slowly and went straight to the small balcony knowing she would find them there. Her eyes roamed over the room that had evolved over the years.

No longer the stark, functional space of Dr. Rodney McKay bitter, cynical loner. The room had colorful rugs on the floor. Clothes were tossed haphazardly over furniture. Megan's bright primary colors set off by Rodney's subdued earth tones.

Pictures of family crowded the walls next to degrees and letters of commendations. Crayon drawings held places of honor over Rodney's desk. A desk cluttered with childish crafts made in art classes and shipped to Grandpa Rodney.

Grandpa Rodney - that made Teyla smile. Rodney with a loud and often professed dislike of small children. Megan had changed him, softened him; made him secure enough to open his heart to others. The fact that none of the kids had his actual blood in their veins had mattered at all to him.

She paused in the doorway of the balcony taking in the way they were together even in the end – hands entwined, heads touching. In over forty years there had never been even a small rift between them; their love had been sure and deep.

She stood there silently for several minutes before signaling to the medical team waiting in the corridor. Silently, they wheeled in two gurneys and with tears streaming down their faces they gently placed the bodies on the gurneys.

People lined the halls in silent salute as they were taken to the infirmary. They would be interred in cryogenic chambers until Megan's son arrived then they would have the funeral. After the funeral they would be cremated and spread from a puddle jumper into the Lantian ocean.

Out on one of the piers, unnoticed by anyone, six lights shimmered and resolved into six people. Two looked around a little in surprise.

"I told ya I'd see you again." Carson said with a little smirk. "And hello to you, Megan."

"That you did, my friend." Rodney smiled and put an arm around Megan who said hi to Carson.

"You'll like this, McKay." Ronon said. "No running, no being shot at."

"No coffee," John teased.

"Or chocolate." Elizabeth added.

Rodney groaned.

"At least we didn't ascend." Megan quipped.

"Yeah," Rodney sighed in relief. "Ascended Ancients are self-aggrandizing."

"And boring." John agreed.

"I'm just glad we don't have to leave Atlantis." Megan hugged her husband.

"Family Reunion" He murmured and hugged her close and looked at his beloved city until they faded away.


End file.
